


吾血之血（Blood of My Blood）

by estalydia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1960s, Happy Ending, Multi, 人格分裂, 其中一个结局有非对应CP的其他主要角色死亡, 半AU, 双线POV, 双结局（双线POV各自对应一个HE结局）, 血清失控
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: 他没有掉火车，他也没有摔飞机，战争胜利已经是十五年前的旧事。美国队长斯蒂夫·罗格斯和好友霍华德、佩姬共同创建了神盾局，并且和佩姬·卡特结了婚。而巴基·巴恩斯则从部队退役，作为政府特工开始他周游欧罗巴的花花公子生涯——这就是发生在阳光下的一切，斯蒂夫想也许这就是自己曾经梦想过的美好的未来。1960年，神盾局三位创始人对是否批准“重生计划（超级士兵血清复制计划）”进入人体实验阶段产生了无法调和的矛盾，斯蒂夫因此离开他与佩姬的新家，回到布鲁克林的老房子。在那里，他遇见了老朋友巴基，意外发现好友有一个隐藏已久的秘密。这秘密指向一段他从未得知的过去，指向他完全无法想象的暗影中的十五年，彻底颠覆了他的正常生活。此时，斯蒂夫·罗格斯42岁，佩姬·卡特41岁，巴基·巴恩斯43岁，布洛克·朗姆洛38岁（非原著设定）。斯蒂夫和巴基因为血清的原因停止了衰老。





	1. 斯蒂夫•罗格斯（1）

-1-

一件外套、两身便服、三条内衣裤，一支牙刷、一支笔和一本速记簿，还有团在一起的一卷美钞，把半旧的皮包塞得满满的。他只用了不到三分钟收拾行李，然后便奔出门去，仿佛一场逃亡。  
他拎着包在大街上漫无目的地走了很久很久，直到冷雨如丝不知何时纷纷扬扬落下，将纽约的夜笼在一团凄凉的幻影里。他终于停下脚步，深深吸一口气，低头用手抹了一把脸。  
他很累，累极了，仿佛比十六年前单枪匹马穿越德军的封锁线时还要疲惫万分，四肢百骸间充满难耐的酸楚，脑海中回荡着岁月的哀鸣。  
“你老了，”他对自己说。然后喘着气，突然笑出声来，因为他发现，自己在不知不觉间，竟走过了小半个纽约城，竟然又回到了布鲁克林。

他得承认，他见鬼的怀念那场战争。那场你知道敌人是谁、也明白自己是谁的战争。  
当年，在欧洲的每一个角落，战地营火之间，雪夜岗哨之上，他经常怀念布鲁克林——怀念秋日阳光洒落窗台，最后的野玫瑰怒放如火，空气中有苹果派的甜香——他总是怀念的那样用力，以至于胸口都隐隐疼痛。那时的斯蒂夫•罗格斯曾经发誓，等战争结束，他就回去那里，永远不再离开。  
可是他却离开了。1953年，和佩姬结婚后，他们在曼哈顿买了栋新公寓，装饰有明亮的玻璃窗和现代家居，靠近神盾局，方便上下班通勤。布鲁克林的房子太小，也太陈旧，房门经年吱呀作响，那里住着往日逝去的鬼魂，已不适合今日的美国队长。  
那里是消逝岁月无声的纪念碑。

当你不可抗拒地不断回忆过去的时候，就意味着你已经老了，斯蒂夫•罗格斯。他对自己说，任脚步将自己引上熟悉的楼梯。  
他没带钥匙，但这不是问题。他低头在门侧寻找那块松动的方砖，掀开它，下面空空如也，不过这也不是问题。  
最终他拧断了门锁。  
管他的，反正这是他的锁，他可以明早买一把新的来替换。  
雨还在下着，无休无止，纽约城寂静犹如荒漠。  
他推门走进去。

房间内的一切还像多年前一样，除了家具上防尘的白布罩已经灰黄，空气中有一股腐败的霉味。那一瞬间他几乎后悔了，他感觉自己在亵渎什么，但他实在太过疲惫，以至于无力思考。他只想睡过去，遗忘这一切，直到世界末日。  
他掀开起居室长沙发上的防尘罩，将它对折起来，把落满灰尘的那一面折进内层，再这样铺回去。然后就脱掉全身湿透的衣服，躺在这一团乱七八糟之中，只盖一条从皮包里抽出来的皱巴巴的薄外套。  
沙发又硬又不舒服，织物下的弹簧高低不平，他早已长得太高甚至没办法伸直双腿，可是，几乎是一闭上眼皮，他就睡着了，任灰烬、霉斑和旧日时光将自己层层掩埋，斯蒂夫•罗格斯所有的噩梦和诞妄都被妥帖地关进了小小的匣子，揣在他怀中，熨帖着他的肋骨。  
这一次，奇迹般的，他感觉安全。

再次睁眼十二个小时已经过去，雨停了，阳光自他昨晚打开的那扇窗投射进来，照亮空气中飞舞的尘埃。他在沙发上躺足五分钟，体味着酸痛的背肌，然后爬起来收拾昨晚的灾难现场。谢天谢地浴室的管道没有锈烂，竟然还有水，尽管冷得像冰，但依然令他欢喜。他冲了澡，大概打扫了起居室，换好了衣服，肚子里咕咕作响，但心情却开始转好了。  
也许该将这老房子好好收拾收拾，他想，大部分木头家具都能用，只需要重新上漆，然后更换地板、重新拉电线和水管，再丢掉那张无可救药的破沙发……他可以抽时间全部自己来做，他喜欢体力活儿，他想着想着不由微笑起来，他发觉自己喜欢这个念头：一手一脚搭建自己的伊甸园，偶尔回到这里，享受老房子的魔力庇护，让自己睡个安稳觉，暂时从真实的生活中逃开。  
他确定自己喜欢这个念头，脑海里有个小小的声音一直在那里低声诱惑：“为什么不呢，斯蒂夫•罗格斯？你他妈的做了那么多，所以你值得这一切。”  
他再次微笑，眼角微湿。  
他知道那只是一个梦。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯把那卷美钞塞进裤子口袋里出门去，他强烈需要一杯热茶、一大份儿蛋白质、油脂和碳水化合物组合，需要一件装脏衣服的袋子，一双干净合脚走起来不会吱吱冒水的新鞋，当然还有一把锁。  
然后，也许，他就可以鼓足勇气离开这里，回去现实生活。  
“我并不是个逃兵，只是偶尔想要喘口气而已。”走过那条街角的时候他正这么想着，脚步完全是习惯性地转向右方，然后便猛然站住了。斯蒂夫不可置信地望着不远处的那栋房子，明显经过整修，重新刷过的天蓝色的墙围，那么陌生又那么熟悉。有个男人此刻正站在房前的台阶上，半长的褐发披在脸侧，穿一件黑色的长袖T恤衫，以及久洗缩水、紧紧绷在腿上的牛仔裤，正弯腰从地上把今天的报纸捡起来。  
“巴基！”斯蒂夫大喊出声，像是有人在他怀里放了一个烟花，他简直不知道，自己还可以这么快活。  
而那个男人显然愣住了一瞬，然后慢慢直起身来，脸上慢慢绽开一个几如孩子般天真明亮的笑容。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫！”他在正午的阳光下微微眯着眼，和他打招呼，刹那间光阴倒转，一切都仿佛回到了从前，他用那种只会属于巴基•巴恩斯的柔软音调答道。“这还真是个大惊喜啊，不是吗？”

-2-

“你什么时候搬回来住的？怎么没有告诉我？”问出这句话的时候，斯蒂夫已经站在巴恩斯家整洁的起居室里了，旧的重新上过漆的木制家具，以及簇新的沙发，他看到就忍不住觉得愉快，几乎开心得合不拢嘴。这家伙总是能和他想到一块去，无论三十年前还是三十年后。  
巴基却没有回答，也许他根本没顾得上听。他穿过起居室走进厨房。点着火，把注满水的锅子放在火上加热，又从橱柜中拿出一大把通心粉，最后打开冰箱，挖出做好的肉酱和切好的配菜。  
“火腿？香肠？牛奶、红酒，还是茶？”他扶住打开的冰箱门，回头看斯蒂夫。  
“茶，”斯蒂夫回答，“还要火腿和香肠。”他靠在厨房门框上看着他忙个不停，知道自己肯定笑得像个傻瓜，但这真是世界上最让人舒心的一幅画面了，所以他当个傻瓜也无妨。  
巴基砰的一声关上冰箱门，转身狠狠瞪了他一眼,这一眼让他们仿佛都回到了十六岁:“那麻烦挪挪你的懒屁股自己滚过来洗茶壶，OK？茶叶在碗柜顶上。还有看着锅，水沸了喊我。”他故意做出气鼓鼓的样子，就像多年前一样。  
“遵命，巴恩斯中士。”而他笑嘻嘻回答。

听到这个称呼，巴基忍不住也笑了，他用一把小刀把冷藏火腿切成等大的楔形块，口中依然在抱怨，“你这厚脸皮的蠢货，干嘛总是饿着肚子才出现，然后吃光我的储备粮？”  
“也许因为你需要一个人替你洗茶壶？”他用手指弹了弹那个壶。  
“滚吧！”他恶狠狠冲他丢了一截香肠。  
而他眼疾手快接住，把香肠塞进嘴里咀嚼着，又冷又油，不过当真是世间美味。

半个小时之后他们一起坐到了餐桌旁，斯蒂夫面前摆着一大盘意大利面，堆满了肉酱、火腿、香肠和配菜，足够两个普通男人吃，不过他不是普通男人，所以分量刚刚好。还有一壶热茶，一只茶杯。  
巴基从冰箱里拿出一盒冰牛奶，坐在他对面慢条斯理地撕着封口。  
“……所以你什么时候搬回来住的？怎么没有告诉我？”斯蒂夫用战斗速度飞快扒了三分之一盘面条下肚，终于安抚住他饥肠辘辘的肠胃，让他可以把心思有效集中在盘问上，“我一直以为你还在罗马尼亚。”  
“是，罗马尼亚，那鬼地方一团乱，到处都是苏联人，”巴基耸耸肩，用手指摩挲着牛奶盒的尖角，“我累了，我想休个长假，所以我就回来了。我很无聊，我手头刚好宽裕，所以……”他再次耸耸肩，抬起头来，唇间还叼着吸管，“我想我干嘛不让自己住得舒服点呢？”  
“你干得棒极了，”斯蒂夫再度环视四周，点点头，咽下口中的面条，“但你该告诉我啊，回来的第一天就该告诉我……不，在你决定回来的那一刻就该告诉我，我可以给你帮忙的。”  
“喔，斯蒂夫，你这傻瓜，”巴基吐掉吸管，伸手去拿餐巾，“你打算怎么帮我？下班后拎着油漆桶来我家刷篱笆？你是连自己的婚礼当天都不肯请假的工作狂，罗格斯局长，别冒傻气了。”  
他把餐巾递给他，然后伸手在自己的嘴角点了点。斯蒂夫连忙把餐巾捂在腮边同样的位置上，擦掉一团溅开的番茄酱。  
“也许我可以重新考虑神盾局的招募方案，比如考考木工活儿、刷房子和喷油漆什么的，说不定他们在之后的工作中会用得到。你家正好可以当考场。”他一本正经地胡说八道起来。没关系，这是和巴基，和巴基他当然可以胡说八道。  
“好主意，相信我，当你伪装成一个熟练的油漆工或者水管工，你就能合法进入任何一栋房子了。”巴基回答，今天第一次，他也放声大笑，眼角挤出好看的细纹，那一瞬间二十年光阴灰飞烟灭，他看上去年轻得不可思议。  
斯蒂夫知道自己的外表看上去也很年轻，但那种年轻是超级血清的功效。而巴基的年轻似乎是一种天赋异禀——不过这理所当然，他那么好，他理所当然该被上帝垂青。  
斯蒂夫低下头继续吃面条，内心里不由为自己依然能将好搭档轻易逗乐这一点，感觉十分得意。

那个下午就那么愉快地过去了，飞逝如梭。他吃饭，他喝牛奶；他洗盘子，他收拾厨房；他坐在起居室的沙发上，他坐在他对面……他们就那么有一搭没一搭的聊着天，全都是些老掉牙没营养的话题，关于战前的布鲁克林，关于童年的学校，关于咆哮突击队的伙伴，关于欧洲火线上快活与不那么快活的种种回忆。直到日光西斜，斯蒂夫的茶彻底冷了，他的理智开始考虑是不是该就此告别，但他身体中的另一半却始终懒洋洋的，实在是不情不愿离开这温暖的避风港。直到寒暄道尽，两个人都沉默下来，房间内突然冷了场。  
许久，还是巴基先开口，已经换上了一种截然不同的语气：“好了，斯蒂夫，告诉我，究竟怎么了？”  
他心中一沉，一时不知道该如何撒谎。  
“别装了，你这白痴！”巴基恼怒地用手胡乱抓着自己的头发，“我从你还是根豆芽菜的时候就认识你了，斯蒂夫。你他妈的像只流浪狗一样突然出现在我家门口，难道我还看不出来？所以，究竟怎么了？操你的别再跟我装蒜！”  
这是二十年前的冬天，对努力忍住咳嗽不肯花钱买药水的斯蒂夫跳脚的那个巴基•巴恩斯，所以他只有认输，他长叹一口气，肩膀彻底塌下去，把头深深埋在自己的双手掌心里。  
“我不知道，巴基……”他用二十年前那个虚弱小鬼的丢脸声音低低回答，“我不知道……发生了很多事，有一些公务我真的没办法对你讲，我有保密义务。但是……其实是……我和佩姬吵架了，彻底吵翻了，她想要我的孩子……”  
“哦，斯蒂夫，”巴基的声音里满是悲悯，“我懂了，我真遗憾，但这……”  
“不是你想的那样。”斯蒂夫猛地把头抬起来，他的双掌已经攥握成拳，指甲狠狠掐着手心，“1953年……1953年你知道的那个孩子之后，还有过两个……但是，是的，都流产了……前两个佩姬都是正常怀孕，但最后这一个……五年前那个孩子是人工受孕，按说我的精子已经经过了抗性筛选，可孩子依然没能活下来……”  
他简直不敢相信自己可以把这个隐秘讲出口，这太隐私，太羞耻，又太悲哀。但那是巴基，所以他还是继续讲了下去，用尽他四倍的控制力：“沃森博士（1）推测是因为我体内血清的关系，使得胚胎发育到了一定阶段，DNA就会断裂，无法形成稳定的子代遗传什么的，我当然很难过，但那其实……其实也不是不可接受，孩子是上帝的恩赐，而祂已经给了我足够多的馈赠，我能够面对这一切……但是，”他深深吸了口气，试图积蓄力量，“但是佩姬她不同意。”  
“她想做母亲，这当然了，”巴基说，“一而再再而三失去自己的宝宝，她肯定很难过……”  
“不！巴基，你不明白！”斯蒂夫再次打断了他，那股怒火又回来了，让他简直想把看到的所有东西都砸烂；他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，声音到最后变成了压抑地咆哮，“我开始也这么以为，我劝她，我抱着她哭……但后来、后来我发现她想要的只是‘我的’孩子，她才不在乎孩子们的母亲是谁，你懂么？她甚至直接告诉我她已经遴选出了十个‘捐赠受体’，从A到J！十个不知道名字我从来没见过的女人随时准备怀我的种，一切只等我点头，然后他妈的就能同时‘启动’——他妈的她究竟把孩子当成什么？究竟把我当成了什么？试验小白鼠？”

他大口喘着气，他几乎不敢抬头，就那么僵硬地等待着巴基的安慰落在他身上。  
他知道那没用，面对残酷现实，任何话语都那么苍白无力、毫无作用，并不能比一盘意大利面更让他好受一点。  
他等了很久，可是巴基什么都没说。

他听见了轻轻的叹息声，一只手臂搭在他肩膀上，温柔的、有力的一个拥抱。然后他手里多了一张餐巾，斯蒂夫•罗格斯发现不知何时，自己已经泪流满面。

-3-

他爱佩姬•卡特，见鬼的他当然爱她，否则他干嘛娶她？  
她那么美丽、坚强、与众不同，即使是相识十几年后的今天，她依旧那么美丽、坚强、与众不同，岁月于她毫无消损。  
他也并不觉得自己的爱有所消损。

但是，但是总有一些时候，他觉得和她相处是那么的痛苦，他们都明白，彼此之间存在着一条巨大的鸿沟，无法融合，甚至无法触及，只有视而不见，可你不能永远视而不见。  
是哪里出了错？从什么时候开始，是哪里出了错？  
总有一些时候他简直觉得自己根本就不曾认识她，说不定在那一个圣诞节，他爱上的只是一个自己臆想出来的完美精灵，长发飘飞，穿着红裙——他爱她美丽、坚强和与众不同的那一部分，但他恨她作为科学狂人和神盾局副局长的那一部分：美丽变成了冷酷，坚强变成了固执，与众不同变成了同床异梦。  
他有多爱她，就有多恨她。

究竟是哪里出了错？

“……好点了么？”  
巴基旋转刀刃，削着一颗苹果。他伸手接过那颗苹果，咬了一口，很甜。

“我不知道，”他艰难地回答，“其实孩子不是我们之间问题的关键，从来都不是。但，可能，这就是那棵稻草了……我也说不清错误出在哪里，在这件事爆发之前，我甚至没有意识到，我们两个已经积攒了那么多问题，几乎已走到了悬崖边上……所以一时之间我真的、真的不知道该怎么办才好……但的确，我这会儿舒服多了，谢谢你，伙计。”  
巴基的第二颗苹果就快削好了，盘子里堆积着一大摊完美的薄皮，他耸耸肩。那意思显然是“没事儿谁让我倒霉一直照顾你这个白痴呢”。斯蒂夫又咬了一口苹果，发觉自己微笑的能力又回来了。  
容易或者艰难，他总得面对，日子总得继续过。

“不说我那堆破事了，你怎么样，伙计？”他问。  
“我？我很好，就像你看到的这样：在休假，住在棒极了的房子里吃棒极了的水果。”他大大咬了一口苹果，用力咀嚼，吃得两个腮帮子都鼓囊囊的，像极了迪士尼动画里的那只花栗鼠。  
他的确看上去非常快乐，正在享受人生，可是，就像巴基说的那样，他们在很小的时候就认识了，他们都骗不过对方，察觉到巴基的状态变化，几乎已经是斯蒂夫的本能。

他用手指虚点巴基双眼下那迷彩一样显眼的黑圈，声音无法控制地温柔起来：“所以你还是……睡不好吗？”  
巴基停止了咀嚼，双肘撑在膝头，向上抬起脸。那一瞬间他的眼睛里似乎有什么热切的期望闪现，却在斯蒂夫读懂之前，转瞬就熄灭了，就像是寒夜里一支燃烧殆尽的蜡烛。  
“老毛病，你知道，”他回答，话语中满是不经意，“何况这也没什么不好，这对工作有利，毕竟铁幕那边永不眠。”

是的，他知道。  
巴基永远睡不好。哪怕在战争时期，哪怕在那些疲惫感爆发、连四肢都不听使唤的时候，已记不清有多少次，他在狭小的行军帐篷里挣扎惊悸，哑声嘶叫，浑身都是冷汗，以及莫名其妙的低烧。最严重的情况下斯蒂夫不得不和他睡在一起，用双份的行军毯把两个人裹成一只墨西哥卷，第二天早晨他总发现巴基像缩成一团的虾子一样挤在他的胸腹间，呼吸平稳而破碎，让人满心都是怜惜。  
——他还记得小时候的巴基，总是睡得四仰八叉、肆无忌惮的巴基。每每早上醒来，斯蒂夫都要把他沉死人的胳膊或者腿从自己的肚子上挪开。  
那见鬼的战争毁了一切，那是那见鬼的战争毁掉的、最让他无法释怀的东西。

于是，不知怎的他就说出了口，既古板又可笑，像是一个无可救药的男校校长：“我知道你放不下你的工作，你喜欢欧洲，但工作是永远做不完的，你该好好照顾自己的身体，你该安定下来，有个家庭……”  
巴基的眼神改变了，他果然是说了讨人厌的话。  
“如果我没记错的话，你才是那个五分钟前还在向我抱怨家庭生活的人。”巴基尖刻地指出，“斯蒂夫，所以这就是你的万灵药？结婚治百病？”  
“我不知道这是婚姻的必然过程，还是我一开始就选错了人，”他小声说，“也许你的运气会比我好。”

“不，我才不会为了让一个女人高兴而让其他女人都哭泣，这不绅士。”巴基回答，“所以省省吧，伙计，我这样就很好。”  
于是这个话题又被强制结束掉了。

他们对坐沉默，吃完了苹果，窗外业已昏黄。斯蒂夫想，现在他真的该告辞了。此时巴基站起身，对他说：“走吧。”  
他没听懂。  
巴基挑起了一边眉毛：“去吃晚饭啊，我家已经没什么吃的了，你这饭桶。”  
斯蒂夫大笑，内心中为自己又可以得到几小时的奖励而暗自欢喜：“我请客，”他回答，“你可以选贵的点。”  
“废话，”巴基答，“有人宰的时候老子从来只选贵的。”

他们起身要出门，走到玄关，巴基嫌恶地看了一眼地上那双被雨水糟蹋到不成样子的皮鞋，斯蒂夫觉得自己的脸上有点发烧。  
“等着，”巴基转身上楼去，“我去给你找双替换。”  
“不用了，你的鞋码比我的小。”斯蒂夫提醒他，可巴基没理会，已经飞快爬上了楼梯。  
斯蒂夫只好站在那里等，可能只等了三分钟，突听见一阵轻微的金属刮擦，以及锁芯转动的咔哒声，在他身后，有人用钥匙打开了玄关的门，就那么堂而皇之地走了进来，仿佛自己才是这房子的主人。斯蒂夫转过身，正好与那人面对面，一时间两个人全都愣住了。  
那是个陌生男子，比他略矮，大约是拉丁裔，黑T恤搭敞开扣子的衬衣，牛仔裤，也许和他的真实年纪差不多，当然，从外表看，比他要年长。那人一手拎着钥匙串，另一边臂弯里还抱着一个大大的棕色牛皮纸袋，里头塞得满满当当，半截法棍从纸袋口滑稽地戳出来——乍一看就像是个离开公司回家路上顺便大采购的上班族。可他不是，虽然斯蒂夫从未见过他，却笃定他不是，因为他身上有枪油和火药的味道，有鲜血和肾上腺素的气息；因为他那双深邃狠戾的黯色瞳孔，正冷冷瞪着他，像是一匹发现地盘被同类入侵的狼。  
可能因为站得实在太近，那男人全然隐藏在他身后，匆忙从楼上下来的巴基一时间并没有察觉，他手里抓着一只鞋盒，兀自在说：“你试试这双吧……”然后毫不奇怪的，他的话语戛然而止，连动作都顿住，有那么几秒钟三个大男人就像三根木头桩子般傻愣愣矗在门口，面面相觑，互相投射意义不明的目光。那场面实在尴尬极了，甚至隐隐有些滑稽。在斯蒂夫想好怎么开口之前，那陌生人已怀抱纸袋昂首与他擦肩而过，视他如一架放错地方的书柜。那人径直走到巴基面前，用指节上挂着钥匙串的手抬起巴基的下颌，嘴角斜斜上勾，旋即给了他一个热烈的吻。有一个瞬间，巴基僵硬的身体仿佛想要挣扎抵抗，但终究还是放弃了，他缓缓闭上眼睛，沉进这个吻里，睫毛划出两道颤抖的阴霾。  
“甜心，我提前赶回来给你个惊喜，开心么？”  
男人对巴基湿漉漉的唇笑起来，露出一口森森白牙。

-4-

斯蒂夫•罗格斯完全不记得自己是怎么告辞的，或许他根本就没有告辞，只是夺路而逃，像是一只丧家的野狗。在他年轻的时候，他曾以为自己坚不可摧，可短短二十四个小时之内，他就已经逃了两次：从他的婚姻之中，以及，从他的……最好的朋友的生命里。他知道自己非常失态，他引以为傲的四倍自制力土崩瓦解，他表现的像是个毫无教养的混蛋，简直不如一滩狗屎。但是他真的、真的没办法待在那里，看着他……最好的朋友和一个陌生的男人热吻，他的心脏里落着闪电，他的眼前一片血红，他几乎换气过度。  
“你怎么敢！”脑海中无限循环着的这句话，多少次险些冲破喉咙，“狗娘养的你怎么敢这么做！”他没有当场挥拳打爆那张脸简直是个奇迹。  
所以又一次、又一次他重复了昨晚的愚行，徒步好几个小时，穿过小半个纽约城，一直走到曼哈顿他的公寓楼下。窗户里亮着灯，佩姬显然在家。他在楼梯间的阴影里站足五分钟，然后转身离开。此生第一次，斯蒂夫•罗格斯觉得自己是宇宙中一颗小小的布满尘埃的星球，围绕着虚空里的一个点转啊转，没有意义，永不停歇。  
他是如此孤独。

那天晚上，躺在附近一家旅馆的旧棕垫上，斯蒂夫一直在想着巴基•巴恩斯。他想他明亮的绿眼睛，他嘴角上挑的弧度，他皮带束腰、歪戴着军帽的神情，他因为喝多了威士忌而变得沙哑微醺的嗓音……他一遍一遍一遍一遍的去想，想那些在他的生命中曾经拥有的东西，就像是童年的自己一遍一遍去数口袋中那寥寥无几的硬币，当他一无所有的时候他还有巴基……然后，游荡在暗夜里的邪魔猛地攫住了他，那些画面，突然之间统统变了模样：他看见那双绿眼睛里满溢欲望的泪水，他看见那双嘴唇被撕咬成玫瑰的色泽，他看见一只骨节突出的手揪紧他的头发而另一只手沿着他的腰线一直下探，他听见那嗓音演绎出破碎的啜泣和欣喜的悲鸣……斯蒂夫猛地坐起身来，大口喘着气，他发觉自己可耻地硬了。  
他觉得自己恶心的要命。

他知道那是怎么一回事，他当然知道。他在战场上待了那么久。  
虽然因为他是美国队长，没有人会在淋浴时向他暗示交换什么或者要求一次手活，但见鬼的他当然知道，很多人都那么做，就像是一种单纯的有益身心的体育运动，一次赌注，一个小把戏。  
他知道这不正确、悖德、违反国家的法规以及上帝的律条，但那是战争，战争本身就是非常规的、不正确的，是人类所有恶念的集中体现。在战时，到处都是权宜之计，相比之下这只是一个小到不能再小的问题。  
所以他一直遵循军营里的不成文规定，只要不牵扯暴力和胁迫，就对此视而不见。不过这事儿总是牵扯暴力，牵扯老兵与新兵、上级与下级，牵扯权力和惩罚，所以他总是本能的觉得恶心，就像是对血和人类的断肢本能的反胃。他怎么可能将这种行为加诸于巴基身上？那就像玫瑰堕落沟渠，月光照耀腐尸，哪怕只是想象也令人无法忍受，可是他却可悲地完全无法阻止自己……

回忆像是书页，一页一页向前翻，直翻到1934年的布鲁克林，他的16岁。那一年大萧条刚刚过去，美国百废待兴；那一年他的母亲死于肺结核。在此生最冷的冬天里，他们挤在巴基家卧室地板的沙发垫上，因为严寒和哀悼而瑟瑟发抖。他们紧紧拥抱着，像是两只被世界遗弃的小动物，只剩下彼此的体温互相慰藉。就在那个早晨，斯蒂夫先行醒来（曾经他总是先醒，而巴基才是总也睡不醒的那一个），觉得浑身暖洋洋的，觉得今早自己的状况好极了，连肺里都前所未有的干净，呼吸间竟没有了嘶嘶的杂音。他的巴基正很乖、很乖地睡在他臂弯间，散乱的头发垂下来遮住眼，粉色的嘴唇微微嘟着，脸颊上还有一点婴儿肥——而他的下身坚硬如铁。他的身体一直很虚弱，这种事情并不常发生，他知道这不过是正常的生理现象，就像是膝跳反射。但是那一天，鬼使神差的，他没有披上衣服到浴室去，也没有等它自然消解，而是维持着那个别扭的姿势，用颤抖的手悄悄抚慰自己。他死盯着他的头发，他的脸，他鼻梁的微光，他睫毛的弧线……几乎不需要再想象什么，他就又快又激烈的到了。高潮来临之前他一边拼命撸动自己，一边紧咬牙关，将自己的唇贴向他的唇——他尝到了他的十七岁，软的像是棉花糖，甜的像是苹果酱……一股针刺般的酥麻感从他的尾椎急窜而上，他射了满手，整条内裤都毁了，大滴眼泪从眼眶中滚落，甚至失去了视觉，视野中只剩下金色的星星……快感崩散后，他飞快地钻出被子冲进浴室里，打开莲蓬头，任冰寒的水冲刷全身，像是无数把尖刀刮擦血肉。可他甚至不觉得冷，只觉得恐惧——恐惧，以及强烈地自我厌弃。他无法理解他怎么能对巴基这么做，更不敢想象如果中途巴基醒了……或者事后巴基发现了什么……他完全不敢想下去了。于是他就一直瑟缩在冰冷的水流中，直到巴基被水声吵醒，进浴室里把他拎出去为止。  
那一次他被巴基用海军码头上学来的所有脏话痛骂，还染上了肺炎，几乎无法挺过那个冬天。但说实话他其实一点都不介意，一点都不。  
因为巴基什么都没发现。

这是他心中最隐秘的黑暗，在重重叠叠的障壁后掩埋了二十六年，他甚至以为自己都忘了。可是就在今天，这疮疤却被猛地揭开，露出下面溃烂的模样。他像是个自虐狂一样挖动他的伤口，挤出黄脓和鲜红的血，并因此而感觉快意。他一边想象着巴基在那男人身下扭动一边残酷地撸着自己，他疯狂地舔着自己的嘴唇幻想那是他皮肤上的汗迹，从十六岁那次之后他手淫时再也没敢想过巴基，但是今天他就是无法停止……他依然感觉到强烈的恶心、生理性的不适、恐惧以及自我厌弃，但高潮到来时那快感是那么尖锐而鲜明，把一切都淹没了，世界彻底变成了一片白噪声。  
恍惚中他觉得这一次，自己真的要失去他了。

（第一章 完）

注：1，沃森博士：1953年，美国人詹姆斯•沃森博士提出了DNA的双螺旋结构模型，开启了分子领域遗传学的新时代。


	2. 布洛克•朗姆洛（1）

-1-

当他爬上床的时候，巴基•巴恩斯几乎以为自己已经睡着了。  
半梦半醒间，感觉身下的棕垫微微凹陷，自己被人从身后搂紧。有那么一个微渺的刹那他恍惚觉得是斯蒂夫回来了，就像是那些无法安眠的梦里萦绕不去的诞妄——他可以倒转时间，缩回年少的身体里，缩回自己的壳，安稳地睡在布鲁克林老房子的屋檐下，睡在他怀中，就这样睡过去，做一个他偷吻他的梦，永远不醒来。但那幻境从来只有一瞬，很快的，巴基就分辨出了汗水和枪油的味道，是朗姆洛。于是他放松自己的肌肉靠在他的怀抱里，依然闭着眼，没有睁开。  
“你在等我。”朗姆洛将头伸过他的颈侧，吻上他赤裸的锁骨，胡茬刺得皮肤隐隐生疼。他不是在询问，只是陈述答案，他的声音里有毫不遮掩的得意洋洋。  
他懒怠回应他，只是将自己的身体蜷曲起来，双臂松松环住膝盖。  
朗姆洛扶住他的腰，继续吻他的肩胛，舌尖一节一节舔过脊椎。他只裸了上身，腰下依然穿着牛仔裤，不过他显然已经硬了，在粗糙的布料下面顶着他。  
“他让你爽过了吗？”朗姆洛的声音依然懒洋洋的，仿佛没有一丝火气，他还是没回答。于是朗姆洛的手懒洋洋滑过他的臀部，握住他的前端，懒洋洋地撸动起来，“他操哭你了么？”  
“操，”他终于挣扎，“滚开！”  
“操你！”朗姆洛瞬间爆发，猛地翻在他身上，压住他的手脚，将他狠狠固定在床单里，狠狠吻他的嘴，以烟草味开始，以血腥味结束，他的声音嘶哑有如野兽，“呵，你那大胸甜心，他甚至没那个胆子，是不？我简直怀疑他是不是性无能，制服裤裆里那根大老二只是样子货？”  
巴基烦躁地将头摆向一边，错过他的目光：“朗姆洛，别逼我，这和你无关。”  
“操他妈的这当然和我有关！我不过两周没回家，一进门就看到一个金毛软蛋横在门口，穿我的鞋，还想睡我的男人，然后你他妈告诉我这和我无关?”  
巴基终于把头转了回来，他也生出了火气，强硬地顶回去：“第一这不是你家，是我家；第二斯蒂夫只是我朋友，你知道的，他也不想睡我，什么时候我招待朋友需要你同意了？至于第三……鞋的事……这点我很抱歉。”  
朗姆洛突地笑了，他还保持着压住他四肢关节的格斗姿势，火焰还在他眼里熊熊燃烧，可他却笑了，甚至还笑得有点狡猾：“第一，这是你家，这也是我家——我才是那个刷围墙和漆篱笆的人，是那个刚干完湿活儿就开车跑一千英里回来给你买牛奶的人，所以这是我家，除非你赶我走；第二，也许你的大胸甜心不想睡你，可你想睡他，这更让老子火大；第三，我已经把那双鞋扔了，老子的鞋多得是，排队给老子买鞋的人比排队给老子舔蛋的还多，不劳你操心，所以让你的抱歉见鬼去吧！”  
巴基闭嘴了，他就那么瞪着他。他们两个就那么互相瞪着。  
许久，他终于开了口，如果之前他的话语中还有什么情绪波澜隐匿其间的话，此刻也全部消逝了，只剩下一丝亘古不变的疏离，像阿尔卑斯山上的雪：“所以朗姆洛，你到底想干嘛？”  
我他妈也不知道自己想干嘛，你这小混蛋快把老子逼疯了你知道吗？朗姆洛想。可是话到嘴边，却变成了“你说老子想干嘛？老子想干你，操！”  
巴基继续瞪他。  
——这样也好，朗姆洛想，他从来没能力讲出心里最想说的话，这是先天缺陷，无可弥补，但上帝给你关上了门就会给你打开窗，他的老二一向比他的嘴更加能言善辩，所以也没差。

巴基长长呼出一口气，“那就放开我，”他说。  
虽然他看上去甚至有点瘦削，不是那种肌肉特别发达的壮汉（就像那个金毛傻鸟），可拜天杀的血清所赐，朗姆洛很清楚他的力量远胜自己。如果他想，他可以轻松挣脱他的掌握，甚至随便折断他的手臂。不过巴基•巴恩斯就那么乖乖躺在他身下，仰着骄傲的脸，只是提出要求。朗姆洛知道这就是他可以从他的炮友、情人和同居者身上得到的，最接近于温柔和歉意的东西了。说实话，他已经挺满足，反正温柔和歉意，本来也不适合他这种无可救药的坏种。  
于是他放开控制，跪立在床上，他的小混蛋从他胯下撑起腰，目光望着他敞开一半的牛仔裤前襟，挑了挑眉毛。  
靠，他真他妈的火辣，是不是？  
他几乎像个傻逼高中生一样昏头转向，连裤子都脱不利索，只迫不及待想掏出他的玩意儿塞进那张让人神魂颠倒的嘴里，噎得他喘不过气……然后，他的屁股上就挨了一记，紧接着他感觉到他在用牙齿轻咬他的包皮，他含着它，绿眼睛上瞟，送了他一个警告的眼神，告诉他那是对他慌里慌张的惩罚。  
靠靠靠！他两周没操他了，差一点就没忍住。  
他把老二从他嘴里抽出来，低头去吻他要命的嘴，他的嘴里有他前液的味道，像是稀薄的海水。不管他们平时相处如何，在床上他们真是天造地设的一对，朗姆洛不由这么想。然后他就听见怀里那个人在他耳边发出一声悠长的叹息，像海面上的夜风般盘旋不去：  
“操我，”他低声命令、或者央求，“我很累了，布洛克……我想睡一觉。”  
而他回答：“如你所愿。”

事后他们就睡着了，肢体交缠、互相搂抱在一起酣然入睡，这几乎和性交一样棒，只比操他的洞差一点点。朗姆洛猜他大概是睡了五六个小时，因为醒来时长途跋涉和鏖战一翻的疲惫都已冰释，天却还是黑的，枕边空无一人，床铺已经透凉。  
他跳下床，光着身子走出卧室，他的夜视能力远不如他的小混蛋，不过他知道他在哪里，所以并不需要开灯。  
是的，他在那里，坐在角落那间空房的窗户底下，就着洒落的月光擦他的枪。他把那只标着星星的狙击步枪彻底拆卸开来，一件一件摊开在油纸上，再一件一件清理、上保养油，最后组装回去。动作并不快，只是一举一动都充满了妙曼的节奏感，钢铁的零件在他苍白的手指间翻转，泛着莹莹辉光，仿佛河流上游一丛黯淡的萤火，仿佛世间最奇异的宝石。  
上帝啊！他可真美——朗姆洛不由想，美丽，并且极端危险，以及最重要的——他是他的。

他是他的！这念头充溢他的胸怀，激荡出翻飞的浪花，让他忍不住靠过去，动作很慢、很小心，确保自己不会造成任何威胁（他开始感谢自己此刻赤身裸体了）。他的士兵可不是乖顺的小猫，那是随时可以撕裂你喉咙的凶猛怪兽，他无法控制，太不稳定，但一只能信任你、同意你把手放进他嘴里的黑豹又是至大诱惑，让人完全不能抵御。  
布洛克•朗姆洛缓缓走到他身边，缓缓跪下去，膝盖砸在冰凉粗糙的地板上，却毫不在意。月光下那个擦枪的人僵住了，仿佛不知所措，仿佛有点茫然，就那么看着他，眼神空白，又带点孩子般的天真。  
朗姆洛用双手撑住地板，整个身子缓缓移向他，缓缓吻上他的唇。这是一个不带丝毫情欲的吻，对方很安静的接受了，就像黑沉沉的大地接受一片落在上面的新雪。  
如同每一次相见时那样，他的坦然和空旷彻底撼动了朗姆洛干瘪的心，让那个久已废弃的器官重新充满血液，汩汩跳动起来。

“Winter，我回来了。”他对他说，几乎因胸口活着的悸动而热泪盈眶。  
——像第一次那样，望着他的眼睛，他明白终有一天自己会为他而死。

-2-

1922年，布洛克•朗姆洛生于意大利的那不勒斯。那真是个操蛋的地方，除了大海、艳阳以及一年四季的发情气息，穷的什么都不剩。他有个当婊子的妈和一个卖白粉儿的爹，从小在街头长大，好勇斗狠从不输人，野得像匹狼。然后八岁那年，他爹吃了枪子儿家里断了粮，一个半月后他妈就钓上了一个脑袋空空钱包鼓鼓的美国傻鸟，带着他远渡重洋。  
他从此成了美国人。  
美国其实也没什么区别，只是更加等级森严，白英新永远站在社会金字塔的顶端，然后是白皮肤的其他移民，再然后是有色人种，最底层是黑鬼。而除了钱和权力，除了你爹是谁，最有用的还是自己的拳头，这是世界通用法则。对自己的拳头，他从来挺有信心。其实他在美国挺好的，他又不笨，在高中的成绩甚至还行，他是拳击社团的主席，只要他愿意，随时可以和学校的拉拉队长上床，怎么干都可以，那婊子迷他的老二迷的要命。多年以后回溯人生，就连朗姆洛自己也得承认，曾经有几个机会，他差一点就成了穿着西装进出办公室人模狗样的家伙，成为星条旗下光荣的纳税人——操，他想，真他妈丢脸——然后，战争就爆发了。  
1939年，他十七岁，除了一根大鸟和满肚子不知所谓的青春狂热，屁都不懂。那一年，墨索里尼面对全世界征召意大利裔年轻人建设他的理想国，他繁荣昌盛的“永恒罗马”，状况看起来甚至相当不错，到了1940年，意大利已经有了利比亚、阿尔巴尼亚、埃塞俄比亚和罗德岛，势力范围遍及地中海、北非和东非，在那一年圣诞节的清晨，朗姆洛留下一封信就离开了他不会再称之为家的地方，踏上了回归故乡的船。  
后来他想，可能从始至终他就没有改变过，一直是个靠肾上腺素思考的操蛋的那不勒斯人。

他回到了意大利，很快就参了军，国籍不是问题，墨索里尼对于免费的炮灰当然鼓掌欢迎，然后他就被扔到了热死人的北非，他妈的见鬼的比尔哈基姆（1），他这辈子都不想再看到一粒砂子了。他在军队中依然混得很好，他的枪法是全营最棒的，他的刀甚至比他的枪还要强一倍，即使没有刀没有枪他赤手空拳也能一个打趴三个，他天生就是这块料。只不过，即使你是美国队长，也不可能用血肉之躯对抗坦克集群，1943年5月13日，北非战役结束，德意联军集体投降，他进了艾森豪威尔的战俘营。  
朗姆洛知道自己并不是纳粹，他也不想舔墨索里尼的屁股，他更清楚意大利军队里他那帮子浪漫主义中毒的同袍和脑满肠肥的长官们都是战五渣。如果在1940年，美国公民布洛克•朗姆洛没有离家出走，而是去了山姆大叔的征兵处报道，那么现在他就会是胜利者，就会扛着加兰德步枪神气活现地守在铁丝网外，而不是撅着屁股蹲在角落里，双手抱头——也许这就是所谓选择、或者命运，没有对错，没有英雄，只有胜利与失败。从想通的那一刻起，朗姆洛血管里最后的天真幼稚也烧成了灰烬，他开始用一种无情的目光打量这个世界，开始变得冷酷而毫不动摇。到了1943年底，他已经离开了战俘营，重新穿上了美军制服，只不过隶属于没有番号的特别行动部队，专做那些不能够放在台面上去讨论的肮脏勾当，特战队的成员们都没有名字，只有绰号和编码，而他的个人标志是纯黑底色上一个骨白色的叉。  
——在意大利，当你做选择题的时候，画一个叉才表示肯定；而在美国，这一切恰恰相反。  
你看，这正是他的前半生。

日历翻到1945年，现在连傻子都知道战争的结束只是时间问题，而朗姆洛在特战队里也混得如鱼得水，他现在是队长了，统领着一群隐姓埋名的连环杀人犯、离家出走的伯爵家小儿子、还有从军法处死里逃生的黑鬼。他们是暗夜里的咆哮突击队，没有过去也没有未来，双手沾满鲜血，永远不会在史书上留下自己的姓名，他们每个人做的那些事儿都够上十次电椅和一百次军事法庭。但朗姆洛却很满意当前的生活，他从不考虑战争结束后自己会如何，反正你也不能保证下一颗子弹不会要你的命，所以想那么多干嘛呢？  
就在那一年，他遇见了巴基•巴恩斯。

他已经忘记那具体是个什么任务了，总之不是暗杀就是战场肃清，或者是为航空炸弹作目标引导，为了把某个躲藏在大群平民中的混蛋送上天——当然，和那些平民们一起——诸如此类，太阳底下从来没有新鲜事。  
不过那个任务很重要，难度又不低，所以上头给他派来了一个陌生的狙击手。“我不同意！”他拍着桌子，对他的负责人咆哮，“我的人是最好的，我们已经为这个任务合练了十天，不可能为个空降的小子重新磨合队伍，时间已经不多了。”  
“听我的，Cross，”负责人用他的代号称呼他，试图摆平这一切，“如果不是因为时间太紧，上头才不会派他来你这儿，想要他的队伍多得数不清，而他还有自己的一摊事儿要忙，他的长官很少批准让他离队。我承认你的人是最好的，但他比最好还要好，他是个传奇。”  
负责人的说辞果然引起了朗姆洛的兴趣，“那他是谁？”他问。  
“你不用问他是谁，任务结束后他就会消失，他不会在任务记录上留下任何痕迹，也绝不会再一次与你们合作，他就是战场上的鬼魂。你只需要爱惜地使用他，就像使用一把刚缴获崭崭新的MG42（2）。想象一下，虽然只能用一次，但也足够爽了，不是吗？”  
“我倒宁愿你给我的是一把MG42，而不是什么战场鬼故事，如果还有打不完的子弹链，我就叫黑杰克吻你的屁股。”  
“哈，”负责人拍拍他的肩，“MG42真没有，但相信我，他比MG42可有价值多了。”

操！他就知道他的负责人是个屁眼子长在脸上的狗娘养的！做文书工作的就没一个好种！瞧他们给他派来了谁，一个演电影的？  
在约定的时间，他带着整队的人全副装备，出现在约定的地点，把他们的MG42先生团团围在中间。然后，所有人都傻了眼，面前这家伙穿着全套的纯黑作战服，显然不是通用款式，而是什么见鬼的特别定制，对此，朗姆洛只有一个感想：“这他妈谁搞的啊？屁股骚的像个婊子。”不过这不是重点，重点是他还戴着一副纯黑的护目镜和配套的护面罩，于是整个人暴露在众人视线中的，只剩下深褐色短发下一小片雪白的额头。  
全队一起出任务，就是把后背交给同伴，把脑袋挂在别人的裤腰带上，要么同生，要么共死，连真面目都不肯示人，怎么让别人信任你？朗姆洛的无名火“噌”的一下就冒了起来，他对这家伙的第一印象坏透了。

“Soldier，你的名字？”他径直问，全然是上级的口吻。  
“你没资格叫我‘Soldier’,”对方回答，他肯定是故意的，“如果你想，你们可以称呼我‘Sir（长官）’。”  
靠，朗姆洛想骂娘。  
“你的武器？”  
“我会自己准备狙击枪，其他的，有什么用什么，让我先看看你们的存货。”  
“我以为你是个狙击手？”  
“我是个狙击手，但我也做别的。”  
又一个半吊子万金油，朗姆洛想，在心中猛翻白眼。  
“那你就好好当个狙击手吧，黑杰克，去把战术板拿来。”他吩咐他的副手，万能先生没反对。于是朗姆洛开始解说任务概况以及作战方案：“……A组负责狙杀，你可以带上黑杰克，他是我们的狙击手，万一你的子弹落空，他可以补漏；确定头号目标死亡后，B组负责火力支援，吸引敌人，掩护狙杀组撤退，C组外围任务，趁乱捕杀三个次要目标，就这样。听明白了吗？”  
“现场非战斗人员过多，这种距离进行火力掩护，你没考虑过误伤问题，Cross？”  
“我们是特别行动队，不是他妈的国际红十字会。我只需要考虑我的队员的安全，以及任务成功率，其他关我鸟事——还有，既然在我这里，你就要叫我队长，或者Cap。”  
那臭小子没有立刻开口，朗姆洛觉得他似乎是在面罩下面笑了一下，随即简简单单吐出三个字：“你不配。”

这下子朗姆洛是真的火大了，虽然之前他的负责人对他百般耳提面命让他多听鬼魂的意见，两个人“好好相处”，但他就是忍不住，操他妈凭什么？他的队员们同样如此，黑杰克和哨兵一左一右走上前，站在他身边。朗姆洛深吸一口气，摆摆手，怒极反笑：“那你说怎么办，Soldier？”  
“我不需要第二狙击手，也不需要火力掩护，只需要将狙击点移动到街对面的那栋楼，并且给我配个跑得快的副手作观察哨。我负责搞定头号目标，自行撤离，其他交给你们，就这样。”  
“万一你打空……”  
“我不会打空。如果我失手，授权你们立刻放弃行动，全体撤退，一切责任由我来负。”  
“可那栋楼已经出了最佳射程，命中率不会超过50%……”作为队里的狙击专精，黑杰克还在试图负隅顽抗。  
“对你来说，也许；对我来说，不会。”那人斩钉截铁。

没谁再反驳了，所有人目瞪口呆，只有缴械投降的份儿。战场如牌局，永远是点数大的通吃。

“……还有人有问题吗？没有的话，带我去看武器库吧。”这下，局势立转，主客易位，那天杀的混球只用十分钟就夺了他的权。  
“我有。”朗姆洛说，他实在是咽不下这口气，直拳打不中的话，那就来撩阴腿。  
“什么？”  
“我想知道，你为什么把自己包的严严实实的？难道你其实是个发誓守贞的圣处女？”  
身侧的黑杰克“噗嗤”一下笑出声来，紧接着整个特战队的小伙子们嘻嘻哈哈笑成一片。朗姆洛敢拿他的命打赌，他听见了面前这个混账东西噎住的声音。  
爽！

可是他还没有得意够三秒钟，就觉眼前一花，一只手按上了他的左肩，同时他知道有条腿正在勾他的右脚，这是标准格斗姿势，他原本闭着眼睛都能拆解。可是……那速度实在太快，力量又大得惊人，他感觉自己简直是被一辆装甲车迎面撞翻，后背狠狠地拍在了地板上，直摔得头晕目眩。然后，几乎同时，一只手紧紧掐住他的喉咙，越掐越紧，他使尽全身气力也无法挣脱分毫。  
“明天你做我的观察哨，Cross，”有个声音在他上方漂浮，显然带着不怀好意的笑，好啊，他也把他惹毛了，“等你活下来了，咱们再谈这事儿。”

朗姆洛想说：“你这个骗子，我们都知道任务一结束你就会消失，还谈什么鬼？想搞死老子就直说。”可是他却发不出任何声音；他在特战队所有成员面前，无比丢脸地昏了过去。

-3-

任务才进行了一半，朗姆洛就确定了两件事：第一，不管他是谁，他很强，不是一般意义上的强，真拿枪比的话，他是会快速移动并且自动瞄准发射的MG42，你还能指望更多吗？如果换个场合，他说不定会忍不住跪下去吻他的戒指；第二，他是个疯子，他想死，他还想拉着他一起死。

任务起初挺顺利的，埋伏、哨探、目标依情报显示准时出现，然后就是匪夷所思的一枪，当他在望远镜里看到目标倒下，几乎不敢置信那真的发生了。按照原定计划，其实到此他们的任务已经完成，下面只剩下轻松撤退。  
可他却丢给他一卷速降绳：“希望你跑得够快，”他说。  
朗姆洛呆住，这什么意思？  
“你们原本计划当作狙击点的那栋楼上有敌方的监视组，他们现在肯定确定我们的位置了，毕竟这鬼地方就两个制高点。”他告诉他。  
“你什么时候发现的？”朗姆洛感到一阵后怕，幸好他不是个刚愎自用的队长，虽然不爽他可还是改变了行动计划，否则现在他的尸体都凉了。  
“我们刚上来的时候。”他说。  
“靠，你完全没报告！”  
“因为任务不能放弃，因为我逃得掉，而且你不是我的长官。”他回答。  
我操！我操！我操操操！朗姆洛心里现在只剩粗口，这家伙是真的想要弄死他。  
他弯腰抓起他的BAR（3），幸好他永远带着他的BAR，以应付所有最操蛋的时刻——他妈的他现在要带着BAR和两倍标准弹药量的子弹作速降！他衷心希望那条绳子撑得住。

朗姆洛磨了磨后槽牙，恨恨道：“我刚才看过撤退路线，你往八点钟方向走，我做火力掩护。”他妈的这次他说不定真要挂在这里了。  
对方没动，仿佛有点惊讶。  
“走啊！狙击手先撤！你第一天当兵吗？别磨叽了，老子还要给你争取时间呢——你最好祈祷我能活得久点儿。”“  
对方还是没动。  
朗姆洛恨不得一脚把他从楼上踹下去。

那小子转过头，仔细看了几眼街道上混乱的形势，朗姆洛发现他从来不用望远镜。“第一批人三分钟后到，”他说，“下一批刚集结，有一个空当。现在速降，然后把你所有的枪都给我，在楼下干掉他们再走。”  
“把枪给你，那我干嘛？”  
“替我装子弹。”他说。

接下来朗姆洛就看到了一场堪称华丽的杀戮表演，是的，表演。关于怎么用单发手枪打出半自动的效果，关于怎么用点射武器造成面杀伤，操，他们真该给他一把MG42！第一批敌人全军覆灭的时候，朗姆洛发现自己真的只干了一件事：替他换子弹，以及递枪。  
男人真是天生崇拜强者的动物，他想，此刻他心中所有的不满全都烟消云散了，只感觉身体每一根血管里的血都在烧。他们丢下所有打空的武器，从掩体后面探出头来，然后，就听见“砰”的一声脆响，朗姆洛的心跳立刻停止了一拍。  
他身旁的同伴（是的，他们现在是同伴了）飞快地缩回掩体后，抬手扯掉碎裂的护目镜，然后转身打空了他的柯尔特M1911A1（4）。  
外头彻底安静下来。  
“走，趁现在！”他对他喊，嗓子被大量硝烟熏得干涩嘶哑。  
朗姆洛却没有动，他觉得自己已经溺死在一片蓝绿色的海水里了。

这不是朗姆洛生命中最接近死亡的一次逃跑，却无疑是他最幸福的一次。是的，人生第一次，某种类似幸福的情绪在他怀中滋长，陌生却令人欢喜。他完全不记得途中的那些零星战斗了，只记得自己一直在傻笑，好像一只如假包换的傻鸟。  
终于，他们甩掉了尾巴，脱离了战斗，朗姆洛一屁股坐倒在沙地里，大口喘着气，他的同伴走过来，从肩上取下早已打空的BAR丢进他怀里——他的BAR！他们在逃跑途中几乎丢掉了所有东西，他甚至没注意到他一直帮他背着这个，就背在他那柄刻着星星的狙击枪旁边。  
“……谢了，哥们儿。”他小声说，他最讨厌道谢，那太矫情，一点都不爷们儿，但此时此刻他依然说出来了。人在快活到极点的时候竟然会想哭，他想，这实在是太奇怪了。

那人没回答，只是耸了耸肩，转身离去，朗姆洛又愣了三秒才有反应，他连滚带爬从地上起来，冲过去追他。在手指就快搭住他肩膀的前一瞬，终究还是缩了回来。  
幸好他停下了。  
“还有事儿？”他说。

“你要走？”他问。  
他没回答，因为这是显而易见的废话。  
他是战场上的幽灵，从不出现在任务记录里，就像是烽火与硝烟中一个美到脱离现实的梦……他从不与同一支队伍第二次合作，他的负责人告诉过他的。  
朗姆洛觉得舌头根隐隐发苦。

“我们再也不会见面了？”他问出第二句。  
他还是没回答，因为这还是该死的废话。  
朗姆洛猛地咽了口吐沫，他觉得自己现在特别需要勇气。

“那我够资格了吗？”他大声喊。  
“够资格什么？”对方挑眉。  
“够资格看你的脸！”他竟然说出来了，“说不定我明天就死了，我不想到死也不知道你长什么样子”——他妈的他究竟怎么说出口的？这什么烂理由稍等一会儿他一定会为此羞愧自尽，他根本活不到明天了。  
对方沉默了一会儿，开口道：“你丫有毛病？”  
这点朗姆洛倒挺赞同，他也觉得自己有病，而且病得不轻。

可是，就好像习惯于对病人毫无底线的纵容，虽然明知这是个无理取闹的要求，几秒钟后，黑衣的鬼魂还是解开了他的护面罩。  
瞬间，朗姆洛就明白了，他为什么要带着它，以及他为什么会说，他不够资格当自己的Captain。  
他甚至想起了他那该下地狱去的负责人——他比最好还好，他是战场传奇。  
靠！

朗姆洛脱力般坐倒在沙地上，胸中满溢震惊、痛苦以及毫无理由的妒火。  
他连他什么时候消失的都没听到。  
——真的，在那场战争中，这是他们的唯一一次相逢。

后来战争胜利了，出乎意料，他竟然没死。那个叫美国队长的金发肉弹带着他的咆哮突击队在华盛顿纪念碑前发表胜利演说，而他就在广场上疯狂庆祝的人群里。虽然他活着时终生无法站在阳光下，虽然纵使他为国牺牲也不会棺披星条旗身葬阿灵顿，不会有人记得他，虽然他并不觉得自己有多么爱美国——但那一天他真的很开心，真心诚意。  
无论如何战争结束了，战争比一万个他这样的垃圾加起来还要糟得多。  
台上那个叽里呱啦的人终于他妈的闭了嘴，人潮发出巨大的欢呼，一个红发的漂亮姑娘突然冲进他怀里和他拥吻，整个广场上的人们都在疯狂地叫喊、接吻和哭泣，无论身边是不是自己想要的那个人。今天晚上在这国家的每一张床上不知道又要滋生出多少个激情交汇的孽种，但他却觉得不对，就是不对。  
他想要的不是这个。

——朗姆洛抬起头来，隔着无穷无尽的人群遥望高台，突然间，他就明白了。  
操，这见鬼的上帝！

（第二章 完）

注：1，比尔哈基姆：北非地名。这里牵扯到德意联军和英美联军在1940-1943年间的北非战役，所有提到的都是史实。另外，提到的和意大利二战时期有关的内容也都是史实。  
2，MG42：诨名“希特勒的电锯”，德产通用机枪，具有极强杀伤力和极高口碑。射速每分钟最低1200发，最高1500发，还能短点射打单个目标。MG42的改进型装备过意大利军队。  
3，BAR：指M1918式勃朗宁自动步枪，美军从一战用到二战，威力强大，但因为只有20发弹夹，火力持续性较差。BAR可以当轻机枪用，裸枪重7.5公斤。  
4，柯尔特M1911A1：美军标配手枪，长寿经典款，二战时士官以上才有资格使用，在原作电影中多次出现。


	3. 斯蒂夫•罗格斯（2）

-1-

三天之后斯蒂夫•罗格斯回到神盾局上班。  
他给了自己72小时的完全假期，这是从1953年他的蜜月旅行（事实上他们趁那场旅行拜访了MI6（1），所以那还是工作）之后就再也没有过的小小奢侈。他允许自己暂时放纵，沉沦在一个绿色眼睛的迷境里，在怀恋、悔恨甚至近乎绝望的情绪大海中载沉载浮。管他呢，他想，大约此生也就这么一次。  
等时限到了，他打开他肋骨下埋着的小匣子，把这一切情感的狂潮统统锁进去。他睡了几小时，起来洗澡，退掉旅馆房间，回家换衣服，然后来上班。  
他相信他在衣帽间的动静吵醒了佩姬，但她没从床上起来，甚至没叫他的名字，所以他就可以当她还在睡。  
就在几天之前，他还以为他和佩姬即将破裂的关系是他42年人生中发生的最棘手的一个问题，不过此时此刻，佩姬的麻烦已经什么都不是了，他知道多年之后，自己也许会后悔，但毫无疑问，现在他必须应付这一切。

神盾局也是1953年搬入现在这栋大楼的，在他和佩姬结婚的那一年，某种意义上可以说，神盾局就是他和佩姬的孩子，是他们今生所能拥有的所有最美好东西的结晶——至少他是如此希望的。  
他乘专用电梯从地下车库直上13层，这里是被雇员们戏称为“神盾三巨头沙龙”的专属楼层，一出电梯间，正在中堂三五成群闲坐聊天的人们全都向他投来目光，然后纷纷起身，他和他们每个人打了招呼，穿过走廊走向自己的办公室。  
称呼他“局长”的基本就是最近几年新招进来的小伙子们；也有几个叫他“Cap”或者“Captain”，这些人至少已经是五级特工；只有尼克•弗瑞叫他“斯蒂夫”，他是个老伙计，多年来一直负责欧洲事务，并不总在国内。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫，假期如何？”他问。  
“很棒，大峡谷美极了，”他回答，同时确定尼克这老狐狸肯定知道他根本没去度假，神盾局真相之一就是：尼克瞎了的那只眼总是看到一切，“你怎么样？”  
“还那样，”尼克说，“不比昨天更差，也不比明天更好。”  
“你抢了我的台词，伙计，”他在他肩上轻轻打了一拳，从他身边经过，“闲了找我喝茶。”  
他喜欢尼克。虽然不是那么喜欢。

他走进办公室，刚刚坐定，莎伦便敲门进来，一手端着只小茶盘，另一只手则抱着一大摞文件夹，每次斯蒂夫看到她这样都忍不住思考她究竟是用身体的什么部位敲的门，不过他从没问过，也许他有个超能力秘书也说不定——现在这世界发生什么事他都不会惊讶了。  
“早上好，Cap，”莎伦说，“假期愉快。”  
好吧，她也知道了，斯蒂夫想。  
“谢谢，”他回答，“希望在我休假的这几天没发生什么麻烦。”  
莎伦将茶盘放在他左手边，里面是滚烫的红茶和巧克力曲奇饼（赞美她惊人的平衡能力）——作为他秘书的一项重要职务就是不间断的给他投喂高热量食物，想想其实也蛮辛苦的——然后将一大摞文件夹摔在他右手边。她拿起最上面的一个夹子，指着其他的对他说：“的确没什么麻烦，就是你需要再练练签名——这些只是三分之一。”  
“噢，上帝，我恨这个。”斯蒂夫用手支住额头，佩姬肯定把她所有不愿意看的流程性文件全都推给他了，以报复他的离家出走，好吧，这还真是十分给力的复仇手段。  
他决定先跳过这部分，一会儿再说，他对莎伦道：“我们来讨论一下日程表吧。”神盾局局长当然是日程表的奴隶。  
莎伦打开她手中的那个粉红色文件夹，读出里头的文字：“今天没有超A级事项，A级事项有两个：请您10点整去8楼进行例行体检，以及11点整斯塔克先生邀您共进早午餐，就在他顶层的实验室里。其他就是4个B级会议和11个C级会议，您看想要参加哪个，以及……这些。”她指指他的桌面。  
都是些例行程序，除了霍华德，他大概能猜到他想说些什么。“你确定11点斯塔克先生能睡醒？”他问，这可不是他的正常作息时间。  
“其实斯塔克先生的原话是‘您的早午餐和他的夜宵’，所以我想他的意思是和您谈完了再去睡觉。”  
果然。斯蒂夫想。

“替我把今天的4场B级会议加进日程表里，”他对莎伦吩咐，“如果和A级事项冲突，就在会后第一时间给我简报，纪要出来也先抄送我一份。另外把所有的C级会议议题提前列印给我，我视情况决定是否临时参加——从今天开始都这么做。”  
他一定是把那可怜的姑娘吓傻了，她说话都有点结结巴巴的：“可是……Cap，最后一场B级会议是凌晨两点，我们和远东有时差的，把这些全加进去的话我真不知道你什么时候才能下班了。”  
“那就不下班，”他说，“告诉后勤组我要我的宿舍在晚上六点前准备好，六点之后我想抽空洗个澡，请他们去我家里搬一下我的衣服和私人物品。”他从兜里拿出公寓钥匙，递给莎伦。  
好吧，现在整个神盾局的人都会知道了——不过那又怎么样？

-2-

例行身体检查乏善可陈：他们把他塞进一个又一个机器里，读出一种又一种数值，最后抽了几管血。  
——他假装自己没有去想这些血最后会被用来干什么。有时候他都觉得斯蒂夫•罗格斯这个存在，就像是实验材料的活体保存箱。

“恭喜您，Captain。非常完美，就像之前每一次一样。”医生对他说。  
“谢谢。”他回答。这也是例行对白了。  
他坐在检查台上慢慢系他的衬衫纽扣，思绪不由纷飞，他想起那一年沃森博士说过的话，发觉自己依然因此而感觉痛苦。  
“……罗格斯先生，生殖繁衍的本能来源于我们DNA中的不完美，因为如果不将遗传信息通过生殖手段传下去，通过一代代几乎察觉不到的缓慢进化来适应环境，人类这个物种就会灭绝。但你不一样，你是完美的，你已经站在了进化的终点。所有关于你的身体记录都表明，从1943年到今天，你的各项指标几乎没有发生变化，所有器官的功能与活性如同十几年前，你是个几乎不老不死的超人，独一无二。繁衍后代对你的生物学本能来说完全没有意义，存在即合理，不合理便不会存在，这才是符合逻辑的。”  
你是完美的；所以严格来说，你已是个异类。  
——是的，完美且孤独。  
如此孤独。

走出医疗室，斯蒂夫看了看表，发现还有十分钟空当，于是他就拐回自己的办公室，用保密线路打给情报组的菲尔•科尔森。  
“啊！CAP！”电话里传来的声音异乎寻常的响亮。科尔森真的是个好小伙子，不管是外勤还是文职都能胜任，但他那爱激动的毛病实在是让人不知道该说什么才好。  
“任务进展，简要汇报；使用普通密语，不要出现任何关键字。”他直接下命令，同时看了看腕表，“你有五分三十秒。”  
“啊……好的，稍等，”科尔森回答，电话那边传来哗啦哗啦纸页翻动的声音，“唔……我查了两个A类权限档案馆和一个特殊权限档案馆，经比对……关于目标的相关记录是相符的，但是，仍然有不少疑点……特别是已查实目标目前的工作信息是伪造的，而且伪造的很巧妙，我觉得这点会是突破口，不过我需要时间……就是这样，CAP!”  
“好的，我明白了，”斯蒂夫看了看表，离十一点还有三分钟，而他不想迟到，那将是场战斗，“明早带着详细报告直接来我办公室，我已告诉莎伦你无需等待。”  
他立刻挂掉电话，以免尴尬地听见那小伙子兴奋过头的声音，他出门上楼去。

“所以告诉我，斯蒂夫，第三次世界大战什么时候开始？我还够时间吃完我24小时以来的第一顿饭然后去睡个觉吗？”准点走进斯塔克实验室时，霍华德正大口吞着煎蛋，食物塞了满嘴。  
“如果美国政府再那么蛮横的处理古巴问题（2），幸运的话，两年之后吧？卡斯特罗可不是个普通人物，科尔森的情报显示古巴已经倒向我们的老朋友了。”他回道，坐到霍华德那张工具桌的对面，屁股地下垫着一个整理箱。  
“你该给白宫打电话，Cap，他们也许还想听听你的意见。至于国防部那就别指望了，咱俩都了解那些混球，全都没救了。一想到广岛和长崎的烟花他们没有福分赶上，个个都恨不能早生十年，做梦也想着战争呢。哼，有核武器在手就失去理智了，如果地球毁灭都怪他们。”  
“没用的，白宫也一样。”斯蒂夫摇了摇头，在这事上他们的影响力实在太有限，神盾局还是太年轻。

他们开始埋头吃东西，他的夜宵和他的早午餐，内容倒是一样的，单面煎蛋、培根还有土豆泥三明治。  
“三天前佩姬给我打电话，她恭喜我，说我以后可以摆脱我最恨的文件地狱了。”霍华德的游说正式开场，斯蒂夫觉得自己的太阳穴又开始疼了。  
“噢，这样啊，”于是他干巴巴回答，“我算知道为什么我一回来上班就被文件纸淹没了。”这回答真是有不如无。  
“然后就在刚才，我亲爱的玛利亚告诉我你打算把铺盖卷拎到神盾局的会议室去，好缩在角落里变成一朵蘑菇。老天，你日程表上的会议安排会比我一天之内喝的咖啡还多！你认真的吗？那些破会我也去过几次，坐不了五分钟就想逃跑，事实上我也真的逃跑了。老兄啊，有时候我真的羡慕你。”霍华德指了指自己鬓边早生的华发，“咱俩一年生的吧？你还有这么充沛的精力处理那些破玩意儿，而我只想躲在我的实验室里最好到世界末日。”  
“你比我大一岁，”斯蒂夫指出他的错误，还有半句话吞在心里：巴基才是和你一年生的，“其实会议也没什么，我可以带上我的文件夹慢慢看，还可以在空白记录本上画猴子。你知道的，Boss做什么都没人管。”  
“噢天哪，可怜的佩姬！”霍华德叫道，“她老公对画猴子的迷恋已经超过对她的了，等我睡醒我要给她打电话，她会后悔没有嫁给我的。”  
说不定她已经后悔了，斯蒂夫心想，然后努力把这个思绪赶开。“你确定你要打电话？那我也会告诉玛利亚。”他说。  
“你这家伙！”霍华德大笑，“为什么没有一本书告诉我美国队长其实是个混蛋呢？”  
没人规定美国队长不能是个混蛋啊。

谈话至此已经渐渐无味，像是嚼了半小时的口香糖，干涩粘牙，并且隐隐发苦。霍华德丢下叉子，伸手抹了一把脸，他看上去很长时间没有好好吃东西、好好睡觉了，他漂亮的小胡子乱糟糟的，显然缺乏打理，他像是仅仅依靠咖啡支撑才坐在这里——当然了，神盾局另一个真相就是斯塔克其实只靠咖啡就能活着。  
他也很累，也在为那件事而烦恼不堪，斯蒂夫意识到，就像是他和佩姬折磨他，他也在折磨他们。他们彼此折磨，这就是一场阵地战，一场反复拉锯没完没了的谈判——是时候该做个了断了。

“……好吧，寒暄时间结束，我们言归正传，”斯蒂夫道，“我不会签字的，这就是我的最终决定。哪怕佩姬和我大吵，甚至她决定和我分开，哪怕我非要当个混蛋和你在这儿打一架不可，我的答案都不会改变了——事实上，我建议这个项目立刻废止。”  
斯塔克脸上的笑容瞬间消失，一股恼怒的神色浮现上来：“你不能这样做，斯蒂夫，”他喊道，“我们为了这个项目已经努力了十五年！”  
“十五年？”斯蒂夫也变了脸色，他几乎拍案而起，“从1945年开始？所以说‘重生计划’从来没有停止过？而不是你们一直告诉我的那样？你和佩姬到底都瞒着我做了什么！”  
“哦，不！不不不！”霍华德使劲摇头，他摆手示意他冷静下来，“听我说，哥们儿，军方的‘重生计划’是从厄斯金博士死时就开始的，这你知道。而我们神盾局的‘重生计划’确实始于1953年，我没区别清楚而已。你的情绪太激动了，这可真不像你……”  
——1953年，就在他和佩姬结婚后，就在他和佩姬的第一个孩子流产之后……斯蒂夫不愿意再想下去了。

“斯塔克，我的理由我都告诉过你了，如果你忘了那我再重复一次：我觉得你们的方案有很大缺陷，就你们拿给我看的实验记录——是，的确很难懂，很多专业词汇，但我看完了——第一次注射生存率是很高没错，生体强化幅度也很大，可是副作用更大；随着注射次数增加，生存率在直线下跌，第四次注射之后的数据全部都是零，没有一只实验动物能存活。然后你告诉我你们要将这样的实验成果推进到人体阶段？你们究竟想拿活生生的人命堆出一个什么样的结果？你们以为自己是谁？九头蛇吗！我真是不知道你们还是不是我认得的霍华德和佩姬。”  
霍华德咬紧下唇，仿佛欲言又止。  
“如果你还有什么之前刻意瞒着我的事，现在可以说了，斯塔克。”他命令。  
“没有。”霍华德似乎挣扎了一下，最后还是摇了摇头，他长舒一口气，狠抓自己的头发，站起身暴躁地在工作室内踱来踱去，好一会儿才停下，“说实话，斯蒂夫，我们认识十七年了，纵使性格不同，可我们一直处的不错，不是吗？我当然知道你不是道德洁癖的傻子，你是个擅长审时度势的指挥官，带领神盾局，带领我们大家前进——你一直都做得很好。我不知道为什么在这件事情上你突然钻了牛角尖：是的，那是需要牺牲，需要弄脏我们的手，但那是为了我们共同的目标，必要的牺牲永远不会白费，你为什么不明白？如果你非要求全责备，那几乎就意味着寸步难行，到时候神盾局还怎么走下去？我们共同的梦想怎么办？这些你想过吗？”  
“是的，我们的确做过会令良心不安的事，”斯蒂夫承认，“那些事有时候依然还在拷问我，让我无法安睡。但那都是迫于无奈，是我们没有选择的选择，因此我问心无愧，可以背负他们的牺牲继续走下去。不过，‘重生计划’不一样，没有它，神盾局还会是神盾局，它并非必选项，只是一个险恶的诱惑，无论你和佩姬多么狂热，我都看不到可能性，只看到了毫无意义的牺牲和不可避免的风险。有些事情是底线，斯塔克，一旦逾越就再也无可挽救；对我来说，这件事情就是底线——你以为如果我再一次当作什么都不知道什么都没看见，你和佩姬距离红骷髅还剩多远？”  
霍华德不说话了，他紧咬牙关，对他怒目而视。

斯蒂夫强迫自己讲下去：“所以，请替我转告佩姬，我要召开中心会议，然后行使我的局长提案权和表决权。我会提议直接停止‘重生计划’——我当初就该阻止你们，我只希望这次还不晚。这一次，我不会再犯同样的错误了。”他在最后一句话上加重了音调，他相信霍华德能听出他的弦外之音。

他果然听懂了。  
“哦，老天，斯蒂夫！”他瞪大双眼，径直跳起来，“佩姬和我说你已失去理智，分不清公务和私人恩怨的时候我还不敢相信，可竟然真让她说中了！所以还是那件事对吗？你要为一个佐拉恨我们多久？已经快过去十年了！瞧啊，美国队长还真是永不宽恕。”  
那只是七年之前的事，斯蒂夫心想，不过他没说出来。  
“我没恨你们，我只恨我自己。”他听见自己的声音机械地响在半空中，“我太信任我刚刚失去孩子的妻子，太信任你了，霍华德，我的朋友。我没有看完每一行字就签了名，我也没想着去参加一个根本未经标注的B级会议——该死的，谁允许你们把招录一个纳粹战犯这种事定为B级的？”  
——也许那就是他的所有悲剧的起点，是今天的一切纷乱的肇始。在霍华德和佩姬走错第一步时他就该拉住他们的，他是三个人中的领导者，他应该是始终清醒的那一个，而不是一味掩耳盗铃，粉饰太平，任事态一步步发展下去，最终无可收拾。  
做错了事你就必须付出代价，或早或晚。  
他只希望还不算太晚。

“我知道我们做的不那么地道，斯蒂夫，这就是为什么佩姬和我一开始犯了糊涂，没有和你正面沟通的缘故……但‘重生计划’需要佐拉，你得承认，他无可或缺。”霍华德试图解释，虽然他已经这样解释过一百次了，“而且你想拿他怎么办？送他去纽伦堡参加审判？你知道约瑟夫•门格勒（3）现在还在逍遥快活吗？如果你真的恨佐拉，你就更该签字了。毕竟‘重生计划’一旦成功，我们就不需要他了，到时候你想做什么都可以……”  
斯蒂夫再也听不下去了，他豁然起身，眉头皱成一团：“把你的胡言乱语录下来，斯塔克！录下来自己听一遍！如果你真的想知道我的观感，那我郑重告诉你：不，我不恨你们，这绝非私人恩怨，我说真的。我只是觉得在这件事上，你们两个都不正常了。你根本就像个长不大的小孩子，而佩姬……”佩姬简直像个疯子，他想，“你们两个是科学狂人组合，而我呢？我什么都不会，我既不懂高科技，也不懂尖端生物学，我只是个普通人；但我有普通人的理智，在你们脱离轨道之前我必须拉住你们——而这就是为什么我在这里。”  
“普通人？你在开玩笑吗？我们才是普通人！”霍华德几乎是在对他吼了，“科学正是普通人唯一的武器——当然，也许再加上钱，以及不达目的誓不罢休的决心。别忘了我是谁，我是武器贩子，从来不是什么道德典范，更不是洁白无垢的国家英雄，为了走到今天这一步，我很清楚自己都做过什么。我们不是你，罗格斯，你有血清就够了，你凭借那个就可以站在神坛上不朽！而普通人需要钱、需要牺牲、需要弄脏自己的手，这样才能继续前进，懂吗？”  
啊，他终于说出来了……斯蒂夫想。他甚至并不觉得受了伤害。  
说不定他早已明白问题所在：一切根源都在于“重生计划”真的存在有一个完全成功的例子，那就是他自己。他这个异类存在的每一天，时时刻刻都是在提醒那些有野心的普通人，他们能够做到什么，他的同类曾经做到过什么，他是个奇迹，就像是宇宙的奥秘，那是至大的诱惑，他怎么能苛责霍华德和佩姬无法抵御呢？所以归根到底，他要拿什么来说服他们？告诉他们那些生命为之而牺牲其实并不值得？因为就算成功，你们也什么都得不到，你会失去一切，只剩下完美与孤独？  
——他们不会理解的，他们已不把他当做同类。

最后他发现自己当真无话可说了，只有拉门离开。  
霍华德在他背后冷笑：“你想过没有？假如你一意孤行下去，神盾局会分裂的，Cap……你在挑起战争。”

-3-

走在13层的走廊上，斯蒂夫觉得自己已经筋疲力尽。而上帝，这才是他回来的第一天，而这一天甚至才过了不到一半。现在是午餐时间，这一层几乎见不到人，他经过佩姬的办公室门口，看着门牌上写着的花体字母：佩姬•卡特•罗格斯，他停住脚步，踌躇着是否应该推门进去。  
他推了，门锁着，佩姬不在。  
他不知道自己那一刻的感觉究竟是失望还是松了一口气。

他突然想起了十几年前的往事，那时候战争刚刚结束，佩姬邀请他共同建立一个组织来对抗九头蛇，来应对所有的超自然事件，以保护国家和平民的安全。那时候她是怎么说的呢？  
“每个人都恨权力机构，我也如此，但总有人要来做权力机构，总要有人发号施令，承担责任，收拾烂摊子。斯蒂夫，我知道你更想做个战士，我在强人所难，也许有一天你会因此而恨我，但我还是觉得你就是那个最适合的人选。你是天生的领导者，你果敢坚定，你头脑清晰，不会在权力中迷失，我们可以全心全意信任你。事实上，我只信任你，超过信任我自己——我知道你是个好人。”  
她说完，侧脸看他，红唇微勾，而他俯身吻了她。  
直到今天，他还记得自己那时的悸动，他觉得自己终于遇见了正确的舞伴。他因此而爱她，他因此而向她求了婚。可是当年那个说这番话的女孩子到哪里去了呢？满怀着对这世界的希冀，而又不丧失自己的本心——他应该爱过的那个女孩子，究竟到哪里去了呢？

——霍华德说错了，只有上帝才有权宽恕，美国队长只是不想忘却初心。

接下来的半天，他像个提线木偶般严格按照日程表行动，参加会议，阅读并签批他的文件，以及在空白记录本上画他的马戏团猴子。直到晚上九点，莎伦又一次敲开他办公室的门：“嗨，Cap,我知道我这么说有点越权，但……你真的看上去不太好……要不要我帮你取消那场远东分部的电话汇报会？我仔细看了，那真的都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不值得你熬通宵。”  
“谢了，莎伦，不用，你下班吧。”他把头从文件堆里抬起来，他不知道自己看起来什么样，但那姑娘看上去显然快要哭了。  
他试图说个笑话：“别忘了我是超级士兵，”他说，“你看过漫画吧？美国队长不用睡觉。”  
这个笑话显然一点作用都没起，小姑娘的手紧紧扒着门框，紧咬嘴唇欲言又止，也许他真的没有讲笑话的天赋，更不会哄女孩儿，不像是巴基。  
他用手指揉揉额角，叹口气，低头把自己重新埋回纸堆中，试图去做自己能做的，掐灭脑海中那些胡思乱想：“去吧，好姑娘，快回家去，记得提醒我下次例会追加一个议题，我们该给你找个助手了。你还年轻，你该早点下班去谈恋爱。”

莎伦终于走了，整个十三层除了角落房间那个正在打瞌睡的值班生之外，终于只剩他一人。他整整一天都没有看到佩姬。  
白炽灯管嗡嗡的低响在暗夜里那样清晰可辨，简直令人着恼。斯蒂夫终于无法忍受，他丢下手中的笔，站起来活动了一下酸痛的颈椎和肩膀，他决定去地下健身房打打沙袋放松一下，然后再给科尔森打个电话问问他那边的进展。但他的手却违背了他的意志，自动拿起了车钥匙，他披上外套走出电梯，把车子开出停车场，在他反应过来自己正在做什么的时候，纽约的雨夜已又一次将他包裹，将他第二次拖入了一个同样的梦。

他把车停在海军码头旁，然后沿着多年前走过了无数次的那条路走回家去——是的，回家，他感觉他正要回家。漆黑的雨幕如破碎的玻璃般纷纷扬扬下坠，他在那背后看到了秋日的艳阳，看到了撕去一半的画纸，看到了手拉着手的两个少年从他身旁追逐着跑过，他们放声欢笑，生命中全无烦恼，他们的眼睛里装着明亮的星光。  
然后黑暗到来，这一切都消逝了，只剩下永不停歇的雨水劈头盖脸砸落，只剩下寂寞将他包裹。

然后他就看到了巴基。  
他是这黑暗世界里唯一一点亮，他就坐在家门口的台阶上，头顶有一盏昏黄的廊灯，把微弱的光辉洒在他身上，于交织的雨幕里幻化成一团奇幻的晕彩。他一只手抱着膝盖，另一只手伸出去，百无聊赖的接着屋檐下淅淅沥沥的雨水。  
他不知道自己期望从他脸上看到什么样的情绪。  
愉快？悲伤？或者一种思念？他有没有想起他？想起那手拉手的两个少年？想起过去的美好时光？  
可是什么都没有，那张脸上什么都没有，无喜无悲，无思无虑，只剩下纯然的平静和一点点孩子气。  
——他从没见过这样的巴基•巴恩斯，那不是属于他的巴基•巴恩斯。  
——他已不再属于他了。

夜风吹过，将屋檐下垂落的雨帘卷起打在他身上，沾湿他的头发和赤裸的双脚，可他却毫不在意，仿佛一无察觉。在那一瞬间，斯蒂夫几乎就要冲出去了。他那么想冲过去，拥抱他，甚至吻他，那冲动如此陌生，却又如此熟悉，原来那就是从十六岁开始，始终存在于他的喉管中的那种情绪。  
呵，他终于懂得了，却已经来不及。

他没有动，因为巴基身后的房门打开了，那个他见过的黑发男人走了出来，赤裸着上身，嘴角叼着香烟，手里捧着一条大毛巾。他抓过巴基给他擦拭身上的雨水，就那么一边擦着，一边推他回屋里去，他似乎在絮絮念叨着什么，但雨声太大了，他听不清。  
尽管心中有毒焰在烧，斯蒂夫也不得不承认，他们看上去非常恬静平和，非常幸福安宁，就像他曾经幻想过的那些日常生活。  
他曾经想过的，他记得。多年以前，也许就是站在这里想的，很多很多次。一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起看电影，时不时再吵个架，然后和好如初……他想和巴基在一起，就用这么琐碎到不值一提的方式生活着，直到耗尽自己的一生。  
——只不过那时候的自己不知道一生有多长，更不明白什么叫做“共度”。他以为不会有战争，他以为不会有分离，他以为最好的当然永远都属于自己。

究竟是什么改变了？当年那个傻傻的少年到哪里去了？  
一夕之间他突然变得完美；身边最漂亮的女孩子突然只对他微笑；他成了英雄；他们不再称呼他的名字而是叫他美国队长……  
他终于明白了，巴基其实一直在那里的，在布鲁克林，在咆哮突击队，在那个小酒馆，他承诺会和他在一起，直到最后。  
——而他那时在做什么呢？他在想，他应该去请佩姬跳他妈的舞！  
他被这绚烂夺目的世界迷住了，就像是他的血清迷住了霍华德和佩姬，他走错了路，他已走得太远太远。  
——而他回头对他说，巴基，战争胜利了，我已经不需要你的守护了，我要娶佩姬，你呢，你什么时候去结婚？

那栋小小的房子有蓝色的围墙和白色的瓦，它白色的大门关上了。那曾经懵懂的梦，那个斯蒂夫之前从未想象过的可能性，已经在他毫无察觉的时候，被自己奢侈地挥耗掉了，于光阴的流水中湮灭无踪。他已经无法进入那个小小的光圈，那里已经自成世界。  
他感觉一颗心正被极慢极慢地撕成两半，脚下的大地如冰层般四分五裂，他正缓缓沉入幽寒无尽的汪洋之中。原来痛悔到了极处，身体的感官会一点一点近乎麻木，那简直就像是渐渐包裹上来的一场沉眠。  
——如果可以，他宁愿就这么睡下去，也许径直睡个七十年，等醒来再去面对这一切；也许到那时，他能够学会面对一个没有巴基的未来——但是他不能够那么做。  
他转身，向来路而去。他的日程表还没有走完，他还要回去开那场凌晨两点的垃圾会议。

在开车回神盾局的路上，肋骨下的小盒子摇摇欲坠，快被撑得爆开，而他一直在祈祷：祈祷时间终究会带走这一切，让最深的爱与最饥渴的欲望全都消蚀磨平、波澜不惊。  
无论那烈焰有多么炽热，它终究会烧为灰烬，只剩下一明一灭的星火，用平稳而可控的方式照亮他的余生。  
只要仰望着那颗星，他就可以度过余生。

最沉重的责任，超负荷的工作，不再拥有的正常生活，不被允许的小小快乐。  
他知道自己能做到，因为他必须做到。  
他是美国队长，他是神盾局局长，他必须战斗。  
DO THIS ALL DAY.

——战斗，以及漫长的永远没有尽头的日程表，这就是他所能拥有的一切生活。

（第三章 完）

注：1，MI6：军情六处，英国情报机构，负责与英国国家安全有关的海外情报。  
2，古巴问题：古巴独立之后，1960年和苏联恢复外交，立场从之前的偏美转为偏苏，并于两年后直接导致了古巴导弹危机，核战争的阴影一触即发。  
3，约瑟夫•门格勒：奥斯维辛集中营的刽子手，送超过四十万犹太人进毒气室，同时还做了大量惨无人道的人体实验。但是，他的结局却是逃脱了对纳粹战犯的纽伦堡审判，被美国人释放，终身从未接受惩罚，逍遥到1975年才寿终正寝。


	4. 布洛克•朗姆洛（2）

-1-

战争刚结束的时候，有一段时间布洛克•朗姆洛还隐约有点担心，他总觉得在某个夜黑风高的晚上，会有一群黑衣人摸进他的宿舍，给他头上套个黑口袋，带他去军事法庭或者直接让他吃枪子儿。毕竟他做得太过，又知道的太多，他天生道德感太低，他第一次杀人就没觉得不适，他对妇孺开枪也没有心理压力，他不会彻夜被那些枉死的孤魂折磨，但这并不意味着他觉得自己就会被放过——或者，值得被放过。  
可是，这一切都没有发生，直到有一天，他的负责人告诉他，他可以回家了。一瞬间他觉得这是处死他的某种委婉说法，但很快他就醒悟到，上司的意思是他可以退役了。他从来是个好士兵，只服从，不爱问为什么（因为他知道问了也没屁用），可这一次他实在忍不住。  
“让我退役？”他说，甚至有点结结巴巴的，“可是我……我做了……”  
“我们都知道你做了什么，Cross，”负责人严肃地看着他，“你以为我没做过？既然那么多天杀的纳粹党都能凭空消失（1），我们只能干瞪眼看着，我不觉得有什么道理不让我的小伙子们回家。记住，你所做的一切都和你无关，那都是为了美国，你是战争英雄，你只是服从命令，别让那些影响你的生活。”  
朗姆洛沉默不语。他的负责人是个其貌不扬未老先衰的家伙，1945年时大概四十多岁，说实话，朗姆洛其实一直挺烦他的，觉得他满嘴废话又软弱无能，全凭熬资历才爬到现在这个位置对他指手画脚。但那一刻，他却被他撼动了。他有点不明白像这样一个分明的好人，怎么会干和他这个坏蛋一样的行当？这世界实在太过莫名其妙！

然后，一个念头毫无征兆地浮现在他脑海。  
“那……你能帮我写封信吗？”他问。  
“什么信？”他的长官疑惑。  
“就是那种‘遗憾地通知你你儿子为国捐躯，他死的伟大光荣，美利坚合众国感谢你，请节哀顺变’之类的狗屁官样文章，我是没见过，但估计都是这么写的吧？然后寄给我妈，连带着我的退伍金……还有狗牌。”  
他的上司半晌没回答，许久，才说道：“Cross，你知道退伍金比阵亡抚恤金少很多吧？你母亲会发现的。其实你真不必这样，现在有《退役军人权利法案》（2），我看过你的档案，你父母双全，家境优越，受过教育，你可以回去上大学的，然后继续你原本的人生，你才23岁。”  
“你可以告诉我妈我在欧洲找了个妞儿结婚了，然后把大部分钱都留给了那个小婊子，这样她就可以一边骂那个婊子一边骂美国政府，和我继父幸福的度过自己的一生。”朗姆洛回答，“还有，操他妈的大学！”  
他的长官抿了抿嘴唇，似乎想说什么，可终究没开口。他后来写了那封信，随信寄去朗姆洛的退伍金和狗牌，然后在7年后死于狱中，被逮捕的罪名是“有嫌疑的”苏联间谍（3）。  
听到这个消息的时候朗姆洛想：我早知道，这他妈就是个操蛋的世界。

无论如何，现在他自由了。自由的意义就是一无所有。他只剩一本美国护照和一点点积蓄，他几乎没怎么考虑，就买了一张飞意大利的机票，他隐约觉得，那里会有他的命运。  
Vedi Napoli e poi mori.  
——朝至那不勒斯，夕死可矣。

作为受到空袭最多的意大利城市，那不勒斯早已不是战前的模样，战争将它彻底赶回中世纪。朗姆洛走过那些大街小巷，看到的都是废墟与疮痍。就连电车也好像被炮弹击中过，在损坏的轨道上，凭着时来时停的电流艰难地行进（4）。  
他已找不到儿时共同长大的小伙伴，也许他们已经埋葬在北非流动的滚烫黄沙下面；  
他也找不到在意大利军队时的同袍，但偶尔能在暗巷里揪出一两个醉鬼，饥饿、伤病和酒精已让他们不成人形。  
找到一份能糊口的工作很容易，但找到一种能得到尊重和满足的生活方式几乎不可能。  
他们是战败者，生活对他们犹为苛刻。  
——那我呢？朗姆洛想，我就是一个胜利者吗？  
他说不清。

他坐在被美军飞机轰炸成一片断瓦残垣的圣基娅拉教堂（5）的台阶上，一支接一支的抽烟，从白日到黄昏；直到把从军队中带出来的存货全部抽光，嗓子嘶哑疼痛，双唇干裂流血。  
第一次，他开始思考自己的未来。  
他叛过国，进过战俘营，有纳粹倾向（他的心理鉴定上写着的，不知道是哪个王八蛋），他干过两年黑活儿，行走在暗夜里杀人如麻；他是只见了血的野兽啊，怎么可能再回到马戏团去呢？  
Vedi Napoli e poi mori.

然后他想起了他。  
他总是不可抑制地想他，因为那是他在这场一无是处的战争中唯一见识到的、堪称美丽的东西。因为那是他在这段乱七八糟的人生中唯一见识到的、堪称美丽的东西。  
Vedi Napoli e poi mori.  
操！朗姆洛在尼古丁的烟雾中混乱地想，真想在死前操他一次。

就在这时，就在徐徐落下的夜幕之中，有个穿黑色西装的男人正慢慢向他走来。在那么一瞬间的恍惚里，朗姆洛以为那是他的死神终于到来。可惜不是，他只不过是个浅色头发的中年美国佬，讲话带着纽约上东区的恶心口音。  
“您好，”他装模作样和他打招呼，“请问是布洛克•朗姆洛先生么？或者我该称呼您……Cross？”  
朗姆洛的瞳仁一阵紧缩，他下意识地伸手去摸腰带上插着的战斗刀。  
“嗨，放松，My boy.”他对他说，“我没有恶意的，你看，我没带任何武器。”  
“有话快说，有屁快放。”他瞪他。他知道他的瞪视可以令一个彪形大汉退避三舍。  
可那个怎么看都像是蹲办公室的死公务员的人却毫不在意，他随意在他身边坐下，也坐在台阶上，身上那条显然不便宜的西裤打了褶子，沾了灰土。“只是有个工作，不知道你有没有兴趣？”  
肯定不是什么好活儿，朗姆洛想。那也正常，好事儿从来轮不到他。  
见他没反应，来人便继续说下去，他介绍那个工作有多么伟大多么有意义（保护美国的安全维护世界的和平什么的），对朗姆洛自己有多少好处（这倒是，收入至少够他吃香喝辣泡妞上床，而且说不定还可以不用报税），以及他是多么不容易得到这个机会的（你知道，现在正是大批军人退役的当口，我们不缺人选）……总而言之全是一堆废话，朗姆洛已经准备开口让他滚了。  
这时候，来人脸上忽然显露出一个诡秘的笑容，他刻意压低身子倾向他，让自己离他更近：“My boy，你知道吗？我们最终决定选你其实是因为你的一次任务记录……代号WSX-45068，我想那项任务你一定还记得的——毕竟任何人和‘他’一起出任务，都会记得——‘他’就是那么令人难以忘怀。”  
朗姆洛浑身僵直，紧盯他的脸。“你是谁？”他问。  
“亚历山大•皮尔斯，”他回答，“很高兴认识你。”  
“……你又为谁工作？”  
“美国国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，”他飞快地说，那个诡秘的笑容又回到了脸上，甚至还耸了耸肩，“你看，这名字有点长得不合理，所以知道的人一般简称它为——神盾局。”

那一天，在废墟般的那不勒斯，在圣基娅拉教堂的台阶上，朗姆洛醒悟到：其实不是他选择了命运，一直都不是。  
每一次，都是命运找到了他。

-2-

他又一次见到了他。  
那是在1946年中，在他们初遇又分离之后的第十七个月，皮尔斯把经过三轮筛选最终正式组合完毕的特战队（他妈的他们就不能想个有点创意的名字吗？）成员全部集中起来，告诉他们，小组里最重要的那个人终于要就位了。  
群情激昂，当然。  
他们中的一部分曾经和他合作过，都和朗姆洛的情况差不多，剩下的那部分至少看过他的漫画，虽然漫画里把他画成了一个死小孩儿。小伙子们现在已经全都知道他的身份了，皮尔斯向每个人明确透露了这一点，让他们一边签下卖身契，一边签下保密合同。他们就是为了他而聚集在一起的固定小队，将成为他的眼睛、他的手臂辅佐他作战。  
“战争已经结束，但人类世界的混乱与动荡并没有结束，我们的敌人一直在那里，”皮尔斯对他们说，他的嗓音并不高亢，反而轻声漫语，就像是个温和的父亲，但是他说出的话语总是充满了煽动性，“你们是精心挑选出的战士，我给你们的也是最好的战斗核心。你们是为了改变世界而存在的，你们的任务是塑造历史，永远记得这一点，My boys……”  
这群平均年龄二十出头的肌肉蛋子们似乎听得很是热血澎湃，而布洛克•朗姆洛只是默默在内心翻了个白眼。他不喜欢皮尔斯，本能的不喜欢；他更加讨厌一切庄严宏伟空洞的名词，那总会让他想起墨索里尼。他是个彻头彻尾自私自利的现实主义者，二十四年的人生经历早已教会了他，和这些东西沾边总没好事。  
不过无所谓，反正他不是为了这个来的，看在他的薪水份上，他当然应该忍耐上司。

朗姆洛站在后排，感觉百无聊赖，不知怎的一回头，就看到那人正环抱双臂悄无声息站在侧后方不远处，穿着没有任何标志的普通作训服，肩膀上背一只小背包。  
他看上去那么……寻常，身材不够魁梧，肌肉也不够雄壮醒目，他有点惫赖地倚着门框，微微仰起脸，唇边甚至还挂有一抹戏谑的笑容。  
他发现了他的凝视，竖起一根手指挡在嘴唇前面，做了个噤声的手势。  
朗姆洛迟疑着点头。  
对方嘴角边的笑容更明显了，他侧头示意皮尔斯的方向，摆了个无声的口型。  
朗姆洛认出来了，那毫无疑问是一个词：傻逼。他几乎笑出声。

该死的，从分别那时开始，他已经无数次幻想过再见到他时的情景，从直接冲过去把他按在墙上亲吻到像个娘们儿一样问“你还记得我吗”，不一而足。可他从没料到会是这样的场面，他没料到他脱掉那身纯黑卸掉那张冷酷假面之后竟然会是这样一副样子。  
从一把枪到一朵花，距离会有多远？  
他忽然觉得自己有点恍惚。

等他再反应过来，他已经不见了，就像他出现时一样宛如鬼魅，然后半个小时后（真不敢相信皮尔斯竟然有那么多废话），那个一身纯黑凛冽犹如刀锋的超级战士再次登场，虽然不过是场会面，并不是实战，但他依然带着他的护面罩，只是没带防护镜，露出了那双结着薄冰的绿色湖面一样的眼眸，和眼睛下面黑色的迷彩。  
他的目光扫过他，没有多停留一秒，也没有浮现任何波澜，仿佛他们是初次见面的陌生人。  
朗姆洛真的觉得有点晕。

接下来的两个月，他都留在了训练营，一直和他们一起合练——或者也可以直接点说，一直变着花样虐他们。他让特战队的小伙子们称呼他“Sir”，在背后他们则带着敬畏地叫他“教官”。在训练场上他冷酷且严厉，第一天就整得队里几个傲慢自大的刺头求生不得求死不能，再然后，二十个血气方刚的半大男孩儿就都服服帖帖的了，在他面前像是二十条乖顺的大狗，他要是心情好了拍了哪只狗的脑袋一下，那小家伙准会傻呵呵高兴一整天。  
傻逼皮尔斯到底从哪里挖出来这么多通条一般直肚肠的蠢货啊！布洛克•No.21•朗姆洛以手扶额，在肚内暗戳戳地想。同时心中又有些小小得意，因为除了他之外，并没有谁有机会见识到他们深居简出的神秘教官的另一面，见识那孩子气的手势和那促狭的笑容。  
只属于他——朗姆洛每次这么想都觉得一阵心痒难耐。

两个月的训练转眼就到头，临近末尾的一天，当日任务已经结束，战士们从冲凉房出来，三三两两聚在集体宿舍前头的空地里抽烟，商量晚上的娱乐活动。罗林斯突然凑过来，神秘兮兮地冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
是的，杰克•罗林斯，也就是他之前的副手黑杰克，因为和他同样的原因与自身的狙击特长，他也被征召了。算是他在特战队里的小小基本盘。  
“嗨，头儿，”他拼命压低声音对他说，“我实在忍不住了，让我问你个问题行不？你先答应不能揍我。”  
朗姆洛烦躁地吐掉了口中的烟蒂，斜眼瞪他：“你丫再磨叽我现在就揍你。”  
罗林斯的脸上浮现出剧烈挣扎，就在朗姆洛已经决定先揍了再说却还没来得及动手的时候，他终于张开了嘴：“头儿，你是不是对教官那个……恩？”为了弥补语言能力的不足，他还做了个颇猥琐的手势加以说明。  
朗姆洛惊呆了。  
罗林斯显然觉得自己挨打是挨定了的，他高举双手挡住头脸，小小声分辨：“头儿下手轻点儿啊，其实真不是我一个人觉得，是大家都觉得……昨晚打牌我输了他们逼我来问你我也是没办法……”  
朗姆洛大张着嘴，觉得被一群笨蛋轻易看穿的自己简直是我了个大操！他努力装出淡定的样子，维持队长的尊严——没错，他在这只小队伍里又是队长了，谁让他是唯一长脑子的那个呢？只不过他们只叫他头儿，没人愿意在他们的教官大人面前喊出Captain这个词，这是有前车之鉴的，犯事儿的那蠢货被修理得惨兮兮，两天爬不下床——二十个笨蛋的头儿，想想就是个悲剧！  
“……你们满脑子胡思乱想什么呢？如果发情了滚一边自己撸去。”他觉得自己的嗓音有点哑。  
“那个……我们都发现了，只要他转身，你就盯着他的屁股笑得很淫荡……”  
操！朗姆洛再也装不下去，他挫败地低下头，用双手捂住脸。  
“这绝对！绝对不可能！”他的声音从齿缝里挤出来。  
“可能不是每次，”罗林斯连忙补充，“不过有那么几次真心挺明显的。”  
哦操！

他足足崩溃了三分钟，罗林斯在他身边手足无措，最后他抬起头问：“你觉得他知道吗？”  
罗林斯猛地瞪大了眼，他结结巴巴地说：“头儿，你……你不是认真的吧？”  
“为什么不？”他反问。  
“可是他是……我们都知道他是巴基•巴恩斯，那个咆哮突击队的巴基•巴恩斯，他不可能喜欢男人的。就算……就算他喜欢男人，他也肯定和美国队长是一对儿。他们两个从光屁股玩到大，一起上战场，我甚至有他们俩的漫画，有那么高一捆！”  
“我他妈也跟他上了战场！”他大吼，整个空地上站着的人全都转头呆望着他，然后看到他的瞪视又有志一同地把脸迅速转向别处。操操操！他也不知道自己究竟为什么无法自控。他挫败地伸手一抹脸，对罗林斯说，“我不在乎，我他妈又不是个娘们儿，管他喜欢谁不喜欢谁，只要你操得够给力他就会忘记一切了。”  
他完全不知道自己为什么要对他解释，但他就是控制不住；他甚至不知道这几句话究竟是告诉罗林斯还是告诉他自己。

罗林斯的眼睛瞪得盘子大，好久好久，他咽了一口吐沫，说：“头儿，我真不知道该给你比拇指，还是骂你是个脑残……不过，祝你好运！以及，别死在这事儿上。”  
其实他也知道多半没戏，可是这世上没戏的事情多了去了，你总不可能一件都不做。  
朗姆洛长出一口气，然后一脚踹在罗林斯屁股上，骂道：“谢了，滚吧！”  
当然了，从那天晚上开始，他的秘密就等于全队皆知。

其实对此朗姆洛倒不觉得有什么，他们都是战场出身，这就意味着他们的隐私意识其实相当低，谁都有过围在营火边给同袍们描述自己和妞儿上床详细过程的经历，详细到包括各种尺寸、体位和时间，这件事的乐趣在于尽管发言前每个人都要对着圣经发誓只说真话，最后也总是变成吹牛大会。至于两个男人的问题，拜托他们这儿可是人渣集中营，凡是有选择有未来的人谁会在扛过一场世界大战后依然端着枪去拼命？在这里他们羞于说爱，但表达欲望却从来直白鲜明，犯法就是个笑话，罪孽也不少这一桩，鸡奸罪甚至只值六个月刑期，所以，他妈的谁在乎？  
不过有一点他的确惴惴不安，就像罗林斯说的，他在干得他忘掉一切之前，得先保证自己不被一把冲锋枪突突了，他可是知道他的枪法。  
这可真是个难题。朗姆洛因己度人，想象假若是罗林斯有一天突然跳出来说我要上你，自己会怎么办？他猛打一个寒战，毫无疑问，答案仅有一个，直接摸到手边最近的一把枪把他突突了……他一边想着，忍不住转头恶狠狠看向罗林斯，可怜的杰克大惊失色，转头就跑，溜得比兔子还快。

然后，事态的发展就开始急转直下，完全脱离了他的控制，朗姆洛发现，被二十个笨蛋意淫你的性幻想其实不算什么，可怕的是这二十个笨蛋都想帮你的忙！  
从此，休息时间五花八门的闲聊话题就只剩下了“怎么帮头儿上教官”这一个，这些小混蛋们甚至开出了赌盘，朗姆洛在看到那些五花八门的死亡方式列表之后忍不住掏出五美元在自己被直接割了蛋蛋这一条上下了注，一旁的罗林斯全程向他投射敬畏的目光，心中估计在感叹我跟的老大果然非同寻常——天知道，这只是因为他明白自己的赌运从来奇差无比，就当是给自己的蛋蛋买保险了，朗姆洛苦中作乐的想，他现在已经完全变成了麻木的观众心态去面对这场闹剧，或者，集体大狂欢？他的人生真他妈是好一场滑稽戏。  
而这一切，都在最后一天晚上到达了高潮。

“……所以，这就是你们所谓的‘集体智慧结晶’？”  
朗姆洛只觉得浑身无力，他连发火的劲头都没有了。  
罗林斯满脸讪讪：“呐，这计划是有点不够详尽哈……”  
对于计划的全部描述就是“约教官去喝酒——大家一起上把他灌醉——其他交给朗姆洛自行发挥”来说，“不够详尽”的确是个过于委婉的说法了。

一时间朗姆洛恍惚觉得罗林斯或者其他哪个混蛋一定非常恨他，至少他们很想看到他的蛋蛋和他说再见。  
但是杰克接下来的话他却无法反驳。  
“你看，头儿，他和咱们不一样，他还有其他事儿等着去做。这次合练结束，也许我们下次见面就是任务了，也许……”  
朗姆洛知道他想说的是什么——也许他会死。当然，或者是他死，尽管那可能性小得多了。  
他是个无可救药的倒霉鬼，他可不觉得命运会给他太多机会。没有明天的人最不该做的事情就是等待。  
“好，就这么办！”朗姆洛站起身，下定了决心，他对罗林斯命令，“叫所有下注老子会嗝屁的人都来，一个都不能少！等老子办了他咱们现场结算，赢了的给酒钱，欠债的是婊子养的王八蛋！”

-3-

朗姆洛敲了三下门，其实在敲第一下的时候他就后悔了。  
他们现在正站在巴恩斯教官的房门前，在这里他当然有特殊待遇，不光住单间，甚至没和特战队的集体宿舍挤在一起，而是在营地另一个角医疗组所在的小楼上占了一间空房。理智的一部分告诉朗姆洛，他现在想要做的事绝对是荒谬愚蠢到无以复加，但他的理智一向不怎么管用，而且他已经没有退路，因为他身后就跟着罗林斯，还有另外九个表情各异等着看好戏的傻瓜。  
当然不是只有他们几个买了他会挂掉，只不过营地里今天只有三辆吉普，而最近的小酒馆还在车程一小时外的镇上，于是这九个傻瓜在抽签大战中旗开得胜，有资格亲眼见证奇迹或者惨案的发生。  
不管怎么看，后者的可能性都大很多。

我真是个白痴，朗姆洛又敲了三下，一边敲，一边自暴自弃的想。  
这次终于传来回音：“谁？”  
关于怎么分工合作说服教官和他们出去，这一部分大家是事先演练过的，此时配合默契你一言我一语讲出来，大意就是哎呀这两个月多亏教官多多关照兄弟们实在感激不尽请让小弟们请您喝杯水酒之类的屁话，闹闹哄哄乱成一团，也不知道门的那边能听清多少。朗姆洛甚至隐隐期待屋内那个人要是如平日训练场上那般冷冰冰来一个“滚远点，老子烦着呢”也不错，至少可以结束这骑虎难下的局面。  
可是偏偏的，门打开了。  
然后十一个大老爷们儿瞬间住了嘴，齐齐目瞪口呆。

在他们面前出现的那个男人当然是他们的教官，是这两个月里天天见的熟人，熟到已足够培养出下意识反应：一看到他你就想立正敬礼。但是，他们又觉得此刻看到的像是个陌生人，虽然绝对是同一张脸，但去掉了护具和迷彩，已完全焕然一新。巴恩斯教官显然刚从浴室出来，满头湿气，几道水迹顺着脖颈缠绵而下，皮肤表面浮着一层暖红，就连那双绿眼睛也不再是毫无情绪的了，流动的浮冰下分明闪烁着隐有深意的微光。  
靠，朗姆洛这次是真的追悔莫及。他有一种自己的秘密宝物被别人窥视的感觉，见鬼的，他该自己来的。  
“……喝酒？”巴恩斯突然一笑，除了朗姆洛，其他人应该都是初次有幸目睹他的笑容（一想到这个，朗姆洛愈发怒火中烧）。他们的教官用洞悉一切的目光从面前这群还未自震惊中醒过来的傻鸟们身上掠过，最后盯上朗姆洛的脸，“你们确定要和我一起去？”

“……我操，这到底是怎么搞的！”罗林斯重重将手中的酒杯砸在吧台上，说话已有点大舌头。  
“鬼知道，反正老子死也喝不下去了。”他身边的一个特战队员回答，早已吐得脸色惨白，在沙发上东倒西歪。  
“这还有什么搞头？那家伙根本不是人！”第三人喊出了大家的心声，“反正我是再也不和他出来喝酒了。”  
对于这句话，所有人都不住点头，显然是心有戚戚。

一个可以把整瓶纯麦威士忌当水喝而面不改色的人，绝对是世界上最差的酒伴——而唯一可能比这还糟糕的，就是那种可以一边喝着高度烈酒，一边和全酒吧的女人调情的类型——没错，他们的教官就是这种极品。全部的事实就是他们兴冲冲赶了一个小时夜路，来到这邻近镇上唯一的一间小酒馆，摩拳擦掌准备战斗时，却发现计划完全无法实施下去，只因为目标是个十足十的怪物。  
“哇！快看，又一个，这是第几个了？”不知是谁大呼小叫起来。  
围成一堆喝得晕晕乎乎的蠢货们齐齐把头转过去，正看到一个金发碧眼的美人儿端着酒坐到他们教官身边，两个人叽里呱啦了几句，那个美人儿突然捂着嘴笑起来，整个身子开始往旁边倾斜。  
“靠，酒量不见底，又长了那么一张脸，还他妈会说法语，把妹把成这样，这还给不给别人活路啦。”某个半醉的小子骂骂咧咧道，“我猜这个能成，你们看那对奶子……头儿，你觉得呢？”  
气氛突然冷了场，那个问话的小子连忙伸手捂住嘴。坐在一群人中间的朗姆洛阴沉着脸抬起头，如果目光可以化为子弹身边这十个白痴有一个算一个已经全成了筛子。  
“都喝得差不多，该结束了，”他放下酒杯，猛地站起身，因为胸口的壅塞和血液里的酒精而一阵天旋地转，“老子去结账，你们别忘记把地板上那两个躺尸的家伙搬上车。”  
真的，他今天喝过了头，就连那些小崽子隐约的怜悯目光都不能刺伤他了。朗姆洛心中一团混乱，该结束了，是的，也许该结束了。  
他还想要什么证据？他还想看到什么呢？

十分钟后他们挤上了吉普车，只有他们十一个。罗林斯用小心翼翼的声音汇报道：“头儿，我问了，教官说他明天早上再回去，他能找到地方住。”  
一片尴尬地沉默，看来那个金发碧眼的妞儿得手了。  
“那我们走，”朗姆洛咬牙，“明早皮尔斯会来，我们可不能留在这儿过夜。”  
车子发动了，驶向无边夜色之中。

朗姆洛今天真的喝得有点多，车子在土路上颠簸，他只觉得胃里不断翻江倒海，两个太阳穴之间都是乱窜的火花。他开始还咬牙忍耐这种不适，后来酒意愈发上涌，几欲冲破舌根，他狠命去踹身前的座椅，把驾驶座上的罗林斯吓了一跳。车子急刹车停下，罗林斯满脸惊慌：“头儿，你怎么了？”  
朗姆洛用手捂着嘴，根本顾不得回话，拉开车门踉跄下去，俯身就吐了出来。他是真的喝过头了，胃里倒空之后依然烧着一把火，两只眼眶酸涩难当，他伸手去抹，不敢承认那是泪水。  
“嗨，头儿……”罗林斯慢慢挪过来。  
朗姆洛依然垂着头，伸手向他摆了摆，表示自己没事。他双膝软倒，向后瘫坐在地上，尽量离自己吐出的秽物远一点。这感觉很相似，就像是他初见他的那一天，他看到了他的脸，认出了他是谁，然后一样瘫坐在地上，深切感觉到自己的渺小和无力。他知道他们之间的距离有多远，并因此而自惭形秽。  
朗姆洛实在痛恨这种感觉，这令他觉得软弱，觉得自己像个多愁善感的娘们儿，但是今夜他被酒精烧糊涂又被夜风吹醒的脑子有点失去控制力，他感觉自己被这种情绪攫住了，他感觉糟透了。  
他原以为自己已经做好了心理准备，哪怕用这条贱命去换一夜美梦也没什么了不起的，一段行尸走肉的人生和一晚真实的活着，在这种选择面前没什么好犹豫的，哪怕梦醒了千刀万剐，那也是醒了之后的事。可是一站在他面前，一看到他冰绿色的眼眸，他只能感觉到他们之间深深的裂隙，感觉这十七个月没令彼此的距离拉近，想要的那个人反而是更加遥不可及。  
他感觉就要失去勇气。  
——他就这点能耐吗？

罗林斯小心翼翼靠着车门站着，偷眼看着他的队长双肩低垂、一身疲惫的样子。说实话，在觉得他鬼迷心窍之余，他也有点替他难受。他寻思着一会儿回去要叮咛那帮子大嘴巴，这件事必须封口，不准再谈论，私下也不行，十一个彪形大汉搞不定一个人，特战队这次简直是挖个坑把自己埋了。  
他正胡思乱想呢，不妨一旁的朗姆洛已摇摇晃晃起身，向他走过来，脚步还有点踉跄，但显然比之前好多了。他想伸手去扶他，被他一巴掌拍开。他只好茫然目视朗姆洛打开吉普车的后门，将后座上睡成一头死猪的特战队员拉出来丢在地上，然后说：“我想好了，你说得对，我要回去。”  
啥？罗林斯傻眼了。我他妈的到底说了啥了？他搜肠刮肚的寻思，却找不到答案。  
“你瞧见他的眼神儿了吗？就他看我……看我们的那种眼神儿，操他妈他不在乎！好像无论我们做什么他都不在乎！靠，老子咽不下这口气！”  
朗姆洛一脚踢上后门，然后晃到前方，坐进驾驶座，罗林斯这才反应过来，他急忙冲上去，在头儿关上车门前及时抓住了他的方向盘  
“你到底想干嘛？”他是真的冲他喊了，“见鬼的他这会儿正在操妞儿呢，你打算怎么办？把他从床上拎下来听你说我爱你？靠！那场面我简直不敢想象，你真的会被干掉的。头儿，别发酒疯了！”  
“我没发酒疯，”朗姆洛伸手抓住罗林斯的胳膊，在夜色和车灯的映衬下他漆黑的瞳孔犹如一片光暗沉浮的深海，“我的酒已经醒了，你说的对，杰克，我们都不知道自己能活多久，我不会……我只是……也许我亲眼看到他和那个妞滚在床上，我也就死心了。”  
罗林斯张口结舌。其实直到刚才在酒馆里，大家也不过把这件事当成一个玩笑来看待，他们那么年轻，那么疯狂，年轻、疯狂并且从不期许未来，世界对他们来说整个儿就是一个大派对。他们既然可以用战斗刀插手指，可以用左轮手枪玩俄罗斯轮盘，当然也可以拿兄弟的性与死来打赌，并以此取乐，就是这么一回事儿。可是现在，罗林斯突然发现，事情已经变味儿了，因为他们的头儿这次好像……好像是玩真的了！  
他还没想清楚该怎么办才好，朗姆洛已经甩开他的胳膊，关上车门，绝尘而去。

好一会儿，罗林斯才反应过来，他猛踹一脚还在地上躺着呼呼大睡的队员，对着空无一物的暗夜咆哮：“我操！朗姆洛你这狗娘养的！你把车开跑了，我们两个怎么办？”

-4-

当朗姆洛赶到的时候，酒吧已经打烊了。大约是厨师和酒保的两个中年男人正在擦洗吧台和扫地，其余空无一人。他那颗颤悠悠的心正在往下掉，一直一直往下掉，于风中飘摇。就在这时，酒吧老板走到他身边，操着不熟练的英语对他说：“你们走散了？”  
“什么？”朗姆洛睁大眼。  
“他才出去不久啊，那个特别能喝的帅哥，不是去找你们的？克洛艾被甩了伤心的跟什么似得……”  
没等这好人讲完，朗姆洛已迫不及待冲出门去。

这是法国东南部的一座小镇，此刻夜已深，镇子并不大，到处都是古老的房屋与谷仓，是倾斜的石板铺成的小巷，洒满月光和星光。朗姆洛漫无目的找寻了许久，一无所获，等他想起可以回酒吧再问问详细消息，那里也已经关了门。  
他咒骂着自己的坏运气，失魂落魄走进暗影里，除了不远处的几声猫叫，万籁俱静。可就在这时，毫无预兆的，身后突然传来隐隐的热量，喉间一点冰凉。  
“别动，”那个人在极近之处对他说话，声音低哑，呼吸几乎吹到他耳朵上，“把枪扔掉。”  
上帝！他可真像个鬼魂。朗姆洛周身一阵战栗，却不是因为利刃加喉的恐惧。  
他乖乖从腰间掏出配枪，远远丢开。同时感觉到自己双腿之间，有东西比枪管还硬。  
“为什么跟着我？”身后那个声音问。他紧贴着他站立，右臂横过他的肩头，手中握着的战斗刀在月光下明亮如银，那几乎是朗姆洛的目光所能看到的唯一一样东西——那姿势……就像是一个从背后的拥抱。  
“我……我没跟着你，就是喝醉了随便转转……”这他妈的是什么蠢理由！  
朗姆洛明显感觉到那条控制他的手臂开始收紧，刀锋的凉意更胜，他嗅到了自己流出的血液的腥气。靠，他可记得那张倒霉的表上还有“割喉致死”这一项，他可不愿意哪个蠢材为此发财。  
“为什么……跟着我？”背后之人重复。他分明在威胁他的生命，可他却依然在幻想他此刻的眸子——那必定是微微眯着的，在星月下闪着冷光，像是暗绿色的毁灭之湖。  
“我……我来接你，没车你怎么回营地？明早皮尔斯要来的……啊！”  
他不禁痛呼出声，就像第一次那样，那人以迅雷不及掩耳之势干脆利落反剪他的双臂，将他整个人向地面按倒。在试图反抗之前，朗姆洛的双膝已跪伏在灰土里，半边脸颊砸在可能有百年历史的肮脏石板路上，而那把战斗刀擦着他的脸落下，就插在石头的缝隙间，刀刃上还挂着他的血。  
“最后一次——为什么跟着我？”

朗姆洛的怒火瞬间从下体直冲脑门。又是这样，他妈的，总是这样！在他这种超级战士面前，自己就像是个可怜巴巴的小姑娘，没有丝毫反抗能力。他被这长久以来的压抑纠结以及此刻的情景刺激地彻底失去理智，竟张口骂出了真心话：“我操，你管老子凭什么跟着你？老子想操你不行吗？”  
身后一阵寂静，或者那人其实说了什么的，但朗姆洛听不清，他只觉周身释然，好像背了长久的一副重担终于卸下，他只觉心脏狂跳，耳膜中血液鼓荡，几成噪音。  
终于，禁锢他双腕的铁钳松开了，血液迅速回流至他酸痛的肩膀，朗姆洛爬起身，龇牙咧嘴地活动手臂。他不敢抬头，他感觉自己正在等待处决。但是……  
“……皮尔斯派你来的，是吧？”那人说。  
啥？朗姆洛一愣。他想操他，他告诉了他，然后这跟皮尔斯那老狗有一毛钱关系？

他茫然地抬起脸，正对着他晾晒在月光下的面容。那已不是几小时前游戏花丛的唐璜了，甚至也不是一身纯黑凛冽如冰的冷酷战士，他看上去肌肤惨白、嘴唇鲜红、双眼下的阴影浓郁地几欲令人心碎，他显得那么削瘦而脆弱，虚幻近似透明——这又是他的另外一面吗？他到底还有多少张这样的脸？在这些层层叠叠的面具下面隐藏的又是什么？  
“告诉皮尔斯，别再派人跟着我，我不是你们的犯人。还有，你知道你上一任是什么下场吧？”他冷笑，但身子却在夜风里微不可察地颤抖着，“不想死就离我远点，快滚！”  
“我……”朗姆洛张开口却不知道该分辩什么，显然他把他方才的剖白全部当成了垃圾话，可是皮尔斯又是怎么一回事？他为什么看上去这么……这么……  
“你还好么？”他听见自己的声音在问，“你流汗流的这么厉害……你看上去马上就要摔倒了。”  
——那不是酒精的反应，而像是某种疾病，非常严重的疾病。

巴恩斯没答话，依旧视他如无物，径自迈步向前，弯腰去拔插在地上的战斗刀。朗姆洛最恨的就是这种漠视，不由心头火起，劈手去抓他的手腕。他是真病了，他竟没躲开。上帝啊！他浑身滚烫，他至少烧到了华氏104度！  
“你在发烧！”他喊。  
“别大惊小怪，这不就是你跟着我的原因？”他回答，一把拔起刀子，手指间明辉闪烁，那把刀就此不见踪影，不知道消失在他外衣里的什么地方去了。  
“我完全不知道你在说什么，我跟皮尔斯没关系！”他怒道，“难道我看上去很像他养的狗？”  
“……那你为什么跟着我？”  
操！他耗费了全身的气力才说出了一次，怎么还要逼他重复？操你的，朗姆洛！他在心中暗骂，快说啊！  
“我……我说了，我开车接你回营地。”  
哦操！

月下的那人侧过脸盯着他瞧，仿佛要从朗姆洛的表情里看出答案，现在他们之间只剩一肘距离，这一次，他是真的在看着他了。他眼睛里所有的似笑非笑和浑不在意都消失无踪，只剩下疑惑与探寻，也许还有那么一点点真实的欢喜。  
朗姆洛喜欢这样的目光。这目光属于他。  
月色那么美，寥落的星子在苍穹上闪烁。我想吻他，朗姆洛对自己说。如果他再这么看他一秒，他怎么都要亲上去了。  
可是就差这一秒，巴恩斯已抽身而退，断然转身离开，只留下一句“教官的训导”飘散在夜风里。  
“那就出发。”他说，“我在车上等你。别忘了去捡你的枪。”

他们开着那辆吉普车回营地，没有制造车毁人亡的惨祸，几乎是个奇迹。朗姆洛坐在驾驶座上，纯粹是无意识地向前开着。  
而巴恩斯坐在旁边的副驾驶位置，斜倚着半开的车窗闭目养神。朗姆洛只要一侧头，就能瞧见他散乱的头发在月夜里翻飞，已经被汗水浸得湿漉漉的。  
他几乎舍不得转头去看前方。

他显然还在发烧，并且……似乎更严重了。起初还时常睁眼打量四方，路程走到一半的时候，已经变成了纯然的昏睡。朗姆洛小心翼翼伸手去探他的额头，被那可怕的热度吓得缩了回来……更可怕的是，他竟然没有醒。  
朗姆洛连忙停下车，爬到副驾，轻拍他的肩膀。“你还好吗，伙计？”他只是皱了皱眉头，眼睛都没睁开。  
朗姆洛只见过一次类似的突如其来的高热，那还是在北非，战俘营里有个倒霉蛋罹患了急性毒血症，就是这种恐怖的高热、出汗以及神智不清……从病情爆发到宣告死亡，也不过三十几个小时。朗姆洛开始觉得害怕，他撕开他的领口把手指按在他的颈动脉上，还好，脉搏并非他见识过的毒血症那样细弱休克，反而是不正常的剧烈混乱，仿佛心脏已经失去控制，想要将周身血液泵得刺破皮肤喷涌出来。  
操！这样更糟。

朗姆洛解开他的安全带，拼命摇晃他的肩膀，用不小的力气击打他的脸侧，喊出他的名字——第一次喊出他的名字：“巴基！巴基！巴基•巴恩斯，醒醒！快醒醒！”  
终于，他睁开了眼睛，目光却没有焦点，瞳孔放大，盯在虚空里。像是灵魂已经飞走，留在朗姆洛臂弯中的唯剩躯壳。朗姆洛觉得自己已经不能呼吸。许久，他空无一物玻璃珠一样的眸子终于恢复了一点神彩，开始缓慢转动，像是在视野里寻找什么看不见的隐身人。  
“……斯蒂夫，”他再次闭上眼，用低到几不可闻的声音嗫嚅着，唇边甚至挂上了渺茫的微笑，“太好了，我还以为我死了……”

——是的，布洛克•朗姆洛觉得自己已经不能呼吸。

-5-

接下来发生的一切，对朗姆洛来说就像是坐在电影院里看别人出演的电影，画面闪闪烁烁、断断续续，间隔着黑白条纹与雪花噪点。他看到自己将油门踩到底，吉普车的发动机轰鸣咆哮，扯出一路烟尘；他看到他终于将车开到了目的地，跳下驾驶座，从腰间拔出配枪冲着天空一气打光弹匣，营地中所有的灯次第亮起；他看见他横抱着他，四面八方都是刚刚惊醒的医疗组成员和他的特战队小伙子们，所有人都在试图和他说话，每一张嘴都在开开合合，可是他一句都听不清。  
然后他们把他放在担架上抬走了，再然后不知怎么天就亮了，皮尔斯出现在他面前。

“你做得很好，朗姆洛。”他笑容满面，甚至还屈尊降贵伸手拍了拍他的肩，显然这不是句反话。  
朗姆洛睁着通红的双眼望着他，他感觉脑中还是一片迷雾，但又似乎……有什么地方裂开了一条小小的缝隙。  
“这他妈到底是怎么一回事？”他喊出声，这才发现自己的嗓音干涩，喉管里仿佛塞着铁屑。  
“一个小问题罢了。常规危险，已经排除。”皮尔斯耸耸肩，走到他身边，坐在他坐的长凳的另一端。就像那一天，他们一起坐在圣基娅拉大教堂的台阶上。  
“抽吗？”他递给他一根烟。  
朗姆洛伸手接过，从怀里掏出打火机点上，他的手在抖。他贪婪地将烟塞进嘴里，他现在真的很需要一根烟。  
皮尔斯也点了一根烟，却没有吸，只是夹在指间，看着那青色的烟雾袅袅上升。  
“你听说过‘超级血清’吗？”他问。  
“就是……漫画里那种？”朗姆洛皱了皱鼻子。  
“差不多吧，就是那么神奇，是人类智慧的结晶，是我们的生命科学发展至今的巅峰之作。巴恩斯先生的身体素质我想你很清楚，远超常人，虽然目前还达不到美国队长的程度，没有那么平衡而完美，但他还有很大的潜力。只不过……存在一个小问题，他身体里的血清跟美国队长的不一样，只是个不稳定的初级版本。”  
——皮尔斯说起“初级版本”的语气，就像是评论流水线上一个不合格的残次品。

“初级版本？”朗姆洛喃喃重复。  
“对，初级版本，或者说一个伪劣的仿制品。真可惜，你知道吗？只有美国队长身体内的血清是厄斯金博士的完美成品，让他从一个小豆芽菜变成了现在的样子，是啊，独一无二，他真是好运到令人嫉妒……然后厄斯金博士死了，再也没有多余的了，人类在攀爬进化树的道路上只产生了那么一例奇迹。”  
皮尔斯终于把烟塞进嘴里，深深吸了一口，再慢悠悠吐出来，其间朗姆洛一直面无表情地看着他的脸，他忽然有点走神。  
其实这么久以来他一直在想，巴恩斯为什么会同意加入神盾局。如果只是要帮他的老伙计美国队长的忙，他完全可以在美国本土工作，何必要在这样一个危险的项目里掺和？  
加入这个项目，自己是因为他，而其他二十人是因为蠢。并且他们二十一个其实都是和过去断绝，没有未来之人，被世界抛弃，没有选择命运只有被命运选择的权力。  
但巴恩斯和他们不一样。朗姆洛隐约在训练营中听说过一些风言风语，他至少有三重身份，明面上是美国政府派驻欧洲某地的武官，第二层大概是个政府特工，而他现在的角色是他最隐秘的一个：神盾局的某个超级战士，神秘杀手，或者核武器。  
他不是没有选择之人，他有名声有家庭有正常生活还有他的斯蒂夫，他甚至不是一个会被皮尔斯蛊惑的没脑子的蠢货。  
那么……为什么？  
之前他始终想不通，但现在，朗姆洛模模糊糊地觉得，他离那个答案已经很近了。

皮尔斯弹了弹烟灰，继续讲下去：“巴恩斯的仿制血清，怎么说呢，来源于一个意外。在那个意外中，还有其他的人同样得到了血清，但是他们都没有巴恩斯这么幸运，他们的血清反应完全不可控，所以某种意义上来说，巴恩斯也是独一无二的，尽管只是一个独一无二的失败品。你看，朗姆洛，上帝的旨意就是这么有意思，美国队长和他最好的朋友，上帝挑选了他们，让他们成为人类进化的阶梯。”  
“所以……那种高烧，其实是血清的副作用？”  
“只是偶尔才会发生，别担心。”皮尔斯安慰他，“自从他进入神盾局，这只是第二次而已；就算加上他最初失控的那次，也只有三次。巴恩斯先生已经足够幸运了，这种毫无征兆的小小发作并不会要他的命，相反的，他给了我们很好的启发——非常、非常有价值的启发，就像是上帝的神谕。”皮尔斯说到这里，慢慢绽出一个笑纹。  
“你们治疗他，所以他为你们工作？”朗姆洛问出自己的猜测。  
“不。”皮尔斯摇头，满脸都是亢奋的光辉，“我们不仅仅治疗他，不仅仅进行维修，我们还令他……完美，你懂吗？在我们手中他会越来越完美，他血管里的火焰会净化一切，让他抛弃那些劣质的部分，最终达到进化的终点。通过他，我们将找到那条厄斯金博士曾经走过的路——完美、不朽，成为神的道路——而这就是我们的目标。”  
皮尔斯用狂热的眼神紧盯着朗姆洛，令他感觉自己是一只被眼镜蛇盯住的青蛙。  
“制造‘完美’，让神‘重生’，”皮尔斯说得很慢，每个字都紧紧咬住、缓缓吐出，仿佛那有千钧重，“这就是神盾局的目标——而朗姆洛队长，你愿意真正成为我们的一份子，为这个目标而努力吗？”  
——他向他伸出手，苍白而微老，如同命运的骨爪。

“你是个聪明人，朗姆洛，我欣赏你。”他说，“我们会相处愉快，我对你抱持极大的信心。”

一个小时后，朗姆洛又一次见到了巴基•巴恩斯。或者不能说见到，因为他并没有进入他的特殊病室——虽然他现在有这个权限了，现在在这个营地里，关于巴基•巴恩斯，他已经有了除皮尔斯之外的最高权限。  
他握住了那只命运的手，他为此出卖了灵魂。  
如果他还有灵魂这种东西存在的话。

布洛克•朗姆洛倚靠在特殊病房外的墙壁上，大睁双眼，一动不动，往来穿着白大褂的医务人员从他身边经过，各个视他犹如透明。他没有勇气踏进那扇门，但他强迫自己一直站在那里，站在那里陪他共同经历这一切。  
他听见各种医疗机器开动的咔嚓声，听见心脏复律机电击肉体发出的可怕颤音，他听见他们报出血压和心率的读数，一声又一声，机械而冷酷，一声又一声。  
他看见一队陌生的全副武装的士兵鱼贯而入，每个人手里端着的枪都打开了保险，然后是又一个戴着口罩的白大褂出现，他手提造型怪异的金属箱子，白色的雾气不断从箱子的缝隙中飘散出来，发出凛凛寒意。  
朗姆洛伸出手，拦住了他。  
“现在就开始？”他问，“可他……他刚从心脏骤停中复苏，他还很虚弱。”  
那人显然已接到了命令，知道了问问题的人是谁。他耐心向他解释：“队长，正因为他还很虚弱，所以要趁现在进行注射。注射血清后会产生激烈的排异反应，他有时候会……失去意识，极具攻击性，上一次就差点无法收拾，我们还因此死了两个人……”

“……你知道你上一任是什么下场吧？”他在他的脑海中冷笑，身体因为高热的痛苦、或者即将面对的恐惧而颤抖着——那一刻，自己真应该张开双臂，把他抱在怀里。  
“难道我看上去很像皮尔斯养的狗？”那时候他回答，那时候他说的不是假话。  
——那时候他真应该拥抱他、亲吻他、照顾他，对他说出那句话。  
布洛克•朗姆洛，你他妈真是个没卵蛋的孬种！

“……人类生而自由，但人类不配掌控自身的自由，因为他们不完美。战争教给我们的东西就是：不要去抢夺任何人的自由，不要试图激起他们的反抗，那不划算。你只要给他们选择就好，然后他们就会甘愿交出自由去换取别的东西，也许是安全，也许是活着的希望，也许是一个根本就不会实现的梦……这样你就能引导他们走向正确答案，走向你想要的那个答案——血清带来的爆发性失控只有更强力的血清可以覆盖，这虽不是治愈，却比治愈更好，而只有神盾局才有血清。”皮尔斯在虚空中喃喃说道，露出狐狸一般的诡秘笑容。  
“我们在对他进行升级，他终将到达‘完美’。”

朗姆洛放下了阻拦的手，对那白大褂说：“你进去吧。”  
五分钟后，病房内传来凄厉的惨叫，朗姆洛不知道一个那样骄傲、那样坚毅而骄傲的战士，究竟会承受什么样的痛苦，才能发出这样的声音。  
他听到了一团混乱：脚步声，拉动枪栓的声音，喝骂声，命令声，以及他持续不断的痛苦嗓音，嚎叫直至嘶哑。  
朗姆洛如同冻僵一样站在原地，听着，逼迫自己听下去。

十二个小时之后，他们向他汇报，说他已经稳定了。  
“稳定”的意思是血清在他身体里引发的战争已经趋近平缓，至少他已不再嘶喊、不再挣扎，他僵直地平躺在手术台上，身上绑着四重束缚带。  
他睁着眼，空洞的瞳孔凝望着虚空里。  
“这是怎么回事？”朗姆洛问那个负责血清注射的白大褂首领。  
那人的神情似乎有些为难：“队长，人的脑子是非常精密复杂的机器，也许我们到了下个世纪也无法搞明白。不过，现在我们已经知道了一点，那就是它有一套自我保护机制，如果外部输出的……刺激大于某个临界值，它就会自动关闭，陷入深度睡眠，直至这种痛苦过去，警报解除为止。”  
“所以他是在睡觉？睁着眼睛睡觉？”  
“不，不是那么简单，事情有点……复杂。真正的巴恩斯先生应该已经睡着了，因为等他恢复正常对发生的一切只有模糊的记忆，就像是我们睡醒时回忆昨夜的梦。但也许是因为血清的作用，他的肉体的确没有一起休眠，他的感官正常工作，他的一切应激反应都在，他的身体机能甚至更强。只不过这具身体并没有人类的意识，他就是台机器，或者一把武器，附带一点点的思维碎片，仅能够听懂简单的命令。”  
“他能听懂命令？”  
“对，你看，就像这样。” 那白大褂靠近两步，提高声音命令，“Soldier，闭上你的眼睛！”  
然后，令朗姆洛骨髓都为之冰冷的事情发生了，手术床上那具没有灵魂的躯壳真的缓缓闭上了眼。  
他感觉一阵眩晕。  
“……Soldier？你们叫他Soldier？”  
“皮尔斯先生这么称呼他，你看，他也接受了，总不能叫他巴恩斯吧？他只是思维的碎片，承载着所有肌肉记忆，他是个没有自主意识的强悍战士，他还能叫什么呢？他并不会出现很久的，等他身体里的巴恩斯先生睡醒了，他就会消失，或者，在巴恩斯先生的血清里沉睡，等待再次醒来，谁知道呢？这么讲有点古怪，好像有两个人共用这具身体一样，不过Soldier不能算是个人啦……总之，人脑的复杂性你根本无法想象。”

那些白大褂离开了，朗姆洛把病房内外所有人都赶得远远的。白大褂首领表示反对：“队长，万一Soldier突然发狂挣脱了束缚带，你就死定了！我建议至少留下两个护卫。”  
“不！”朗姆洛断然拒绝。  
“皮尔斯根本不是想让我帮助巴基•巴恩斯恢复，他只是想让我学会控制……Soldier，对吧？”  
——他想把他变成一把枪，想把朗姆洛变成握着枪的那只手。  
——这世界如此残酷对你，而我是那持刀的人，是那手染鲜血的帮凶。  
白大褂首领欲言又止。看，他猜对了吧。  
“既然如此，那就闭嘴！这件事老子说了算，都给老子滚！”

于是，所有人都消失了，朗姆洛拉过一把椅子，坐在手术床边，距离那样近，如果床上的人醒来，一伸手就能掐住他的脖子，让他窒息而死。  
也许那样也不错。  
可是他却没有醒，至少没有睁开眼，他依然服从命令，一动不动躺在那里，连睫毛都没有颤动一下。  
朗姆洛将双肘支在床沿，两只手交叉撑住下颌，一直看着他。  
——那是他，却又不是他。  
——那不过是他被这世界撕碎后留下的回响。

“……嗨，我叫布洛克•朗姆洛。”不知怎的他就开了口。你是否记得我？你是否知道我的名字？  
当然，一片缄默，没有应答。  
“你呢？你叫什么？我不想……叫你Soldier……你应该也有个名字……你想叫什么名字？”  
………  
“那个人……你想的那个人……美国队长……your pal……your buddy……your STEVE……他知道你在受苦吗？”  
………  
“他为什么不陪在你身边？”  
………  
“那么……让我陪着你……我会一直陪着你的，不管……不管你走的这条路最终将会通向哪里……”  
………  
“如果是地狱……我会……在你前面跳下去……”  
………  
“如果是……天堂，我会在……天堂门口……放你走……”  
………  
“……我能吻你么？”

他没有反对，所以他俯身吻了他。那是非常轻、非常轻的一个吻，几乎只是微微接触了嘴唇。  
他吻着他，毫无预兆的，大滴大滴的眼泪滚落在他苍白的肌肤上面，像是一场突如其来的雨。朗姆洛为这些陌生的液体而震惊，他曾以为它们早已干涸。  
他觉得他似乎……似乎微颤了一下眼皮，但他眼前的世界早已模糊成为一片，所以那只不过是个幻觉吧？

“……我会一直陪着你。”他对他说。

我无法拯救你。  
我没有资格说‘爱’。  
但我会一直和你在一起。

***

第二天，巴基•巴恩斯醒了。他努力张开双睫，缓缓转动眼珠，试图在虚化的视野里寻找一个身影。  
然后他的视线渐渐聚焦，他看到了布洛克•朗姆洛。

“嗨，你醒了。”他立刻站起身，去看房间里医疗机器上的读数。  
“我是布洛克•朗姆洛。”他坐回床边，向他自我介绍。  
他认得他是谁。  
“……现在我是皮尔斯的狗了。”他告诉他，直视他的目光，脸上的表情无可名状，“之前我回答你的时候，我并没有说谎，但是现在……”  
哦，当然，他懂了。  
他费力的张开嘴，好半天才发出声音：“所以你还活着。”他说。  
“是的，所以我还活着。”朗姆洛长舒一口气。  
巴基现在已经能够解读他的表情。

“我知道你……我做了一个梦，我梦见你在哭。”

（第四章 完）  
（上部 完）

注：1，纳粹消失：1945年至1948年，大概有1.5至2万名纳粹战犯因种种特殊渠道逃过了审判和死刑。  
2，《退役军人权利法案》：1944年颁布，基本主旨就是对退役军人各种优待，帮助他们接受教育融入社会成为社会脊梁之类的一揽子计划，法案制造了美国“最伟大的一代”：在战场上是英雄，退伍之后就是中产阶级社会中坚与各行业的精英人物。  
3，这里指50年代初弥漫全美国的麦卡锡主义。白色恐怖，民主灾难，美国的文革，满大街乱抓间谍和共产主义者，私刑，违法处决，等等等等，其间冤魂无数。  
4，关于电车这句引用自《战后欧洲史》，特此标注。  
5，圣基娅拉教堂：那不勒斯最重要的教堂，它被炸毁和后来的重建，就代表了那不勒斯的毁灭与新生。


	5. 斯蒂夫·罗格斯（3）

-1-

那天早上，消失好几天的佩姬突然来到他的办公室。这事十分罕见，因为多年以来，他们的婚姻关系与事业伙伴关系几乎是难以区分界限的，这就意味着他们更习惯在家里而不是神盾局讨论那些有争议的问题，甚至有时候躺在床上——只是躺在床上的时候，他们也会放几页纸在膝头，就着床头的夜灯慢慢读着，在翻页的间隙半心半意的接吻。他们是一个工作狂娶了另一个工作狂，斯蒂夫•罗格斯可不能假装自己不曾为此感觉惬意，他曾觉得他们是天作之合。所以，佩姬几乎从未来过他在神盾局的办公室，如有必要，也是他去她的办公室以示尊重，在这种问题上，他一向深具绅士风度。  
佩姬进来的时候，科尔森也刚到，穿着显然没有换洗的皱巴巴的衣服，带着彻夜工作的满脸油汗。“嗨，CAP！你快看看我发现了什么？”他将手里那一个厚厚的牛皮纸袋递过来，“突破性的大发现！”他兴奋地说，“我终于逮住了那家伙的尾巴……”  
然而就在这时候，他们一同听见了门推开的声音，以及跟在佩姬身后的莎伦做作的咳嗽声。  
“啊，卡特女士。”科尔森的反应比两个主角还要快。除非只作为美国队长的伴侣陪同斯蒂夫出席交际活动，佩姬总是喜欢别人称呼她卡特女士而不是罗格斯夫人，她那种略显敏感的小小骄傲，也是斯蒂夫爱她的地方之一。  
“你好，科尔森特工，我不知道你在这里。”佩姬和科尔森打招呼，“十分抱歉，我能先和斯蒂夫聊聊么？”  
“喔，当然，当然。”科尔森抱着他的牛皮纸袋向门边撤退，五秒钟后他和莎伦都消失无踪，办公室的门关上了。  
房间里只剩下斯蒂夫和佩姬，隔着一张办公桌面对面，一时间两个人都没有开口。  
还是斯蒂夫先软化，永远是斯蒂夫先软化，他站起身，走到她那一边，替她挪开椅子。  
“请坐，佩姬。”他说。在这种地方，他永远具备绅士风度。  
然后他回到自己的座位上，继续与她面对面，还是隔着一张办公桌。

斯蒂夫发现今天的佩姬特别漂亮。她显然精心打扮过，脸上的妆容无懈可击。她只看着他，却不说话。  
斯蒂夫在心里叹了口气：“你要喝茶么，佩姬？”他问。  
佩姬的神情慢慢改变了，仿佛他那句无聊的寒暄是什么秘密咒语。她的眼圈开始泛红，有泪水在里面打着转：“你还爱我吗，斯蒂夫？”她的嗓音几乎是哽咽的。  
她看上去精致而美丽，却那么失落甚至绝望，天啊，他上次见到这样的她还是1953年，他们失去第一个孩子的时候。  
他不可能再安坐在自己的位子上了。  
斯蒂夫再一次站起身来，绕到她那边，从口袋里掏出手帕递给她，这次他没有叫她的名字，而是使用了那个他们之间的亲密称呼：“My best girl,”他说，“我爱你，当然了。”  
他想这应该还是句真话，但他真的不能像几天前那样笃定了。

佩姬用他的手帕擦拭眼角不断涌出的泪水，她哭起来还是那么漂亮。这一次斯蒂夫没有再离开，他就靠在办公桌边，就在她身旁，两人呼吸可闻，等待她的情绪稳定下来。  
“噢，斯蒂夫，”终于她说，“对不起。”  
她从随身的公文袋里取出一叠泛黄的纸质文件，最上面的一份显然被涂改了多次，落款日期是1945年，而标题写着一个词：“重生”。  
这赫然是份斯蒂夫从未看过的计划书。

他的脸色变了。  
佩姬含泪的眼深深望着他：“拿去看吧，斯蒂夫，这个计划绝对不能废止，这是我的歉意和坦白，也是我最后的努力了，哪怕我会因此而失去你。”  
噢，佩姬。  
斯蒂夫用隐隐颤抖的手接过了那份文件，他有一种预感，这将是压垮他婚姻生活和现有人生的最后一根稻草。

1945年，当他开着那架见鬼的飞机在北极圈的冰天雪地里迫降之后，曾经命悬一线，曾经很多人以为他必定已经殉国，搜救队必定徒劳而返，他们甚至已打算在阿灵顿给他搞一座空坟。就是从那时候开始，真正的“重生计划”其实已经启动了，而最初的基石就是十二管他留下的血液制成的实验血清和八个完全自愿的受试者。是的，重生计划从未经过人道主义的循序渐进，那是战时，它一开始就与九头蛇的集中营人体试验没有什么本质不同——如果非说有的话，那就是这八个受试者全都罹患绝症，命若游丝，他们知道自己可能面临的命运，只希望能抓住最后一线生的希望，他们遵从本心甘冒奇险，只因他们别无选择。  
在这份只有几页的简略计划书最后，是半张经过反复涂抹大半已经看不清的签名，少数几个依然可以分辨的名字里有他的朋友霍华德•斯塔克，有他的妻子佩姬•卡特，还有他的老上司切斯特•菲利普斯将军，以及一个歪歪斜斜的大写的S。  
“这是谁？”他问佩姬。  
“这就是最初的八个受试者中目前唯一还活着的那个，”佩姬告诉他，她脸上的神色仿佛在毅然赴死，“你的血清从高热导致的脏器衰竭和重度休克里救了他，他一直活到了今天，并且他也不再是个凡人了——而这就是我用来说服你的理由。斯蒂夫，‘重生计划’事实上已经成功了，你明白吗？我们已经复制了厄斯金博士的奇迹，现在需要做的就是加大研究投入，直到我们弄清为什么只有他活了下来，而其他的受试者却没有，只剩这一个难关了。我们已经找到了正确的道路，只需要迈上最后一个台阶就能到达终点，你怎么可以让它停下？”  
她的眼中又浮现了那种狂热，令斯蒂夫的心仿佛在悬崖边飘摇。“那为什么还非要我签字同意？”他问佩姬，“既然你们已经成功隐瞒了这么久，就算1953年发生了佐拉那事也继续瞒了下去，为什么现在非要再次提出来引起我的怀疑？为什么不索性一直蒙蔽我直到计划完成？”  
佩姬紧紧绞动手指，沉默不语。  
斯蒂夫低垂眉眼，将手中的文件继续向下翻，签名之后是许多被涂掉名字的受试者的实验记录，他仅仅看一眼都觉得想吐：超越安全线的高烧，极端排异反应，脏器破裂，精神崩溃……其中五个人死于第一次注射，两个人死于第二次，最后则是那个S的记录，非常厚，远比之前七个加起来还要详细。他已没有勇气一行一行读下去，只粗略数了数他经历的试验次数，从1945年初开始，12年间一共七次，最后一次是1957年——而且，斯蒂夫还发现，他每一次注射都会增加血清的用量，从最初的一个标准单位到最后一次的十个标准单位。呵，他不知道所谓的标准单位有多少，不过，他已经明白了。  
“因为你们已经找不到合理的理由从我这里搞到更多的血清了是吗？一旦第二阶段推行，‘例行身体检查’就远远不能满足你们的胃口了是吗？玛丽•雪莱？”斯蒂夫将那叠文件狠狠摔在办公桌上，陈旧的纸页四散飘飞，“否则我还会是个被圈养的实验动物，对真相一无所知，是不是？你到底是为了什么才和我结婚的，佩姬？为了就近观察好提交报告？”  
“噢不，斯蒂夫，不！”佩姬双眼惊恐地大睁，眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，“不是这样的，我爱你啊，斯蒂夫，我爱你！只是……只是你也看到计划书了，这是绝对保密的，对任何人都保密，我们都签了字——我和霍华德……我们也不想骗你的……如果我们有选择……”  
斯蒂夫冷冷看着她的哭诉、辩解和最终的崩溃，感觉自己怀里那颗心在变冷，一点一点变冷，直至埋葬在冰原里。我的婚姻完了，他想，这下子彻底无药可救。奇怪的是他甚至不觉得心痛了，他理应心如刀割的啊？因为好友和妻子的肮脏秘密，他应该怒火中烧的啊？可是什么都没有，就好像身体里那个控制感情的器官已经被切掉了一样，就好像被切掉一双后腿犹自挣扎的小白鼠，活在自己依然完整无缺的幻觉里……一只小白鼠。  
“你们可以告诉我，”他对她说，“在你们找到我，救我醒来之后，你们就该告诉我这件事的全部真相。我有资格知道这一切。”  
佩姬擦着眼泪，露出一个绝望的微笑：“告诉你这一切，然后呢？那时候原子弹已经在地球的另一边爆炸，战争马上就会结束了，你会同意与我们合作吗？那时候就告诉你，让你恨我，让你像今天这样阻止我？让我们提前十五年走到这一步？”  
斯蒂夫没有回答，那种感觉又来了，觉得她陌生，觉得她疯狂，觉得她不可理喻——觉得自己爱错了人。  
也许她爱他，也许她的爱本身并无虚假，但无论如何，他们的美满婚姻都建筑在一个巨大的谎言与无数的欺骗之上，就像是流沙中搭建的城堡，随时都可能万劫不复。而她的妻子宁愿戳破他十六年的美梦，拉着他万劫不复，也不愿放弃那个天杀的超凡入圣的神奇计划。  
——斯蒂夫•罗格斯实在是不知道，这两点事实，究竟哪一点犹为可悲。

“……好吧，佩姬，”他对她说，“如果你一定要我签字配合的话，我有一个条件。”  
佩姬立刻抬起脸，满怀期待地看着他。  
“我要先见一见那个成功的受试者，那个神秘的S，我想问问他实验的真实情况，问问他是否觉得这一切值得。我不再信任你们了，佩姬，也不再信任任何你们拿给我的文件或者报告，我要全部的知情权，所以我要当面和他谈……然后也许我会改变主意的。”  
既然他的婚姻已经完了，那他至少希望能够用公正客观的心态去面对“重生计划”本身，虽然这是矛盾的导火索，但毕竟也只是个工作项目而已。无论他是不是实验动物，他都是神盾局局长，他必须履行自己的职责。何况，他得承认，即使他们之间再也不能回到从前，他依然无法忍受佩姬的眼泪，他希望自己不再一口咬死能让她好受一点。  
可是，并没有。佩姬的脸色赫然变化，她甚至表现的比之前更加惊恐……以及绝望，“不！”她断然拒绝，“他不可能见你的，他签了保密协议。”  
“你也签了保密协议，佩姬，可是你依然为了你的计划推行而违反了协议，将这些东西给我看，不是吗？说不定他也会这样做，说不定他愿意和我聊聊，毕竟从某种意义上来说，我们的血管里流的是同样的血液，不是吗？”  
“不！”佩姬猛地站起身，她的悲恸和绝望毫无理由地转为了莫名怒火，“他不会愿意见你的，斯蒂夫，这件事免谈！事实上，‘无论生死，永远不要告诉任何人他是谁’，这就是当年他签字同意加入重生计划的唯一条件。”

-2-

佩姬离开了，带走了那叠秘密文件，以及他们婚姻的最后一点希望。而斯蒂夫明白，她离开并不代表她会就此放弃，佩姬的性格就是永不放弃。谈判破裂，她要回去备战，再次见面时将会是真正的交锋——毁掉之前十七年的一切努力，令神盾局分裂的战争。  
斯蒂夫颓然坐回他的办公椅上，双肘支在桌面，放纵自己沉溺于片刻的哀痛与软弱。这场战争没有人愿意看到，甚至没人能真正承受结果，却迫在眉睫，非打不可，只因这不关乎私人恩怨，只关乎各人心中对与错的那杆天平。  
信念之上无可苟同。  
——在战争即将打响的间隙，他放纵自己再一次想念巴基。

他想起1953年，自己刚向佩姬求婚的时候，那时候巴基才结束了一段漫长的出差，从遥远的欧洲飞回纽约来。他约他去了一个意大利餐厅，那种规矩众多特别昂贵他们平常不太喜欢去的地方。巴基总是这样，即使在大萧条时期他也喜欢那些华而不实的东西，并且会放纵自己偶尔享受，每次都拉着斯蒂夫逼他一起享受，任他不赞成地反复念叨他的名字：“Bucky,Bucky,Bucky，你这混蛋！”是的，他就是这样的小混蛋。  
那天他到早了，正坐在桌边百无聊赖拨弄菜牌（那菜牌上竟然只有意大利语），然后巴基就出现了。他穿着正装，打扮的很是帅气，但脸色却非常苍白，苍白且消瘦，事实上，他看上去糟透了。  
他是带着邀请卡去的，他在邀请卡上用钢笔写着“敬请莅临斯蒂夫•罗格斯先生与佩姬•卡特女士的婚礼”，还在右上角画了一只衔着玫瑰花的鸽子。他心疼地问他究竟发生了什么？你怎么这样！他说没什么，出差太累了，欧洲太他妈远了，这天杀的时差要了我的命，我头疼得厉害，然后就开始低头看菜单，替他翻译那一排一排鬼画符究竟说了些什么。在等着上菜的间隙，斯蒂夫给了他那张邀请卡，请他当他的伴郎，因为他是他最好的朋友，他当然会是他的伴郎。  
巴基只愣了一秒就答应了，然后开始和他热烈讨论他在婚礼上应该穿什么衣服，他强烈建议他穿他退役时的那身军礼服，因为他穿军装很帅气。“只有你能把军装穿出那种味道，哥们儿。”  
最后巴基和他说，他会带女伴来：“你知道的，伙计，”他冲他眨眼，双唇紧抿，嘴角弯成一个弧度，“我想我也是时候下决定……也许我也该结婚了。”  
那是他唯一一次听到巴基提及要结婚。

他当然认识巴基的前女友们，战前的、二战时的、还有战后曾经带到他婚礼上的那个姑娘，据说是某个外交官的千金，有漂亮的金色头发和湛蓝眼珠，他们看上去那么般配，他曾经以为他们会结婚。每次看到那些姑娘，斯蒂夫都能品尝到自己舌底泛滥的苦涩，然后暗自诅咒他的自私和独占欲——他一直觉得那只是种自私、独占欲，以及贪婪，也许注射血清以前还夹杂着少许自卑与艳羡——巴基那么好，你当然不会愿意和人分享，但巴基总会结婚的，结婚、安定下来、拥有家庭生活，每个人都要结婚、安定下来、拥有家庭生活，你不能像是个五岁的孩子，固执的不肯长大，妄图独占整辆冰淇淋车。  
然后，到了他结婚的那一天，巴基来给他做伴郎。他的记忆力一向极好，他清楚的记得巴基穿着一件修身的深灰色定制礼服，英俊帅气到不可思议，全场的女士都忍不住盯着他看，就连斯蒂夫自己都偷瞧了好几眼。他臂弯里挂着的那个漂亮女伴简直骄傲地像只孔雀，她不断不断拉扯巴基的袖子和他说悄悄话，次数频繁到连好脾气的斯蒂夫都觉得有点没教养的地步，可是巴基依然耐心地次次和她低语，轻吻她的脸颊，任她伸手调整自己脖子上其实并没有系歪的暗红领结。  
斯蒂夫记得在婚礼上他想，这真好，也许很快就要换他给巴基当伴郎了。

除此之外，那一天的记忆整个一团混乱。他们原本安排的仪式非常简单，但佩姬实在邀请了太多宾客，其中百分之八十他都只在报纸上见过面，以至于巴基事后笑他根本不是因为结婚而宴请宾朋，只不过是在社交见面会时顺便换了次戒指而已。斯蒂夫也没有穿他的军装，虽然佩姬和巴基都表示反对，因为说实话他真不想挂着满胸口的各种勋章跑来跑去接受无聊恭维，那让他觉得自己就是个博物馆里的大号陈列架。总之，那天除了疲惫欲死之外，他什么都没感觉到，但是现在他总忍不住想：那一天的巴基看着他和佩姬会是什么样的心情？会不会是那天晚上他在大雨里看着他坐在台阶上的心情呢？  
他几乎为这想象中的巴基而心碎落泪了，只不过这泪水已经晚了七年。斯蒂夫甚至觉得肋骨下涨裂的痛苦忽然变得容易忍受，因为那是他应得的。  
他做错了，他就要付出代价，或早或晚。

斯蒂夫觉得自己仅仅沉溺了片刻，就像是在水底游了太久，偶尔需要伸出头换一口气。可敲门声传来，门外是满脸担心的科尔森和莎伦，他们告诉他，他已经把自己关在办公室里无声无息一小时了。  
“你还好吗，Cap？”莎伦小心翼翼地问。  
“没事，我在想事情，所以有点入神。菲尔，对不起，让你等了那么久。”他回答莎伦，同时对科尔森表达歉意。  
“啊，我的荣幸，CAP，希望没打扰您的思路。”科尔森满脸涨红，好像枯等他一个多小时是件值得珍藏的回忆一样。斯蒂夫无奈的摇摇头，他当然知道科尔森对他的略显疯狂的无条件崇拜，他并不反感，但……总因此觉得有些不太舒服。因为他总忍不住想，他崇拜他的理由很可能和某些人将他当成实验动物的理由是一样的，科尔森也觉得他与众不同，独一无二，他应该站在神坛上，只不过他不会试图肢解他，相反他愿意膜拜，，  
——够了！斯蒂夫警醒自己，收束那些过度敏感的想象力，他不能这么臆断别人，这对科尔森不公平，这会使他在偏激的道路上越走越远。  
于是他回答：“别这样，菲尔，你当然没有打扰我，我们约好的，下次如果我忘记时间，你可以直接推门进来。莎伦，请给我们拿两杯茶好吗？再来些巧克力小饼干，我们可以一边补充能量一边慢慢谈。”

茶是滚烫的，两个人只呷了一口就放在手边，科尔森开始往嘴里塞巧克力饼干，看来不光昨晚没睡，连早饭也没吃，他真的很兴奋。  
“CAPTAIN，这家伙肯定是条大鱼，太有意思了!”他说，双目放光，喋喋不休，“公开能查到的信息看上去都很正常，简直太正常了：真实的社保号码，真实的驾照和持枪许可，看不出任何问题的工作信息和纳税记录，让人几乎以为他真的是个守法公民。直到我偶然从一个特殊渠道查到了这个——”科尔森用手指点了点摊开在桌面上的一页纸，斯蒂夫狐疑地拿起来，然后他忍不住讶异出声：“死亡证明？”  
“对，简直是个大惊喜！我开始以为是同名同姓，但你看，人种、发色、身高和年龄都符合你给的描述，这不可能是巧合，难以想象，他竟然没有改名字！”  
斯蒂夫仔细看着那页影印文件，手指在那个名字上滑过：布洛克•朗姆洛。文件上显示他出生于1922年，死于1945年，原因是服役期间中流弹身亡，在德国的外围战场。  
二战末期，有一大批人依靠类似的方式变更了自己的人生轨迹，这并不稀奇。  
“有他的服役记录么？”斯蒂夫立刻问。既然他没有改名字，那说不定服役记录会很有价值。  
“这就是最有趣的部分了。”科尔森回答，“死亡证明上部队的番号是虚构的，根本不在序列里，但奇怪的是签发者却查有其人，只不过已经去世了。那人在1952年死于联邦监狱，被逮捕的罪名是间谍罪，可还没经过审判就病死了。”  
所以，朗姆洛很可能是一名苏联间谍？或者，从他完美无缺的假身份和他光明正大与同性同居的高调行事风格来看，更可能是名已被策反的前苏联间谍？虽然到目前为止，唯一一个指向这点的证据就是他曾经上司的疑似间谍罪，这其实说明不了什么——上帝啊，1952年的情况斯蒂夫简直不想回忆，整个美国都沦陷在一场集体无意识的偏执狂里，那些因为莫须有间谍罪被指控甚至被处死的倒霉家伙不知凡几。  
但这个想法却无疑很符合逻辑——斯蒂夫知道巴基在战后一直从事情报工作，他们也许就是那样相遇的，然后……相爱……互相走进对方的生活之中。这想法当然令斯蒂夫痛苦，但的确符合逻辑。巴基的智慧、胆识以及语言天赋使得他长期活跃在那条看不见的战线上，他是军方的东欧问题专家，他总是“出差”，有时候甚至一去多半年渺无音信。说实话，斯蒂夫打从心里痛恨他的工作性质，因为毫无疑问那很危险，一线情报人员的死亡率从来令人心惊胆寒。而且一旦他“出差”，斯蒂夫就会和他断了联系，他没办法给他写信，没办法约他出来见见面，哪怕只是吃顿工作餐，他只能一直等待，被动等待，等待他下一次出现在自己面前，对他抱怨“CIA都是猪老子真他妈的累”，这就是一切了。巴基的工作性质要求他必须保守秘密，就像是斯蒂夫能和巴基谈论自己失去孩子的隐私，却不能和他谈“重生计划”一样。所以他总是不告而别，而他必须理解这一点……他当然劝过巴基该早点退休，甚至试图说服他加入神盾局，可巴基怎么回答的呢？“然后像你一样，变成一棵长在办公椅上的大号盆栽？饶了我吧，伙计！”他那样说着，脸上带着讥诮的笑容。  
——那笑容的意思是斯蒂夫说的话惹毛了他，他最好闭嘴。

斯蒂夫了解巴基，他不是那种会随便和人同居，让另一个人共享生活的人。无论他看上去多么放荡不羁，内心深处还是那个布鲁克林的男孩儿。无论他怎么换女朋友，无论他在酒吧玩到多晚，无论他和谁做了什么，他永远一个人回来，回到他们在布鲁克林的房子，回到他们战时的宿舍里，浑身干净地没有任何痕迹。他看似容易接近，实际却很在意内心的界限——在他最私人的空间里，曾经有一个角落只留给他，只留给斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
斯蒂夫曾经一直觉得这才是正确的：巴基去酒吧，巴基去交女友，巴基去结婚，巴基去欧洲出差，这是巴基的大世界，他该尊重他的大世界。但他总会回来，回到他们的小领地，只有他们两个，就像当年那样，炎炎夏日汗津津躺在一起，什么都不做，只是慵懒的躺着，他把他的腿肚子搭在他的脚腕上。  
所以他觉得那样才是正确的：他去参军，他去结婚，他去神盾局承担责任，他去他的大世界寻找他的立足之地。然后将内心的某个房间留给他，在那个小领地里等他回来，他知道他一定会回来。然后他们可以通信，可以约一顿简餐，可以带着妻子和孩子在周末互相拜访，在烤肉架上烤棉花糖吃——他以为那就是正确的方式，和你“最好的朋友”相处的方式；当两个分明相爱的人上帝却不允许他们在一起时，你可以享有的最好方式。

一双魔鬼的利爪突然握紧他的心，令他周身刺痛，几乎无法呼吸。斯蒂夫反手将那张死亡证明书倒扣在桌面上。他知道自己不该这么做，尽管科尔森是他所能选择的最可以信任的人选，但让他去调查朗姆洛实在是太过危险了，这也许会给巴基……惹来麻烦。尽管他说服自己的理由是为了最好的朋友的人身安全，也许朗姆洛是什么居心不良的危险份子呢？但斯蒂夫无法回避自己内心中那股漆黑的恶念，他在隐隐期盼着巴基的选择真的是个错误，他期望着会发生什么事，让他有理由重新介入他“最好的朋友”的私人生活——他妈的他简直像个变态控制狂和窥私癖！  
——他真的、真的不该这么做的！在神盾局风雨飘摇的此时此刻，现在分明有那么多更加重要的事情在等着他，他不该分心的。他已经下定决心了不是吗？

“……CAP？”菲尔•科尔森在呼唤他，“你还好吗？你看上去……不太舒服。”  
“没关系，菲尔，”斯蒂夫捏捏鼻梁，“我觉得有点累。你刚才说到哪里了？”  
“啊，好……总之就是这样，单纯纸面档案看，这个人的身份肯定是假的，但是做得很真，除了这份莫名其妙的死亡报告之外几乎天衣无缝。所以他也许是个受到政府特殊保护的人员，或者……我们的同行？下一步如果要启动监控程序，我个人的建议是尽量使用远距离手段，他的警觉性肯定很高……”  
“不必了。”斯蒂夫打断了他，“这件事的优先级向后放一放，暂停吧。”  
“啊？”科尔森有点呆愣，“那是不是该通知我们的线人，让他们先用常规方式进行观察，积累信息，随时准备汇报情况进展？”  
“我说‘不必了’，菲尔。”斯蒂夫摇头，瞧瞧他自己都干了些什么？滥用权力，让麾下最优秀的特工去干该死的私家侦探的活儿，像是个怀疑老婆出轨的无能丈夫——他该清醒了。  
菲尔闭上了嘴，看上去有点惶恐。

“你没做错任何事，菲尔。”斯蒂夫对他说，“只是任务优先级变更了，就是这样。现在我们有更加紧迫的问题需要解决。”  
“啊，我知道了，”科尔森点点头，“我听说了，那个……‘重生计划’的事。”  
“你怎么看？”  
“啊？”科尔森一惊，几乎是下意识地回答，“CAP，我当然支持你的决定。”  
“谢谢，菲尔。不过我想知道的是你对这个事的真实看法。比如说，如果现在有一管超级血清放在你面前，然后告诉你只要注射了这个你就会变成美国队长，你会怎么办？你愿意付出什么代价？”  
菲尔•科尔森有点窘迫的挠了挠头，然后回答：“这不可能的啊，CAP。”  
“为什么？我是说‘假如’……”  
“‘假如’也不可能啊，CAP。虽然当着你的面讲有点奇怪啦，可是我真的不觉得你是因为血清才成为我的偶像的——至少不光是因为血清。即使我真的有超级士兵血清，我也不会成为你。唔，其实我幻想过的，但我做不到……勇气，判断力，毅力和牺牲精神，这些并不是血清带来的，对吧？”  
科尔森看起来真的很局促，神情像一个十二岁的天真男孩儿。一时之间斯蒂夫完全不知道该说什么才好，他甚至觉得有点哽咽。  
“谢谢你，菲尔。”末了，他说，“我能信任你是吗？”  
“哦，当然了！”科尔森的表情几乎是受宠若惊的，“你当然可以信任我，CAP，就像信任你的咆哮突击队！”  
——是的，他应该相信。相信别人，相信自己的眼光和判断力，相信自己竭尽全力去做的就是正确的选择。

“呵呵，所以你也想和美国队长一起出生入死吗？”他笑着说。  
“当然。噢，当然了！”他回答，喜不自胜。

那个只想守护斯蒂夫•罗格斯的人已经不在了。他已经失去了他。  
唯有战斗永远在那里。

-3-

“噢，CAP,”科尔森的声音里有毫无掩饰的遗憾，“我以为你会带上你的星盾。”  
斯蒂夫忍不住笑了，他伸手在科尔森的后脑勺上拍了一记：“最好再穿上我的制服，是不是？”  
科尔森刚想点头，后脑勺紧接着又挨了一记，这次是只纤纤玉手，带着战斗手套。  
“用用你的脑子，科尔森，这只是‘突击审查’，我们不是去攻打九头蛇基地。”  
斯蒂夫对她微笑：“希尔特工，感谢你来。但是在出发之前我想知道，你代表谁？你自己？还是尼克•弗瑞？”  
“Cap,”玛利亚•希尔用她永远理智冷静的眼神望着他，“这一切都要由我们今天晚上所能找到的东西来决定。也许我能代表弗瑞、代表我自己甚至代表我们在欧洲那些合作伙伴的意愿，当然，也可能我什么都不代表，我今天晚上根本就没有出现。”  
“我明白了，”斯蒂夫点头，“我依然感谢你来。”  
他十分有风度的替玛利亚•希尔拉开车门，自己转到另一边坐在她身旁，他对前面副驾驶位置上严阵以待的战斗组负责人萨姆•威尔逊吩咐：“打开无线电通话频段，萨姆，ABCD组校准计时器，22点整同时出发，行动开始。”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯自己也不记得上一次亲身上阵是什么时候的事，也许，三年前？虽然他一直维持实战训练，并始终担任一线特工的教官，但真的已经很久很久没有发生什么大事，必须让神盾局局长拿起他的盾。  
是啊，他真的很想念他的星盾、他的老伙计。斯蒂夫伸出自己空着的左手，似乎立刻能感受到它的重量和皮套勒住手腕的踏实感，他今天晚上的确想带它来的，但星盾在神盾局的特殊物资储备库里，那里常年是一级戒备，他不想惊动霍华德或者佩姬，更不想他们把“美国队长拿起盾”这件事，理解为莱克星顿的枪声。  
他需要时间。

他们今夜的目标距离纽约市中心有80英里，位于市区外围的小镇上，对外公布的注册信息是某大学医学院的附属研究机构。在最大限度动用了自己的权限和能力后，这是他们所能确定的与“重生计划”关系最为紧密的地点——首先，近些年来，佩姬和霍华德很少离开纽约市，佩姬更是几乎每一天晚上都会回家休息，“重生计划”的主要研究基地不可能距离神盾局总部太远；其次，这里曾是军方研究生化武器的秘密基地，理论上已于战后废弃，但接手者身份不明，这点非常可疑；再者，这里距离官方记录中监禁佐拉博士的“特别地点”只有不到十英里路，虽然斯蒂夫不确信佐拉是不是真的如佩姬向他保证的那样一直被“控制使用”着；以及最重要的，自从和霍华德摊牌之后，他就安排萨姆暗中记录了佩姬的座驾每一天行驶的公里数，只要那辆车停在神盾局的停车场或者自己家的车库里——这并不难，毕竟从任何意义上来说，那也是斯蒂夫的车——综合上述的一切因素，已足够令他在科尔森提供的五个可能地点里选定这一个。  
当然，也许这一切只不过是完美巧合，但毫无疑问已值得一赌。

“Cap，你穿防弹衣了吗？”车辆行驶在暗夜中，希尔突然问他。  
“当然。”斯蒂夫侧过脸，“我还带了我的枪，虽然我知道你们都以为美国队长不会用枪。”  
“哈！”冰美人玛利亚•希尔笑了，开车的科尔森和前座的萨姆也笑了。车内的气氛突然轻松下来。  
希尔似乎沉吟了许久，最终还是开了口，语气再不像之前那样公式化，流露出一丝真实的关切：“嗨，Cap,有些话我只说一次，走出这辆车请你当我从未说过：你真的觉得你会赢吗？”  
此刻，她是以一个老朋友的身份，而不是尼克•弗瑞代理人的身份来问这个问题的，所以斯蒂夫也用老朋友的口气，而不是神盾局局长的口气回答：“你是指他们逼我下台的事儿吧，玛利亚？”  
希尔轻舒一口气：“谢天谢地你想到了——喔，你当然会想到不是么？你是美国队长啊……就算你行使局长否决权硬性停止‘重生计划’，可霍华德有一票，卡特也有一票，他们只要再获得军方的支持——相信我，这可不难——就可以凑够足够票数对你提出不信任案，逼你辞职只是时间问题。无论是尼克还是你与白宫的关系都无法改变这一点，你为什么要打一场注定会输的战争，Cap？”  
我知道我会输掉这场战争，但这并不代表着我不能带着我的血清抽身而退，令最后的结果没有胜利者——斯蒂夫暗想，但他并没有说出来，现在还不是时候。  
他转头对希尔微笑：“非常感谢你，玛利亚，”他说，然后回身望向车窗外，“就像你说的，一切答案都要由今晚我们找到的东西来决定。”

行动于凌晨两点正式开始，A组外围封锁，B组突破，C组跟进扫荡，D组机动防护，一切进行的非常顺利，安静而高效。这个基地的占地面积不大不小，主楼五层辅楼两层，还有一座水塔和一排类似仓库或者厂房的平层建筑物。在拔掉外围几个控制点的时候，斯蒂夫罗格斯就有预感，这一次幸运女神对他微笑了，他们很可能找对了地方。这里的防护力量无论是作为一个废弃基地还是普通禁区，无疑都太强了，而且缴获的武器装备带有浓重的神盾局的特色，幸好还比不上他带来的战斗精英，今夜他带来了自己几乎全部的底牌。  
两点二十三分，他跟随B队进了主楼，身边是玛丽亚和科尔森，萨姆负责辅楼的搜索工作去了，那边发现重要东西的可能性比较低。主楼一层和二层看上去就像是普通的办公场所，一多半房间或者空置，或者堆放杂物，剩下的则摆满半新不旧的办公桌椅，像是个小公司的模样。Clean、Clean、Clean的报告声不断从四面传来，除了遭遇几个留守人员的有限抵抗，还算风平浪静。玛利亚•希尔随手翻了翻放在一张办公桌上的文件筐，片刻便丢开，皱眉道：“这一层应该没什么价值，我们上楼去吧。”斯蒂夫点头同意，可另一旁的科尔森却突然“啊”了一声，将手中的一张纸递到他面前，声音中都带着颤：“CAP，你看！”  
那是一张货运公司的报表，密密麻麻写了满张的数字，斯蒂夫随便扫了两眼，没发现什么端倪。科尔森伸出手指，在那张报表的抬头上指了指：“CAP，你看这公司的名字！”  
北极星货运及进出口贸易公司？一道闪电突然劈落在斯蒂夫的脑海里，他双目大睁，这不就是科尔森之前调查出的——他望向菲尔•科尔森，对方向他沉重地点了点头。  
这是布洛克•朗姆洛报税表格上填写的公司名称！  
——那……假如这里真的是“重生计划”的老巢，布洛克•朗姆洛岂不是一直在为重生计划工作？也就是说……为神盾局工作？  
——那巴基……巴基又知道多少？

斯蒂夫•罗格斯只觉得一阵晕眩，他紧咬牙关，逼迫自己克制。他不能想下去了，至少今天晚上，他不能想到巴基。他要镇定，他要……控制自己……控制……  
“继续上楼。”他命令自己对科尔森说，“吩咐后队把这里的资料都带回去。”

于是他们继续上楼，三层是好几个打通了的大房间，全都上着锁，用手电筒从玻璃窗照进去，里面似乎是化学实验室。四层则是仓库和宿舍，也就是在这一层发生了他们闯入以来最为激烈的一场战斗，枪口射击时的光焰与子弹打在金属栏杆上跳出的花火照亮了漆黑的楼梯间，枪声、惨叫声和怒骂声响成一片……战斗只用了不到三分钟就平息了。  
“报告伤亡情况。”斯蒂夫下令。  
“我方四人中弹，无生命危险。敌方大约七至八人，伤亡情况尚不明确。”  
“留人善后，继续向上。”

五层没有人，只有几间大的办公室、书房、档案室甚至还有会客厅。装修并不豪华，但很舒适。在档案室里，他们终于找到了和 “重生计划”相关的文件，看上去像是某些医疗器材的购入与保养记录。虽然无关痛痒，但这至少说明了他们并没有找错地方——可是，仅止如此，没有更多了。  
“难道我们来晚了？”菲尔•科尔森嘟囔。  
“不太像，没有紧急撤离的迹象。”希尔微微摇头，“或许这不是重生计划的主要基地，只是一个备用据点。”  
斯蒂夫没有加入他们的谈话，而是在整个楼层里四处踱步。他试图在脑海中模拟佩姬的想法，然后他想起了战后神盾局刚成立时，他们在新泽西的那个伪装成弹药库的简陋基地。  
他大步走到外侧一间办公室的书架前，似乎有微风在角落中流动。他伸手抠紧书架的缝隙，向右使力。书架滑向墙内，后面是一部秘密电梯。  
“Bingo！真有你的，CAP！”科尔森赶过来，兴奋地说。希尔则走上前，用手中的手电筒仔细研究电梯上的密码锁。“六位密码，”她汇报，“按键磨损情况不是很明显，似乎有2……0……4……3……”  
喔，他想他明白了。斯蒂夫示意希尔让开，自己上前输入：062243，电梯门无声无息地打开了。  
“哇噢，CAP！”科尔森殊为兴奋。斯蒂夫不想向他解释，1943年6月22日，这是他接受超级血清注射的日期。  
不会错的，他们找到了。

电梯只有两个楼层按钮，“地上”以及“地下”。电梯下行，伴随着隆隆的轰鸣声，仿佛垂直掉入一只洪荒巨兽的胃袋里，仿佛从活人的世界堕入地狱。也许过了一个世纪那么长，“叮”的一声，电梯停了。  
是的，他们找到了。一出电梯放眼望去，就好像走进了制造弗兰肯斯坦的秘密巢穴，头顶是手术室的无影灯，照耀着各式各样冰冷的机器，角落里还有两张带束缚带的检查床。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯本能的开始反胃。

“Captain，这里关着一个人。”有人向他汇报。  
他寻声而去，发现一道铁门，铁门内有个佝偻畸形的身影慢慢抬起头来，穿着惨如白骨的医用手术服。  
那是一张他终身无法忘怀的面孔。  
那是阿尼姆•佐拉。

-4-

“嗨，Captain American。”佐拉博士对他说，“好久不见。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯盯着他，就像是盯着一条黏白光滑的毒蜥蜴。他那缺乏人类全部良善的眼睛狂热地大睁着，瞳孔几乎缩成一线：“我刚才做了一个梦，梦见今天晚上就是我的死期——所以你是来杀我的对吧，Captain？”  
“我没权力剥夺你的生命，博士，”斯蒂夫回答他，“我只是来带你离开——然后还有一些问题要问，希望你能老老实实回答。”  
“啊哈，”佐拉笑了，他低头望着自己干瘦惨白如同鸡爪的手，神情恍惚，喃喃自语，“你能带我去哪儿呢？我被关在这具羸弱的躯体里太久了……实在是太久了……”  
佐拉终于疯了吗？斯蒂夫想。他低头看了看腕表，刚过凌晨三点。此刻佩姬和霍华德应该已经得到消息了，说不定正在赶来的路上，他们没有多少时间可以浪费。  
“打开门，带他走。”他吩咐道，“伤俘也全部带走，还有所有可以找到的资料。任务完成，我们撤离，联系萨姆，告诉他收尾。”  
科尔森砸开了铁门上的挂锁，当先冲进去，铐住佐拉，将他拎了出来，交给两名特工看管。佐拉对此没有丝毫反抗，他始终神经质地自言自语着，瘦小的身躯颤颤巍巍，完全看不出其间竟然装载了那么多罪恶。后续的队员们开始将找到的文件装箱，科尔森留下查漏补缺。斯蒂夫则带着希尔、佐拉以及控制他的两名特工再一次踏入了电梯。  
电梯缓缓上升，钢缆发出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
佐拉蓦地低声笑起来：“Captain American，”他问他，“他还活着是吧？我很久没有见到他了。”  
“谁？”斯蒂夫反问。不知道为什么，面对这莫名其妙的问题，他竟本能地感觉恐惧，以至于身体一阵紧绷。  
“我的完美作品啊，”佐拉博士又像是在笑，又像是在叹气，“我的不朽成就……”  
电梯微微一震，门向一侧滑开，顶楼到了。

后来，每次斯蒂夫•罗格斯回忆起当时的情景，总是觉得冥冥中似有什么说不清的预兆，仿佛空气中都酝酿着火花。他们携着神志不清的佐拉快步穿过幽暗的走廊，身侧是一扇一扇或开或合的玻璃窗。  
就在这时，风中突然传来一声轻微的哨音，随即是“噗”的一声闷想，被两名特工挟持在中间的佐拉连句低哼都没有发出，身子便软软倒下去。旁边的玛利亚•希尔在下一秒尖声叫起来：“有狙击手！Cap！他中弹了！”佐拉比例畸形的头骨中心，出现了一个突兀的弹孔，鲜红的血正从里面喷涌而出，在阴影里漆黑如墨。  
他双目圆睁，已然毙命。  
斯蒂夫立刻反应过来，他侧头望向敞开的窗。现在是凌晨三点，漫布夜空的云翳倏忽被风吹散，露出后面隐藏的皎洁圆月，洒落遍地清辉。圆月下是屹立的水塔，像伸向苍穹的一根枯瘦指骨——而就在那指尖上，分明站立着一个男人的剪影。他背朝月光，浑身上下都是黑的，即使是以斯蒂夫达到人类极限的视力，也只能隐约分辨出他肩膀上狙击枪的轮廓。  
他看着他——虽然完全看不清脸孔，但斯蒂夫却莫名觉得，他也一样在看着他。  
他们两个就这样隔着夜与死亡遥遥相望。

玛利亚•希尔的尖叫响在耳边：“楼内人员隐蔽！有狙击手在水塔顶上！”她开始在无线电通讯频段里喊话：“所有地面机动人员，控制脱逃点，包围水塔，快！”  
那个黑影放下了肩头的枪，然后他仿佛自杀一般，一跃而下，消失在水塔顶端。  
几乎在同一个瞬间，完全不假思索地，斯蒂夫•罗格斯已经冲破窗户飞了出去。

这里是五楼，他跳过更高的楼层。斯蒂夫在夜空中下坠的时候，心中没有丝毫恐惧或者忐忑，只有肾上腺素爆发中的兴奋与宁静的平衡。他落在了二层辅楼的楼顶上，就地一滚，卸掉大半冲击力，只是脚腕略微刺痛，骨头应该没事。他毫不停留，继续冲出去，从二楼的楼顶跳到水泥地上。  
以一般情况来说，水塔和主楼的距离并不算远，但这是暗夜，他们在主楼里也严格遵行夜战规范，尽量避免不必要的照明。在如此近乎全盲的环境里，没使用会暴露位置的夜视仪器，而使用裸眼瞄准，并且把握风吹云移、月光突然放亮的瞬间对移动目标一枪致命，这个凭空出现的狙击手简直堪称神乎其技！斯蒂夫一边向水塔的方向全速追击，一边在心中飞快回忆所知的人名。这样恐怖的能力，纵然在全世界范围内也不会超过一掌之数，可是他却实在想不出哪一位会和重生计划有这么深的牵扯——究竟是谁？这隐藏的黑幕究竟还有多少重？

他冲进了水塔背后的阴影里，那里悬着一条速降绳，还在夜风中微微摇晃。极远处隐隐传来高高低低的人声，应该是外围组正在向此地逼近。斯蒂夫蹲下去判断足印，然后起身奔向左前方的平层建筑物，顺着这列建筑物的走向可以到达东侧的围墙下，他要加快速度了。  
从没有一刻像此刻，他深深后悔没有带上他的星盾。

一大片浓云滑过天心，将月亮的脸孔再度遮蔽，整个大地被阴影笼罩。斯蒂夫在迷宫般的仓库间逡巡，时不时停下脚步侧耳倾听。久经沙场的战斗直觉告诉他，那个恐怖的狙击手还没有远遁，他就潜伏在某间倾颓的房屋的暗影里，像是矫健的猎豹在树荫下压低它的躯体，随时等待机会揉身劲扑，择人而噬。  
大约过了半分钟，左前方传来了一串轻响，像是小石块在地面滚动的声音，斯蒂夫奔了过去——人到半路时，身旁暗影中突兀伸出一只手臂，掌心握着锋利的战斗刀，直捅他的左肋。这是低亮度战斗环境中常见的偷袭模式，斯蒂夫早有防备，他侧身躲过刀锋，顺势挥拳反击，和袭击者战在一处。  
来人无疑精通刀术，确实很强，却只是普通意义上的强，大概和战斗组萨姆•威尔逊的水准相当。这绝不是那个狙击手，斯蒂夫瞬间就做出了判断，这是掩护他的同伴？他在拖延时间好让那人顺利逃走？  
思虑及此，斯蒂夫决意速战速决，他不再小心避让攻来的利刃，只是稍微躲过要害，争取时间反手抢攻。血清给了他远超常人的夜视能力，黑暗环境的战斗对他非常有利，战斗刀扎入他身上穿的防弹背心，斜斜划过肋骨，剖开一条不算太严重的伤口。而他则把握住这个两人距离十分接近的机会，紧紧控制了攻击者的手腕，直接用力扭脱关节。那人痛呼出声，五指再也拿捏不住，染血的钢锋落了地。  
斯蒂夫一脚将他踹倒在空旷处，头顶的明月再度穿越了云彩的缝隙，照亮他的脸。那张脸孔的线条深刻阴鹜，带着嘲弄而不怀好意的笑容。  
斯蒂夫认得他，几天前他刚刚见过他——那赫然是布洛克•朗姆洛。

这突如其来的变故就像是狠狠一拳揍在他的胃里，又像是对斯蒂夫•罗格斯心中，那死死苦守的理性的门扉致命一击。铁锁终于断裂，无数种情绪的洪流瞬间喷涌而出，将他的整个人淹至没顶。“杀了他！”一个声音在他的脑海中盘旋嘶吼，“现在就杀了他！巴基不会知道的，你可以把一切做的天衣无缝，然后你们就可以回到从前，你们可以重新开始……”他知道这不过是魔鬼的耳语，他努力咬牙抵御，却依然为那美妙的幻境而险些落下泪来。  
斯蒂夫弯腰从地上抄起那把战斗刀，强迫自己集中精神，最初的烈火般的妒恨漫过他的身体，渐渐远去，紧接着袭来的变成了疑问与愤怒，以及……无边无际的恐惧。  
朗姆洛究竟在“重生计划”中扮演什么样的角色？  
而巴基知道多少？  
那个狙击手已经逃掉了吗？  
他是谁？

——他是谁？！

“嗨，局长大人，”朗姆洛抱着自己脱臼的手腕，纵使痛得满脸都是冷汗，依然显露出可恨的满不在乎的笑容，“我知道你可能不信，但今天真的是个巧合，是个……误会，早知道你要来，我肯定不会来的。”  
斯蒂夫根本不管他的胡言乱语，径直上前掐住他的脖颈将他拎起来：“你的同伴呢？那个狙击手？他是……谁？快说！”  
朗姆洛双脚离地，脸孔涨得通红，在渐渐失去呼吸：“他撤离了，他和你……无关……”  
斯蒂夫猛地将他掼在地上，趁他摔到头昏眼花之际握住那柄战斗刀逼近他的喉管：“别他妈给我废话！回答我，那是谁！”

几乎与此同时，身后咫尺之地突然传来一声金属碰撞的轻响，一股前所未有的强烈死亡预兆直刺斯蒂夫的后脑。他的身体立时僵直，完全不敢移动分毫。那人竟然就在他身后！趁他情绪激愤之时无声无息摸到了他的背后！就像是暗夜里的一抹游魂，令他四倍的敏锐洞察力也毫无用武之地。  
他听见了扳机扣动的摩擦声——

“NO！WINTER，NO！”竟然是摔在地上的布洛克•朗姆洛在喊。  
“咔”一声极其细微的响动，是扳机弹簧回位的声音。斯蒂夫•罗格斯在生与死的边界线上打了一个转。他不敢回头，依然不敢有丝毫动作，只觉满脊都是冷汗，几乎湿透了衣衫。他知道，那把枪还在指着他，并没有移开。  
“你不能……杀他，”朗姆洛边说边呲牙，仿佛脱臼的手痛得厉害，“他不是任务。他是……他是神盾局局长，杀了他我们麻烦大了，Winter……他妈的谁让你回来的？你又不听话了是不是？”  
——斯蒂夫的意识里不断回旋着这个隐隐散发冷意的词：Winter。这个人……叫Winter？是名字？抑或一个代号？  
身后的持枪者终于说话了，在他开口的瞬间斯蒂夫紧张过热的脑子几乎要将他当成了巴基，他几乎因此而灵魂崩解——不，不……嗓音也许是有一点点相像，但……远比巴基的清亮男中音低沉沙哑得多，带着某种诡异的机械感；并且遣词用字非常古怪，像是个刚刚开始学英文不久的外国人，或者一个刚刚开始学说话的小孩子。  
“布洛克……那个人不是任务，可我杀了他……我……我认识他，我恨他……我杀了他……”  
“Calm down！Winter，Calm down！那……刚才那事只是个意外，没关系，真的，只是个意外……现在千万别开枪！”  
生死置于人手的感觉很糟，真是糟糕透顶。

朗姆洛抱着自己的手臂挣扎着爬起身，他的目光一直越过他的肩膀紧盯着他身后的鬼魂，仿佛比他还要害怕那人做出什么无法预测的事来。  
远处的人声近了，斯蒂夫听到他们正向此处而来。  
“罗格斯局长，让我们走。”朗姆洛压低了声音，对他说道。  
“他杀了阿尼姆•佐拉博士。”斯蒂夫回答。  
其实打从内心深处他并不觉得佐拉的死有什么可惜的，但是他需要拖延时间，至少需要找个机会回过头看一眼那个神秘的“Winter”——他也是个狙击手，他的声音真的有一点点像巴基；但他不是巴基，巴基的枪法很好，却还没好到这种程度——巴基不会不认识他，不会拿枪指着他，更不会只差一个呼吸就爆掉了他的头。  
——背后寒冷与死亡的气息货真价实，这绝不可能是巴基。  
“我他妈管他杀了谁？你这辈子就没杀过不该杀的人吗？”朗姆洛怒了，“老子说过了这是个意外！放我们走，或者你现在就死在这儿！”  
“你们不敢开枪的，我的人位置已经很近了。如果听到枪声，你们必定逃不掉。”斯蒂夫在冒完全不必要的风险。他也刻意压低了声线，他并不想激怒朗姆洛，更不想激怒他身后随时会爆炸的炸弹。   
朗姆洛狼一般的黄色瞳孔狠狠瞪着他，瞪了好几秒。“他妈的谈判破裂！”他向他身后比出一个手势。那瞬间斯蒂夫觉得自己一定要死了，却只觉后脑传来一阵强烈的钝痛，彻底剥夺了他的意识，他晕了过去。

倒地之前，他在朦胧中听到了枪声。

（第五章 完）


	6. 布洛克·朗姆洛（3）

-1-

他原以为战争已经结束。  
却发现战争永无止息。

在1946年，巴基•巴恩斯的血清失控第三次发作之后，他返回了本土享受“休假”，那意味着长达两个月的后续治疗和调整。而布洛克•朗姆洛则带着他的特战队留在法国的秘密基地里，等待第一次任务命令的下达。  
现在他是超级士兵的助手、监视者以及管理员了，他得到的权限足够他查阅大量相关资料。布洛克•朗姆洛讨厌文书工作，但他坐在基地宿舍的台灯下整晚整晚翻看那些破纸时，心中有的却只是一种近乎虔诚的安宁情绪。当他从几十页毫无意义的废话里寻找到想要的只言片语，他是当真欣喜若狂的。他感觉那双幽幽的绿眼睛就隐藏在文字的碎片里，隐藏于新闻、记录以及大量医疗档案的字里行间。  
他在接近他，越来越近了。

1943年10月，美军107团于意大利的博尔扎诺溃败，巴基•巴恩斯被俘。被关押于奥地利和意大利交界的九头蛇实验基地，大概在10月底，被挑中成为实验体，阿尼姆•佐拉为他注射了基于厄斯金博士初期方案以及红骷髅血样的缺陷版超级血清。  
朗姆洛能找到的唯一一份关于此事的记载，是1945年佐拉被咆哮突击队俘虏后的审讯记录抄件，他对于自己的残酷人体实验直言不讳，甚至有点得意洋洋。按照佐拉的供述，第一次血清失控会在注射后12到24小时内到来，照例是疯狂运作的新陈代谢系统、酷烈的高热以及周身脏器的超负荷运转。至于死亡率？佐拉对此漠不关心。“那是因为他们并非应选者，”他在审讯记录里说，“上帝没有青睐他们，不过如此而已。”朗姆洛从来不觉得自己是个好人，他经常把渎神的话挂在嘴边，但犹是如此，他依然为佐拉这种理所当然的邪恶而感到胃里一阵翻搅。没人知道第一次血清失控的死亡率有多高，人们唯一知道的是，在11月5日凌晨，当美国队长斯蒂夫•罗格斯单枪匹马闯入九头蛇的实验基地时，唯一还存活的血清受体只有他的童年挚友巴基•巴恩斯一人。那一天，美国队长救出了400名战俘，从此名声大噪，成为了军中偶像。  
这故事朗姆洛当然有所耳闻，在1943年底，当他刚离开北非的战俘营时，这正是整个盟军战线人人津津乐道的传奇。终日在残酷、痛苦、失去甚至绝望中挣扎，谁都会喜欢从天而降的超级英雄，谁都会喜欢九死一生逃出生天的大团圆结局。可是现在，朗姆洛却忍不住想，成为一个独一无二的幸存者会是种什么样的感觉？眼睁睁看着十个、几十个甚至上百个活生生的人在自己身边受尽折磨哀嚎着死去会是种什么样的感觉？分明知道害死他们的东西无时无刻不在自己的血管中流淌又会是种什么样的感觉？说实话，纵然见惯了生死自认心如铁石，朗姆洛依然想象不出那答案，他只知道假如那是自己，说不定早就疯掉了。  
接下来发生的事布洛克•朗姆洛实在没什么兴趣，1944年他就在军营中看过美国队长和咆哮突击队的傻逼纪录片，大略知道那些无聊透顶的“光辉战绩”——事实上，要不是冲着纪录片后必然会放映的大波美女骚姿弄首戏码，他才不会去。这一段时间来自军方的医疗记录显示，巴基•巴恩斯不断经历着断断续续莫名其妙的低烧，但他拒绝了回归美国本土检查和治疗的方案，一直活跃在战场上。直到1944年的圣诞节，他在俘虏佐拉的那场战斗中被敌方的战斗机器人击伤，要不是美国队长于千钧一发之际抓住了他，差一点就掉下了奔驰中的火车为国捐躯。这一战后，他因为受伤和再度的持续发烧不得不离开前线接受治疗，而美国队长也因此不得不孤军奋战，独自去阻止红骷髅毁灭纽约的计划，最后开着飞机砸在了北极圈。  
“好吧，他救了你两次。”朗姆洛低声嘀咕。尽管他从没这么干过，尽管他觉得这么做蠢透了，但完全不考虑自己的安危只为了拯救另一个人的性命，这种事他忽然觉得他能理解。说实话他甚至有点嫉妒，虽然并不想承认，但他在嫉妒他有去救他的机会。  
接下来是巴基•巴恩斯的第二次血清失控，发生在1945年初，也就是在那时，他正式加入了“重生计划”，再度接受了血清注射。这一次失控留下了大量医疗记录，朗姆洛几乎没办法强迫自己读下去，那字里行间的鲜血淋漓，令他甚至疑惑既然如此痛苦他为什么还要坚持活下去？他并不觉得巴恩斯是个虔诚无比的基督徒，视自杀为罪恶，事实上他蹲过战俘营也进过特战队，他明白人在极端痛苦和恐惧之中选择自我了断几乎是种本能，这种事情他见得多了。直到他随手翻到一篇旧新闻，比对上面的日期，朗姆洛才猛然醒悟到，巴恩斯在接受第二次血清注射后的第七天，加入了霍华德•斯塔克紧急组建的救援队奔赴北极圈，去寻找几乎已被所有人宣判死刑的美国队长。当然后来他们救回了他，不过那又是另外一个故事了。  
按照时间推算，就在那件事情发生后的第三个月，战争结束前夕，巴恩斯又回到了欧洲战场。这一次他的队长还在大洋彼岸养伤，他隐藏身份参加了数个危险系数高低不等的单人特殊任务——在其中一个任务里，他碰见了一个不自量力的傻瓜——那就是他们的初遇。

布洛克•朗姆洛将那些乱七八糟的文件胡乱堆成一摞，然后推开椅子站起身，他觉得他需要一点新鲜空气。他走出宿舍，又返回来，从枕头边拿出一包没有开封的香烟，拆出一根叼在嘴上点着，剩下的塞在衬衫口袋里，天色还不晚，他决定出门散个步。  
就像是所有的类似设置，这座秘密基地选址在法国东南部一处交通不便的荒野，鸟不拉屎的鬼地方，附近有几英里长的海岸线，却没办法停船，只遍布嶙峋的礁石与巉岩。朗姆洛叼着烟向海边走去，脑海中胡乱搅和着飘飞的字母和自己乱七八糟的想象——他想象着自己变成了斯蒂夫•罗格斯，变成了人人称道的美国队长，他穿越烈火和爆炸、孤身深入敌后去救他，他在疾驰的火车上奋不顾身扑向车厢外去抓他的手……那些想象实在是太过无聊无稽，甚至令他恶心，见鬼的他简直变成了一个多愁善感的傻娘们儿。  
他就这么一边胡思乱想，一边自我厌恶，漫无目的地踱到海边，然后一抬头就看见了他——久违的巴基•巴恩斯正坐在一块突耸的礁岩上，海浪于他脚下拍出白沫，他单膝抱于怀中，另一条腿放松的伸展着。两个月不见，他的头发似乎又变长了，被海风吹得四散飘飞。  
上一次看到他时，他还躺在病床上奄奄一息，而此刻，朗姆洛却在为几分钟前，自己那些荒谬的想象而感觉羞赧，在那个瞬间他几乎想要转身逃离。可是岩石上的巴恩斯突然回过头来——是啊，他并非常人，他当然发现他来了——面无表情地望着朗姆洛，望了许久，脸上才缓缓浮现出一个略带讥诮的笑容：“嗨，好久不见，典狱长先生。”  
朗姆洛可不愿在这种时候丢脸认怂，他踩着周围的小岩石转着圈攀上他所在的那块，站在他身边。他依然坐在那里，仰着脸看着他，瞳孔幽绿，深不见底。  
“我不是你的典狱长，”朗姆洛对他说，像是开玩笑，又像是认真，“我可没那么高的级别，顶多算你的狱卒。”他在他身边坐下来，然后从口袋里掏出烟盒，递给他，“来一支？”  
巴恩斯又笑了，这次的笑容无疑放松了一点。他从他的烟盒里抽出一根烟，侧脸过去让朗姆洛帮他点上。他的头发真的很长了，在他低头的时候凌乱地披于眼前，朗姆洛真的很想伸手拨开它们，将它们一一别在那双秀气的耳朵后面，他想拥有这个资格，他想得几乎都要疼痛起来。  
巴恩斯默默地抽着那支烟，时而抬起头来，向天空长长吐出一口烟气。那时候时近黄昏，晚霞正在向海平面的那一边汇聚。他伸直手臂，将烟灰弹落，任它们被海风吹向远方。

“……看我干嘛？”他问他。  
“没干嘛。”他别过脸去眺望夕阳。  
“我告诉你啊，我可没办法把你变成超级战士的，假若能把身体里的血清给人，老子早就那么做了，如果你是打着这个主意趁早滚吧。”  
朗姆洛“嗤”的一声笑了：“那破玩意儿我才不稀罕。”  
巴恩斯转头盯着他看，晚霞的倒影在他的眼眸里跳跃，仿佛希望的明火，仿佛朗姆洛是什么有趣的小把戏。他用一种难以形容的调侃语气问道：“噢？你就没想过像我这样？据那些混蛋讲我可是能长生不老、永葆青春的，到下个世纪，这时代的人都死光了，老子还会是现在这个样子……人人都想要的，不是吗？我才不信你的话。”  
朗姆洛耸了耸肩：“也许有过吧……不过只是想想罢了。难道活着很有意思吗？活着可比死难多了。说实话，老子早就腻味了，也就是想到有一天会死了没了什么都不知道了，才觉得现在的日子算是有点味道——活着的时候就努力活，到死的那一天就安心死，这样就行了……老子可不想变成个怪物。”  
——啊！上帝，他那不听使唤的臭嘴，看他又说了什么！

“喔，你是说我是怪物？”  
“我……我不是那个意思，我……”  
“没事，我就是个怪物。”他将烟蒂弹进大海里，笑出了声音，这次的笑容明亮且耀眼，就像是活在朗姆洛曾经看过的那些战场纪录片里。巴基•巴恩斯站起身，径直从离地三米多高的礁石上跳下去，轻飘飘落在沙滩上。他没有回头，却是在对他说话：  
“我们回去吧，任务指令应该到了……布洛克•朗姆洛。”

他叫了他的名字。

-2-

任务还是那些任务。有些好，有些坏，有些可以解释，有些不能解释；发号施令的毫发无伤，执行命令的赴汤蹈火，全不过是大义之旗下的血与骨。  
说白了就是这么回事儿。

从1946年底开始，这个荒僻的基地一年中大约有十个月时间人声鼎沸。特战队总是有丰厚的报酬、充足的补给、最好的武器装备和高强度的训练计划，以及一些难度在正常范围内的日常任务，以他们这个行当的平均水准来讲，说实话，过得还算蛮滋润的——不过这一切仅限他们的战斗核心他们的超级士兵不在的时候。巴基•巴恩斯有另外的脸和另外的人生，他待在基地里的时间其实并不多，假若他突然出现，那只说明一点，“特别任务”要来了，并且下一次任务的难度一定非常高，高到不通情理让人骂娘的地步。  
事实上，布洛克•朗姆洛为此拍着桌子把口水喷到皮尔斯脸上也不是一次两次了，但他的上级永远是那副八风不动唾面自干的样子，笑眯眯等他骂完，然后轻声漫语告诉他：“你们当然能做到的，你们是最好的，你们在创造历史，你们有超级武器啊！”  
操你妈的“创造历史”！操你妈的“超级武器”！这就是忍耐寒冷、饥饿、恐惧和一切肉体上的不适在敌方眼皮子底下埋伏七十二小时一动不动的理由？这就是战力比一比十、一比二十、一比五十、一比一百也要完成任务活着回来的理由？对此朗姆洛咬牙切齿，只想甩手抽那张狐狸脸一个耳光。  
——当然，只是想想而已。那是他的Boss。这世上的Boss都是他妈的不干人事的操蛋玩意儿！

他猜皮尔斯是故意的，否则这些命令当真无法解释。他不知道神盾局究竟把巴基•巴恩斯当成了什么，也许真的是当成了一把独一无二的尖端武器，他们在试射，在校准，在做压力测试；他们想看看他究竟能应付什么样的状况，能做到什么地步，能变成什么样——他们在用死亡和极限逼他“完美”——这想法几乎令朗姆洛不寒而栗。但是，对此他又能做什么呢？他明白自己什么都做不到，所以他什么都没做。  
他任其发生。

巴基•巴恩斯的确在逐渐 “完美”。  
初遇之时，朗姆洛就被他超凡脱俗的强劲所吸引，他因此折服，因此目眩神迷无法自拔以至于陷入了不可抑制的妄念。战场上的巴恩斯的确就像是一件顶级武器的人形化身，你只要看他一眼就会不由自主肖想他冰冷外壳下属于人类的血肉温暖，不由自主做一个拥有他的梦。而现在，在皮尔斯全无人性的任务安排之下，朗姆洛发现他竟然还在变强，越来越强，强到令你真的要怀疑他还是不是人类的地步。就像是一把好刀，你越使用它，越用砾石频繁地打磨它，刀刃就会越来越锋利，出必见血，带着无形的杀意——同时，也会越来越削薄，刚而易折，处于毁坏的边缘。  
到了1947年的夏天，这个征兆第一次显现，在某次任务即将结束的当口，意外发生了。

幸好那时候他们已经进入了最后的撤离阶段，巴恩斯、朗姆洛和支援组的其他几个人挤在货运卡车的封闭车厢里，因为又一次死里逃生后的疲惫而昏昏欲睡。厢顶上只有一盏昏黄的灯泡亮着，狭窄的空间内满溢鲜血、汗水、火药以及还没褪干净的肾上腺素的味道。卡车颠簸行到半路，车厢内侧角落里一直抱着他的M1加兰德步枪（1）假寐的巴恩斯猛地睁开了眼睛，就像是突然惊醒的冬眠中的凶兽，他迅速直起身，背部紧紧贴着卡车的厢板，用一种陌生的、毫无温度的目光环视众人，然后“咔哒”一声，打开了手中武器的保险锁。  
那时候的朗姆洛其实也快累到睡着了，他晕晕乎乎的脑袋反应出来的第一个念头是“有敌袭”，下意识就去摸自己的BAR，车厢内其他几个人都是差不多的动作。然后，枪声响了，巴恩斯——或者说此刻占据巴恩斯身体的那个家伙毫不犹豫扣下了扳机，一枪打穿了离他最近的倒霉鬼的肩胛骨。那个叫考克斯的小子刚拿在手里的M3A1冲锋枪（2）滑了出去，大量鲜血从爆开的皮肉中涌出，他大声惨呼起来。喊叫声仿佛一鞭子狠狠抽在朗姆洛背上，他突然醍醐灌顶，连忙冲所有人大吼：“丢下武器，立刻！”随即把自己的BAR扔在脚下，双手举过头顶。他妈的上一发子弹大概卡在了考克斯的肩膀里或者打穿了车厢飞了出去，真算他们命大，这么拥挤的地方万一打出跳弹，天知道会发生什么——他妈的这到底怎么搞的！他可不想这么莫名其妙挂掉！  
幸好今天跟着他的几个家伙都不算太傻，虽然不明所以，还是按照平时训练出来的惯性迅速服从了命令。不到两秒钟，枪支丢了一地，整个车厢内有威胁的就只剩下端着武器的“巴恩斯”一个人了。  
朗姆洛艰难地吞咽了一口唾沫，这时候他可没办法指望别人站出来解决问题。他强迫自己对上那双冻结的绿眼睛，像是望着一片冷硬的冰面：“Calm down，Soldier，”他试图稳定他的情绪，“是你对吗？你能听懂我的话是吗？你还认得我吗？”  
那柄加兰德步枪的枪口迅速移动指向了他，枪口后的人面无表情，瞳孔内一片空洞，见鬼的皮尔斯或者那些早该千刀万剐的白大褂们根本没有告诉过他Soldier可能会在任务中出现，在没有注射血清的时候出现，他妈的他总有一天要搞死这群婊子养的！  
“我们是友方，”他说，继续试图说服这个鬼知道懂不懂人话的活炸弹，“你看，你有武器，我们没有，我们不会伤害你。”朗姆洛也不知道这些废话到底有没有用，但他还能怎么办？现在有把自动步枪指着他，拿枪的他妈的也许是这世界上准头最厉害的一双手。他毫不怀疑只要他有半根手指行为不轨，下个瞬间心脏上或者额头正中就会开出一个血洞来，那样他就什么都不用操心了。  
就在这种几乎喘不上气的紧张时刻，Soldier背靠的车厢壁板突然传来几声有节奏的敲击，估计是驾驶室里的罗林斯发觉后面不对劲儿了，正在用约定信号联络确认。Soldier在第一下震动响起时就飞快离开了那里，他手里的枪管微微颤动，似乎有点犹豫是该继续指着朗姆洛还是该直接给那块见鬼的壁板来一梭子，朗姆洛吓得瞬间出了一身冷汗，同时更想问候无辜的罗林斯全家的女性亲属。  
卡车猛地急刹，显然是罗林斯没有得到约定好的回应信号，他决定把车停下来。后厢内的几个人刹那间失去了平衡，下意识去抓手边的任何东西好稳住自己的身体，重伤的考克斯连声哀叫，满地的枪支滑向内侧。Soldier突然动了，朗姆洛的心瞬时落入谷底，他已经做好了吃上一颗枪子挂在这里的准备。可是并没有，Soldier只是借力反冲一脚踹开了车厢的门，然后用没有拿枪的那只手勾住车厢顶板，以一种普通人绝对做不到的方式整个人飞上了车厢顶。再然后，车厢内的几人呆若木鸡看着顶板猛地向下一凹，头上悬着的灯泡掉落下来彻底摔成了碎片，而那恐怖的士兵就那样踩着顶板借力一跃，消失得无影无踪。  
罗林斯终于刹住了卡车，带人全副武装跑到后面，目瞪口呆看着眼前混乱的一切：变形的铁门，已经晕过去的考克斯，堆成一团的各种武器，还有车厢内死抓着一块铁件瘫在地上的朗姆洛。  
“头儿，这到底……”罗林斯显然吓坏了。  
“闭嘴，滚回去开车，”朗姆洛打断他，竭尽全力朝他怒喝，努力不让自己发出颤音，“收拾一下，我们先回基地去，考克斯中弹了。其他事儿等任务汇报完了再说。”  
——他可不想让罗林斯发现，他其实吓得脚都软了，他妈的这会儿还没缓过劲儿来呢。

不幸中的万幸，发生“意外”的地点离基地已经不太远了，路上只有他们一辆卡车，子弹也没有伤到考克斯的大动脉，擦屁股的活儿并不算多。所以在一个小时后，当朗姆洛和罗林斯把那倒霉鬼交到基地医疗组手里的时候，他还是活着的——活着就好办，托巴恩斯的福，他们的医疗组总是最好的。  
一确认完考克斯的伤情，朗姆洛转身就往皮尔斯的办公室去。只要巴恩斯在执行任务，皮尔斯就肯定在基地里，朗姆洛才不相信他对此事一无所知。  
他没有事先通报等候允许，径直大踏步推门而入，皮尔斯坐在办公桌前抬起脸，脸上还是那副欠揍的假惺惺的表情。  
“任务汇报。”朗姆洛怒气冲冲站在他的办公桌前，用两只手撑住桌面。  
“请坐，朗姆洛队长，稍安勿躁。”皮尔斯挥手示意他身后的椅子，“如果你在担心Soldier的话，没关系，我的人已经出发去找他了——他带着信号发射器。他会回来的，他也没别的地方可以去。”  
操！这混蛋果然安插着钉子监视他们的一举一动！他早就收到消息了！  
朗姆洛只觉一阵怒意顺着脊骨从下而上窜起来，他再也没法压抑自己的火气：“你知道是不是？这种事以前就发生过是不是？你故意没有告诉我们，操你妈的你差点害死老子！”  
皮尔斯的脸色变了，他终于撕掉了那张纽约上东区富裕阶级温文尔雅的面具，露出下面纯粹的邪恶与冷酷，就像是披着人皮的蛇。  
“朗姆洛队长，我理解你此刻情绪激动，所以我今天原谅你的粗俗，就像之前很多次我原谅你的放纵一样——但我今天原谅你，并不代表下一次还会原谅你；更不代表你的这种行为就是被允许的，懂吗？Yes，这事儿以前发生过，虽然只发生过一次，上一次发生的时候我因此损失了我原本看好的特战队长人选，他辜负了我的信任。同样还是Yes，我没有告诉你，因为如果你也死了，那只不过说明你和他一样，你也不值得我的信任，不值得知道这一切而已……朗姆洛队长，控制一下情绪，别忘了你的身份。”  
那一瞬间，布洛克•朗姆洛真想给他脸上来一枪。  
但他做不到。

朗姆洛攥紧拳头，深吸一口气：“他状态很差。这次任务之前他的状态就不对劲，我向你报告过的。他状态很差无法控制你们就不该让他上战场……”  
——他的脸色那么难看，眉头紧皱，就像是一张绷得太紧时刻都会断裂的弓弦；就像你有一杆枪，打了太多发子弹，威力太大射速太快，枪管烧得通红，手根本拿捏不住，你把枪管卸下来，发现里面的膛线已经磨光了。  
“巴恩斯先生通过了身体检查，他自己同意了，他说他可以。”  
“不能再这么下去了，我告诉你，不能再这么下去了！我不能说服我的队员，去信任一个不稳定的战术核心，你不能让我们一方面躲避敌人的子弹一方面提防身后不稳定的炸药包，你不能那么做！”  
皮尔斯轻轻耸了耸肩，摊开双手：“这就是你的事了，朗姆洛队长。我任命你、神盾局雇用你就是为了让你干这个的，我们相信你的能力，否则我们大可以随便找别人。我承认，他……的确不太稳定，但再好的武器也难免故障走火嘛，这都是在可控制范围内的风险，你真心不必为此大惊小怪。”  
“可他不是武器！他是个人！”  
“喔对啊，他是个人，”皮尔斯脸上浮现出一个诡异的笑容，“但他不是凡人，他是超级战士；他与众不同，他终将完美，不是吗？”  
皮尔斯真他妈是个不折不扣的疯子。  
——或者其实他并没有疯，只不过普通人对于异类就是这么要求的：不可能的任务，超负荷的工作，从来没有过的正常生活，不被允许的小小快乐。  
——你不允许平庸，你不可以有弱点，你必须完美。  
——你应该销蚀掉自己的骨肉，变成一杆冰冷的枪。然后服从命令，开火。  
朗姆洛转身离开，他知道自己没什么好说的了。

皮尔斯的人在第二天凌晨带回了Soldier，那时他昏迷不醒，被三重束缚带绑在担架上。朗姆洛靠在医疗楼门口看着他们鱼贯而入，伸手拦住了队伍尾巴上的某个家伙。他不认得他，但他知道他是皮尔斯那些持枪护卫们的首领，也许是个神盾局有名有号的特工。  
“嗨，哥们儿，你们怎么抓住他的？”朗姆洛用他最轻快的语气问道。  
那人奇怪地望了朗姆洛好一会儿，方才回答他的问题：“他就在附近转悠呢，他还能去哪儿啊？然后，你知道的，强效镇定剂，装在麻醉枪里，就像是放倒一头豹子。”  
“……真不容易啊，伙计。”朗姆洛叹了口气，他递上一支烟。  
那人犹豫片刻接了过来：“是啊，真不容易。还好这次没出人命。”他点头。  
朗姆洛和这个陌生人站在门口一起抽完了那支烟。谢天谢地，这一次里面静悄悄的。

依照之前几次的先例，巴恩斯一旦完成了“特殊任务”很快就会离开基地，回到朗姆洛不能触及的世界，回到他的另一段人生中去。朗姆洛原以为这次也会如此，等他们几个月后再见面时，如今这个“意外”造成的影响早就消弭无踪，那时候会有更难的挑战，会有另一件更加丧心病狂的任务等着他们，那时候谁都无心再提。可是他错了。  
就在Soldier回来之后的那天深夜，朗姆洛还留在医疗楼里，独自坐在因为失血过多还没有脱离危险期的考克斯的病床边。见鬼的这并不因为他是个婆婆妈妈的娘娘腔，只不过他现在心里乱糟糟的，他想躲开那些笨蛋们一个人静静，他还不想回答罗林斯的任何蠢问题罢了，至少目前还不想。然后在凌晨三点，考克斯病房虚掩着的门被推开了。朗姆洛抬起头来，正对上门外站着的巴基•巴恩斯苍白的脸，一时间两个人都没料到会在此时此刻遇见对方，全都愣住了。缄默像流淌的水一样漫开，只有考克斯身上连着的医疗机器发出滴滴的声音。  
不知过了多久，朗姆洛轻咳一声打破了寂静。“肩胛骨碎了，他不能再拿枪了，不过这也许是好事呢。”他说。  
巴恩斯“哦”了一声，没有接话。  
他又摆出了那副表情，那副他们初见时拒人于千里之外的表情。其实这一年多来巴恩斯和特战队的关系已经紧密许多了，虽然小伙子们还是敬畏他，称呼他“Sir”，视他如鬼怪、如神明，但他们至少可以和他分享香烟以及其他补给品，他们凑在一起讲荤段子的时候他也会在一边听着，有一次甚至轻描淡写也来了一段，让大伙笑爆肚皮的同时各个向他伸出大拇指。毕竟，在一起朝夕相处久了，生死与共久了，你很难一直控制你脸上的面具不滑落。  
他是超级士兵，但他首先是个人啊。

巴恩斯将手放在了门把上，他似乎想要抽身而去。  
“等等！”朗姆洛叫住了他，“你为什么不事先告诉我？因为你不信任我？”  
巴恩斯回头看他，用那种不带感情的冷冷的音调答：“我告诉过你了。我说过我是个怪物，让你离我远点，不想死就离我远点……是的，我不信任任何人，如果你非要知道的话。”  
“除了美国队长，除了你的斯蒂夫，是吗？”朗姆洛并不想这么说，但这句话自己冲出了他的喉管。他祈祷他说得义正言辞、不带酸气，他却不知道自己做到了没有。  
巴恩斯的眼睛猛地睁大，怒气的阴云在瞳孔中凝聚，但是他并没有发作出来。  
朗姆洛忽然醒悟，也许因为此刻他满腹的愧疚感，也许因为自己终于戳中了他的命门，自相遇以来，他的气势第一次压倒了他的。  
于是他径直冲他发起飙来：“操你的所以我们这群人渣不够资格给你当队友是吗？不够资格让你信任是吗？”  
巴恩斯不发一语，转过身去。  
“你不是怪物，巴恩斯。Soldier……他也不是！考克斯还活着不是吗？他没杀他。他可以杀他的，但他没有！”朗姆洛朝他的背影喊道。  
“老子不管你怎么认为，这是老子的队伍，你必须信任我们；相对的，我们也会信任你——并且信任他。老子会证明给你看！”

-3-

下一次“意外”发生在三个月后，在基地的训练场上——感谢上帝，只是训练场。那回罕有的，巴恩斯的现身并非为了出任务，而是受命对一批新运到的武器装备作实战测试。当然，连笨蛋都能看出来，这绝对不可能仅仅是测试。在检查那堆明显针对山区、沙地和炎热气候的新玩意儿时，笨蛋罗林斯问朗姆洛：“头儿，你猜这回要把我们送到哪儿去？”朗姆洛伸手拍了他的脑袋一下，板着脸回答：“地狱。”  
无论是山区、沙地还是炎热气候他都没什么好感，这一切都让他想起北非，想起比尔哈基姆，想起他人生的错误起点。现在回忆那些鲜血、硝烟与黄沙，总觉得似乎隔着什么，就像是在看别人的故事，就像是上辈子的渺茫回忆，虽然时间上仅仅过去了五年而已。  
那天巴恩斯出事的时候他并没在旁边，后来听说大概是爆炸物装填的过程中出了点差错，轰塌了一整面防爆墙，其中大半砸在了巴恩斯身上。等朗姆洛闻讯赶到的时候，皮尔斯的护卫队已经先到了，十几支各式各样的枪封锁了现场，包围圈中心是浑身尘土满脸披血的巴基•巴恩斯——或者说，Soldier。他握紧手里的手枪，无论护卫队怎么喊话也不肯松开。  
朗姆洛不假思索就冲了进去：“放下武器！”他大喊。  
“我们正在让他这么做。”和朗姆洛一起抽过烟的护卫队长说。  
“不是他，是你们。放下枪，现在！”朗姆洛喝到。  
怒气蒸腾在护卫队长脸上，他刚要张口就被朗姆洛打断了。  
“他在害怕，他妈的你们都瞎了吗？看不出他在害怕？让你的人都滚开！拿不了事儿的话现在就给皮尔斯打报告，告诉他要么听我的，要么再去找个特战队长来。”  
那人用一种看疯子的目光看了他好几秒，终于挥手让组员散开：“不用请示长官，”他冷冷讽刺道，“反正你死了，他总还得再找一个新人的。”  
朗姆洛的回答是一根中指，直接比到他脸上。“操你全家！”他说。

他才无心去管身后变了脸色骂骂咧咧的持枪护卫队。径直冲向混乱中心，直冲到那人扣着板机的那只手开始神经质地收紧才停下脚步：“嗨，Soldier！”他对他说，“没事儿的，一个意外，别紧张。”  
是的，没错，他在紧张，他在害怕。朗姆洛真奇怪为什么没人发现这一点，为什么自己之前也没有注意到。不管那些天杀的白大褂怎么说，不管他们怎么笃定这一切只是条件反射、肌肉记忆和精神错乱，他的眼睛看到的事实绝非如此。  
——他不是什么躯壳，或者武器，或者心灵碎片，他是个人。

“嗨，Soldier，我不会让你放下枪的，”朗姆洛高举双手，尽量用平稳缓慢的声音说话，他不确定Soldier理解语言的能力究竟如何，“你只是想保护自己，是吧？你可以继续举着它，没关系……”  
他小心翼翼伸出手，一点一点伸向柯尔特M1911A1黑洞洞的枪口，Soldier的手在抖，朗姆洛也不知道他是不是马上就要开枪了——管他呢，他对自己说，你早活够了不是吗？也许过了一个世纪那么长，也许不过几秒钟，他的指尖终于触及了枪管。然后，他俯身向前，将自己的额头紧贴在冰冷的枪口上。  
一股难以抑制的战栗扎透他的躯体，朗姆洛只觉后颈毛发倒竖，浑身都是冷汗。如果Soldier真的毫无人性，那他不折不扣就是在找死——但是他的一生浪荡也不过是在寻找葬身之地，所以那又怎么样？  
“嗨，Soldier，”他说，努力稳住自己的声音不要颤抖，紧盯着咫尺之外那张流淌着鲜血的脸，那双虚无之下波涛汹涌的绿眼睛，“我不会伤害你的。如果我那么做了，你就开枪，好吗？只是……你受伤了，我们要离开这里去治疗……懂吗？你在流血。”  
然后，朗姆洛从未预料到的事情发生了：被认为是碎片、是空壳、是具行尸走肉的Soldier缓缓张开嘴，他的唇上都是血痂和灰泥。“No……”他费力吐出一个单音节，声音又低沉又嘶哑。  
朗姆洛震惊地瞪大双眼，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你说……你说什么，Soldier？你在……你在说话吗？”  
他绿眼睛里的冰层微微摇晃，就像是早春即将消融的湖面；也许是朗姆洛眼花，他甚至觉得他露出了一个微不可察的近乎委屈的表情。  
“No……”他说，“No fire……No DOCTER……”  
噢上帝，基督耶稣，我的上帝！朗姆洛一直自认是个无神论者，至少他的神早就抛弃了他，但此时此刻他唯一想到的只有祈祷。  
“你知道……你知道我是谁……对吧？”  
顶在他脑袋上的柯尔特M1911A1低垂下去，持枪的那个人轻轻咬了一下嘴唇。  
“布洛克……”他回答，“布洛克•朗姆洛。”  
一股陌生的暖流自未知之地凭空袭来，彻底浸透他的胸怀，朗姆洛几乎无法稳住身体。  
天哪，噢……天哪。他是个人。

相比于此，剩下的一切都不重要了。无论是皮尔斯的质询，还是其他人的惊诧，都不重要。后来朗姆洛没有送他去医疗组（Soldier当然讨厌医疗组，他可真蠢），也没有送他回房间（那和医疗组在一栋小楼里），而是带着他去了自己的宿舍（谢天谢地他现在住的是单间）。Soldier背脊挺直坐在他的凳子上，朗姆洛从他的常备药箱里拿出酒精和棉球。  
“可能有点刺痛啊。”他事先打招呼，同时瞟了眼Soldier插在腰间枪套里的手枪。  
他捏着棉球替他擦掉额头上的血，他一动都没动，连眉头都没皱一下。  
那道伤口在他的发际线旁边，皮肉微微翻卷，比想象中浅许多，几乎已经不流血了。朗姆洛不禁咋舌，嘟囔道：“别说，你的血清在这方面还真管用。”  
Soldier茫然看着他。  
“血清……这个词你听不懂吗？”  
Soldier眨了眨眼，还是看着他，简直有点呆呆的。  
“那你懂什么词？”朗姆洛问。  
Soldier慢慢张开嘴，一个字一个字吐出来，好像辛苦背书的小学生：“攻击……防御……开火……撤退……包抄……击杀……俘虏……消除抵抗……灭绝……”  
“够了，别背战术手册了！”朗姆洛忍不住打断他，他的声音比自己原想的要强硬多了。

Soldier又露出了那种表情，闪闪的绿眼睛简直像只委屈的刚被皮鞋踹了一脚的小狗，让朗姆洛满肚子的“操他妈什么鬼”全然骂不出口。他突然觉得尴尬极了，趁着丢脏棉球的机会在屋里转了一圈，最后拿回一根能量饼干。  
那饼干不是特战队的常用补给品，是朗姆洛的私人爱好，基本就是把燕麦粒和果仁碎压成长条，裹有巧克力涂层。“吃么？”他问他。他还是毫无反应，呆呆看着他。  
他吃过东西吗？朗姆洛想，大概没有吧，绑在病床上吊营养液可不叫吃东西，他突然真心替他感觉悲哀。朗姆洛撕开包装纸，自己先咬了一口，夸张地咀嚼起来。“看，很好吃的。”他把饼干递给他。  
Soldier犹豫了好久才伸出手，接过了那条巧克力饼干。他紧盯着它，他那么用力地捏着它，以至于“啪嗒”一声，饼干从中间断成了两截。“唉哟，”朗姆洛说，“你手轻点。”然后弯腰去捡掉在地上的饼干条。如果你在军营里挨过饿，你就会见不得任何食物被浪费。有一只手却比他更快，捡起了那块沾了灰的饼干，径直塞在嘴里。等他发现朗姆洛也在找饼干时，立刻又把嘴里那半截拿了出来，沾着灰，沾着口水，递在朗姆洛面前。  
这家伙！朗姆洛真的有点哭笑不得了，又觉得心口暖呼呼的。“我再给你拿一条。”他对他说。这次他连包装纸一起递给了他，然后下意识的将那半块沾着灰尘和口水的饼干接过来，习惯性丢进口中。  
天哪，他在干嘛？等回过神来，朗姆洛简直呆住了，觉得自己的一张老脸都在隐隐发烫。而Soldier学得飞快，这回他自己撕开了包装纸，已抽出饼干津津有味啃了起来，

朗姆洛突然之间就体会到了马戏团里给狮子穿衣服的驯兽员的心情，他不知不觉笑出声；同时半心半意想，自己还真是个怪胎：巴基•巴恩斯分明是有自控能力的正常人，朗姆洛其实内心很清楚就算真对他干了什么出格的事儿，比如半夜爬到他床上做点啥（能不能成功先不提）之类，他也不会真的就一言不合突突了自己——朗姆洛内心其实早就发现了，那张冷淡疏离的脸绝大多数时候都是装出来的——可自己就是个不折不扣的怂货，在他面前总是畏首畏尾，不敢越雷池半步。相反的，Soldier才是货真价实的威胁，他是放在玻璃管里的硝化甘油，一点震动就会爆炸，他就连吃巧克力饼干的时候手也在柯尔特上按着呢，可是自己在他旁边却非常放松，几乎有点懒洋洋的——他想着甚至又伸出手去揉了揉Soldier的头顶，Soldier正在低头吃东西的脸抬了起来，茫然看着他，腮帮子还是一鼓一鼓的，嘴角上沾着饼干渣。朗姆洛忍不住对他笑，笑眯了眼。“慢点吃，别噎着。”他说，又揉了揉他的头毛。把“可爱”这词用在一个大男人身上真心很奇怪，何况这家伙几乎是个有血有肉的死神化身，但是他真的就像是年纪很小的小孩子，或者一只收起爪子的大猫，他真的觉得他很可爱。  
真有意思。

“你想叫什么名字？”他对他说，“Soldier实在太奇怪了，你该有自己的名字啊……”

-4-

从那一天开始，似乎一切都不同了。  
他们一样出任务，以身犯险，向死求生。但是朗姆洛发现自己的心态已经悄然改变。他的目光还是会一样追逐着巴基•巴恩斯，只要看着他站在枪林弹雨中就会浑身火热；看着他用牙齿咬开安全套的封口，套在枪管上防沙子的时候更是直接就硬了，但是他再也不会有那种战战兢兢、患得患失的娘们儿心态。每一次面对巴恩斯扛着枪臭着脸炫酷到极点的样子，不知道为什么他总是会想起Soldier嘴里塞满了巧克力饼干，然后跟只傻呆呆的大狗一样渴望地看着自己的表情……朗姆洛往往“噗”的一下就笑出声来：“对不起，哈哈哈哈……”他大笑，所有人都跟看疯子一样看着他，他发誓巴恩斯的脸都绿了。  
但这实在是……实在是太他妈的逗了。

另一点明显变化，就是Soldier占据主导的情形越来越多见。如果说之前巴恩斯只有在身体极度疲劳、痛苦或者受到强烈刺激的情况下才会放Soldier出来，现在似乎……不再是这样了。有时候两个人格会在一具身体内频繁转换——越是任务困难、战况激烈的时候越是如此。  
但无论怎么交换，朗姆洛总是能一眼就分清他们两个。

Soldier如无必要绝不开口，就算开口通常也是简单到不能再简单的单句，词汇量大半是军事术语。他的嗓子总是哑哑的，毫无高低起伏，仿佛不太会控制声带的肌肉。  
巴恩斯……其实也不怎么爱说话，但开战术会议时却又能侃侃而谈，遣词用句犀利明白。他心情好的时候会在别人聊天时插嘴毒舌，在射击角度被挡时则会骂脏话——花样百出，绝不只限于英语。另外，他的嗓音无疑要清亮动听许多。

Soldier总是在寻找朗姆洛，他喜欢待在他身边，就像刚出壳不久的小鸡永远挤在鸡妈妈的翅膀底下；有一次劫后余生，几个人躲在地下掩体里，Soldier竟然躺在朗姆洛的膝盖上睡着了，他的头发落在朗姆洛的手指间，上头还沾着敌人没有干透的血。  
而巴恩斯则会刻意回避朗姆洛看过来的目光，他老是躲得远远的；他似乎从来睡不踏实。他总是第一个守夜，有任何风吹草动都会首先惊醒，每当朗姆洛看着他那随着战况进展越来越明显的黑眼圈时，总是怀疑他究竟睡过觉没有……直到很久很久之后，朗姆洛回想这一段的经历，才猛然醒悟，Soldier的出现其实是一个预兆，是属于巴基•巴恩斯的精神和肉体正在加速崩解融化于虚空之中的铁证——那时候的他并不知道，从某种意义上来说，Soldier表现得越来越像个人类，其实就是巴基•巴恩斯在一步步走向死亡。

任务的难度越来越丧心病狂不可理喻，当你竭尽全力创造了一次奇迹之后，接下来的每一次奇迹都成了义务和底线，无论你做的多好，他们都永远不满足。  
特别是在战场上，Soldier的出现越来越频繁了。朗姆洛想皮尔斯对此不知道了解多少，但他肯定非常满意。因为战场上的巴恩斯已经是非人类的强悍，Soldier却还能更进一步。也许因为他的脑子里全无杂念，无论是枯燥到令人发指的潜伏忍耐还是暴起发难瞄准开火收割成片活生生的人命对他来说就跟吃饭喝水一样是常态，在他身上你几乎看不出痛苦和疲劳，他不会犹豫不决也没有善恶观念，他不会浪费一秒钟在那些无益的情感之上。的的确确，Soldier就是“冷酷”这个词的具象化，他实在冷酷至极。

不过分辨他们两个，对其他人来说就有点难了，特别是特战队里那群脑子不过榛仁大小的肌肉棒子们。罗林斯第一次看到Soldier从背后将朗姆洛按倒在战壕里，然后压在朗姆洛身体上单手握住他的重机枪作扇面扫射的时候，嘴巴张得几乎能塞进一个鸭蛋去，没因为分心被流弹击中实在算他走了大运。而扎营时人人都瞧见了Soldier再自然不过地钻进了朗姆洛的帐篷里，可能当真觉得自己的头儿已经“搞定了”教官吧？朗姆洛很快就发现他的队员们躲着他俩偷偷交头接耳，互相蠢毙了的挤眉弄眼，在任何巴恩斯或者Soldier看不到的场合冲他比大拇指——他们瞧着朗姆洛的炽热的崇拜眼神简直都要将他的脸皮烫出一个洞来。  
真他妈是一群无药可救的蠢货！朗姆洛只觉得嗓子口噎着什么，半句话都不想说。

光阴就这样流走了，残酷且快意，带着血与火，在硝烟中一闪而逝。1948年5月，他们去了以色列。

每一本历史书都会告诉你“第一次中东战争”（3）美国并没有参战，但这并不代表着你在战场上就看不到美国人。事实上，雇佣兵、政府间谍以及隶属各个组织的特工人员遍布这片历史复杂利益纠结的纷乱之地，他们暗暗较劲，互别苗头，努力为各自的主子攫取更大的利益。而神盾局至少在一年前就准确预测到了这场战争的发生，那些朗姆洛测试过的沙地装备就是明证。故而他们的准备也最为充分，他们毫不犹豫打出了自己的王牌——独一无二的超级战士。这是神盾局起于微末却最终煊赫一时的传奇故事的转折点。在1959年3月，当战争彻底结束时，神盾局已经从一大堆竞争对手中脱颖而出，风头一时无两，彻底站上了影响世界格局的大舞台。  
——不过这都是那些不会弄脏双手的大人物们的事；作为当局者、过河卒，朗姆洛其实并没有什么兴趣知道。  
他所关心的一切不过是每一晚入睡时感叹自己还活着，以及第二天清晨告诉自己今天也要努力活下去。  
小角色的人生，仅此而已。

那场战争是断断续续的，于是他的记忆也是断断续续的。  
他只记得1958年5月，在特拉维夫南面，夜袭埃及军队切断其补给线的时候，站在队伍最前面一身黑衣犹如鬼魅的是Soldier；   
他只记得在收到耶路撒冷围城警讯的时候，为究竟该不该驰援而和他大吵一架的是巴基•巴恩斯；  
他只记得在弹尽粮绝、几无饮水的耶路撒冷新城里，他抱着Soldier脏兮兮的脑袋压在自己没有受伤的那边肩膀上，叹着气说：“你想我叫你什么哪……你再不想好我可就要死啦……”  
他只记得在迫击炮隆隆的声响里，在一具具倒下的尸体旁边，巴基•巴恩斯顶着他的黑眼圈，严厉的目光一一扫过所有在场的属下——有特战队的笨蛋们，有职业雇佣兵，也有当地的犹太人武装力量：“都别死了，这是命令！老子打过二战，进过纳粹的集中营，你们知道我是谁，但我依然活下来了，活着站在这里。所以，相信我，我也会把你们活着带出去的。”  
“……Sir，要是活下来，你带我们去酒吧泡妞吧?”不知道是特战队的哪个笨蛋在说话，也许是贾德？还是罗宾？药品匮乏，朗姆洛的伤口已经严重发炎，高烧模糊了他的视线，他累得几乎没办法撑开眼皮。  
“没问题啊，我带你们去巴黎泡妞。”巴恩斯回答，他的声音飘荡在风中，他开始用怀念的语气说起巴黎，描绘那些衣衫鬓影与灯红酒绿，还有那些如水的女子妙曼的身躯——朗姆洛几乎从未听过他讲这么多话，他朦朦胧胧地想，这是不是就是那个自己从来无缘得见的巴基•巴恩斯？属于别人的巴基？  
低迷的士气渐渐高涨，气氛空前热烈起来，一团哄笑声充斥在死寂的夜空里，每个人都在笑，在燃料耗尽的晚上，这快乐如同温暖的营火。  
而朗姆洛很困……非常困……他只想睡一觉。

……他被人从昏沉中摇醒了，巴恩斯把手指按在他的伤口上，让他疼得直哼哼。  
“不准睡！”他命令他。  
他看不清他的脸，他在他眼前变成了重影，摇摇欲坠，摇摇欲坠，不知怎的朗姆洛就说出了口：“Sir，要是活下来……你就让我上一次行不行？”  
他的声音夹杂在高高低低的噪声里，他不知道他听见了没有。  
回答他的是狠狠一拳，径直砸在他的右脸上，朗姆洛一瞬间几乎闭过气去，好半天才缓上劲儿，侧头吐出一口血，血里有半颗后槽牙。  
一只手揪住他的衣领把他稍稍提离地面，紧接着是滚烫的呼吸吹在他耳边：“说什么梦话呢——现在睡醒了，嗯？”  
朗姆洛只觉得半边脸毫无知觉，但喉间的血却分明是甜的，甜的就像是Soldier最爱吃的巧克力饼干。

“改变主意随时来找我，Sir……”他说，他在喘气，而整个世界在天旋地转，“我会活下去的，我会一直等……直到老二再也站不起来的那天。”

——这操蛋的人生满是苦痛与孤独；满是无法传达的爱，不能表白的心。  
但是我们都要活下去。

-5-

布洛克•朗姆洛没有经历第一次中东战争的后续阶段，脱离战场后，他就被送进了战地医院进行紧急手术，直到神盾局的人到来，把还处于术后昏迷状态的他抬上了运输机。他回到本土去了，把巴基•巴恩斯留给了战火纷飞的以色列，哦，对了，他还丢下了他的Soldier。  
在神盾局的该诅咒的白大褂们替他治疗和复健之后，花了整整五个月，他才能再一次拿起他的BAR。他现在理解几乎没什么感情的Soldier会那么厌恶医疗组的原因了，当你虚弱无力，当你躺在病床上任人宰割，那感觉实在是糟透了，特别是你还不知道他们会给你的身体里注射什么鬼玩意儿——说实话朗姆洛最开始真挺害怕他们也给他来一针血清什么的，好久之后才确认只不过是白担心一场。他虽然也在发烧，但那不过是免疫系统和体内肆虐的细菌病毒之间的常规战斗，反正他并没有变成超级战士，或许是他们觉得他的价值还不如一管血清大，谁知道呢？无论如何，谢天谢地了。  
那场战争他错过的部分都是后来听罗林斯说的，那已经是1948年底的事了。  
“……兰斯死了，卡德尔也死了，麦克重伤，但他最终没能挺过去，在去医院的路上咽了气……队里在耶路撒冷损失了七个人。”罗林斯告诉他，宽厚的肩背微微佝偻着，满脸都是黯然。  
“没事儿，神盾局这回赚大发了，咱们很快就会补人的。”朗姆洛强迫自己忍住鼻酸的冲动，他们是冷血无情的特战队，是卖断终身的小人物，是为一柄独一无二的昂贵枪械配备的子弹夹，是用过即弃的消耗品——每个人在签下那纸合同的时候都该清楚这一点，所以他不必为这个而伤心。  
可是……那群蠢货……兰斯才二十一岁……卡德尔就是那个带头下注买他会被割掉蛋蛋的混球，就算死掉，他也别指望自己能把这个仇给忘了。  
……那群蠢货。

“他们的钱呢？他们有遗嘱么？”朗姆洛问。公正的处理死者的遗产，是作为一个“头儿”必须背负的责任。他希望他不能在场的时候罗林斯能办好这件事。  
罗林斯简略向他汇报，说实话处理的很妥帖，不过最后他加了一句：“一切都是Sir安排的，我觉得挺合理。”  
“谁？”朗姆洛一愣。  
“啊……巴恩斯……”罗林斯回答，突然有点不好意思。  
“呵，”朗姆洛笑了，“看起来他真的干得不错，连你都叫他‘Sir’啦……”  
罗林斯忽然转过头来，认真地看着朗姆洛，慢慢说：“他把他们葬在耶路撒冷了，就在城外的墓地里。”  
“什么？”这回朗姆洛真是吃了一惊。他当然知道耶路撒冷城外的那一连片墓园，货真价实的寸土寸金。那里是传说中最后审判日到来时最先接受天主荣光照耀之地，全世界最虔诚的基督徒都渴望葬于彼处，以便能更早的升入天堂。  
“天啊，他觉得麦克他们能上天堂吗？”朗姆洛简直哭笑不得了，“他们会被最先打进地狱里去吧……”  
罗林斯也笑了：“是啊……不过他真牛，不是吗？你真该看看他端着冲锋枪和以色列人‘谈判’的样子，我怀疑那个将军当场就尿了裤子。”  
——他们是恶棍，是悍匪，是逃脱电椅的杀人犯，是一无所有的马前卒。可是却有一个人相信死亡可以洗清所有恶，可是却有一个人会端着枪去和大人物们无理取闹，只为了让他们死后埋骨在距离天堂最近的地方。  
他们不会葬于阿灵顿，但是他们可以死在耶路撒冷。

“我能想象得到那场面……那家伙真心有毛病啊……”朗姆洛径直笑出眼泪来。  
他真心想念那个有毛病的混蛋。

可是他们下一次相逢，已经是1949年秋天的时候了。按理说已经过了那么久，中间有超过一年的任务间歇期，但巴基•巴恩斯的状态还是很差，依然是那副面色苍白眼圈深重的样子。  
“你怎么搞的？你又不舒服了？”他忍不住问。  
他看了他一眼，用手指比了个注射的手势：“又挨了一针而已。”他说。  
朗姆洛全没料到他会用这种轻松的口气来形容自己又经历了一次鬼门关，领悟到这个事实的瞬间他几乎喘不过气来——这一次是不是有人守在他身边？  
“Soldier呢？”不假思索，他问道，“他还好吗？”问完了却又觉得奇怪，他从不清楚对于巴恩斯来说，Soldier到底算是个什么样的存在。  
“应该还行，”他回答，还是很平淡的样子，“你会见到他的。”

他们又开始出任务了，战斗永无止息。神盾局果然从上一次战争中尝够了甜头，他们给了特战队更多的编制，更好的武器，甚至还给了朗姆洛本人一点特殊待遇。现在他终于不用一直窝在那个鬼基地里了，他们给他做了全套真的不能再真的假身份，甚至还在纽约给他租了一个公寓。布洛克•朗姆洛终于成为了美利坚合众国一名光荣的纳税者，在没有任务的时候，他也开始拥有另一段人生。  
“这是你应得的，My boy，你证明了你的价值。你们塑造了历史，你们维护了秩序……”皮尔斯显然很满意，对他大加赞扬，忍不住又开始了他的长篇大论。只不过经历了这么多事，对他，朗姆洛的耳朵已经自带了过滤器。巴恩斯的评价其实挺确切的，这就是个玩弄政治和权术的老鼠，一个货真价实的傻逼。  
只可惜这世界，老鼠才更容易爬上顶峰。

之后一年多的任务乏善可陈，在休息时，朗姆洛会在纽约城的大街小巷里漫无目的的游荡，有好几次甚至逛到了神盾局的办公楼门口。那时候它们还没搬入新址，附近就是居民区，他站在街对面的咖啡馆里，边慢慢嘬饮espresso，边和女招待调情，同时心里想着这会儿应该就在对面楼里的那个人——那个被上帝以及世间最美好的东西钟情的幸运儿。他无法欺骗自己他不羡慕他，能把国旗穿在身上的家伙天生就该被人羡慕。特别是有一次他甚至看到了巴基•巴恩斯，穿一件崭新的夹克，显然精心打扮过像是要去赴约会，他和那个美国偶像肩并肩从神盾局的大楼里走出来，一路聊着什么，边说边比划，他一直在不停不停地说啊说，脸上带着真正的光彩……那一瞬间朗姆洛又开始鄙视斯蒂夫•罗格斯了，他甚至开始怜悯他——他可真蠢，不是吗？他到底怎么做到视而不见的？他究竟明不明白自己到底错过了什么？  
朗姆洛突然觉得纽约的平静生活无聊透顶，他开始想念战场了；他突然非常非常想念他的Soldier。

到了1952年，他们果真又上了战场。其实那时候，距离美国正式加入那场战争已经过去了整整两年。那是在距离本土很远很远的地方，在大洋的彼岸，在地球的另一边，停了打，打了停，一场漫长到似乎永远也没有尽头的拉锯战。  
“真不明白干嘛送我们到这儿。”朗姆洛对皮尔斯直言不讳，“就算他再强，可这是上百万人的大阵仗，这几杆枪能干嘛？”  
“你以为我想吗？这是军方的意思，神盾局也没有办法。这场战争拖得太久了，需要一点精神鼓舞，需要一点战场神话，真是一群废物……你记得看好Soldier，这次的任务目标就是一切平安。”皮尔斯也有满肚子牢骚。  
无论是军方的哪个大人物想出了这个“精神鼓舞”的主意，朗姆洛都觉得他是个智商不及格的猪猡。事实证明，这场战争的残酷性连经历过世界大战的巴恩斯和朗姆洛都为之震惊，当你眼睁睁看着为了争夺一个战略点，双方士兵一次又一次攻防转换，然后一批又一批全灭于斯之后，那种精神上的强烈刺激简直没有办法用言语来形容。而这样的战场绞肉机绝不仅仅只有一处，它遍布方圆四个平方公里之内的每一个置高点，它也并不是仅仅吞吐两三次血肉就会饕足，当阵地易手的次数超过了十次、二十次、三十次、四十次……所有人的精神都已崩坏近乎麻木。  
坦克火炮和迫击炮的声音似乎永不停止，头顶上的轰炸机呼啸着飞过，投下的凝固汽油弹把整个阵地变成了一片火海。可无论你赢多少次，无论你杀了多少人，无论你怎么将岩石炸成齑粉，手伸进去抓一把土，半把都是破碎的弹片，敌人总还是会从每一处废墟、每一处地底坑道中钻出来，带着近乎报废的武器，带着搏命的白刃，用不可思议的视死如归带着你共赴地狱。  
当这种可怕的以战损换战损的形势持续到第三十天，无论再怎样的超级士兵，再怎样的战场神话都无法扭转军营中低靡到极点的士气。那些指责上级、指责作战指挥部，甚至指责美国政府根本就不该介入的声音甚嚣尘上，士兵的牺牲是为了守护故乡，守护家人与爱人，绝不该因为某些蠢货的野心和愚行去送死。而同时，朗姆洛最为害怕的事情发生了，他发现巴恩斯开始断断续续的低烧，在那些医疗记录里写得清楚明白，这是又一次血清失控的先兆。  
他早该想到的——他明白巴恩斯并不是真正的嗜血怪物，他根本就不喜欢战争，他绝对学不会享受杀戮。他是一个会把坏蛋埋在天堂门口的善良的蠢货，一个被命运生生逼成战争机器的心肠很软却喜欢装酷的普通人。他打出的每一发子弹都是敲在自己精神上的一记丧钟，他剥夺的每一条生命都在日日夜夜拷问他的灵魂，让他不能安枕。他太过痛苦了，有太多的压抑、责任、以及求之不得，以至于关闭了一颗心，紧紧缩进自己的壳里，变成一个纯然的不会思考只懂服从命令的士兵——但这却并不能减轻这世界对他的伤害，他们终于用海量的死亡压垮了他，用永不停止的战斗毁损了他，他们终于将他逼至了极限。

“……尽快送他走！他要不行了！”朗姆洛对皮尔斯大吼。在炮声隆隆的背景音里，你每一句话都需要大吼大叫。  
“你以为我不想？”皮尔斯头发凌乱，眼镜片碎了一半，眼球上都是血丝，他终于也失去了温文尔雅的风度，整个人枯瘦而癫狂，像老了二十岁。“朗姆洛，现在是什么情况难道你不知道？我们累了，敌人更累，谁能坚持下去谁就会赢得这场战役，乃至于赢下整场战争。他是超级战士，所有人都看着他，如果他走了，引发恐慌甚至哗变怎么办？神盾局没有办法和军方交代你懂吗？”  
“操你妈的我管你们和军方怎么交代，他已经做了那么多，他已经为你们这该诅咒的战争、为你们这该下地狱去的神盾局付出了一切！就算你们救过他，就算他欠天杀的斯蒂夫•罗格斯一条两条三条命，他也早就还清了！他的血清要失控了，他的状态差劲透了，再这样下去他会死的！”  
“他是超级士兵，他不会那么容易死的。”皮尔斯不屑地瞥了瞥嘴，“现在的状况是我们绝不能让军方把借口找到神盾局头上，如果这场战争注定要输掉，神盾局绝不能当那个现成的替罪羊。”皮尔斯说，“你要相信我比你还着急，他是神盾局的资产，我比你还不愿意他有损伤……”  
长久压抑的怒火在听到那个刺耳的词的时候彻底爆发，“他妈的他是个人！你再敢叫他‘资产’信不信老子一枪崩了你！”  
皮尔斯的眼睛里也布满了狂怒的阴云，但他只是动了动喉咙，终究没有发作。他对朗姆洛说：“你先别急，听我说，按照今早神盾局送来的情报判断，敌我双方都差不多坚持不下去了，也许几天内就会有最终结果，一旦这边尘埃落定，无论输赢，我都立刻安排你们上回本土的第一架飞机——他只需要再坚持几天而已。何况我们还有应急措施……”  
朗姆洛只觉得有一股怒意冻结在胸口。“神盾局？”他笑道，“你们的局长大人为什么不来呢？他不是美国队长吗？他才是货真价实的全军偶像、战场神话不是吗？为什么不是他在这狗屎般的地狱里挣扎？为什么不是他一而再再而三的受苦？他知道吗？知道他的兄弟正在替他去死？”  
“够了！朗姆洛。”皮尔斯喝止了他，“不要妄加评论你不了解的事情，守好自己的本分，否则我不介意立刻换一个特战队长，如你所愿，马上送你回美国。”  
朗姆洛摔门而去，顺便一脚踹翻了立在门口的地图架。

-6-

巴基•巴恩斯在他的营房里，他还在发低烧。当然，他不能去野战医院，因为第一那些军医手里有的退烧药对他根本起不了作用，第二他只要踏进了那扇门，两个小时后各种荒唐谣言就会传得满天飞。  
布洛克•朗姆洛赶到的时候，神盾局的白大褂们正在那里——他们现在也披了一身军服作伪装。他们正给他量体温，写病案，以及用针筒把一管看着就很恶心的液体注入他的血管里。莫名的，朗姆洛就打了一个寒战。  
“这是什么？”他厉声问。  
“精……精力剂……”那个刚刚完成注射的家伙颤抖着回答。  
朗姆洛皱眉瞪他：“你觉得老子是白痴？”  
“血清提取物。”回答他的是巴恩斯，他正把他卷上去的衬衣袖子放下来，音调平稳，毫无波澜，“据说来自我身体里流的血，所以应该没有排异反应，是皮尔斯的新玩意儿。”  
“这东西有什么用？”朗姆洛的眉头皱得更紧，任何带有“血清”两个字的东西都会让他觉得不祥，这不会就是皮尔斯所谓的“应急手段”吧？  
“加……加速伤口愈合，提高新陈代谢能力，其实这是作为战场急救的用途制作的，但理论上可以……可以提升身体的状态，延缓血清失控的发作……”穿军装的白大褂战战兢兢回答。  
“所以它是种兴奋剂？副作用呢？这东西不可能没有副作用吧？”  
白大褂不敢说话了，他的眼睛偷偷瞟向巴恩斯。  
巴恩斯已经系好了袖扣，他无所谓地耸耸肩：“谁知道？这东西刚做出来没多久，我也是第一次试用，至少目前的感觉还不错……”  
朗姆洛只觉得气不打一处来，他咬牙切齿等着白大褂们迅速溜出营房，立刻就冲过去一把揪住巴恩斯的胳膊。“你怎么能让他们这么对你！”  
“我还能怎么办？”巴恩斯冷冷看着他，冷冷说，“皮尔斯不肯让我走，是吧？我早就料到了，他们是不会让我走的——何况我也不会走。”  
“为什么？”朗姆洛惊呆了，“你当然应该走，你需要治疗，皮尔斯答应了只要撑过这几天，就让咱们离开。”  
“你还没看出来吗，朗姆洛？”巴恩斯轻轻笑起来，他甩脱他的手走到窗边，将打开的窗户细心关好，确保不会走露一丝风声，然后他转过身，说道，“这场战争，我们选择了错误的理由、错误的时机和错误的敌人，我们就要输了。”  
虽然早已心知肚明，但是听到他亲口讲出来，布洛克•朗姆洛还是觉得一阵心惊肉跳。  
“而我是个士兵——士兵服从命令，士兵为国牺牲，士兵恪尽职守到最后一刻，这难道不是理所当然？我为什么要走？”  
一片浓黑的、硕大的阴影遮蔽了朗姆洛的心，他瞬间暴怒。“别他妈跟我耍花腔！”他喊道，“你根本不是那种榆木脑袋的蠢货，你要是那种蠢货早在1943年就一枪打进自己的太阳穴里了，怎么会活到今天？我知道你不是！所以你想干嘛？你到底想干嘛……”  
他的眼睛猛地大睁，瞳孔却几乎缩成一个点，连朗姆洛自己都无法相信此刻从他的嘴里冒出来的话：“你……你不想活了是不是？你想死在这里？”  
巴恩斯看着他，没有回答。  
巴基•巴恩斯一直看着他，没有回答。  
朗姆洛只觉一阵天旋地转。

“凡人总有一死。”不知过了多久，巴恩斯终于开了口，语气还是那么平和安静，全无躁意，“你是愿意作为一个战士而死？还是愿意当一条巴普洛夫的狗活着？你是愿意死在战场上，还是愿意死在解剖台？告诉我，如果你是我，朗姆洛，你怎么选？”  
如果我是你，老子会拔出枪把一切看不顺眼的混球们都干掉然后用最后一颗子弹了结自己的贱命——朗姆洛想，但是他不能说出来。没错，是他，他也不会选择活下去。  
“你在找死……”  
“我不必寻找——死亡一直在那里，一直在我身边。不，我只是不想继续逃跑了。”  
“……你不能死。”他似乎已经失去了语言能力，“我不同意。”  
巴基•巴恩斯长叹一口气，他慢慢走到朗姆洛身边，慢慢的，给了他一个拥抱——这是他一生之中得到的、最为冰冷的一个拥抱。  
“……布洛克，”他叫他的名字，他不知道这是不是他第一次这么称呼他，朗姆洛只觉得寒冷，那股冻意从血管深处冷上来，连他的心都结了冰，“你是我的搭档，也是我的朋友，谢谢你为我做的一切……伙计……如果我死了，答应我，让我的血在阵地上流干，别让他们把我运回去大卸八块。”  
“不……” 朗姆洛哆嗦着嘴唇，这已是他唯一能说出的话。  
巴恩斯松开了手臂，下颌却依旧停留在他的肩侧，仿佛在汲取他颈项间的温度。他感觉他在他的肩头微笑：“别命令我——你是我的狱卒，不是我的长官……朗姆洛，对不起……对不起……为了那些你为我做的一切，你为我们做的一切。但这一次我不想逃了，这一次就让上帝来裁决吧。”

——就让上帝来裁决？  
可是根本就没有上帝啊，巴恩斯！如果上帝当真存在的话，为什么会有无爱的婚姻和无情的父母？为什么胜者就是正义的英雄而输家则是邪恶的化身？为什么行恶者身居高位而良善者尸骨无存？  
如果真有上帝的话，这世界为什么如此残酷对你？  
你告诉我，这一切都是为了什么？

战况一天比一天恶化，巴恩斯说的没错，他们就要输了。朗姆洛不知道多年之后的历史书会如何评价这一段？今天站在这里为国家而战，挥洒无益的鲜血和年轻的生命的他们，会成为反派和丑角吗？  
皮尔斯终于被来自军方与神盾局的双重压力逼疯了，他赤红的眼像是得了什么可怕的癔症，他站在巴恩斯面前，絮絮说着也许连他自己也不再相信的鬼话：“你是超级士兵，你必须做到……如果做不到，美国就会输掉这场战争，所有人都会白死……巴恩斯，我们需要你的奇迹……你已经改变了历史，你塑造了历史，我只需要你再做一次……你只需要再成功一次，再创造一次奇迹……你做得到的……”  
“所以我必须去，是吗？”巴恩斯慢悠悠问道。也许皮尔斯的新玩意儿多少还有点用处，至少这几天，他的体温没有再度烧起来。血清失控就像是他身体里埋藏的炸弹，目前为止这炸弹还没有马上就要爆炸的迹象。  
“Yes，My boy。”皮尔斯长舒一口气，脸上露出微笑。  
“好吧，我去。”巴恩斯点头。还没等皮尔斯开口鼓励，他突然拔出手枪，对准那老狐狸的眉心就是一枪。  
“砰”的一声响，血雾从皮尔斯的后脑爆出，他的身子斜斜倒下，那胜利的微笑还挂在脸上。在场的所有人都惊呆了，神盾局的特工们纷纷掏出枪来，指着他，将巴基•巴恩斯围在正中心。  
巴基慢条斯理把枪插回腰间，微抬下颌对他们说：“要么现在逮捕我，送我去审判席；要么让我上高地——你们自己选吧。”  
旁观了这一切的朗姆洛盯着老狐狸那张死不瞑目的脸，觉得心头实在畅快，他真想哈哈大笑——但是他却笑不出来。  
他知道这一次巴基•巴恩斯是真的不打算活着回来了。

他们就这样上了高地，直面子弹与炮火，直面或早或晚，总会到来的死神。  
“你可以不跟来的，”巴恩斯对他说，“皮尔斯死了，带着他们回去吧。”  
“你可以来，我当然也可以，”朗姆洛回答，“罗林斯会带着他们回去的。”  
“Ok，”他说，“那合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”  
他们像真正的好搭档一样击了一下手掌。  
杀戮开始了。

那是纯然的、毫无人性的、失却一切理智的、机械化的杀戮。那是人世间最恐怖、以及最痛苦的工作。每时每刻都有血肉之躯倒毙，死于子弹死于爆炸死于白刃死于腐烂的伤口——死在自己身旁，死在咫尺之外，死在瞄准镜里。  
从白昼到黑夜，从黑夜到天明。蒸腾的火器的硝烟和燃烧的尸骸的灰烬直冲云霄，片刻不停，整块阵地上空始终笼罩着厚厚的铅灰色的浓云，让时间的概念于无形中扭曲变形了，仿佛一整天不过一瞬，又似乎一秒钟就是一年。不知道过了多久，朗姆洛心爱的BAR终于打成了废铁，他双手的虎口都被枪支的后坐力撕裂了，血冲开火药末和泥灰淌下来，粘哒哒的，可他却全然感觉不到疼。他回过头，看见巴恩斯抱着他特制的MC1952狙击枪（4），正在堑壕里发着抖。  
他爬到他身边，抓住他的两边肩膀：“让Soldier出来，别折磨你自己了！”  
巴恩斯抬起头，双眼血红，嘴唇上有好几道龟裂的口子，他竟然笑了一下：“我就是个soldier。”他说。  
要不是敌人随时会展开下一场进攻，朗姆洛真想揍他一顿。  
巴恩斯伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，挣脱他的手。朗姆洛猛然醒悟：“你在发烧！”他喊道，径直把手贴到他的额头上，果然，如同烧着的火。  
防御工事外，敌人的山野榴弹炮开始射击，整个掩体剧烈摇晃，大量灰尘夹着碎石从头顶砸落下来。可朗姆洛已经顾不上这一切了，他几乎把头贴到了他的耳朵边，试图在震耳欲聋的轰鸣里质问：“从什么时候开始的？你为什么不告诉我？你快点让他出来！”  
回答他的还是一个微笑，几乎笑得像个孩子，那感觉几乎像是他的Soldier……巴恩斯伸出手，揽住他的后脑，侧脸凑在他耳朵边：“等他出来，你好带他走，是吗？不。他不会出来的。”那姿势委实太过亲密了，亲密到近乎暧昧。可是此刻朗姆洛却生不出半点心猿意马，他只知道他果然又发高烧了，他呼出的空气似乎都是滚烫的。  
他开始认真考虑要不要揍他一顿——也许他现在能打得过他。  
炮击停止了。  
对面的敌方阵地吹起了冲锋号。

防御工事中的士兵们一个个拖着疲惫的身躯爬出掩体，回到阵地上，在火力点架起M1919A4重机枪（5）。  
巴恩斯似乎也想爬起来，可是他刚支起身子，整个人就猛地一晃，险些歪倒。朗姆洛伸手要去扶，他已经拄着他的狙击枪站稳了。  
“如果我死了……”他突然开口，声音被硝烟和灰土熏得哑哑的——现在，连他的声音都像他的Soldier了。  
“闭嘴！我才不会听你的遗言。”朗姆洛怒道，“我告诉你，你要是死了，我就去找斯蒂夫•罗格斯，老子杀不了他，和他同归于尽总能做得到。”  
“天，朗姆洛，你在想什么？”巴恩斯还是笑着的，认识他那么久，他笑得似乎从来没有今天这么快意，“他是他，我是我。一切不过是我自己的选择。  
然后他没有再说下去。

他们一前一后爬出掩体，回到阵地上。不知何时，天空竟然开始下起雪来，大片大片的雪花飘舞而落。战场上的雪不是洁白而晶莹的，它混合了空气中的尘霾，泛着暗沉的颜色，就像是垂死的天鹅的羽毛。冲锋号戛然而止，敌人依旧不见踪影，他们开始隐隐觉得不祥。  
就在这时，头顶传来疾风刮过般的嘶鸣声，如同教堂里的巨型管风琴，如同复仇女妖的啸叫，一个名字突然浮现在朗姆洛的脑海里，他曾在多年之前的柏林外围战场听过这种声音（6），永生难忘，永生难忘。  
“巴恩斯——”他大喊，他只来得及喊出这一声。因为在下个瞬间，炮弹已如雨点般落下，炸开了坚硬的岩石，掀起的冲击波将他整个人轰出十几米远，从阵地的斜坡上滚落下去。大地在颤抖，钢铁在燃烧，目光所及之处尽皆地狱。  
朗姆洛的运气好得惊人，他只晕厥了一会儿就醒了过来，浑身上下除了一堆可以忽略不计的皮肉伤外完整无缺。他抬头看看烈焰环绕的阵地的方向，浓烟几乎刺得他睁不开眼，扑鼻的焦臭让他无法呼吸，他开始发疯般在四处寻找——受到“喀秋莎”炮击时他和巴恩斯是站在一起的，他不信只有他一个人逃出生天。  
他在稍远处一段废弃的战壕里找到了巴基•巴恩斯，已经被碎石和沙土半埋，他双手颤抖着将他挖出来，他的身体还是烫的，整条左臂血肉模糊，呼吸破碎，有近于无。  
“醒醒！”他不知道他的脊椎是否受创，不敢轻易搬动他，天知道血清能不能治疗瘫痪。他只是拼命呼喊着，拍打着他的脸颊和没有受伤的那边肩膀，“巴恩斯！巴基•巴恩斯！醒醒！醒醒！醒过来！不准死在这儿，不准死在我眼前，不准！不准！不准！老子他妈的就是不准！”  
“……他妈的你要活着，活着回去把他抢回来，活着回去对他说你爱他……活着回去对他说你愿意为他死，你正在为他死——妈的……只要你活下去……”

怀中的那个人微微一颤，却没有睁眼，只是口唇翕动，仿佛在说着什么。  
朗姆洛努力将耳朵凑过去，在鼓膜内回荡的剧烈耳鸣声中，只隐约分辨出几个断断续续的字眼：“……Sergeant……3……2……5……5……7……James……Buchanan……Barnes……”  
敌方的冲锋号再一次响起，朗姆洛知道这一次肯定是来真的了。  
此刻再也顾不得其他，“我们走。”朗姆洛将巴恩斯完好的那边胳膊搭在肩膀上，半背半跩着他向己方防线撤退。他的头发扫在他的脸侧，他的声音低低传入他耳中，现在已经变成了另外一些词：“……士兵……服从命令……不留活口……待命……服从命令……服从命令……服从命令……”  
朗姆洛的眼泪立刻就落了下来，这是Soldier——这是他的Soldier。  
“你想……你想我叫你什么？”他对他说，“坚持下去——我命令你，坚持下去！”

这是大洋彼岸，异国他乡的严冬，他们已经失败，而美国就要输了。  
多少年轻的孩子葬身于这片陌生的土地，不是为了国家的荣誉或者亲人的平安，只是因为居于高位的傻逼膨胀的虚荣心和被马屁崩飞的脑子。  
这是无意义的牺牲、无意义的战斗和无意义的被鲜血浸透的手。  
雪花一片一片落下，如同被硝烟玷污的灵魂，如同这片大地上几十万逝去生命的最后结晶。  
雪是这一切无意义的裹尸布。

——曾经有过一个人，他有天真的笑容和炽热的灵魂（7），然后残酷的命运将他网住，将他熔化烧结，将他变成了超级战士。  
这个人终于在雪落时被生生撕成了两半，他已埋葬在这冬天里。

……雪在下，血在烧。  
像冬天一样残酷，像冬天一样冰冷……在冬天里安眠永寂，在冬天里向死求生。  
“喀秋莎”已经做出了选择……上帝已经做出了选择——如果没有，我来替祂选择。

“……Winter。”遍体鳞伤的布洛克•朗姆洛拖着脚步在战场上艰难前行，他的背后是追击的死亡和无边的烈火。除非他彻底断气否则他绝不放手。  
“你的名字——Winter，”他对他说，“坚持住……我们一起活下去。”

（第六章完）

注：1，M1加兰德步枪：  
2，M3A1冲锋枪：M3冲锋枪的改进型，可以加装消音器。  
3，第一次中东战争：发生在1948年5月到7月，所有提到的都是史实。  
4，MC1952狙击枪：基于M1加兰德改造升级而成的狙击步枪，1952年由美国海军陆战队翻修并加装了4倍瞄准镜，在朝鲜战争时是绝对的最新款武器。但其实这枪从未大规模配装，在实战中很少被使用。  
5，M1919A4重机枪：朝鲜战场美军的主战重机枪之一。  
6，“喀秋莎”火箭炮：二战时期苏联的代表性火箭炮，特点是火力密集凶猛，杀伤范围大，是一种大面积消灭敌人密集部队、压制敌火力配系和摧毁敌防御工事的有效武器，发射时独特的尖啸声是它的标志。二战后至冷战时期，苏联将“喀秋莎”出口至很多本阵营国家。在朝鲜战争中是中方的主要杀伤力。  
7，“天真笑容和炽热灵魂”一句来自于《七十年后》歌词，原作填词：琉璃夭。


	7. 斯蒂夫·罗格斯（4）

-1-

斯蒂夫•罗格斯在黑暗里。  
他在做着一个明亮的梦。

在梦中，他站在一间阳光明媚的屋子里，脚下是刷得丝丝泛白的木头地板。他伸出手，那双手纤细干瘦，皮肤松垮垮包着腕骨，苍白而几无血色。  
他认得这双手，这是斯蒂夫•罗格斯的手——曾经的那个斯蒂夫•罗格斯：5尺4寸的小矮子，95磅重的豆芽菜，满身甩脱不去的顽疾，脊柱侧凸、哮喘、猩红热……摇摇欲坠地活在这个世界上，一个特别寒冷的冬天就会要了他的命。在那个斯蒂夫的人生中，一切都那么不容易，所有的敌人都恒久强大，所有的获得都永远艰难。他强迫自己不要奢求任何馈赠，强迫自己对抗任何险阻，他知道他太渺小，太虚弱，而整个世界是个庞然巨兽，他终究会输，他并无胜算，他所能做的只是努力做自己，坚持战斗，直到最后一刻。他每一天、每一天都那样竭尽全力活着，从不去考虑结果，他期望等那注定的时刻到来时，能够既不留下悔恨，也不留下遗憾。这是他对抗世界的方式，也是他生存下去的力量。  
那个斯蒂夫充满勇气——幼稚、莽撞、不理智，但是充满勇气。  
终于，他又是他了。

斯蒂夫抬起头来环视整个房间，四壁是泛黄的碎花壁纸，搭配着老旧的木制家具，唯一的一扇窗户半开，窗外盛放着稀稀落落的野玫瑰。哦，他想起来了，这是巴基的家，这里是巴基的卧室，窗下就是巴基从小睡到大的那张单人床，他们曾经一起坐在那张床上听唱片。而曾经有过一个冬天，他和巴基就挤在这间房子里，把沙发垫拆下来铺在地板上，拥抱着温暖彼此，以此对抗无止尽的风刀霜剑。  
“巴基！”他喊着他的名字推门跑出去，门外是空空荡荡的走廊，走廊两侧一边是巴基父母生前的卧房，一边是浴室，全都上了锁。他顺着楼梯跑下去，觉得胸口隐隐发胀，喉间有若有若无的痕痒。他知道自己跑得太急了，真正的斯蒂夫•罗格斯的身体就是这么孱弱而不听使唤，他差点把这个忘记了。他来到楼下，起居室、餐厅、厨房，一切一切都是记忆中的模样，只要他闭上眼睛，随时都能看到巴恩斯夫人忙碌的背影，都能听见她的塔夫绸裙子在走路时发出沙沙的声响……仿佛他只要一转身，他的巴基就会来到他身旁。

他转过身，17岁的巴基•巴恩斯斜倚着窗框，正侧着头望向屋外的阳光。和暖的、金色的游丝落在他脸上，连他长长的睫毛都在闪烁着细碎的光芒。“巴基！”斯蒂夫高兴地大叫，冲上去一把抱住他。现在他比他高了，这感觉真奇怪，但又莫名的令人安心。他放纵自己把头埋在他的肩膀上，深深吸气。他的身上没有凛冽的寒意，也没有火药或者枪油的味道，只有一股暖暖的甜香，就像是点心上的枫糖酱。他有多少年没有闻过这种味道了？  
“嗨，你怎么了，斯蒂夫？”巴基伸出手拍了拍他的背，问他。  
“没、没什么……”他回答。他只觉得自己好像走了很长很长一段歧路，做了一个很悲伤很悲伤的梦，他好像把什么重要的东西弄丢了，但是他记不清。  
那些都不重要，他现在回家了。

“这是今年最后的玫瑰，”巴基对他说，“我们下次折几支带到山上送给莎拉吧。”  
啊，他想起来了。那一年妈妈去世了，他们把她葬在山坡上，然后他搬去了巴基家里，那年的冬天特别特别冷。  
不知怎的他就说出了口，他抱紧他，对他说：“巴基，我爱你……不要离开我，求你了！”  
巴基也伸开双臂抱住了他：“我会陪你到最后，记得吗，punk？I`m with your till the end of the line.”  
——那句话是对真正的斯蒂夫•罗格斯说的，那个斯蒂夫因为一无所有所以一往无前。当他一无所有时他还有巴基。

那个无所畏惧的小小少年还在吗？他是不是已经消损于时光之中？他是不是已经死在了1943年的实验里？

……当斯蒂夫喊着巴基的名字醒来时，那具躯体的温暖仿佛还烙印于皮肤表面。他伸出他的手，强壮的骨骼和发达的肌肉，能轻易弯折一条钢筋——那是美国队长的手，战争英雄、国家偶像、神盾局局长。他自命不凡，深信自己为上帝所青睐，可以克服一切险阻，达成一切目标；他深信一切属于他，永远都会属于他……  
掌心的温度飘散于空气中，斯蒂夫•罗格斯躺在观察床上，将双臂交叠置于眼前。  
归根到底，那不过是一个梦。

“……Cap，你醒了？你觉得怎么样？”推门进来的莎伦两步赶到床前。  
斯蒂夫慢慢将手臂移开，睁开眼：“我……没什么大碍，谢谢你。”他说。  
“你觉得恶心吗？或者头昏？医生说你是重度脑震荡，需要尽量卧床休息。”  
斯蒂夫扯了扯嘴角，撑着床沿起身：“现在可没工夫休息，”他说，“这是哪儿？我昏了多久？其他人呢？”  
“这里是圣玛丽综合医院，现在是下午四点，您睡了大概十二个小时吧。科尔森特工两个小时前联系过，说他在B计划的安全屋，已经整理出一部分查获的资料；威尔逊特工刚到，就在外面。”

斯蒂夫伸手轻按头上缠着的绑带，脑后一阵麻木的钝痛，他感觉胸口中滞着什么，仿佛随时都要呕吐，不过这都是无关紧要的小事，无关紧要。  
“在这十二个小时里，霍华德或者……佩姬，有联络我吗？”他问。  
莎伦的表情有点局促不安：“没有，Cap。”她回答。  
斯蒂夫点了点头，吩咐莎伦：“联络科尔森，告诉他把找到的所有关于血清受体的个人资料全部列入超A级，尽量压缩接触人员，严格保密，我会尽快去见他。另外，请让萨姆进来吧。”  
莎伦出去了，两分钟后萨姆•威尔逊走进了病房。  
“Captain，”他也在关心他的身体，“你还好吗？”  
“我没大碍，萨姆，”斯蒂夫微微皱眉，脑侧神经抽痛，一阵一阵揪着他的太阳穴，“等一下再做任务报告，你先告诉我，我昏过去之后发生了什么？你们……没抓到他们对吧？我记得我好像听到了枪声。”  
“很可惜，没有，Cap，”萨姆回答，“当时现场情况非常混乱，照明设备也没有及时跟上，他们移动速度太快了，几乎没有办法瞄准。不过我们应该凑巧击中了其中一个目标，因为地面上有明显血迹，还发现了一颗染血的弹头。可惜并没影响他们逃离，大概只是造成了轻伤。”  
斯蒂夫呼出一口气，半是惋惜，半是释然。“替我准备车，萨姆，”他说，“我要离开三个小时，我们在科尔森那里汇合。”  
“Captain，”萨姆劝他，“你现在的身体状况不适合开车，还是我送你去吧。”  
“不用了，我可以的。科尔森这会儿估计忙不过来了，你先去帮他，特别关注一下局里的动向……还有弗瑞和希尔的消息，我会尽快赶过去。”  
萨姆似乎还想说什么，犹豫片刻，终究是没有开口。他点点头：“我明白了，Cap，我这就去安排。”  
斯蒂夫坐在病床边，嘶嘶吸着气，开始解头上包扎的绷带。

一个小时之后他开着车，再度来到布鲁克林。  
越是接近那栋房子，越是能感觉到胸口抑制不住的痛苦在翻涌，他用手指一遍一遍犁过短发，试图让自己稍微清醒一点。  
他直接把车子开进窄街里，违停在路上。他跳下车，三步跨上台阶，按响门铃。  
无人应答。  
门锁着。

斯蒂夫无法不联想起几天之前的那个雨夜，他看见巴基坐在这里，伸出手去承接雨水，脸上的神情有种奇特的安宁。  
他弯下腰，因胃部的强烈不适而干呕起来。

他已经有将近二十个小时没有进食了，胃里空空如也，他明白自己的血糖正在降低，额头上渗出冷汗。他坐倒在台阶上，觉得连膝盖都隐约颤抖。  
斯蒂夫知道自己应该立刻赶回去，现在是关键节点，局势很可能在一分一秒间发生翻天覆地的变化，甚至他根本就不该来。  
可是他必须来。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯站起身，毫不犹豫再度走到房门前，他握住门把手，用力扭动将锁芯拧断。  
门打开了。  
他深深吸了一口气，迈步走进去。

起居室、餐厅、厨房，一切都是它们该是的样子，没有半分异状：沙发旁的茶几上放着一只烟灰缸，里头按着三截烟蒂；水槽上的沥干架里还搁着没有收起来的餐盘；斯蒂夫之前洗过的茶壶依然蹲在橱柜的角落里；他拉开冰箱，里头整整齐齐码着蔬菜和牛奶。  
——仿佛他一回头，就会看到巴基•巴恩斯出现在他身后，挑眉问他：“你怎么总是饿得要死了才来找我，然后吃光我的储备粮？”  
这次他没有转身。

斯蒂夫攀着楼梯爬上二层，光阴的洪流突然席卷而至，将他彻底吞没。这就像是他的梦突然照进了现实里，却被某种力量刻意扭曲了形状，变成了一个恶毒的玩笑……此时此刻，他已经说不清自己想要寻找的是什么了。  
浴室的门后挂着蓝色的浴巾，一块香皂滑落在洁白的浴缸里；他打开那间大卧室，床罩一半斜搭在双人床上，一半落于地板，衣柜打开了条窄窄的缝隙……一切都那么寻常，仿佛主人只是短暂出门，随时都会回来。仿佛他并没有抛弃这里。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯打开了走廊尽头的那扇门。

这里曾是巴基的房间，也曾是斯蒂夫借住过的房间。这里承载了他许许多多的回忆，一生中最美好的那些回忆。他在这间屋子里和他一起共度过那么多快乐的时光，一生中最快乐的时光。  
他在这里吻过他。  
——斯蒂夫打开门，门的背后是空的。

空空荡荡。什么都没了。  
巴基的那张单人床，巴基的衣橱，巴基的书架，巴基书桌上的照片框和挂在墙上的招贴画，什么都没了。  
只剩下脚下的地板，比1935年更加老旧泛白。他们曾经睡在这里，整整一个冬天。

这屋子里最显眼的东西，是窗台上摆放着的花瓶，斯蒂夫隐约记得这是巴恩斯夫人生前总是放在餐桌中央的那只。  
花瓶里插着一朵玫瑰花，花瓣早已皱缩枯萎，斯蒂夫用手指轻轻触碰，它们就纷纷凋落，委于尘土。  
窗下有几粒打过的子弹壳。  
这就是全部了，再无其他。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯矗立在空旷的房间内，四周环绕着思念的亡魂。他只觉得自己被人紧紧掐住了喉管，全然无法呼吸。他逃也似的冲下楼梯，他在起居室里找到便签纸和笔，然后抖着手用咆哮突击队的特殊密码留下了紧急求助信号和另一间安全屋的地址，在这个时期住在神盾局的宿舍里有太多的不方便——他几乎没有反应过来自己全部用了大写字母。  
他把便签纸贴在冰箱上。

他品味着自己此时此刻的虚弱：狂跳的不听使唤的心，哽住的喉咙与无法接续的呼吸，酸疼的背和剧痛的神经线……他简直像是在美国队长的身体里重温了那个死去的斯蒂夫•罗格斯的感觉。  
原来他还是他。  
原来那些所谓的强壮、伟大、权柄以及光荣，不过是生命中的虚妄罢了。  
你并不能天然拥有什么，也没有东西垂手可得，命运依然还是那个恶毒残忍的婊子，你奢望的任何馈赠她都会索取代价。  
——那么斯蒂夫，罗格斯，你想要什么？你真正想要的究竟是什么呢？

他转身离开了巴基的家。

-2-

和科尔森在安全屋汇合之后，斯蒂夫•罗格斯拿到了他提交的第一阶段报告，基本上是好消息。事实证明他们的“突击审查”计划的确成功了，他们缴获的海量文件里，很大一部分都是“重生计划”的第一手资料，虽然斯蒂夫相信其中最核心的那些肯定还在佩姬和霍华德手中，但外围的证据已经足够多，通过简单的甄别和整理，整个“重生计划”的全貌终于渐渐浮出了水面。  
这个计划正如佩姬所说，起源于1945年，由军方与SSR共同主导。当战争结束，军方的直接影响力逐渐减退，神盾局以SSR为基础改头换面独立，“重生计划”也就成了新成立的神盾局第一个超A级项目——当然，这是个秘密，绝大多数神盾局雇员包括他们的糊涂蛋局长对此都一无所知。从现有的资料看，到了1960年，这个项目已享有来源尚不明确但数额无疑十分巨大的经费投入，以及独立的人员系统，某种意义上来说，它已经不止是一个单纯的项目了；它就是神盾局潜伏在暗夜里的影子，是神盾局的另外一张面孔。  
斯蒂夫叹一口气，这感觉就像是夜夜和你同床共枕的伴侣其实是个外星人——呵，这还真是个恰当的比喻。  
他不由想起了霍华德的那句警告：“Cap,你在挑起战争。”他想他现在才明白这句话究竟是什么意思。

我的一生就是在面对战争，斯蒂夫想，总是如此。在他心里，同时有个小小的声音说着：“我的一生就是面对赢不了的战争，可那又怎么样？”  
那是曾经的那个斯蒂夫•罗格斯在说话——是的，那又怎么样？

“有找到血清受试者的资料吗？”他问菲尔•科尔森。  
“是指那个生存者吗？文件里只提到了代号，一些是一个大写的字母‘S’，另一些是一个词‘Soldier’，有时两者同时出现，我想他们是指同一个人。这些文件的时间跨度差不多有十二三年，这个推断可能性很大。”  
斯蒂夫点了点头，这的确符合逻辑，然后他问：“有没有查到其他代号，比如……Winter？或者类似的词？”  
菲尔•科尔森突然愣住，他瞪大眼睛望着他，慢慢地、甚至有点傻乎乎地张开了嘴。  
“怎么了？有的……是不是？”斯蒂夫几乎觉得肺部缺氧，而脑后的发根都要竖立起来。  
“不、不、不……CAP，我的意思是，可能……”科尔森都要语无伦次了，他深深吸一口气，好半天才能吐出完整的句子，“我想起了一个人，”他说，“一个……怎么说呢……也许可以算作我们的同行，但他的身份非常隐秘，明面上从来查不到任何记录，只是私下里口耳相传……这也许和‘重生计划’无关，不过他的代号就叫‘Winter Soldier’。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯如遭电击。  
菲尔还在继续说下去：“多数情报机构不相信他的存在，少数相信的都这么称呼他。他从50年代初活跃至今，没有人知道他为谁工作，但是在所有的传说故事中，他完成的都是那些‘不可能完成的任务’……”  
斯蒂夫的脑海中立刻浮现出那天夜晚的情景，在几乎没有光源的环境下实施远距离狙击的暗影。堪称神乎其技。  
“就像一个幽灵。”他喃喃说道。  
“是的，就像一个幽灵。”科尔森同意。

S……Soldier……Winter Soldier……布洛克•朗姆洛……重生计划……SSR……军方背景……阿尼姆•佐拉……  
佩姬说过：“他不会愿意见你的，斯蒂夫……他永远不会告诉任何人他是谁。”  
而佐拉问他：“他还活着是吧？”  
还有那天夜里，几乎顶上自己的后脑，一触即发的冰冷枪口。  
他没杀他，只因为不敢开枪？只因为他是神盾局局长？  
——不……不……不……这绝不可能……绝不……

“……CAP，你怎么了……CAP，呼吸……CAP……”菲尔•科尔森焦急的呼唤声仿佛远在天边。那些声音传入他的耳朵，却全然没有在他的脑海中激起半点涟漪。斯蒂夫只觉得整个身体都在战栗，整个世界突然变暗，就像是夜幕飞速降临。他恍然醒悟从厄斯金博士的血清注入自己血管的那时起，他的十七年人生就活在了一场被电影银幕包裹的虚假世界里：他是那么投入的扮演着一个人生的胜利者，一个全知全能的伟大英雄，一个榜样、一个奇迹、一个国家象征——以至于彻底忘记了自己是谁。  
他是谁？  
——是强大的美国队长？还是那个布鲁克林的病弱男孩儿？  
——是英雄美人的经典模板？还是一个面对挚爱闭目塞听，欺骗自己内心的胆小鬼？

他能听见虚空之中阵阵破碎的哀鸣，那是禁锢他的幻象的笼子在寸寸崩溃。正义的光辉在褪色，天使的翅膀在染黑，真实而残酷的世界在一点一点张开它长满森森利齿的嘴。  
他们总是对他说：你是超级英雄，你必须要完美——可是这世界上从来就没有所谓“完美”。  
——只有虚假，没有完美。  
无论能不能以一当百，会不会青春永恒，人类永远只能真实的活着，真实而残缺，犹如宇宙中孤独转动的小小星球，即使不灭不死，亦没有所谓完美。  
——只有孤独，没有完美。

“……CAP……CAP！能听见我的声音吗？”菲尔•科尔森急得满头大汗，“你失去意识了，你应该马上回医院去做脑波监控，你很可能出现了颅内出血！”  
“不。”斯蒂夫努力想让自己的声音听起来依然坚定，但是他真的很虚弱，他浑身都是冷汗，无数碎片正在从内部敲打他的脑壳，“送我去住处，我再睡一觉就会好……血清可以修复脑损伤……我只是需要时间。”  
“至少呼叫局里的医生……”科尔森还在顽强抵抗。  
“不！”斯蒂夫断然拒绝，“我不信任……我不信任任何神盾局的医生，抱歉，菲尔，我必须休息一下……接下来的工作暂时交给你，安全屋有保密线路，随时和我联络。”

他把电话机的铃声调到最大放在枕头边，然后自己和衣而卧躺在床上，盖一条薄被单。他坚拒了菲尔、萨姆以及莎伦的陪护请求。“屋外正常的安保措施就足够了，”他说，“我受过无数次比这更加严重的伤，记得吗？我向你们发誓明早你们来的时候我还会活着的。”  
这真的是一个差劲透顶的玩笑，因为三人的脸色都变得更加难看了。  
斯蒂夫实在无可奈何，只好摆出他的“美国队长脸”，直接下达命令。他的属下和朋友们终于退让，将片刻的宁静留给他独享。他本来以为自己肯定睡不着的，肯定会被满腹的疑问、恐惧及噩梦环绕，但幸好，托赖已经达到安全剂量上限的地西泮（1）片的福，他的后脑几乎是呻吟着一接触枕头，整个意识就沉入了无梦的安眠里。  
直到有人在叫他：“……斯蒂夫……嗨，斯蒂夫，你没事吧？”  
他努力抗拒睡意，拼命睁开眼，他终于看见了巴基•巴恩斯，正坐在床边，满脸担忧地望着他。  
就像是很多很多年前，他无数次照顾那个病恹恹的男孩儿时一样。  
恍如隔世。

全身的倦意犹如潮水般退去，他突然无比清醒。  
——那一瞬间，他简直想要如在不久前的那个梦里那样，紧紧抱住他，对他说出那句话。  
但他只是挣扎着坐起身。

“我看到了你的紧急求助信号，究竟怎么了？见鬼的你竟然全用的大写字母，吓了我一跳……所以到底是怎么了？神盾局被UFO袭击了？”巴基瞟了一眼他放在床头柜上的空药盒，没有标签，只有一个手写的古怪单词，“你吃的这是什么？”  
“一种新药，普通的镇静剂对我没用，很安全，就快投产了……事实上我遇到了一点‘小麻烦’，可能有轻度脑损伤，所以我需要睡眠来修复……”他慢慢回答，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。  
他发现巴基的睫毛始终向下垂落着，目光仿佛黏在了小药瓶上，并没有和他对视。  
——瞎子……难道这么多年里，他就一直是个瞎子吗？

“所以……你需要我帮你做什么，斯蒂夫？”终于，他抬起头来，微微皱着眉。他的目光和他的目光碰在了一起，然后他躲开了。  
他在心虚，斯蒂夫意识到。与此同时另一个念头浮现于他的脑海：尽管巴基已有预感，但他依然来了，只因为害怕他真的遇到了麻烦。  
——愚蠢……斯蒂夫，你当真一直这么愚蠢是吗？

他开始厌倦绕来绕去的对白了，他几乎已经浪费了一生。他决定单刀直入。他早就该单刀直入。  
“我去你家找你了，”斯蒂夫说，“你不在。你去哪儿了？”  
巴基对他露出了那种眼神，那种“这是老子的事你最好闭嘴”的烦躁眼神。不过此时此刻，这眼神再也不能阻止他。  
“如果你只是闲的没事找人聊天，那我要回去了。”巴基站起身。  
斯蒂夫果断伸出手抓住他的胳膊，然后重复自己的问题：“告诉我你去了哪里？或者告诉我，你现在要去哪儿？”  
巴基狠狠瞪他，显然，他终于把他惹毛了。  
但他才不会放手。  
这次绝不放手。

巴基•巴恩斯直视他的目光，良久，他抿了抿嘴唇，回答：“斯蒂夫，我有新任务。你明白的，我暂时什么都不能说。”  
“你要去哪儿？”斯蒂夫毫不退让，“我恨透了你的不告而别，所以至少告诉我，你要去哪儿？”  
“……欧洲。”他回答，“也许是苏联，一个长期潜伏任务。危险，但是非常有挑战性。我毕生都在等待这样了不起的工作。”  
这句话听上去是那么真实，巴基平静的神情看上去是那么有说服力，如果是以前那个愚不可及的斯蒂夫•罗格斯，他一定会相信的，他即使担心、即使不舍、即使心痛，也会含笑答应，然后送上祝福。他会在接下来的很长很长一段时间内——也许是十年，甚至更久——为他祈祷，为他担心，翘首期盼他归来的那一天——然后，当一切期待都落空之后，他会将所有的噬人的苦痛埋葬心底，与他年少的蠢蠢欲动以及一生中最美的时光一起付之一炬，在内心中的某个角落，他会为他服丧，他会为他哀悼终生。  
可是他已不是那个愚笨而怯懦的斯蒂夫•罗格斯，他知道他不会回来了，再也不会了。而他的人生将只余灰烬。

从意识到这一点的那刻起，斯蒂夫已经完全丧失了理智。他那些遥望星光照耀余生的誓言全都下了地狱去。他只觉得无尽深渊的硫磺火焰腾空而起，将他整颗心烧蚀殆尽。他的形体被妒恨填满，魔鬼在借用他的嘴唇说话。  
他死死拽紧他的胳膊，将他硬生生拉向自己。  
“所以你是要告诉我，巴基•巴恩斯，你终于要抛弃我了是吗？你要带着你的小秘密，为那个下流的杂种布洛克•朗姆洛永远抛弃我了是吗？”  
巴基的眼睛惊恐地大睁着，片刻之后，他缓缓合上眼，轻叹一口气：“喔，斯蒂夫，当然了，你是神盾局局长啊，我真蠢，我怎么会觉得你永远是那个布鲁克林的傻小子呢？”

斯蒂夫只觉得浑身的血液都挤进了心脏里，硬生生凝成一个点，从未有过的愤怒环绕着他，那么多愤怒，还有苦涩。他向巴基逼近，伸手固定他的下颌，他此生鲜有如此粗暴，手指甚至掐进了他的脸颊。那一定很疼，因为巴基在他手指下奋力挣扎。  
“你就那么爱他？”他手上加劲，冲他怒吼，“他妈的和男人睡对你来说就那么重要？”  
下个瞬间他只觉额角一阵剧痛，巴基的拳头狠狠砸在那里，紧接着，血流了下来，他的右眼完全看不见了，视野之内尽皆鲜红。为了逃脱他的控制，巴基打裂了他的眼眶。  
“操你的史蒂夫•罗格斯！是你先抛弃了我！一直是你抛弃了我！”巴基在对他咆哮，又一拳砸下来，“他妈的是你先吻我的，你吻过我！在我家的地板上，在那天杀的1934年！你像只发情的公狗一样操你自己的拳头，然后你他妈吻了我！我被吓坏了，我……我太快活了，我以为自己在做梦……等我反应过来的时候你还记得你干了什么吗？你在自杀，你在我家的浴室里用差不多零度的冰水自杀！”  
“我……我觉得我不该逼你，我可以等，你的身体那么不好，你一激动就会哮喘发作。所以我想我可以等一辈子，等你变健康，等你想明白，等你有勇气，然后我真等了十年，我上了战场，我差点死在那些婊子养的九头蛇的实验里，后来你来了，你救了我，你把这一切都忘了……在我身体里的垃圾血清快把我逼疯的时候，你他妈的在干嘛？你在和卡特打情骂俏！在我……在我和斯塔克把你从冰块里捞出来之后，你他妈干了什么？你击败了红骷髅，你奇迹凯旋，你救了纽约，你成了美国英雄、全民偶像，卡特哭着扑进你怀里，你们两个拥吻的照片上了所有报纸的头条！”  
巴基•巴恩斯在哭，斯蒂夫上一次看到他哭，好像还是那个冬天他得了肺炎，巴基以为他要死了的时候。  
“你为什么不告诉我这一切？”他问他，他的怒火早已熄灭，只剩下无尽的疼痛和爱怜，“巴基，你那时候就该告诉我，你那时候就该揍我，就该骂我是个无可救药的混蛋——你为什么骗我你一切都好？你为什么什么都不说？”  
“操你的斯蒂夫罗格斯，当我的血管里流着不稳定的炸弹的时候，你指望我怎么办？对你说‘我爱你’，然后在后面再加一句‘对不起亲爱的我可能随时都会死，或者变成怪物，我死了记得别伤心？’你确定你想听到这个？在那个该下地狱去的鬼地方，在1943年，我就看见了它——我的死神。死亡一直和我如影随形，它就等在门外，随时会抬脚进来。那么多人都死了，他们被抬进来，他们被注射那天杀的该死的玩意儿，他们尖叫一整夜然后第二天被抬走，丢进焚尸炉，我看过太多太多次了，以至于我再也不觉得死亡是一件值得畏惧的事情，那只是注定结局而已。我每次疼到昏厥又苏醒，都以为这次一定是最后一次——你想让这样的我对你说什么？”  
“何况我曾经……我曾经想说的……但是……你看上去那么幸福，我操这该诅咒的世界，老子在地狱里受苦，而你见鬼的那么幸福，你指望老子怎么办？拉你一起下地狱？”  
“斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你就是个傻逼！既然你傻逼了半辈子，为什么就不能老老实实继续傻逼下去？  
“操你的，你给我听清楚了。老子这一生是做了很多错事，对不起很多人，但唯独没有对不起你——操你的老子不欠你的！”

斯蒂夫再也无法忍耐，他迎着他狂怒的拳头冲上去，他脸上又挨了好几下，他打得可真狠，他的颧骨大概都裂开了，他的大脑说不定又在出血，可是他不在乎。他终于抱住了他，用尽全身的力气紧紧地抱住了他，仿佛抱住了自己生命的保险索。至大的痛苦与喜悦冲昏了他的头脑，他知道他爱他，他一直都知道，但他从未意识到这份爱如此深沉浓郁，以至于成为他整个人生不可替代的底色——是的，他可真蠢，他真是这世界上最大的傻瓜。  
巴基还在全力挣扎，但他才是美国队长。斯蒂夫也说不清他们究竟是在扭打还是在拥抱，但最终，他在他的臂弯中颤抖，而他吻上了他的嘴唇。他脸上的血和他脸上的泪合在一起，他们仿佛要一起窒息般激烈地亲吻着，贪婪地品尝着对方的味道，品尝着命运的苦酒，品尝着他们二十六年隐秘的爱意和十六载错误的人生。  
“对不起，巴基，”他无法停止地吻他，他不断不断对他说，“对不起”，还有，“我爱你。”  
——直到察觉巴基双腿间的灼烫，斯蒂夫才反应过来，他自己也已经硬了那么久。

他粗暴地将巴基推倒在床上，然后自己扑上去压住他的身体。他拼命地向上抵着胯，起初斯蒂夫以为他还在挣扎，后来他猛地醒悟，他是在他的坚硬上摩擦自己。  
这个意识刚刚浮上脑海，斯蒂夫的脊椎瞬间就变成了引火绳，那股陌生又无比激烈的欲望沿着它迅速蹿升。他知道这……不对，理智觉得这不正常，他应该觉得不适，但这感觉实在是太对了、太好了、太过了，鲜血、汗水以及眼泪，他磨蹭着他的火热的勃起，这一切都太对了、太好了、太过了，那感觉几乎将他化为野兽。  
斯蒂夫狠狠咬上他肩膀的瞬间，巴基痛叫一声，指甲也死死掐进了他的背脊，他在他身下剧烈痉挛，整个身体都反弓过去，斯蒂夫明白那是他激烈地到了，他们甚至连衣服都没脱一件，他就为他射在了裤子里，像个十七岁的高中生。  
天哪！他想要他！无论那行为多么肮脏多么恶心多么背德，他都是那样想要他。他想用自己的阴茎将他钉在地板上，操到他哭着讨饶，操到他再射一次。  
斯蒂夫大力撕开他的领口，将唇覆盖在自己方才咬出来的牙印上。他舔舐着，吸吮着，享受他皮肤上的汗液和他火烫的情欲，他几乎要因此而醺醺然了……然后，他的动作突然顿住，他血管中的烈焰凝成了寒冰，他分明看见在自己的咬痕附近，有一条斜向包扎的白色绷带，鲜红的血迹正从绷带下面缓缓渗出来，那条绷带绕过他的肋骨，背后垫着纱布的对应位置也在流血——毫无疑问，一个擦过了锁骨的贯穿伤。  
如果是没有血清的普通人，受了这样的伤估计只能躺在病床上。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯感觉自己的牙齿在打颤，他抬头看着他的脸：“所以你真的是……Winter……Soldier？”道道闪电劈落在他脑子里，所有混乱的拼图都各归其位了，他的整个虚幻世界连带着他的半个人生彻底炸成了碎片。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯在下坠，疾速堕入黑暗之中，那些梦魇纠缠不清：巴基血管中的炸弹，巴基如影随形的死神，巴基那些永远不辞而别的任务……斯蒂夫不知道自己还能期待什么样的答案。  
巴基用手捂住那个伤，在他身下露出伤心欲绝的笑容：“没错，是我……或者，也不是我……斯蒂夫……十六年太久了，实在是太久了……你我早就不是原来的你我……我们都已回不到从前。”

一团有形有质的绝望哽住了他的喉咙，斯蒂夫好容易将之吞咽下去，他张开嘴想要说些什么。  
就在这时，枕边的紧急联络电话突然迸发出刺耳的铃声。

-3-

电话机刺耳的尖叫声将他们拉回现实里。  
他们同时紧盯着那个嚣闹的怪物，一时之间，谁都没有说话，也没有行动。  
终于，斯蒂夫•罗格斯和巴基分开了，他起身按掉了电话铃。

“你该接听。”巴基•巴恩斯说。  
“……不，”斯蒂夫回答，“在这里等我，我记得安全屋配有医药箱。”  
他走到浴室去，打开水龙头胡乱洗掉眼睛里的血，脸上沾水的伤口刺痛不已。他用颤抖的双手撑住洗手台，低垂着头，用力吸气、吐气，直到胃里翻腾的恶心感可以控制为止。最后他打开顶柜在深处翻找，果然找到了一只帆布包。  
等斯蒂夫回到卧室，巴基已经站在了房间中。  
“我要走了。”他还没有开口，他就对他说。  
“你的伤口裂开了。”斯蒂夫指出。  
“一点小事儿。”巴基摇摇头。  
“坐下吧，我帮你处理一下。”斯蒂夫说。  
巴基望着他，一动不动。  
“巴克，求你……”斯蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，轻声道。  
巴基长长吁出一口气。  
他坐倒在沙发边。

斯蒂夫打开医药包，拿弯嘴剪刀剪开他身上的绷带，揭开染血的纱布。他初愈的枪伤上有粗疏的缝合线，果然已经开裂了，斯蒂夫用纱布垫着手指轻触伤侧，巴基发出“嘶”的一声气音，一小股鲜红的液体从身体里涌了出来。  
“轻点儿，punk。”他低哼。  
斯蒂夫觉得自己的心也跟着一起抽痛。  
“抱歉，”他说，“我不清楚……恩，你的自愈能力，你觉得还需要缝合一下吗？也许还有点内出血。”  
“我说了这是件小事儿。”巴基烦躁地用另一只手把垂到眼前的发梢向后拨，他的头发真的比以前长了许多。  
斯蒂夫低头从医药包里翻出磺胺粉，洒在伤口上，幸好血流并没有冲开药粉，看来撕裂并不严重，他在伤处覆盖上新的纱布。“按好，，他对巴基说，拿起针筒和青霉素药瓶。  
“不要那个，没什么用，”巴基用另一只手按住纱布块，制止他，“我讨厌注射器。”  
斯蒂夫把手里的东西放下，他开始替他处理背后的伤口，最后拿出一卷绷带替他包扎。  
他低垂着头，缠绕绷带的那双手渐渐开始颤抖，最后终于无法继续下去。  
“……疼吗，巴克？”斯蒂夫轻声问。  
“我说过了是件‘小事儿’，你到底想让我重复几遍？”  
“不……我是说，我看过那些实验记录，他们把你变成现在这样的时候……很痛苦吧？”  
巴基回过头，发觉斯蒂夫眼圈赤红，他在哭。

巴基心烦意乱地叹着气，忽然抬起手在他的头顶揉了揉：“别傻了，”他说，“他们救了我的命，这是我为活下来付出的代价。你明白的，生命的重量从来如此。”  
“可我什么都不知道……我该保护你，可我什么都不知道，什么都没有做……我该保护你，我该照顾你，我该在你身边……对不起，巴基，对不起……”  
“别傻了，你当然不知道——我们都不想让你知道，知道了对你又有什么好处呢？这是我的选择，这是佩姬的选择，这是我们所做选择的必然结果罢了。我们都不想走到这一步，但我们已经走到了这一步，不过命运而已，对此我没有什么好怨恨的。”

巴基•巴恩斯用一种极端平淡的语气说着这些话，甚至还轻轻笑了一下。斯蒂夫无法不想起很多很多年以前，那个曾经的自己因为逞英雄而被一群混混痛揍，连累着赶来救他的巴基也被打伤了。那一天他们就是这么坐在巴基家的沙发上，他一边替他颧骨上的血口子涂酒精，一边几乎因为愧疚而掉下泪来。那一天的巴基就是这样安慰他的——语气平淡，还带着笑。  
“笨蛋，这怎么能怪你呢？是我自己要去和他们打的，我当然要承担后果啊！”  
那一天的巴基也是这样，故意伸手揉乱他的头发。

斯蒂夫的泪水夺眶而出：“我爱你……巴基，我爱你……”  
巴基的笑容是那么的温柔，眼角浮现出一丛淡淡纹路：“我知道，斯蒂夫，我一直都知道。我知道你爱我，你当然爱我了，而我也爱你。我曾经以为相爱的人就该在一起，所以才一直想不通，才一直……那么痛苦……但是那些都过去了。”  
“不……”  
“别傻了，斯蒂夫。你爱我，我爱你，这很好……现在依然很好，但爱情从来都不是生活的全部。上帝从来不会保证什么——我试过了，我知道的。”  
他坐在沙发上，抬起下颌望着他——那一瞬间他简直像是曾经那个歪带军帽、带他去未来的巴基•巴恩斯。  
直到今天，霍华德的汽车依然没有飞起来，他们已经到了未来——而他已经失去了他。

斯蒂夫缠好了绷带，他的手指在纱布的最后一截流连不去。他有很多话想问；他有更多的话想要说。  
他想说求你不要走，求你留下来。他想说如果可以重新开始，我愿付出任何代价。  
——我愿付出任何代价，只求回到布鲁克林的十六岁，这一次我会勇敢的面对自己的心，对你说我爱你；我会永远和你在一起，直到死亡将我们分离。  
可是他却什么都不能说。上帝曾经把这个机会放在他手心，可是他却任它流逝，他注定要为年少时的盲目自大和不懂珍惜付出代价。  
即使那代价是挖掉他的心。

刺耳的电话铃再一次响起，一声又一声。  
巴基在斯蒂夫的帮助下穿好衬衫，把衣襟拉拢。“去接吧。”他对他说。  
斯蒂夫站起来走到电话机旁，拿起听筒放在耳朵边。他听了很长一段时间，间或低低“嗯”一声，最后他平静地回应：“我明白了，我会及时回去。”接着他挂掉了电话。

“我真的要走了，”巴基望着他的眼睛，“朗姆洛还在外面等我。”  
布洛克•朗姆洛，一个出身成谜的老兵痞，专干黑活儿的秘密特工，有双鳄鱼一样的黄眼睛——这讨人厌的名字终于将他拉回了现实世界。  
“他……”斯蒂夫突然拿不准该如何措辞，最后只有含糊问道，“他是个什么样的人？”  
巴基的喉间溢出一声低笑，他的眉毛微微上挑，“他？他是个混蛋……毛病又多，脾气又臭，而且还反复无常招人恨，正事儿说不了三句你就想揍他一顿。”  
斯蒂夫看得出来，他虽然这么说，但心里其实并不真正生气；巴基对一个人生气的时候不是这样的。  
他努力吞咽一口吐沫，拯救他干涩的喉咙。他真的不知道自己为什么要这样问，就像是无法自控地刻意去抠正在结痂的伤口。  
“尽管如此，你也……爱他，是吗？”  
巴基瞟了他一眼，不轻不重回答：“你在好奇什么，斯戴维？”  
“我想问你……我想问你如何定义你们的关系，情人？男朋友？搭档？他是你想要与之共度一生的那个人吗？”  
“上帝，你可真浪漫……”巴基呵呵笑。  
“回答我，巴克。”  
巴基脸上的笑容消失了，他凝定不动地直视着斯蒂夫的眼睛，许久。“是的，”他答道，“我想，是的……虽然我们从未讨论过这件事，虽然他是个混蛋……但是我想，是的，我们很合适。”  
尽管早有预感，但在那个瞬间，斯蒂夫•罗格斯依然觉得有人在他的心上开了一枪。  
“……现在你满意了吗，斯蒂夫？”巴基低声说。

“抱歉，巴基，”斯蒂夫深吸一口气，感受着氧气进入身体忽然变作尖针，一把一把刺着他的肺，“我并不想冒犯你的隐私，我只是……只是想知道他是否值得信任。因为那一晚他告诉我，你们出现在那里只是一个意外；还有佐拉的死，也只是一个意外，你还记得吗？”  
“那的确是个意外。其实……那天晚上你遇见的人不是我，那是Winter Soldier，”巴基用手指点了点自己的太阳穴，“他就住在这里——前因后果太复杂我不想讲了，你可以把这当成血清的副作用，就像是红骷髅的那颗脑袋——我知道这有点难理解，但现在他和我共同使用着这具身体，那天是他，不是我。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯怔住。  
“所以现在我是个怪物啦，”他轻声笑，自我调侃道，“就像是长了两颗脑袋的蛇之类的。”

斯蒂夫望着他，他也望着斯蒂夫，终于，巴基•巴恩斯脸上挂着的笑容掉下来。他无奈地张开手臂，任斯蒂夫靠过来小心翼翼地拥抱他，把头轻轻埋在他没有受伤的那边肩膀上。  
“你究竟受了多少苦……”他在他的颈项边哽咽。  
巴基叹气，再叹气：“这就是我为什么懒得和你说，斯蒂夫，你那要命的责任感见不得这一切……我的这摊子破事既无趣又操蛋，何必再把你搅和进来呢？而且我现在挺好的，真心挺好的。”  
“如果真相令人痛苦，那痛苦就是我应得的，而你就该给我痛苦，巴克——我有为你痛苦的权利。”  
巴基再叹一口气，侧过头轻轻吻了吻他耳后的头发：“好吧，好吧，我总是说不过你。我不会再隐瞒了，这下你满意了吗，斯戴维？”

“……不，”斯蒂夫抓紧他腰侧的衣服，低沉却坚定地重复道，“不。”  
巴基推开他，话语中的烦躁终于回来了：“够了吧，罗格斯？你究竟想怎么样？我真的要走了，必须要走。”  
“然后你再也不会回来了，是吗？”不知何时，斯蒂夫眼睛里的泪光已彻底消失，只剩下两泓坚定的、执着的蓝，“所以你真的是来和我告别的——永别？”  
这不是个疑问句，这已经是个答案。  
巴基•巴恩斯沉默着。  
“你刚刚答应过，你不会再隐瞒了。”

“操你的罗格斯，你为什么总这样？”  
“你他妈才总这样！巴克。”  
“我说了，我不想你搅进这摊烂事儿里。我是我，你是你，我们他妈的早就分道扬镳了，你为什么就不明白？”  
“是不是分道扬镳你一个人说了不算——从来都不算，再也不算了。现在这也是我的事，现在没有你和我，这是我们两个人的事。”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯吸气、吐气，他望着巴基•巴恩斯怒意横生的脸——说实话他不害怕他的愤怒，因为那是巴基，巴基不会伤害他；他害怕的应该是他的保护欲、他的忍耐和他的温柔良善，因为那些东西他总会一声不吭甘受利刃加身。  
“刚才那个电话里说，一个小时前，佩姬和霍华德以监督委员会的名义提交了不信任案，有人指认我杀害了阿尼姆•佐拉，然后编造出一个关于幽灵杀手的谎言——他们据此要求我即刻辞职接受调查。”  
“巴克，我不知道你原本是如何计划的，你打算去哪儿。但请你相信我，因为我的原因，现在局势的复杂程度已经完全不同了。我了解霍华德和佩姬，他们打出一张牌只意味着手里还握有十张；现在他们把你……把Winter Soldier扔到了桌面上，这说明他们有十足的把握控制局势。现在你很危险，可能远比你早先估计的还要危险十倍。现在我们必须并肩战斗，我们唯有并肩战斗……”

斯蒂夫刻意顿了顿，努力积蓄勇气，然后说出那句艰难的承诺：“如果你坚持，等事情告一段落，等我确认了你的安全，我会……我会亲自送你走……我向你发誓。”

-4-

布洛克•朗姆洛站在一条暗巷之中。  
他缩着脖子，将皮夹克的拉链拉到最高处，任顶端冰凉的金属随着呼吸擦过下颌。他的两指之间夹着一根香烟，嘴唇上干涩黏腻。他试图欺骗自己，等抽完这根烟就冲上楼去，拎着那小混蛋的领子把他揪出来。可是同时他又知道自己绝不会这么做的，这满地丢弃的烟蒂就是证明。  
朗姆洛讨厌等待。

虽然已经过去了三十年，可是直到现在他还记得，一闭上眼睛就能看见。那一天像往常那样，他和一群小崽子们踢野球直到天黑才回家，打开门，却发现破公寓里满地狼藉，空空荡荡。一个八岁的孩子独自等了足足三天，即使饿得前心贴后背，也因为莫名的恐惧感不愿出门去。他靠着水管里流出的带着锈味的水和一块黑面包皮熬过了七十二小时，直到屋子里的酒气和廉价脂粉臭都消散一空，他那个当婊子的妈才筋疲力尽地回来，用一种怪异的、“你怎么还在这里”的眼光望着自己的亲生儿子，然后冷冰冰告诉他，他父亲死了。  
——他讨厌等待，因为等来的从来都是坏消息。等待是失去的前奏曲。

在口袋里的烟抽完之前，他终于听见了身后传来的脚步声。朗姆洛的嘴角不由上勾，为了掩饰那份从心底钻出来的快活，他故意骂骂咧咧转头：“怎么，分手炮终于打完了？”  
然而话语断在嘴边，他愣住了，下意识将半截燃烧着的烟卷攥进手心里，却感觉不到疼。黑暗中出现的是他在等的那个人，却不止那个人。  
真是蠢毙了，朗姆洛想。那混蛋走路就像鬼魅，或者一只猫，怎么会有脚步声呢？

某个不该出现的碍眼家伙停在了几步之外，警觉地望了他两眼，然后便将头转向别处。他的巴恩斯走过来，伸手轻轻搭在他的胳膊上。  
“我们晚点再出发，”巴恩斯对他说，朗姆洛似乎从他的声音里听出了歉意，“先跟他走。”  
朗姆洛突然怒火攻心，他猛地挣脱他的手，要不是他妈的他宁死也不愿让那家伙看笑话，他此刻已经吼起来了。  
“你想跟他走那就去吧，该死的随你的便……”他咬牙，他觉得自己正在火上烧着——主动放弃好过被人抛弃，心底有个冷血无情的声音在说，反正你也不是第一次这么做了。  
他真的很想撂句狠话，比如“跟他走就别再来找老子”，甚至直接告诉他“咱们从此分道扬镳”，可是朗姆洛张开嘴，只觉得火气全都堵在喉咙里，淤塞得心头一阵灼痛，那句话却无论如何也吐不出口。

“别傻了。”巴恩斯忽然对他微笑。他倾身靠近，伸出手揽住他的后脑，将他的额头拉过来和自己的贴在一起。“Calm down，”他笑着对他说，“胡思乱想什么呢？先给我好好呼吸。”  
朗姆洛感受着他的手指轻轻摩挲自己的发根，为那舒服而踏实的感觉几乎要眼眶发热。他妈的，他为什么总是拿这混蛋没办法呢？他妈的……他真是鬼迷心窍。

“听着，”巴恩斯告诉他，“你必须跟我去。那天晚上他们拿到了很多资料，也许就有我们一直在找的。所以我们应该去，我们一起去，把事情解决——然后一起离开。”  
朗姆洛沉默片刻，什么都没回答，他向前探身，轻轻亲在他的嘴唇上。  
巴基•巴恩斯叹了口气，却还是飞快地回吻了一下。  
然后他抽身离开，走向不远处一直等着的人，那人不知何时已将头转了过来，一直望着他们。  
“我们走吧，斯蒂夫。”巴基说。

在去往安全屋的路上，三个人一直诡异地沉默着。斯蒂夫开车，脖颈僵硬，目光始终直视前方。其余两人并排坐在后座上，分别望向两边车窗外——但是巴基的手却被朗姆洛紧紧握着，一直攥在掌心里。  
四十分钟后他们拿到了最新整理出的“重生计划”资料目录，并且得到了紧急听证会即将召开的确切时间：就在第二天下午。现任神盾局局长还有不到三十五个小时。  
朗姆洛坐在桌前低头默默翻着记录纸，拿着笔不时勾勾画画，巴基站在他身边，靠在桌沿上，和斯蒂夫说话。  
“你打算怎么证明你无罪？”他问他。  
“这不重要，”斯蒂夫回答，“只要他们无法证明我有罪，他们顶多停我的职，说实话那也没什么大不了的。”  
——虽然那意味着他对于“重生计划”的干涉力也就到此为止了，这么长时间的努力终究功亏一篑。一旦霍华德和佩姬得到全部主导权，这个计划最终会变成什么样子，就只有上帝知道。  
愿上帝依然保佑这个世界。

巴基微笑。“我看出来了，你已经放弃了，你甚至不打算否认指控，是吗？你觉得你这样做可以保护我？”  
斯蒂夫的确是这么想的，不过他并不打算讲出来。  
“没必要，真的。”巴基摇头，“其实你完全可以实话实说，告诉他们是Winter杀了佐拉，而你什么都不知道。你不会以为我们要离开，只是因为这个原因吧？”  
正在低头搜寻的布洛克•朗姆洛发出一声毫不掩饰的嗤笑。  
而斯蒂夫确实是这么认为的——他原以为自己已经体味到了他的苦痛，却发现努力揭开一层黑幕，后面不过是更深黯的夜色罢了。

巴基•巴恩斯回头看了一眼朗姆洛，朗姆洛仿佛能预知他的行为似的，正巧也抬起头来看着他。两个人目光相触，无声交谈，然后朗姆洛耸耸肩，将手中的目录再次翻过一页，又把头埋了进去。  
巴基拉了一把椅子坐下，身子前倾，双掌交叉置于下颌，两只手肘支在膝盖上。他仰起脸望着斯蒂夫•罗格斯。斯蒂夫突然意识到这是他的老习惯了，巴基总是在仰视他，总是在努力让他觉得自己很高大，从那显然还不是事实的时候就开始至今。  
这么多年来他一直享受着他沉默无声的关切和体贴，就像是享受着空气、阳光和水。  
他从来不曾感恩过空气、阳光和水。

“答应我别做蠢事。”巴基说。  
“什么？”斯蒂夫一怔。  
“答应我，别为我做蠢事；照顾好你自己，过好你的人生。我就给你讲个故事，斯蒂夫。”

他开始讲那个故事。关于一个满怀对国家的深爱，不惜为此付出生命的年轻人，是如何从光明里一步步堕入黑暗，是如何从一个战士和英雄，变成暴徒、凶手、以及行将崩坏的杀人机器的故事。他讲得很慢，但是很平静，仿佛那全然不是什么残酷的现实，不是什么非人的苦难，不是什么恶毒的命运，那只不过是一段普通的过往——而往事已然随风。  
朗姆洛在故事开始不久就丢下了手中的笔，站起来走到他身边，每当巴基讲到一半忽然停顿，再也无法接续的时候，他就会摸摸他的头发或者碰碰他的肩膀，给予他一点安慰和支持。巴基总会侧过头，感激地冲他微笑，然后过一会儿，他又能继续讲下去了。  
所以那家伙是真的爱他，斯蒂夫已然领悟到。他和他是故事里的人，而他自己只是故事外的看客。在他辜负他的那些黑暗岁月里，有人已经占据了原本属于他的位置；有人与他共度了这一切。  
巴基那么好，巴基比他所以为的还要勇敢坚强十倍百倍。当他有眼无珠，自然会有其他人视若珍宝，斯蒂夫心如刀割的想，他该为他高兴。  
他是他最好的朋友，今生的知己，过命的兄弟——所以他该为他高兴。

终于，故事走到了最后。  
“……我曾以为我的人生就是这样了，”巴基说，“那一天总会来，我在等着它来，我相信我已经做好了准备……死亡只是约定好的休息，那没有什么可怕的；我承认它，我等待它，然后在它到来之前尽力活过我余下的人生，这就是我所能做的，这就够了……”  
巴基再次停顿。这一次他摊开自己的手，一直望着，仿佛想在掌心惨白的纹路里寻找什么线索，仿佛想重新看到其间那些洗掉的和永远也洗不掉的东西。然后他抬起头来：“可是突然有一天，多半年前的某一天，我突然觉得，也许它不会来了……我感觉到了，这具身体里有什么东西永远的改变了，折磨了我这么多年的魔鬼终于平复下来，它仿佛被驯服了……我不知道这意味着什么，意味着它终于接受了我？变成了我的一部分？我不知道……但是第一次，我想，我想也许我可以活下去，也许我也可以主宰自己的人生。”  
“斯蒂夫，”巴基望着他，“斯塔克是对的，‘重生计划’成功了。”

铁一般的静默突然落到三人之间。他们都明白这意味着什么。  
“那霍华德……和佩姬，他们知道吗？他们知道多少？”斯蒂夫问。  
“我当然希望他们什么都不知道，但是你觉得可能吗？”巴基回答，“这个计划如果失败，我不过是死；但是现在它成功了，他们是绝对不会放过我的。”  
斯蒂夫苦笑着摇了摇头，他有点佩服自己竟然还笑得出来。佩姬和霍华德关于“重生计划”的新提案始自三个月前，他们的分歧、争吵和最终的剑拔弩张也始自三个月前。他们当然知道——纵使也许还不能确定。  
“你该离开。”斯蒂夫道，“巴基，你应该立刻走。”

始终闭口不言的朗姆洛突然在此时爆发出一声讽刺的大笑：“哈！你以为是谁害我们一而再再而三改变计划的？”  
斯蒂夫对此充耳不闻。他继续问巴基：“所以那天晚上你们也是去找佐拉的？你们在找什么？你的实验记录？”  
巴基又侧过头看了一眼朗姆洛，朗姆洛满脸不耐烦，像玩小刀一样玩着手里的笔。巴基说：“如果有的话当然最好，虽然这点我很怀疑——那里可能是有些基础数据留存，但是真正关键的我想你们并没有拿到，对吧？那一天我们其实是去找朗姆洛的检查记录的，我怀疑他也被注射了血清，可是你比我们先到，而且我们都没料到，Winter在瞄准镜里看到了佐拉，会突然失控杀了他……”他微微笑了一下，甚至说了个笑话，“其实我觉得我自己都没那么恨他呢。”  
“那只是你的猜测，那根本不重要。”朗姆洛硬邦邦打断他，“那天我就不该答应你，那天如果我们没有去，现在早就摆脱这个烂摊子了。”他厌烦地将手中的目录纸卷成一个卷丢在桌上。“我受够了。”他对巴基说，“故事也讲完了，你到底打算什么时候走？”  
“有发现吗？”巴基捡起那卷文件。  
“都是些垃圾，”朗姆洛满脸嫌恶，“纯粹浪费时间。”  
巴基“哦”了一声，放下文件，脸上有显而易见的失望。他转过身：“那我们现在就走，斯蒂夫。”

斯蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇：“好的，我送你们走。你们打算怎么离开？”  
“你他妈够了没有，罗格斯！”朗姆洛突然咆哮起来，“我忍你够久了，你凭什么非要插一脚，你有这个资格吗？你怎么证明你和他们不是一伙儿的？和那个趾高气扬的婊子、和那个神经病小胡子还有那个黑鬼不一样？他妈的你们都一样！神盾局都他妈是一堆垃圾，血管里流着冰渣！你们只会逼他杀人，让他受苦，从来没把他当人看过！”  
“凭什么？就凭他妈的他们也是这样对我的！”在理智作用之前，斯蒂夫也已经怒吼出声，“就凭他们抽的是我的血！就凭我以为是我朋友的人其实一直把我当成一只珍稀动物！就凭他妈的我不知道我老婆是不是把我在床上干了什么也全写进了实验报告里！就凭我信任的人骗我，我……我爱的人也骗我，所有人都在骗我！难道就有谁把我当人看了？我他妈的就是一只玻璃笼子里关着的变种猴子！全世界都他妈的在看我耍猴戏！”  
斯蒂夫牙关紧咬，肌肉紧绷，剧烈地喘着气，血液流动的噪音充斥他的耳膜，他知道自己失控了，竟然在一个他最不愿失控的人面前失控了。  
“我操你们两个混蛋都给我闭嘴！”巴基大叫。  
可是已经没人听他的了。

“你活该。”朗姆洛嗤笑，“老婆是你选的，朋友也是你选的，自己不带脑子，你有什么脸怨别人？”  
“朗姆洛！”  
“我从来没有怨过什么人。我做错的事我自己会付出代价，我也正在付出代价。我现在竭尽所能都是为了帮巴基，这是我们之间的事，我才不在乎你是否信任我。”  
“斯蒂夫，够了！你也别说了！”

“他妈的你还有脸说‘你们’？巴恩斯真正需要你的时候你在哪里？”  
这句话仿佛一柄短刀，径直插进斯蒂夫•罗格斯的胸口，痛得他呼吸都为之一滞。而与此同时，巴基的怒火终于爆发，声音彻底压倒了他们两人。  
“操他妈的你们都聋了是不是？老子叫你们闭嘴！全他妈给我闭嘴！”他全然忘记了自己的伤势，挥拳用力砸向身旁的桌面，然后又被那反震之力扯疼了枪伤，紧皱眉头捂住伤口。  
斯蒂夫和朗姆洛几乎同时动起来。  
“滚蛋！”巴基继续骂，“你们继续吵啊？吵破天顶屁用！全他妈给老子滚远点，屁忙帮不上光添乱，老子见到你们两个就烦！”  
两个人同时停住动作，交换了一个愤怒的眼神，又几乎是同时将脸别向不同的方向。  
一片缄默，空室中只剩下三个人此起彼伏的剧烈呼吸声。

许久、许久的寂静之后，斯蒂夫当先开口，他已经拾回了平日里的沉着和冷静，他至少已经将那个面具成功戴了回去：“你们说的那个非裔人是谁？”他问。  
“尼克•弗瑞，最近几年‘重生计划’的直接负责人，朗姆洛向他汇报。”巴基回答，他还有点气咻咻的，“公平点说，他还没那么差，比上一个强多了。”  
果然，斯蒂夫想。所以玛利亚•希尔才会出现在那天晚上，所以才会刚好有人跳出来指控他莫名其妙的杀人罪。  
现在一切都说得通了。

“巴基，”他对他说，“虽然事实证明我只是个木头傀儡，但至少我了解神盾局，他们的运行机制和情报系统都出自我的手。所以，把计划给我，我们来讨论一下。我们只有一次机会。”

-5-

上午十点整的时候斯蒂夫•罗格斯踏入了神盾局的大楼。他像平常那样穿着深色西装，头发梳得一丝不苟。不过今天显然不是平常的一天，他没有从专用车库直达十三楼，而是把车子停在普通员工的停车位，自正门而入，跟每一个与他擦肩而过的神盾局雇员点头致意。  
显而易见的，所有人都已得知了最近发生的大变故，所有目光都锁定在被弹劾的神盾局局长身上。斯蒂夫一直保持着他从容冷静的美国队长脸，直面那些迷惑、遗憾、支持以及激愤的脸孔——他认得他们每一个人，他能叫出他们的名字，能想起他们初次到自己办公室报到时年轻而兴奋的样子，美国队长永不遗忘。  
他停下脚步，眼光扫过大厅一侧那整面功勋墙，密密麻麻的星星点缀在蓝丝绒的墙面上，一部分星星下悬挂着铭牌，另一部分下却是空空如也，也许永远都会空空如也。他也记得他们，记得他们每一个人，记得那些熄灭在暗夜里的魂灵之花，他对他们致以永远的哀悼与怀念。但是此时此刻，斯蒂夫却忍不住想，如果巴基死在了那个漫长而漆黑的故事中，会不会也有一颗没有铭牌的星星为他点亮？还是连那个也没有？他们连那个也要夺去？彻底把他埋葬于谎言与冰霜里？  
他恨他们，斯蒂夫想。  
他恨他们，但是他更恨他自己。

电梯门打开，他到达十三楼，意料之外又那么情理之中的，他看到了霍华德和佩姬。“三巨头沙龙”里一个旁人都没有，往日热闹的楼层似乎只剩下了他们三个。斯蒂夫已经很多年没有看到霍华德在这个时间段穿正装出现了，他脸色铁青，眼角显露出深刻的纹路，两鬓在日光下泛起白霜，他怒气冲冲地瞪着他，仿佛短短几日功夫就老了十岁。  
“这就是你想要的，罗格斯！”他冲他低吼，“是你的固执毁了这一切，你现在满意了吗？”  
他恨他，但他同时也为他感觉悲哀。  
“是你的野心毁了这一切，斯塔克，”斯蒂夫回答，“因为你们的野心和我的愚蠢，今天的神盾局才会分崩离析，我们三个都逃不脱责任。”  
“我们的野心？”霍华德大笑，“没有我们的野心你又算什么呢，斯蒂夫•罗格斯？你早就在布鲁克林的阴沟里腐烂了好吗？是我们的野心给了你第二次生命，给了你美国国旗，可你是怎么回报我们的？你要求我们牺牲理想和整个人类进步的希望去成全你的道德洁癖，你已经自我膨胀到多么可悲的地步了！”  
“我承认我的自我膨胀，”斯蒂夫说，“血清令我觉得自己是个英雄，可以无所不能，我坚信自己始终在对抗暴力、禁锢以及不公正，我在为自由和正义而战——而事实证明，那些只不过是骄傲与愚蠢。是的，我在拯救，但同时我也在迫害；我在维护，但同时我更在剥夺。我忘了血清的意义，霍华德，佩姬，我们都忘了血清的意义，十七年前，在那个实验前夜，厄斯金博士来找我，他对我说，血清只是强化我们自己，令好的更好，坏的更坏，重要的是我们自身，唯有我们自身。你们难道忘记了红骷髅？血清的滥用带来的绝对不会是人类的进步，只会是纷争的升级。还记得我们的对话吗，霍华德？血清就像是核武器，而你就是五角大楼那些失了控的将军们，他们在将美国拉进第三次世界大战，而你和佩姬在将人类拉进加速毁灭的快车道。”  
“……哈，”霍华德大睁着布满红丝的眼，尖声反驳，“好一出莎士比亚戏！别妄图用你那套美国队长式的悲天悯人演讲打动我了，我不是刚毕业的大学生。说到底你不过是自私，罗格斯，你不过是不愿意有人成为第二个你，分去你的荣耀，享受你的永生，你在害怕！”  
那不是荣耀，只是虚幻，霍华德，同样的，那也不是永生，只是孤独——斯蒂夫想，但是他并没有说出口。

“斯蒂夫，”长久沉默的佩姬突然说话，她嘴唇紧抿，美丽的大眼睛泛着泪光，“放弃吧，”她说，“我们可以取消听证会……”  
“佩姬！”霍华德冲她喊。  
佩姬没有理会，继续说着：“我们甚至可以暂停重生计划，我们可以继续讨论这件事，直到真正达成一致，重生计划可以为此等待。我们三个已经合作了十七年，我四十一岁了，斯蒂夫，我失去了三个孩子，神盾局是我此生唯一拥有的孩子，它是我们的孩子……它比什么都重要，我们不能毁了它。”  
斯蒂夫注视着佩姬泫然欲泣的脸，那是一张多么美丽、亲密而让人心生怜惜的面孔。是的，他欠她的，他们十七年的感情最终一无所有，他应该为此而愧疚。只是，只是他突然很想问问佩姬，如果当年的血清实验失败了，她还会爱他吗？如果他和巴基异地而处，如果巴基是美国队长而他是那个行走在黑暗里的人，佩姬是不是也会那样对待他？用她洁白秀气的手指签下娟丽的字迹，毫无负担地将他送到死神的镰刀下？  
“你曾为此而后悔吗？”斯蒂夫轻声问。  
“什么？”佩姬微怔。  
“你为你做的那些事情后悔过吗？”斯蒂夫重复，“你，还有霍华德，你们曾为自己不公正的对待他人而良心不安吗？你知道我说的是谁。”

哀愁冻结在佩姬脸上，怒气则以肉眼可见的速度自她青白色的肌肤下面烧蚀而出。  
“我当然后悔！”她凄厉地喊道，“我这辈子做的最为后悔的一件事就是嫁给了你！你说过你爱我，斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你这个骗子！你骗了我！你曾经那样爱过我吗？你没有！你没有！我给你血清，我嫁给你，我怀你的孩子，我为你付出一切！到头来我得到了什么？这世上所有人都可以审判我的罪，除了你，你没这个资格！”  
“佩姬，冷静点！佩姬！”斯蒂夫被佩姬的突然爆发震住了，他茫然站在那里，看着霍华德冲上前搂住她。佩姬在哭，不是那种她偶尔会有的克制地、哀婉地、梨花带雨般的泪，而是在像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭，几近歇斯底里。她的眼泪浸湿了霍华德的手帕和肩膀，他在不住地安慰着她。斯蒂夫在原地站了一会儿，然后从他们两人身边经过，走向自己的办公室。  
进门之前，他最后听见的是佩姬带着抽噎的声音——不是作为他妻子的佩姬•罗格斯，而是作为神盾局创始人的佩姬•卡特。  
“你已经得到了你想要的一切了，斯蒂夫•罗格斯……如果还有什么不满足……那就是生活。”

下午两点半，重新换过衣服的霍华德•斯塔克和重新上过妆的佩姬•卡特准时来到位于神盾局十三楼的特别会议室，代表白宫、五角大楼以及各处分部的大人物们正在陆续到达。  
“已经控制了这一层，先生。”负责安保的特工向霍华德汇报。霍华德点点头，转头看了眼会议室另一边正在忙着与来宾交谈的佩姬，问道：“罗格斯呢？”  
“Captain……罗格斯局长在他的办公室里，一直在打电话。”特工回答。  
霍华德冷笑：“那就让他打吧，”他说，“我们看看他能打给谁。”

三点整，U型桌边已经坐得满满当当，只除了摆着神盾局局长桌卡的那一张椅子。佩姬和霍华德对视一眼，同时在对方眼里看到了疑惑以及……不祥的预感。霍华德站起身，清清嗓子，双手摊开掌心向下压了压，控制住场中交头接耳的纷乱局势：“对不起，”他说，“罗格斯局长刚才有一个紧急电话正在处理，我们稍微等他两分钟。”  
他站起身，出了会议室，绕过走廊径直走向楼层另一边的局长办公室。门还是从里面反锁着的，一个特工正把耳朵从门板上移开。  
“怎么回事！”霍华德瞪他。  
“斯塔克先生，里面……好像还在打电话，听不清楚，但内部保密线路的确是开通状态。”特工讪讪回复。  
“敲门了吗？”  
“当然，但是罗格斯局长让我们等。”  
“等什么等！”一阵高跟鞋踩在地毯上的碎响传来，佩姬到了。  
“你怎么也来了？会议室怎么办？”霍华德急道。  
佩姬斜他一眼，问身后的工作人员：“会议室的隔音门拉好了吗？”  
“是……是的，卡特女士。”  
佩姬的声音猛地拔高：“那还等什么等！这点事也要我教你们？”她伸手从负责安保的特工枪袋里拔出一把柯尔特手枪，面无表情对着门锁连开三枪。  
枪声回荡在空旷的走廊中，遍布楼层的安保人员正从四处赶来。一名特工战战兢兢推开了办公室门，可是里面并没有罗格斯局长，只有一个穿着裙装的年轻女士惊慌地从椅子上跳起来，她面前放着没有挂好的听筒和一个变声器。

霍华德愣住，他茫然环视四周，随即怒火勃发：“罗格斯呢！”他问莎伦，“他到底搞什么鬼！”  
佩姬从他身后走出，一直走到莎伦面前。她梳得一丝不苟的棕色卷发披在肩头，口唇鲜红欲滴。莎伦显然有些畏惧她，目光低垂不敢与之对视，身子不由自主地向后缩。  
佩姬抬起手，狠狠一耳光甩在她脸上。  
莎伦发出一声短促的惊叫，捂着脸倒在办公桌前。霍华德不赞成地喝止：“佩姬！别这样。”  
他想低声提醒她身后还有很多人在，他们至少该将表面功夫做得无懈可击。可是金发披散的莎伦却忽然抬起头，露出一个倔强的笑容。  
“……姑姑。”她对佩姬说。  
霍华德的声音哽住了，他看看佩姬又看看莎伦，连他也不知道两人之间的关系。  
佩姬深深吸一口气，面容冷肃，眉头轻跳。“斯蒂夫呢？”她说，“我再给你一次机会。”  
莎伦咬紧了嘴唇。

“……别在这儿浪费时间了，七楼正召开局长紧急会议。”身后突然传来一个声音。  
佩姬和霍华德悚然回头，只见一位高大的非裔男子站在门口，他身边跟着个穿黑色套裙的女性特工。  
那是欧洲分部的负责人尼克•弗瑞和他的副手玛利亚•希尔。  
“这不可能！什么时候开始的？为什么没人向我汇报？”霍华德瞪向他身边的每一个人。  
“半个小时前召集，二十分钟前开始的，局长紧急会议可以无视正规流程，一向如此。”希尔回答。  
“那为什么没人向我汇报！”霍华德重复。  
“那是个B级会议，”弗瑞说，“只招集5级以上8级以下的特工，而我们这场是超A级，自然不会影响你们的日程表，”他的扑克脸上突然浮现出一股似笑非笑的古怪神情，“斯蒂夫还是那个斯蒂夫。”

他们赶往第七层，一出电梯就听见了斯蒂夫•罗格斯的声音，就响在他们头顶，在大楼的公共广播里。  
“所有神盾局的特工请注意，我是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，神盾局局长。这几天你们听到了不少我的消息，也许还有人奉命监视我，而我认为应该告诉你们真相……”  
七层是神盾局雇员集中办公的楼层，此刻是工作时间，走廊和每一间办公室里来来往往都是人。当美国队长的声音突然在电波中响起，每个人都不由停下脚步，放下手中正在忙着的事，目瞪口呆望向上方。  
“……大家都知道，我是一个士兵，我来自战场，士兵在战场上为祖国而战，为自己而战，为同伴而战，我也不例外。战争结束后，我加入了神盾局，因为我觉得这也是另一场战争，虽然形式不同。神盾局的工作同样是为了保护民众，为了阻止强权，为了替受到不公正对待的人们沉冤昭雪，这就是我战斗至今的理由。但是很可惜，神盾局并不是我们想象中的样子，事实与我想象的截然相反……”

“还傻站着干什么？听他讲完然后鼓掌吗？”佩姬恨声说。一群人穿过拥挤的站满了人的走廊，人群中不知是谁低声在问：“这是真的吗？”  
他们冲进了七层的公共会议室，这里有更多的人，簇拥着中心一台透射式投影仪。四周的窗帘紧闭，透明胶片上手写的字迹被放大投射在昏暗的白墙上，只用扫一眼，霍华德就知道那是重生计划的外围资料。  
一个男人站在投影机旁，正在笨拙地换胶片。  
那是情报组的负责人菲尔•科尔森。  
霍华德挤进人群，为四周的环境所迫不得不压低声音：“罗格斯在哪儿！”他抓住科尔森的胳膊逼问。  
科尔森无辜地摊开手，又指了指扩音器的方向。美国队长依然在里面说着话。  
“……我坚信所谓‘牺牲’只能够针对自我，所有以高尚的理由要求他人‘牺牲’的，本质上都是一种迫害与不公正。诚然，因为种种原因，我们无法绝对避免这种迫害与不公正；但这绝不意味着，迫害就是合理的，不公正就是正确的。如果我们那么想，那就是一种背叛，背叛我们最初的理想，以及我们为之奋斗至今的理由……”  
“斯塔克先生，罗格斯局长也不在这里。”有特工小声回报。  
霍华德烦躁地一甩手：“找！无论如何也要把他找出来！”

“……诸君，这就是‘重生计划’的部分事实以及我对此的态度：我觉得这是一种对危险的漠视以及对权力的滥用。作为神盾局局长，我将承担我的责任，今天我在这里宣布引咎辞职。也许我是正确的，也许我错了，但无论对错这都是我自己的选择，我将为后果负责——而这一切都请你们来做出判断。”  
十一楼的一间小办公室被猛地撞开，身穿黑衣的安保人员高举打开了保险的枪支，以战斗队形谨慎地闯了进来。这屋内有一台机器正在转动，连接着整个大楼的公共广播系统。

“……自由意志是人类最可宝贵的精神内核，我希望在这件事情上、在所有的事情上，每个人都能以自己心中的道德标准来权衡对错，做出选择并为你的选择承担责任；而不是将这选择权交给任何组织、任何权威或者任何人——我希望能为这样的世界而战斗，我是一个士兵，我希望为此战斗至死。”  
这屋内也没有斯蒂夫•罗格斯，只有一个深色皮肤的小伙子，穿着战斗组的制服，坐着转椅，两条腿交叠翘在一张办公桌上，脚尖一点一点，十分轻松惬意。

“……从1943年开始我就坚持战斗——不，也许从远比那更早的时候起我就这么做了，因为活着本身就是一场战斗。我为我认为正确的事情而战斗，你们每一个人也为了自己认为正确的事情而战斗，于我而言，这就是自由。哪怕我们因此从朋友变为敌人，因此失去，因此后悔，但那都是自由的代价，是我们理应背负的十字架。自由的代价一向是高昂的，我愿意付出这代价。哪怕只有我一个人，我也会坚持到底……但我相信我不是一个人。”  
“咔哒”一声，转动的机器停了，传出磁带倒卷的沙沙声响。机器后走出一个白皮肤的青年。  
“嗨，莱利，你说这是Cap照着稿子读的？还是临场发挥？”椅子上的男人吹了声口哨，笑着问那人，全然无视正指着他脑袋的一圈黑洞洞的枪口。

“萨姆•威尔逊？你为什么这么做？”霍华德问，“你们为什么都这么做！你们统统被英雄崇拜搞坏了脑子吗？以至于分不清什么是对错，什么是大局？”  
萨姆耸耸肩：“美国队长让我帮忙，这理由还不够吗？”  
莱利低下头去闷笑。  
不知是谁在人群中发出一声阴暗地咕哝。

萨姆的脸色改变了，他慢慢将双脚从桌子上收回，恢复到正常的坐姿。  
他抬起眼，目光严肃而蕴怒，翘起的嘴角落下来。“因为他从来不会骂别人‘黑鬼’——嘴上不会，心里也不会——在Cap眼中人就是人。血清有什么用？血清真的可以改变这个世界吗？血清可以令我的孩子免遭侮辱吗？血清可以令不同肤色的人相爱而不被歧视吗？你做不到，斯塔克先生，所以你的血清一文不值，你的‘重生计划’也一文不值。我不相信它，我只相信人，改变世界的终究是人。”

“你……”霍华德•斯塔克攥紧拳头，他气得青筋暴跳，被发蜡固定的头发滑落到眼前，一时却不知该如何与这种榆木脑袋沟通。  
似乎斯蒂夫•罗格斯身上就是有某种奇怪的气场，就是会吸引这种人，吸引和他一样固执的蠢货们。

“霍华德，”佩姬走了进来，她的脸色也难看至极，鼻翼脱了妆粉，显出邋遢的油光，“不必废话，这些都是被他舍弃的棋子……”她的眼光轻蔑地扫过萨姆•威尔逊和他的副手，萨姆冷哼一声别过脸去，“我们必须马上回十三楼。”  
她将霍华德•斯塔克拉到一边，刻意压低了嗓音，努力按捺自己的情绪。  
“刚刚收到报告，B目标脱网了，”她艰难地说，“而且……特殊物资储备库被打开过。”

***

与此同时，距离神盾局150英里之外。

“你让我们在这里等待联络人！”布洛克•朗姆洛几乎在冲斯蒂夫•罗格斯咆哮。  
“没错，我就是联络人。”斯蒂夫平静回答，他从摩托车上跳下来，正伸手解着自己颌下头盔的系带，他已经脱掉了身上的西装，换成了普通的牛仔裤和皮夹克，“我们现在有大概六个小时的绝对安全时间，我建议迅速出发，有问题路上再说。”  
“操！”朗姆洛狠狠向地上啐一口，拎起车钥匙转身向藏车的地方去。

巴基•巴恩斯以手扶额，满脸都是疲惫、矛盾，却也有那么一点点忍俊不禁。  
“你真是个混蛋，”他说，“他妈的这么多年了你依然是个混蛋——你到底干了什么？”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯从背后取下一个硕大的写生画架，他背着那画架简直就像是一个美术学院的大学生。  
“没什么，只是去找一个老朋友。”他拍拍那画架，笑起来。

（第七章 完）

注：1，地西泮：安眠药、安定片，镇静催眠抗焦虑防惊厥，这药在1963年上市。


	8. 布洛克·朗姆洛（8）

-1-

那件事情发生的毫无预兆。  
那只是1953年里最普通不过的一天，后来，朗姆洛回想，整整一个白天什么都没发生。他还在那场该死的战争之后的恢复期里，没出任务，就窝在自己的狗窝里叫外卖以及看无聊肥皂剧，像之前千百次一样，他还能干什么？他们这样的人是没有所谓生活的，只有任务以及任务间隙的小小调剂——去酒吧买醉顺便再钓个人滚滚床单之类，其他的不过是外卖和肥皂剧，他们没有亲人，也不会有老婆孩子（感谢上帝他没有，那样太危险，对所有人都是），这只是陈述事实而已，并不是说他觉得这有什么可惜。  
现在就挺好，真的，他挺满足。

那天他甚至没出过门，晚上运动结束（普通的那种）后准点上了床，睡到一半却突然醒了，仿佛某种生理上的预警。房间里一切如常，朗姆洛没发现任何不对劲儿，于是他爬起来走出卧室，去厨房倒水喝。然后他就看见他蜷缩着坐在餐桌前的阴影里，用手支着额头，在他身后，两扇窗户大敞着，惨淡的月光如水般泼泄，米色的窗帘被夜风卷起，如同一面飘飞的白旗。  
“嗨，”他愣了好久，不知怎地就对他说，“你想喝牛奶吗？”  
——事后想一想，他发现这句普通的招呼其实色情的要命。

他当然知道他住在哪里，但他从未进过他的家门。他也想象不出他半夜悄无声息出现在他家餐厅的理由，操，别是任务，千万别是一个紧急出发命令——可如果不是任务的话，他又能期待些什么呢？  
“……我来问问你，那句话还有效吗？”谢天谢地，他总算开口了。  
“哪句话？”朗姆洛有点懵，他不确定自己完全睡醒了，还是这不过是又一个可悲的梦？  
“1948年，在以色列。”对方回答。  
朗姆洛瞬间清醒了，他感觉到一股电流从他的尾椎直刺向脑干，整个人在空气中打了一个寒战。噢，1948年，在以色列，他狠狠地挨了一拳，并因此永久丢掉右侧的一颗臼齿。直到今天那里还是一个空洞，他每次用舌头舔过的时候就会想起那句话：“改变主意随时来找我。我会活下去的，我会一直等，直到老二再也站不起来的那天。”特别紧张的时候，穷极无聊的时候，他总是忍不住用舌头一直舔那个洞，一直一直舔。  
“当然，”他回答，“永远有效，我发誓。”

桌边的人仿佛长舒一口气，站起身，走向他，朗姆洛只觉自己的心跳犹如擂鼓，他用三分之一的心力勉强自控不要冲过去把他直接压到墙上，用三分之一的心力懊悔他现在的样子一定很可笑见鬼的他还穿着一条从超市货架上随手抓来的印花短裤，操！他现在只剩三分之一的心力听他说话了，他一定是错过了什么。  
“那我们来约法三章，朗姆洛，”他已经走到足够近处，朗姆洛一伸手就能把他拉进怀里，他对他讲话，就像战斗开始前要先解说注意事项。  
“第一，这是性，不是别的，只是性。”他说。  
朗姆洛当然听见他说什么了，可是他的思绪却不可抑制地偏向别的地方——他喝了好多酒，他半心半意的想，酒味、香水味还有头发定型剂的味道，他是不会喝醉的，但他明天早上会后悔吗——不，别想这个，你这蠢货！现在先别想。  
“Ok。”朗姆洛飞快回答，不管他说什么他都打算答ok，他可以以后再想那意味着什么。  
对方的肩膀微微塌下来，小小的身体语言出卖了他的镇定，他显然并没有他努力表现的那么心无波澜。  
“第二，这与任务无关。”他说。  
“Ok。”朗姆洛答得比之前还要快，太好了，刚才他还有点担心这会不会是个不可理喻的新任务，虽然这么想蠢到家。  
“第三，这段关系不绑定责任与义务，我们随时可以结束，我们双方都可以随时喊停。”他说。  
“Ok，”朗姆洛答，“我不会要求任何责任与义务，你随时可以喊停，主动权在你，不过我不会，你知道我不会。”

他想他回答的不错，因为那人沉默了一刻，便倾身向他，在阴影里吻他的唇。那感觉有点怪，因为他并不是两人间比较高的那一个，虽然他的确很强壮；但那感觉又是出奇得好，对方似乎很擅长收束自己的威慑力，阳光下铁一样坚不可摧枪一样火辣致命的男人，在这样的夜晚竟可以变作那么甜、那么软，简直不可思议，他在他的臂弯间隐隐战栗着，全心全意将自己交付出去，简直像个奇迹。  
这也许真的就是个奇迹。

“……我去洗澡。”待那悠长的、缠绵悱恻的吻结束，他在他怀里说，微微喘息，朗姆洛松开他的手臂，让他直起身。血清带给他远超常人的夜视能力，他没开灯，就在黑暗里簌簌脱着衣服，随手丢在餐椅的靠背上，然后找到浴室，走进去关上了门。  
等朗姆洛从那个吻里恍过神来，发觉自己突然间陷入恐慌之中。他健步如飞跑向卧室，迅速换掉脏床单（感谢上帝他还有一条新的），同时拎起自己随手丢在地板上的脏袜子与脏床单一起扔进阳台，他找到了保险套和一管治疗冻疮的凡士林，还需要什么？他光脚站在地板上冥思苦想……靠！他飞快脱掉那条丑毙了的内裤一样扔进阳台同时锁上阳台门，再冲向衣柜陷入了白色还是黑色的选择障碍。  
最后他什么都没穿，反正要脱掉的，他想，这样也好，至少这样不那么明显，不那么像个初次和妞儿过夜的毛头小子。  
而且说实话，他对他老二的卖相一向挺有信心。

他回到餐厅，浴室里的水声还在哗哗响着，朗姆洛打开灯，看见他脱掉的衣服还随手丢在那里，有一件深灰色带暗纹的正装礼服滑下了椅背。朗姆洛分不清这些玩意儿的好坏，但他能看出那显然很昂贵，他走过去捡起衣服，抖了抖沾染的灰尘，一支小小的花束落在了地板上。  
那真的是支非常小非常小的花束，只有一朵粉色的玫瑰花蕾和少许衬托它的植物茎叶，背后安装着一支小小的金属夹。玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣边缘蜷曲着，只微微张开了几片，这朵花还没有开放就枯萎了，朗姆洛想，凋零入土，无人得知。  
好吧，这下他懂了，至少比明天看到早报才醒悟过来要好，他对自己说。咽了一下口水，同时咽掉胸中莫名的酸楚，他将花随手丢在餐桌上，就丢在一条暗红色的领结旁边。这样更好，他反而彻底镇静下来，下定了决心。  
他很高兴他来找他了。

浴室的水声停了，巴恩斯走了出来，手中抓着一只毛巾拼命擦着湿漉漉的头发。朗姆洛很自然地就走过去，接过毛巾，把他按倒在餐桌边，替他把头发擦干。他们两个都赤裸着，在白炽灯嘶嘶的轻响中互相依偎，他身体的线条完美得就好像他故乡博物馆里那些神话中的神祗雕塑，苍白、洁净而高贵，仿佛从内里发着光，让人只想安宁崇拜，完全生不起猥亵之心。发丝上的水滴落下去，顺着他肌肉的弧线向下滑，朗姆洛用手上的毛巾轻轻将那水珠抹去，对于两个只拥有性的人来说，这感觉委实太亲密了，已经过了界；但这感觉又实在太好，所以他们任其发生。  
“好点了吗？”他问，“你喝了不少吧……巴恩斯？”  
他知道这时候还喊他的姓有点奇怪，像是公众场合。但他才不会叫他巴基，那名字实在太蠢，就好像你给一只黑豹起名叫咪咪。不过反正无所谓了，他也叫他朗姆洛不是吗？  
“我没醉，”他的巴恩斯回过头望着他，“你知道的，我没办法喝醉，那见鬼的血清彻底毁了我，我很清醒。”  
“噢，我当然知道，”朗姆洛回答，他的手指从他的发丝间穿过，他想这样做已经想了很久很久，他尽量让自己看上去自然点，“那你做过‘这个’吗？我是说，如果我们真的要做的话。”  
“和女人，当然；和男人，没有。”他回答，耳侧似乎浮上了一层薄红。  
朗姆洛的心脏立时漏跳了一拍，有什么东西猛地在里头炸开。他勉强按捺，强迫自己继续说下去：“那……你想在上面还是下面？你知道，我怎么都可以的。”  
这是句不折不扣的假话，事实上朗姆洛的确和不同的男人做过几次，但他从来都是上头的那个——几年前，他曾经抱着试试看的心态去钓过好几次同性炮友，看看自己究竟是真的想要那个人，还是自己只不过是个寻求刺激的死基佬。结论是他的确可以对着男人的裸体硬起来，并且坚持到整个插入过程结束，但那实在没有太多快感，一切只不过是单纯的程式化的性交，相比之下他还更愿意回家去操自己的拳头，那要省心得多，所以后来他就不再那么做了。  
巴恩斯低头想了想，然后抬起脸来，用那双澄净到不可思议的绿色眼眸望着他：“我想……下面，也许……”  
朗姆洛大大松了口气，好吧，虽然他觉得假如巴恩斯想操他的话，他也没问题，但显然这样更容易了。  
他把毛巾丢下，对他说：“那我们走吧，去床上。我会好好照顾你的。”

-2-

他们拥吻着跌跌撞撞挤进卧室，朗姆洛将巴恩斯压倒在他的床上，刚铺上去的亚麻床单立刻皱作一团。“我想开着灯，”他如他所愿伏在他身上，一边舔舐他的耳垂，一边说，“我想看着你。”  
——而且他不确定在全黑的情况下，他能丝毫不犯错地把任务完成。  
巴恩斯在他的舌尖下发出低低呻吟，他没反对。  
所以他就开始吻他。

起初些微的陌生感过去之后，朗姆洛发现巴恩斯其实非常擅长接吻，他有着灵活的舌头和世界上最甜的嘴唇，非常、非常的火辣，以至于一想到他的嘴还能用来做别的事，朗姆洛立刻就有点把持不住。他用手缓缓撸动了两把下体，轻扯阴囊的皮肤，并不过火，只是给它一点小小的慰藉，今晚他打定主意先照顾好他再考虑自己的欲望，虽然他的老二肯定对此非常不满，它硬得快要爆炸了。  
他努力集中精神，从他要人命的嘴上逃掉，身子缓缓下移去吻他的锁骨与乳头，但是左手一直放在他的颈侧没有离开，不时轻揉他的脖颈或者伸到他枕骨下抓握那里的发根。他有一任短期女友特别喜欢这个，看来巴恩斯也喜欢，他闭着眼睛，脸颊不自觉地磨蹭他的掌缘，嘴里发出断断续续的哼声，就好像一只慵懒的小动物。在他的左手最终抽离的时候他不满地喷出声小小的鼻音，不过紧接着，那哼声突变成了一句F开头的粗话，他又在别的地方感受到朗姆洛的左手了——以及朗姆洛的嘴，他的胯骨不可抑制地上挺，含着它的朗姆洛趁着这次挺动将它一下子吞进深处，于是那哼声和脏话都不见了，只剩下一声拉长的哭音，以及急促的喘息声。  
“你喜欢这个，是吧？”朗姆洛张嘴放开它，用手将他不老实的胯骨按回原位，一道细细的前液连在他的唇上，他抬起手背将之蹭干——朗姆洛也从来没做过这个，他从来只需要被服务，不过你看，这完全不是问题，他无师自通。  
他的巴恩斯浑身上下已经变成了粉红色，躺在他身下胸口起伏，两只手痉挛般抓紧床单，他考虑了一秒钟要不要把他的手移到自己的头发里，他记得他的某任炮友很喜欢一边吸他一边被他揪着头发，不过还是算了，他不确定自己是不是喜欢，他也不太信任巴恩斯的手劲儿。

所以他爬上去继续和他亲吻，他现在简直都要融化，他把他推成侧躺的姿势，与他面对面，两个人紧紧拥抱，巴恩斯在用他坚硬的勃起不断研磨着他，他在渴求他，这感觉棒极了。  
他轻轻咬着他的肩，“说你需要我，”他说，“我想听你的声音。”  
“操！我需要你，”他的腰摆动的更加剧烈，“我想要你的嘴，帮我，求你了。”  
“乖，宝贝儿，我知道，”他几乎没多想就这么叫他，很好，这比干巴巴的巴恩斯棒多了，“你想要我的嘴，你也想要我的阴茎，是不是？你太心急了，我还没把你准备好呢。”  
“不。”他说，他的手伸向自己饥渴的欲望，却被朗姆洛轻轻打开，“这是我的，今天晚上这是我的，而你要乖，我会慢慢打开你，很慢很慢，直到你能把我的老二全都吞下去，一点都不剩，我会把你塞得很满，所以你要放松，你要忍耐，如果你做得够好我就会舔你，我会给你吸出来，我会让你高潮，这是个奖励，懂吗？”  
喔，看见了吗？看见他做到了什么？他要把他逼疯了，他在他身下剧烈扭动，开始是乞求，然后是乞求失败后连篇累牍的脏话，他能分辨出英语、俄语、德语、意大利语，还有操他妈的阿拉伯话，以及更多他无法分辨的，他知道当你在实际中学习一门语言你首先学到的肯定就是脏话，但这也太过了。  
他拿出那瓶凡士林，几乎是直接捏碎而不是把瓶子拧开，他也不知道该用多少，但多用总没错。  
当他的手指进入他的时候，他的肌肉紧缩，整个人都僵硬了。“嘘，宝贝儿，放松，”朗姆洛安慰他，“记得吗？放松。我会很温柔的。”他抓住他无处安放的手环住自己的阴茎，他的小处男（今天晚上的确是的）真的很紧张，那只端惯长狙的手现下软弱无力，在不断发着抖。朗姆洛引导他的手从下到上撸过自己的性器，用他的手心摩擦自己的龟头。那粗糙的枪茧的感觉简直好到不像话，令朗姆洛都忍不住呻吟起来。  
“感觉到了吧？”他喘息着说，“这就是我的老二，又粗、又长、又坚硬，它渴望你，它想要你，它在渗出前液，摸摸它，这是你的奖励，如果你表现够好我就用它插你，让你爽上天。现在，我要继续打开你，所以，放松……”  
他在他身体里的那只手指轻轻移动，巴恩斯开始服从命令，大口大口呼吸，勉强自己保持松弛，这下好多了。他伸进去第二只手指。  
巴恩斯的身体突然不可抑制地弹动，溢出一声破碎的呜咽。  
朗姆洛笑了：“是这里么？前列腺？上帝禁止男人鸡奸，却创造这样的肉体，你不觉得祂其实挺恶毒？”伴随着渎神的话语，他的手指刻意擦过那处略微凸出的软肉，享受他肉体的应激反应，享受他苦苦忍耐的呼吸声。  
“操我！”他用嘶哑的声音命令，“现在就操我，或者现在滚！”  
“还没好，你会受伤的，你会很疼。”朗姆洛刻意不紧不慢，手指甚至不再触及那处，只在附近游走，两指张开为他扩张。  
“我不怕疼……噢，操！”长久的慢待之后，他突然用指甲刮了那里一下。巴恩斯觉得自己快要受不了了。  
“你已经忍受太多疼痛了，今天不可以，今天我说了算。”他的控制狂依旧冷酷无情。

巴恩斯迷迷糊糊躺在那里，头脑一片混沌，他极度性兴奋的身体被长时间温柔到近乎残忍的对待着，令他已分辨不出那是种什么样的感觉，他已快将他逼至极限。  
朗姆洛终于放入了第三根手指，他开始快速在他身体里抽插，按压摩擦抓抠那个点，同时，他用另一只空闲的手箍紧他性器的根部，肘弯压住他的胸腹，他低头吸住他。  
操……这太他妈的过了！  
快感在巴恩斯的头脑中爆发开来，就好像一枚爆裂弹，这实在是太过头了，高潮已经到达他的头脑，在里面翻搅他的脑浆，但他腿间的阴茎却因朗姆洛的掌握而无法释放，他甚至还在舔舐着它，缩紧两腮用力吸着它。那就像你从一团爆炸物中扯出一条火红的钢线，把一个激烈的点硬生生碾成一个持续状态，这可怕的状态似乎还将无止境地进行下去。  
巴恩斯的忍耐力彻底崩散，他尖叫出声，浑身颤抖，甚至大哭起来。他所有的语言能力只剩下一个词：“求你，噢求你求你求你求你，我的上帝！”  
等他真的射出来，精液喷洒在自己的身体上，他甚至都觉得那可能只是个幻觉。那恶魔般的伎俩令他濒死的高潮骗过了他的头脑，他分明已经释放，却觉得更加饥渴难耐。  
“噢，求你，”泪水模糊了他的眼，“求你……”

“爽吗？”朗姆洛凑到他耳边问，话语中带着无需分辨的得意洋洋，“比插女人还爽吗？要不下次我们找个妞一起？你插她，我插你？或者我们同时插她，两个洞一起进，感觉阴茎挨着阴茎磨蹭，就好像一次特别带劲儿的手活儿？”  
他邪恶地说着淫词荡语，然后吻了吻他烧红的耳朵，他的手指还在他的身体里，感觉他的穴口在收缩，一下一下的绞紧。  
他的每一任床伴都爱死了他那张在性交时会突然变得舌灿莲花的嘴，操，意大利男人的嘴，看来他也不会成为例外。  
朗姆洛从他肚子上揩掉他的精液，坏心眼儿的用手指推送进他的下身里。“我要进来了，”他宣布，用不轻不重的巴掌打了巴恩斯的屁股，“张开你的腿，放松，老子要干你了，宝贝。”

巴恩斯真的很乖很听话，他戴着套的阴茎进入的很顺利，他下面的洞已经被他的手指操得绵软湿滑，充分扩张。他已经被自己的恐怖高潮剥夺了几乎所有的体力与防备意识，从朗姆洛的龟头顶在穴口一直到尽根末入，他都丝毫没有抵抗。  
“乖孩子，又紧又火辣，你的滋味好极了……他妈的你在夹我呢，你就这么饥渴难耐？”朗姆洛深吸一口气，赞美他，伏在他身上，轻轻拍打他的脸，“睁开眼睛看看我，告诉我，操你的是谁？”  
巴恩斯的眼睛缓缓张大，像两枚浸透在泪水里的绿宝石，他的瞳孔已经扩散失焦：“……朗姆洛，”他嗫嚅着他的名字，“布洛克……朗姆洛……”  
他的嗓子一定勾着他的阴囊，朗姆洛只觉下腹一阵紧缩。“乖孩子，”他强自按捺住，用颤抖地声音夸赞，“你美极了，我的心肝宝贝儿。”  
他开始在他身体内驰骋。  
那滋味简直是极致的快乐，无可比拟，甚至无法形容。就像是错误的东西突然都正确了，就像是一切苦痛的付出都有了报偿。他的追逐，他的欲望，他的巴恩斯。白的刀锋，白的雪片，红的枪火，红的玫瑰，雌伏在身下颤抖呻吟的鲜活的肉体，他活着，他也活着，他们合二为一。他原来打定主意好好照顾他的，但他现在已经顾不上了。他只想将自己沉溺在这灭顶的快感中，此时此刻，永远只停留在此时此刻。他激烈而狂乱的操他、吻他，在他的皮肤上咬出血痕，上帝，他怎么会如此幸福？命运怎会允许他得到如此幸福？  
他也许并没有刻意进攻他的敏感点，但在两人的身体之间，巴恩斯疲软的阴茎依然慢慢硬了起来。他停下来，将他翻成跪爬的姿势，从背后再次刺入那处火热紧窒的密地，狠狠一插到底。  
他发出一声惊恐的尖叫。  
他在他身体的深处停住不动，一只手轻掐他的乳头，另一只缓缓撸动他的性器。  
“再射一次好么，甜心？在我操你的时候，为我射出来？”  
身下爱人的呻吟声简直像是痛苦与煎熬。  
他再次毫不留情的操他，这姿势无疑进入地更深，结合地更密切。在他的进攻下，他哭泣求饶，喘息吟叫，他的阴茎已完全硬起来，随着身体的律动上下拍击他的小腹，留下漉湿的印痕。  
朗姆洛在一次特别用力的戳刺之后，用他的阴茎将他的爱人牢牢钉死在床铺上。他从身后紧紧搂住他的肩膀，用手将他的头强硬地扭转过来。他凑上去狠狠吻他的嘴:“叫我的名字，我的爱，告诉我，正在操你的人是谁？”  
他那么乖那么甜，他哭着叫着他的名字，眼泪流了满脸，“布洛克，布洛克，布洛克……”  
朗姆洛松开了他的手。  
他身下的情人，他的巴恩斯，看上去那么美，那么脆弱而破碎。他彻底收起了他的小爪子，放弃了所有抵抗，任他予取予夺。这样的他简直是个天赐尤物，是他做梦也不曾想过的艳遇，是他真心觉得可以为之死而无憾的瞬间，但是……这样不对。  
他无法假装他的眼泪全都是因为生理性的快感。  
他做不到。

巴基•巴恩斯也不知道自己为什么要哭，事实上，从那次完全得不到满足的高潮开始，他就已经失去了思考的能力。在他身体里的男人用他惊人的温柔与残忍一层一层剥去他的保护壳，直到最中心那从未示人的脆弱软肉全部暴露于光天化日之下。他呻吟哭叫，他机械性地回应他的问题，他感受着他的刺入和抽离，并因为自己身体无法控制的陌生反应而止不住战栗……然后这就是全部了。他并不知道自己的泪水从何而来，他是真心不想承认这一点，承认自己灵魂里的残破与荒芜——特别是在今天晚上。  
然后他感觉身上那人的动作停止了，再然后是一声轻叹，他从他的身体里抽离出去。他起身，下了床，离开了。巴基赤裸的身体摊开在夜晚的空气中，开始感觉到一阵刺骨的寒凉，他很累，他不想动，他的阴茎依然硬得发疼，他觉得恐惧。然后那个人回来了，躺回他身边，令他紧缩的心脏血液回流，这真是太好了。  
他用一件东西遮住了他的眼睛，在他脑后系紧。巴基觉得怪异，想要挣扎着取下来，他按住了他的手。  
“没事儿，”他对他说，“你需要这个。”  
他剥夺了他的视觉，然后环抱他，从背后进入他，两个人侧躺在床上，紧紧贴合，就像是两只并排收纳的汤匙。这种体位并不能插到最深处，但他的长度已足够在顶入时触及他的那处腺体，身后人的动作陡然失去了所有暴戾和急切，变得极端温柔，几近含情脉脉，他在他一下一下的顶弄里开始忍不住发起抖来。  
“你需要这个，”他抱紧他，“什么都别想，或者……你可以想象任何事……任何人……”他在他耳边低语，“你需要的我都会给你，我今晚会照顾你——记得吗？”  
他抱着他，把手伸到他身前抚慰他的性器，一样是那样温情。这感觉实在太好，这甚至……不再像是性了。身体里冒着鼓泡的沸腾的情潮逐渐平息成为温暖的大海，而他就是沉浮于暗夜海上的一叶小舟，他的世界开始缩小，越来越小，有人在呼唤他的名字：巴基……巴基……像是近在耳边，又像是远在世界的另一头。  
海水一片墨黑，无边无际，满载苦痛、疲惫、悔恨以及求之不得，只有那声音，只有那一点光，照亮唯一的出口。  
——巴基……巴基……巴基……我爱你……  
恍惚中他以为那是斯蒂夫，他灵魂中的锚，他漫长漂泊时的航标灯，他开始的开始，最终的最终——可是这夜晚太暗了，这条路又太长太难走，他看不清，他已经看不清。

这一次，当高潮最终来临的时候，他的身体反曲如弓，发出嗡嗡鸣响；而他的头脑却一片平和踏实，宛如悬浮许久的双足终于落了地。  
经历了那么多年，经历了那么多事，他竟然再一次感觉安全了。巴基•巴恩斯终于觉得，自己已经可以开始忘记。

-3-

等朗姆洛把脏毛巾丢进浴缸里回到床上，巴基•巴恩斯已经睡着了。他整个人在被子下面蜷成一团，睡的香甜且毫无防备，就像是只冬眠中的小动物。  
这又是他的另一面吗？朗姆洛坐在床边，简直要为之而失笑了。他忍不住将手指插进那依然带着湿气的发丝里，将它们一一拨向脑后，朗姆洛在露出的小片洁白额头上轻轻落下一个吻，然后起身穿上牛仔裤，从床头柜上抓起打火机和烟盒，拉开阳台门走出去。  
凉风扑面，天色即将破晓，纽约城的街道和楼群笼罩在一片铅灰色的尘霾里，朗姆洛赤裸着上身抽着一根烟，聆听整个寂寥世界。  
他在想斯蒂夫•罗格斯。

操蛋的他真不愿意想起他，可却总是不得不想起他，那家伙就是个无所不在的幽灵。朗姆洛不禁心生烦厌，这种烦厌混杂着微妙的艳羡与酸涩的妒忌，发酵成一种奇怪的复杂情绪，就像是一口挖在灵魂中的井。他尽力将之遗忘在思维的角落里，尽力对此视而不见、置之不理，但是总有某些时候，井口上压着的石块会突然跳开，吸引你着魔一般走过去，趴在井台上往下望，然后因其间的幽暗空洞而战栗不已，完全无法自拔。  
现在就是那样的时候。  
他没法不那么想，想象当他在他的身体里，品尝他的美丽、柔软、哀愁以及孤独的时候，原本该享用这一切的那个人，是不是正在这城市的某个角落，在某对拉拢的窗帘后面，像发情的公狗一样操他的老婆？而巴恩斯——他的巴恩斯，那双高潮到来时迷蒙的绿眼睛里看到的人究竟是谁呢？他试图说服自己这他妈的还挺带感，事实上他也真的爽到了，他差点把自己的脑髓射出来，但这想象依然令他胃里沉甸甸的，像是塞着块石头。朗姆洛吐掉烟蒂，同时吐出一声低低的咒骂，他抬手拭过眼角，那荒唐的液体为这世间所有的求而不得而流。  
他转身回屋里去。

朗姆洛关上阳台门，拉开被子爬上床，几乎为那里的温度而再度眼眶发热。也许这只是一生一次的魔法，天亮之前他就会像朝露一般消失，但是那又怎么样呢？人生不过如此，生尽欢，死无憾，过一天少一天。此时此刻他在他的怀抱里，头埋在他颈侧呼吸恬静，此时此刻他感觉自己如同这世界的君王。  
朗姆洛很快就睡着了。

九个小时之后，当他再度睁开眼睛，看到的依旧是那头微卷的褐发，奇迹竟然还在那里，蜷在他胸口，甚至连姿势都没有改变分毫。朗姆洛瞬间有些失神，他甚至想不起上一次和人一起在床上醒来是什么时候的事了，他向来有多喜欢性交就有多讨厌和人同床共枕直至天明。但是今天不一样，今天他简直要生出劫后余生般的庆幸，同时感觉自己两腿之间的欲望坚硬火烫，早就蓄势待发。  
于是他低下头去吻他，他想要将自己麻痹的手臂从他的脖子下面抽出来，想要将他推倒放平，尽情吻他的嘴，压在他身上再来一发。可是很快朗姆洛就发现怀中人其实是醒着的，不知道已经醒了多久，那双漂亮眼眸里都是茫然无措，浑身肌肉僵硬，像是捂在怀里太久以至于生出温暖幻觉的枪。  
“……Winter？”朗姆洛怔住。  
的确是Winter，他咬了咬嘴唇，脸上浮现出一丝惊恐，仿佛快要哭了，“布洛克……”他低声说。  
“哦操！”朗姆洛以手捂脸，真他妈的操蛋！他从没有在战场之外的地方见过Winter，操他妈的还是这种裸裎相对的时候！  
“……布洛克。”他又在叫他的名字。  
他在害怕，朗姆洛终于从尴尬中反应过来——可他为什么会害怕？  
“怎、怎么了，Winter？”朗姆洛问，“这是我住的地方，你很安全。”  
Winter又咬了咬嘴唇，忽然把头埋进他怀里将他抱紧，浑身微微发抖。  
操！朗姆洛翻了个白眼，在心里骂了句脏话，这下他感觉到了，他懂了。

“没事儿，”他摸摸他的头发，几乎为此而忍俊不禁，“你就这样别动，抱着我就好，记得轻点，别把我肋骨勒断了。”  
朗姆洛也懒得去找昨晚不知道弄到哪里去的凡士林，直接在掌心里吐了点口水，伸进被子下面抓住他和他的，一并握拢，这有点困难，他们的小兄弟都在平均值以上，Winter在他怀中瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
“放松，”他叮咛他，不过说了也白说，朗姆洛撇撇嘴，开始上下撸动。  
这事儿真他妈的操蛋，但是感觉依旧真他妈的赞！他一直喃喃念叨着别他妈的紧张，以及他妈的把爪子松开，直到稀里糊涂冲上顶峰，眼前一片亮白的云翳。他大口喘着气，一半因为快感，另一半则是因为背上火辣辣的抓痕。Winter也到了，几乎和他同时，他急促呼吸着，在他怀里抖得如同风中落叶。  
朗姆洛懒洋洋笑起来，忍不住抬起他的脸吻上去，在他下唇咬出的那道血槽上吮吸，舌尖尝到一片甜腥。  
他在他唇下委屈地轻哼着他的名字，仿佛那是他唯一懂的词——也许那真是他唯一懂的、和战斗无关的一个词。除了鲜血与硝烟，他就是他世界的全部。  
朗姆洛忽然觉得无比轻松快活。“起床，我带你逛逛纽约城。”他对Winter说。  
他又把那口井盖上了。

Winter当然不可能穿着巴恩斯来时那身可笑的昂贵正装出门，所以选择只剩下了朗姆洛的旧运动服，衣服很宽大，刚好能把他塞进去。“走吧，”朗姆洛也随便套了件衣服，对他说，“你饿了吧？你想吃什么？”  
Winter站在原地一动不动，目光落在朗姆洛腰间。  
朗姆洛明白过来，他不禁莞尔，把衣服里背着的枪套解下来递给他。“好吧，你拿着。”他说，Winter立刻接过，露出了开心的笑容。“你这家伙！”朗姆洛嘴里念叨，使劲揉乱他的头发，然后带着他出门去，踏入纽约城永不停歇的繁华与喧嚣之中。  
也许这真的是他第一次在不需要战斗的时候出现，Winter的两只眼睛睁得又圆又大，就像是个刚刚出生的动物幼崽，对这世界充满了欣喜、警惕以及无止境的好奇心。他不住左顾右盼，贪婪地感受着身边的一切，同时也不忘时刻确认朗姆洛的位置，手始终未曾离开腰间藏枪的地方。  
“坚持住，”朗姆洛调侃他，大口咬下一块汉堡咀嚼，“在我们吃饱前尽量别弄出人命。”  
Winter愣愣点头，收回目光，愣愣看着自己面前那一份儿，看了好久，终于还是拿起来学着朗姆洛的样子咬下去。  
五分钟后朗姆洛又替他要了一份儿童套餐。

接下来的一切都顺利到不可思议，两个人在城中漫无目的地闲逛，走走停停，朗姆洛不时指着某栋建筑物信口雌黄，掰出一个没头没脑的故事。而Winter毫无疑问统统信以为真并牢记心中，眼睛里只有无条件的依赖。  
他们一路吃了披萨、热狗、棉花糖和爆米花，最后在一辆冰淇淋车前停下。Winter对着那二十几种漂亮的颜色发傻，朗姆洛替他挑了最普通的草莓和香草，摞在一只刚烘出来的蛋筒上。  
“我们下次再试其他口味。”他向他承诺，而他则回报他孩子般的闪亮亮的眼神。  
朗姆洛发现Winter的舌头很像猫，他非常怕凉，所以就一小口一小口转圈舔着，直到太阳把冰淇淋都晒化了，滴滴答答淌下来，在胸前沾了满身。  
他又用那种委屈的狗狗眼看着朗姆洛，低声叫他的名字，“布洛克……”他终于忘了他的枪，两只手胡乱擦着衣襟，他在为了一支化掉的冰淇淋而手足无措。  
朗姆洛把他拽进一间公共厕所，在洗手台边给他清理，他觉得自己真像是个看孩子的保姆，并为此而笑出声来。  
不过这不算坏。和巴恩斯做爱，然后照顾什么都不懂的Winter，这事实上这真的挺不赖。  
——哪怕不做爱，只是待在那里看Winter吃冰淇淋，替他把衣服上的污迹擦掉，朗姆洛觉得自己简直能这样过一辈子。

巴基•巴恩斯的重新出现，是在那之后的第三天。当时他们窝在朗姆洛的公寓里看电视，Winter靠在他的肩膀上盯着荧光屏，眼睛慢慢合上了，再度睁开时，其间的天真和空洞已经一扫而空。  
巴恩斯坐起身，花了几分钟来适应此刻的情景，然后他转头看向身边人，朗姆洛也正好转头看着他。  
巴恩斯伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，喉间微动。  
朗姆洛站起来，走过去关上了电视机。他并没有坐回原位，直接转身靠在立柜前，和他拉开两米的距离，然后挑起一边眉毛。  
巴恩斯把头埋在双手之间，长长吐出一口气。许久，他终于抬起脸，“对不起，朗姆洛。”他轻声说。  
那个瞬间仿佛有栋高楼径直砸在朗姆洛脸上。

朗姆洛站在那里，几乎没有办法呼吸，他恍惚中突然忆起自己喜欢上床却讨厌与人共度一整夜的理由了——因为当下半身充血的时候你是不需要思考的，那只是单纯的生理活动，身体的摩擦，体液的交换，单纯的、简单的快乐幻觉；而到了第二天早上这一切就不那么简单了，第二天早上你的脑子会醒过来，你会问自己为什么，你会面临梦醒后一无所有的必然结局。  
——他是个凡人，不是受上帝青睐的天杀的男主角，而失去就是凡人的命运。  
“我操，你他妈有病是吗？”朗姆洛怒气冲冲说道。  
“我……”  
“我什么我！他妈的是老子操了你，不是反过来，你搞清楚！”朗姆洛仿佛害怕他开口解释般连续讲下去，“你真该看看你那晚上的样子，比个被人操熟的婊子还浪，说实话老子爽翻了，懂吗？所以他妈的看在该死的上帝份上，该干嘛干嘛去，叫你的‘对不起’去见鬼吧！”  
巴恩斯愣愣看着他如机关枪般爆出连篇咒骂，这时候他的表情简直像是他的Winter。  
——虽然Winter残缺而破碎，幼稚且不稳定，犹如水面倒影，犹如一个不真实的幻像。  
但那是他的。  
朗姆洛猛地别过头。

巴恩斯再次把脸埋回了双手间，良久，这一次，他在指缝里低低笑出声来。  
朗姆洛犹有余怒，气鼓鼓瞪视。  
“……好吧，算我说错了话，”巴恩斯说，他站起身，嫌弃地看了看身上的旧运动服，“我要走了，你还有别的衣服给我穿吗？这件脏了。”  
“你自己的衣服在柜子里，”朗姆洛硬邦邦回答，“换好了快滚，老子要看电视了。”他伸手打开电视机坐回沙发上，直挺挺盯着那东西瞧，眼睛一眨都不眨。可是上帝知道他其实什么都没看见，他全部的注意力都被身后巴恩斯开关柜门和换衣服的窸窣声响攫住了。朗姆洛努力压抑自己不要转过身去，他害怕只要再看他一眼就会失去所有控制力，他会冲上去按倒他，再操他一次。  
——那又能怎么样呢？他终究是会离开的，他与他本就不是一个世界的人，他从来都不属于他。  
长痛不如短痛，这个梦他做了整整八年，如今总也算画上了个完美的句点，他该醒了。  
他听见他换好了鞋子，然后是开门的声音，如同他心口正在扩大的那条裂缝。  
“把你柜子收拾收拾行不？堆得乱七八糟的，”巴恩斯的抱怨忽然从身后传来，“我的衣服该往哪儿放啊。”  
朗姆洛猛地转身，他的眼睛几乎瞪到盘子大。  
“……我明早回来。”他只给了他一个背影，随即关门离开，把朗姆洛独自留在了震惊之中。

他的梦原来并没有结束——不，或者该说，现在的他真的坠入了一场彻头彻尾的梦境。  
次日巴恩斯果真带着一包行李敲开了他的门，走进他的屋子，对任何看不惯的地方毫不客气地指手画脚，而朗姆洛对此只有干瞪眼的份儿。  
等他缓过神来，他的狗窝已经被翻了个底朝天，巴恩斯的杯子、衬衣、牙刷和钢笔全都各归其位，那家伙甚至自作主张替他换了一张新床。  
当天晚上他们搞了三次，最后一次的时候那家伙主动跪下去为他口交，技术分明生涩却又偏生辣得令人无可抵御。朗姆洛的手揪紧他的发根，牵引他的头部前后移动，发出阵阵低吼，那些悲观的预感和持续不断的隐痛都随着腹肌的收缩汩汩而去了。在高潮弥散的氤氲里，他才终于醒悟到他是真的会留下，明天早晨、下一个早晨、再下一个早晨依旧会在他怀中醒过来。  
巴恩斯抬起头望着他，绿眼睛里有星光在爆炸，仿佛宇宙的原初；他急促地喘息着，他的脸颊上还挂着他给予的浊痕。于是朗姆洛也跪下去，跪在地板上紧紧抱住他，与他接吻，黑暗中他在他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

多年以后，朗姆洛想，其实他们从来没有真正定义过彼此的关系。  
他并不觉得这只是性，因为有那么多亲吻、依偎、以及沉默却舒适的陪伴度过漫漫寒夜。  
但是他们也从未说过那个字，即使在肢体交缠，双双濒临顶峰之时也没有。  
他们从不讨论这件事。  
就像他们从未期许过未来。

（第八章 完）  
（中部 完）


	9. 佩姬·卡特

-1-

佩姬•卡特不相信爱情。

因为对女人来说，爱是牺牲奉献，爱是恒久忍耐；爱是重担，是枷锁，是基督背负而行踟蹰于骷髅地时的十字架；是一种激素的失调，是生物学本能对理性的欺诈，是脑部的不正常放电现象而已。  
爱情的本质是幻觉。  
是的，当它出现的时候你会非常快乐，但为了那瞬间的快乐，你要付出的代价却是自己的一生。这交易就仿佛魔鬼的契约，满足你片刻的欲念，却拿走你永恒的灵魂，叫你万劫不复。

最为可怕的是，在这个世界上，差不多每一个女人或早或晚总要签一张这样的卖身契，以“传统”、“注定”以及“正确”之名。你的爱情一旦到来，就会吸干你的青春、你的理智以及你未来的全部可能性，塞给你永远做不完的家务、永远生不完的孩子和拴在脚踝上的看不见的锁链。  
所有人都把这叫做“女人的幸福”，但佩姬•卡特可不是那些只上过几天教会女中、小脑袋里除了新裙子和帅气男朋友之外空无一物的傻瓜，她早已看清了这隐藏在脉脉含情的外衣下、世界上最不合理的契约的真实面目。  
就如她看清了母亲的一生。

她的母亲出生于查尔斯顿的法国移民家庭，十八岁上嫁给了她的父亲，一位光荣的海军军官。他们是不折不扣的因爱结合，母亲说起那些年轻时的故事，往往能令剧院里最时髦的爱情戏相形见绌。母亲的故事里有铸铁栏杆围拢的大房子，有南方湿润海滨常年盛放的玫瑰花丛，有舞会上连指手套缝隙间的小纸条，有月光下栏杆阴影里的吻……是的，那些都很美，美得就像是一个梦。母亲每次讲述这些往事的时候，脸上都洋溢着幸福的光彩，那是她包裹在永恒光晕里的十八岁，她一生中如花般绚烂的光阴。  
可是，这段美梦的讲述者，却是个满身病痛、瘦骨嶙峋的妇人，爱情早已吸干了她所有的生命精华，只留下宛若枯骨的皮囊——永远过于忙碌时常不见踪影的丈夫，从早做到晚永远也处理不完的琐事，一次又一次的怀孕、流产、怀孕、死产、再怀孕……母亲最终还是死于染血的产床，父亲抱着她冰冷而枯槁的躯体嚎啕大哭，他也终于想到了二十五年前住在海边白色房子里的美丽少女了吧？可是那又有什么意义呢？佩姬清楚的记得，自己曾经在半夜听到过好几次父母房间内传出母亲绝望的乞求：“爱德华，求你了，求求你，不要再要求了……”  
可是又有什么用呢？  
十六岁的佩姬•卡特站在母亲的遗体前，一滴眼泪也没有留，她只是在想一个问题：归根到底，女人的一生究竟能得到什么？  
那时的她并不知道答案，但却已下定决心绝不重蹈覆辙。

但是，在这个世界上，想活的和别人不一样太难了、实在是太难了。就连最爱她的父亲也无法认同她的想法，他们因此而大吵特吵，直到三年之后佩姬领到了人生中第一笔薪水，搬离了父亲的家。  
“我永远爱你，爸爸，”走的时候她吻了他——而他紧咬着牙，腮边的肌肉僵硬如铁，“但是我非走不可，对不起。”  
“你会后悔的，佩姬，”她的父亲断言，“我不会祝福你，因为你一定会后悔！”  
“就算我会后悔，那也是我的选择，我愿赌服输。”她这样回答。  
她提着小小的行李箱出门去，一直走到街道拐角也没有回头，任眼泪顺着脸颊不断滑落，风干在暮色里，她知道自己已经无路可退。

也许人只有在被逼到绝境时才能真正学会坚强，当那些冰冷眼神和风言风语第一百次出现的时候，她发觉自己的内心再无痛苦，终于习以为常。于是她抬起头，对每一个说“女人滚开”的混蛋微笑，漂亮的红唇开合，回答那些孬种“该滚开的是你”。  
作为一个女人，你的每一步都是艰难险阻，佩姬告诫自己，小心、小心、小心，整个世界都想让你停下来，而就这么停下来，你甘心吗？  
她不甘心。

后来战争爆发了。  
或许她该感谢战争，因为唯有在死亡面前，男女才真正平等。当文明的世界摇摇欲坠，社会的规则自然而然开始分崩离析，至少现在，从来只能看见她的脸蛋和胸部的男人们终于开始看向其他地方了——不，当然不是指她的头脑或者勇气，或者其他什么不输于雄性的优点——但至少他们学会了注意她别在腰间的枪。  
权威没有性别，纯粹的力量也是。

“喂，我说，你这样下去可不行啊，工作狂小姐。”霍华德•斯塔克惫赖地靠在书柜前，一个劲儿找话题和她搭讪。  
“……恩？”她正埋首于文件堆里奋笔疾书，只从鼻孔中发出哼声作为敷衍。她实在不想搭理他，他是个花花公子、集邮大王，可能和基地里三分之二的女人上过床，她知道他想要做什么，不过她对此没兴趣。更何况他还是个天才、是个成功的商人以及个性张扬的混蛋，他是男人——他的人生顺风顺水，当然可以把宝贵的时间花费在无聊的追逐游戏上面；但她不可以。  
“我是说，佩姬，工作是做不完的，”霍华德走过来，一把抓过她桌面那叠文件，拿在眼前快速翻看，一边翻一边发出连声嗤笑，“这都是些什么破玩意儿？休假排班表？体检记录册？耗损曲线图？呵，我说佩姬亲爱的，美人儿的青春绝不该浪费在这种破事儿上，懂吗？再这样下去你一辈子都嫁不出去了，等老了你会后悔的。  
佩姬愤然起身，一把夺回文件，脸颊涨得通红，只觉得满心羞恼。是的，她何尝不知道，她经手的工作十有八九都是不折不扣的“破事儿”，毫无意义，浪费生命，她的青春正在故纸堆的尘埃中腐朽，可这难道是她自己愿意的吗？事实上，为了得到现在的机会她已经竭尽全力——天生就拥有一切的人，凭什么嘲笑她？  
“嘘嘘，宝贝儿，别生气，及时行乐啊！”霍华德俯下身，把脸凑到她旁边，笑得贱兮兮的，“和我约会去吧？我找到了一家很赞的店，他们的牛排真材实料，吃完饭我们可以开车去兜风。”  
佩姬回给他一个飞快地假笑，毫不客气答道：“敬谢不敏，斯塔克先生，你可以滚了！”  
她低头胡乱抓起自己的文件理成一堆，拿在手中转身离开，身后的霍华德发出一声轻佻口哨。那瞬间，她真的很想把文件夹径直丢在他脸上，狠狠砸破他的头。  
但是她不能够，因为归根到底，她的困境并不是他的错。而她也不知道这一切究竟是谁的错，难道她真的错了吗？她是否应该像营地里百分之九十九的女性一般，拼命抓住这个机会才对？她应该想办法笼络她、迷住她，让他娶她，然后她就可以借此摆脱狭窄的宿舍和永无止境的案牍劳形，她会被人惊叹羡慕，他们会把她奉为人生赢家。  
看上去很美，是吧？只可惜婚姻不是结束，只是开始、接下来会怎样呢？她依旧会拐回母亲的人生道路上去，那她这么多年的牺牲与奋斗又是为了什么？她的父亲宁肯孤单死去也不愿告诉她一声又是为了什么？  
那不是她想要的，当然不是。

佩姬•卡特不相信爱情。  
特别是，当那爱情与这世界上最疯狂最混乱的战争搅合在一起的时候。

满地硝烟的时代多得是这样的故事，身穿笔挺军装的小伙子与他休假后遇见的第一个姑娘一见钟情。在战场上死里逃生的兴奋还未褪去，失去手足同袍的伤口还在流血，他将那冲动命名为爱，他们被动物本能与生殖欲望怂恿，拥抱、接吻、共度良宵甚至直接去教堂发誓结合，然后几天之后男人再度赶赴战场，却再也没有回来……或者更糟，他最终回来了，而名为爱情的梦却早已失效破碎，他和他几乎还是陌生人的妻子一起跌入了生活的旋涡，互相憎恨，互相折磨，永无停歇。  
人生原已艰难如斯，何必徒增烦恼？

如果真要结婚的话——她想她还是应该结婚的，不为别的，只因这世界对已婚女性远比对未婚女性宽容许多。当然前提是她能找到正确的对象，她希望能有一个人，不会质疑她的理想，不会贬低她的价值，不会阻挠她的工作，不会将她锁在厨房里。  
诚然，她并非对霍华德•斯塔克全无悸动，他虽轻浮，的确也算是个颇具魅力的男子，但她的荷尔蒙只是所有事物中最不重要的那一件，爱情只是梦幻泡影，终有一天会随风而逝。  
斯塔克不会是那个人，对此她非常确定。

她曾以为合适的那个他也许永远都不会到来，可是，上帝总是自有安排。全无预兆的，在1943年，在某个被人嘲弄为天方夜谭的项目里，她遇见了斯蒂夫•罗格斯：一个无比强大的魂灵，却装在这世间最可悲的躯壳里。当整个基地的人都在背地里窃笑的时候，她并没有参与其中。他是弱者，正如她是女人，这世界对他们同等残酷，她嘲笑他无异于嘲笑自身。  
后来发生了许许多多事情，早已被写进了故事里，画成了漫画书，也许有一天还会被好莱坞拍成爱情电影。一夜之间现在她成了罗曼史中的女主角，成为了头条新闻里的幸运女孩，成为了全美国所有姑娘羡慕嫉妒的对象。她想她的确爱着斯蒂夫的金头发和蓝眼睛，爱他身体上那些穷极人类极限所能到达的平衡与完美，爱他永恒的坚定和宽容的心。在斯蒂夫•罗格斯的目光里，没有黑与白，也没有男与女，他欣赏她的成就，赞美她的工作，听取她的意见，他彬彬有礼地仿佛从上世纪骑士小说里跳出来的王子。  
而且他是爱她的。  
他们在那辆飞驰的汽车上接吻，双唇火烫，宛如烈焰。  
——那个瞬间，他指给她一条崭新的路，她能看到那条路徐徐铺陈，犹如一卷华丽锦缎向远方延伸，犹如童话中通往翡翠国的黄砖大道。那条路将带领她走向广阔天地，去往她原本无法到达的地方，那将是与母亲迥然不同的瑰丽人生。  
所以多年之后，当他终于向她求婚时，她点了头。  
所以爱情不是关键，从来都不是。

在那件事发生之前，她的人生堪称完美。而那件事的起因纯属偶然。  
那是1948年，第一次中东战争箭在弦上。那时的神盾局尚无多年后的声名煊赫，还只是个襁褓中的小小婴孩儿，与它相类的竞争者不知凡几，各个强大无比。佩姬的每一天从睁眼到闭眼，几乎都在和钱打交道，早已心力憔悴——这方面绝非斯蒂夫所长，霍华德的耐心又从来很有限，而“那个项目”则花销如流水。当然两个男人也不曾闲着，他们各有一摊自己的事情要忙，也全都忙到焦头烂额不可自拔。即使办公室只隔一条走廊，佩姬和斯蒂夫也已经很久很久没有约会过了——假如坐在一起花五分钟啃个三明治然后立刻赶回去加班不算约会的话，当然，一起过夜的日子则更为久远。  
那一日，天空毫无预兆下起了雨，佩姬从外面返回办公室，正巧路过斯蒂夫的公寓。她临时起意上楼找雨伞，他们多年前就互相拥有对方的公寓钥匙。斯蒂夫当然不在家，不过屋子里依然有人在，他雇用的清洁工正在打扫房间。那人见过佩姬好几次，知晓他们的关系，看到她时表情突然一怔，旋即露出诡秘的笑容。  
“啊，女士，等等。”那中年妇人出声招呼。  
佩姬颇感意外，她当然知道这个人，出于谨慎，神盾局也曾为她做过背景调查，毫无可疑之处，但是她们之间的交流从来只限于礼节性的招呼而已。  
那妇人是个才到美国不久的新移民，口音很重，教育程度也不高，她很用了一番功夫才叫佩姬明白，自己无意中发现了公寓主人的某些“小秘密”，而这秘密绝对是佩姬关心的，值得她付出真金白银。  
弄明白了她的意思，佩姬几乎要笑出声来。这实在是件非常滑稽的事，并不是说她断定斯蒂夫毫无隐私，只是即使他有，也没道理被这种头脑简单的庸人轻易窃得。于是她决定买下这个所谓的“小秘密”，权当一乐，也许下午喝咖啡时，她会将这故事告诉斯蒂夫，然后他们会为此大笑一场。佩姬从钱夹里掏出二十美元递出去，那是对方一周的薪水了。  
妇人显然很满意，她不住点头哈腰，小心翼翼将钞票折叠起来塞进口袋深处，然后取出一张皱皱巴巴的信纸递给她。信纸曾被人撕成几片，又被妇人仔细粘了回去，字迹潦草，密密麻麻写满大半篇幅，满布涂改痕迹，不过辨别其中字句倒还不成问题。看来写信的人改来改去终究还是不满意，于是将之撕破随手丢弃在纸篓里，却不料有人以为奇货可居。  
那字迹虽破碎凌乱，却绝对是斯蒂夫所写，而且只瞟一眼最顶上两行佩姬就知道了，这封信肯定是写给那个人的。  
——像每一次那样，每一次只要和那个人牵扯上，她轻松的心情就会不翼而飞。

而那愚蠢的妇人兀自在旁边喋喋不休：“怎么样？女士，这点绿票子花得很值吧？先生有个情人住在布鲁克林呢，您瞧这信写的，您可要当心喔，啧啧……男人哪，都是一个样，吃着碗里的望着锅里的……不过您放心，我可忠心着呢，要是再发现什么线索保准第一时间告诉您……”  
佩姬从信纸上抬起眼，她很想保持微笑，但两腮的肌肉却无端不听使唤。这件事当然是个误会，当然荒诞至极，但不知为什么，她就是笑不出来。她的心思忽然化作千头万绪飞散开去，再也无法集中，她一边告诉自己下午回去神盾局，该立刻安排后勤部门将这妇人解雇，并且不能让她心生疑虑跑出去胡言乱语；另一边却又不禁埋怨起斯蒂夫，以他的身份怎能如此不谨慎？当然，更大的可能性是斯蒂夫觉得这件事光明正大、天经地义，毫无需要隐藏的必要。  
那甚至更糟。  
她简直要生他的气了。

佩姬满腹心事，拿着信纸离开了公寓，甚至忘记取伞。屋外凄凉的雨水劈头盖脸砸下，她在冷风中打了个寒颤，小跑着钻进车子里。她必须要赶回神盾局去，还有无数麻烦等着她呢。可是在接下来的那个下午和那个晚上，她的工作效率却差得惊人，最后甚至在一个重要会议上犯了低级错误。这是从来没有过的事，会议室中的每个人都直勾勾盯着她瞧，斯蒂夫当然也在看着她，她猛地站起身，身后的椅子在地板上滑动，发出刺耳的噪音。  
“对……对不起，”她喘着气说，“我这会儿感觉……不太舒服，容我先离席。”  
她不等回应，匆忙转身走出会议室，尽量忽略背后那一片嗡嗡低语。冷静，她告诫自己，此时此刻，她必须冷静，事情根本不可能如她想象的那样，她究竟怎么了？何至于心乱如麻？三分钟后斯蒂夫追了出来，那时她刚刚打开了走廊尽头的安全门，正对着吹进来的夜风大口呼吸。  
“佩姬，你病了？”斯蒂夫问，“我送你去看医生。”  
天哪，他真温柔，佩姬想，他爱我，他当然爱我。  
可同时却有个声音在她耳中低语：他爱你——或者他其实对谁都是这样的？  
“没事的，”她回答，勉强挤出笑容，“我忘记拿伞，淋了点雨，身上有点发热。”  
斯蒂夫的脸上浮现出一丝犹豫，不过他的绅士风度还是占了上风。“我送你回去休息吧。”他说。  
只可惜此时此刻，她最不需要的就是他的陪伴。  
于是佩姬摇头：“不必了，斯蒂夫，我能照顾自己，今天这会可离不了你，不过是件小事，明天就好了……”  
她打发走他，脸上带着僵硬的微笑目送他的身影消失在走廊尽头，然后她转身下楼去，开车返回自己的公寓。  
一路上，口袋里破碎的纸张始终在隐隐发烫，仿佛那字迹是魔鬼用血与火写就。

“……昨夜我又梦见了布鲁克林，我亲爱的、亲爱的朋友，我梦见我们并肩躺在你家的地板上，听着阿姆斯特朗的那首《All of me》，还记得吗？你曾经多喜欢那支歌啊！梦醒时它依然在我舌尖，我轻轻哼出那熟悉的调子，但你却已不知身在何方……”  
“……可能是我最近太累了，我带着烦恼入睡，带着烦恼醒来，有时候甚至会满心怀疑。我怀疑我的选择是否正确，我甚至怀疑当年那个和你一起听歌的少年如果能够预知未来的话，他还会坚持自己的选择吗？是的，如今我拥有的东西是当年的他完全无法想象的，我为自己的付出和得到而感觉骄傲。但为什么总有那样的时刻，我会突然感觉疲倦，感觉一切也许并不是那样值得，我会生出不可理喻的冲动，想拿如今的所有和当年的一无所有交换，而今晚可能就是这样的时候……”  
“……好吧，请当我在胡言乱语，可能我真的在胡言乱语，我此刻应该上床去睡觉的，我其实只睡了一小会儿，还有一个小时天就要亮了，我还有一整天要应付呢，你知道斯塔克的咖啡对我是没用的。我不能告诉你我的工作，但你知道，我的肩膀上担着许多人的生死，他们信任我，所以我该对他们负责，我必须保持百分之一百的清醒，竭尽全力，为他们、也为我自己负责，这些我都知道。但是我真的很想你，我必须写点什么……”  
“……我很想你，真的非常、非常想念你！让我猜猜看你现在在哪儿呢？也许正在某个法国美人的怀里看日出吧？是不是？你总有这种本事，真让人嫉妒啊！哦，我差点忘记了，法国这会儿还是白天，那也许你们打算一起去看夕阳呢，你总来这一套，不是吗？希望你知道，不管是日出还是夕阳，总之我现在非常妒忌陪在你身边的那个人，我很想念你，你这家伙，到底什么时候才肯回来？”  
“……我很想念你，你这永远也不肯停下来的混蛋！”  
“……我不知道你什么时候才能收到这封信，我甚至不知道你能不能收到我的信，因为你每次都懒得回复，你真是个混蛋。如果你还不肯给我回信，我向你保证，下次见面我会狠狠揍你一顿。”  
“……我有那样多的事期待告诉你，除了你，我实在不知道自己还能说给谁听。”  
“……我很想你，非常、非常想你……我衷心期盼你的归来。”

回到公寓，佩姬将那张纸丢在炉火里，看着它迅速烧为灰烬，心中却不能轻快半分。  
是的，这只是斯蒂夫午夜梦回意识不清时的胡言乱语，他太累了，最近他们都太累了，他自己都这么在信中承认。何况他未曾真正丧失理智，并没有真的把它寄出去——佩姬知道近一个月以来他都没有寄过信，她当然知道关于他的一切。但是她依然感到恐惧，几乎要无法抑制地战栗起来。那感觉就像是站在一口深邃的古井旁边，尽管明知道什么都看不见，可你总忍不住往黑洞洞的井口里凝望，然后被自己臆想出的怪物吓出一身冷汗。  
没错，那只是她的臆想，佩姬拼命对自己说。但这没有用，那些已经灰飞烟灭的文字全然化作了一个个可怖的幽灵——那的确是斯蒂夫写的，但那又不该是斯蒂夫写的；她所知道的斯蒂夫，礼貌中带点严肃，温柔中带点笨拙，总是沉默地微笑着，如同滋润干涸田野的潺潺溪流。她是真的无法想象字里行间那些如火的热情会出自他的手，她从来没有见过那样的斯蒂夫，那不是她的斯蒂夫。  
她的斯蒂夫永远冷静而坚定，他值得信赖，他总有答案，他从不动摇；他更加不会如此渴求别人的慰藉，如同沙漠之中将死的旅人祈求一杯水。那不可能是她的斯蒂夫。  
——也许那从来都不是她的斯蒂夫。

佩姬的眼泪如今日的骤雨般突如其来，她哭着，慢慢蹲下身去，在孤寂的公寓冰冷的地板上缩成一团。她一直哭到嗓音嘶哑，几乎难以喘息。今天晚上，只有今天晚上，她放纵自己的软弱，如古往今来所有啜饮爱之苦酒的笨女人般软弱。她祈祷这一夜能令她的泪腺烧灼，能让她的眼泪流干。

是的，佩姬•卡特不相信爱情，更不需要它——爱情从来不是人生的必需品。  
她告诉自己比起因爱结合奉献终身的婚姻，她宁愿要个志同道合相敬如宾的伴侣。  
那要好得多，那要好得多。

可是你只要看过澎湃翻涌的大海一眼，又如何能够满足于细弱的溪流呢？  
她恍然间明白了，自己其实早已非常非常爱他，自己终究还是重蹈覆辙。  
而现在，她几乎要因此而恨他了。

-2-

那件事她早该知道——或许她其实早就知道了，只不过从没有真正去思考过而已，就像是当你沐浴于皎洁的月光之下时，不会刻意去寻找月面上的暗点，尽管那伤痕亘古永存。

斯蒂夫在她面前第一次提到那个名字时是这么说的：“巴基是我最好的朋友，是我唯一的朋友。所以，佩姬，抱歉给你添麻烦，但我真的必须去。”那时候他的神情庄重严肃，话语坚如磐石，惯常的温和与谦退统统消失不见；后来人人都知道那是一张“美国队长脸”，每当那张脸出现，就代表着Captain已经做出了决断，他一定会去做他认为该做的事，不问难易，不求结果，连死亡与上帝也无法阻挡——多年之前佩姬会因为那样的他而心神摇曳，多年以后她则为此而恨极欲狂。  
那一次他真的去了，真的穿着滑稽戏装拿着道具盾穿越火线，单枪匹马深入敌后三十英里，去九头蛇的老巢寻找一个有很大可能已经死掉的人。战争给予有勇气的女人选择道路的权力，同样的，它也给予有勇气的男人英雄的光辉；斯蒂夫成功了，他回来了，他成了货真价实的美国队长——他带回了他，这一切都是因为他。

真奇怪，她为什么从来没有这么想过呢？至少在那一天，当她走进医疗帐，看到斯蒂夫守在病床前，紧紧抓着他的手不愿松开的时候就该明白点什么了。她还记得那时的自己刚想要开口说话，斯蒂夫却快她一步，将手指竖在嘴唇前，做了个噤声的手势，随后才恋恋不舍地将他的手塞回薄被下面，站起身带着她走到营帐后。  
“斯蒂夫，上校找你，有紧急……”佩姬的话只说了一半，整个人忽然陷入一副强健的怀抱。他紧紧搂着她，将炽热的呼吸吐在她颈后；她忽然意识到，他在发抖！  
“他差点掉下去了，佩姬，差点从那列见鬼的火车上掉下去了……他为了救我，差点被打下去，都是为了我……我真不敢想如果没有抓住他会怎么样……”他几乎语无伦次，她从没有见过他如此软弱。  
她应该挣扎的，甚至该直接给他一巴掌，就像多少次对那些想要占她便宜的大头兵们做过的那样。  
她为什么没推开他呢？  
相反的，她几乎没有犹豫就伸出手，安慰性地拍了拍他的背，搜肠刮肚想要说些什么，最后只能干巴巴道：“你该尊重巴恩斯自己的选择，他肯定觉得为你牺牲心甘情愿。”  
斯蒂夫笑了，她看不见他的脸，但她知道他笑了，他的笑声里有一道长长的泣音。“是啊，”他说，“巴基就是个笨蛋，他一直都那样……我可不愿他为我牺牲，留下我一个可怎么办……”  
“嗨，斯蒂夫！”佩姬打断他的话，“别胡思乱想，已经没事了。”  
“……谢谢你，”他回答，他松开她，好像终于反应过来自己究竟做了什么，一抹红晕爬上他的耳朵尖，“你真好，佩姬，”他将头微微侧向一边，“你真好……”  
——那时候她怎么会觉得他很可爱呢？

十七个小时之后，在那辆飞驰的汽车上她吻了他，那是她这辈子第一次主动吻一个男人，也许因为她觉得他很可爱，他值得一个吻；她忽然觉得假使他一去不复返，也许有一天她会为没有给他一个吻而后悔——也许那就是战场的魔法，死神在逼迫你作出抉择，没有深思熟虑，只有生命本能；当然，也可能她在送出那个吻的同时也送出了自己的心，谁知道呢？  
斯蒂夫没有回来。  
又过了七十二小时，当一切都尘埃落定，她摊坐在基地的餐厅里，红肿的眼睛茫然盯着面前半满的餐盘，油脂已经在上面凝结成恶心的白花，她却连举起叉子的力气都没有。  
忽然，有个人走到她身边坐下，呼吸声又急又重，她讶然回头，只看见了一张惨白的脸，双眼凹陷，下巴上生满胡茬，两颊有不正常的潮红。那人穿着病号服，左臂打有厚厚的石膏夹板。  
“……巴恩斯？”她怔住。他不该醒的，更不该自己走到这里来，他已经昏迷好些天了，手臂骨折，严重肌肉损伤，高烧不退，意识恍惚，随军医生已表示无能为力，决定安排最近的班次送他回本土。就连斯蒂夫走的时候他都没有醒。  
“斯蒂夫呢？”他问她。他的嗓子破碎嘶哑，仿佛塞满了砂砾，天气这么冷，可是他的额头却在流汗；他忽然笑了一下，那笑容竟是出奇的明亮，就像是转瞬即逝的焰火，“他们都不肯跟我说，卡特，你是个好女孩儿，你告诉我吧？”  
佩姬一下子就想起了斯蒂夫曾经说过的话：“巴基和我可不一样，巴基很擅长对付女孩子的。”她恍恍惚惚竟在想，斯蒂夫说的没错，那笑容会让多少姑娘心碎啊。  
佩姬握紧了手中的餐叉，用力到整条小臂都颤抖起来。“斯蒂夫死了……”她努力吞咽喉间的苦味，“他掉到了……掉到了……他去追红骷髅，然后……飞机掉到了格陵兰……”  
巴恩斯没回答，他就坐在那儿，一动不动的，好像变成了石头。许久许久，久到佩姬几乎都要恼怒了：斯蒂夫那样看重你，你为何连滴眼泪都不肯为他流？  
巴恩斯终于站起来，身子摇晃，颤颤巍巍，他用他那只勉强还算完好的右手扶住桌角。“斯蒂夫没死，”他静静对她说，“你们找到他的尸体了吗？如果、如果他死了，我会知道的……他在等我们去带他回来。”

上帝啊，她早该想到的！  
也许就因为那两人的态度都太过自然了，太过……光明正大，坦坦荡荡，一切都是那么天经地义，连生与死都不值一哂。你很难将他们与那些躲藏在黑暗里，阴湿有如虫豸的精神异常者们联系在一起。  
那可是斯蒂夫啊，超凡的人类，美国的精神，完美的化身，怎会有人这么想呢？

为了寻找斯蒂夫，也为了SSR高层的意志，1944年底，重生计划再度启动。这就像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，从此他们再也不能回头。  
“你若做不到，现在还可以退出，佩姬，”霍华德对她说，他的手按着那份计划书，“毕竟对女士而言，心软是可爱的魅力，并不是缺点。”  
佩姬几乎要被他逗乐了，她都快要搞不清霍华德是在激她，还是他真的就是这么认为的？  
“这世上，在百分之九十九的情况下，男性和女性都没有什么分别，霍华德，”佩姬告诉他，“如果你实在无法理解，麻烦从现在开始，就把我当成一个男人好了。”  
霍华德耸耸肩，显然并不赞成她的观点，不过他依然还是松开了手，任佩姬打开那本计划书，从第一行开始读下去……直至突然抬起头来。  
“没错，是他，”霍华德知道她看到了什么，“是他自己来找我，是他主动要求的；事实上我们这次实验成功的希望就在他身上，你知道的，佐拉对我们帮助很大。”  
几乎是下意识，佩姬立刻说：“斯蒂夫不会赞成的……”  
霍华德沉默片刻，回答他：“也许吧，如果他在这里的话，但是他不在，不是吗？佩姬，在人类进化的道路上，我们何曾拥有过选择权？一旦落后就会被淘汰，我们只能往前走。何况……”他的声音顿了一下，“何况巴恩斯全身的脏器都已开始衰竭，即使不参与这个项目，他也活不长了；而参加的话，总还有一线生机——佩姬，我们不是红骷髅，我和你，都不是，对不对？”  
她轻咬下嘴唇，她签了字。

三天之后她拿着那份计划书赶去重症监护室，巴恩斯躺在病床中形容枯槁，身上插满了管线，连接着各式各样的可怕机器。他醒着，听到了她的脚步声睁开眼，他困难地抬起手指指口鼻，佩姬明白了，走上前取掉他的呼吸器。  
“我帮你读一遍吧，”佩姬提议。  
巴恩斯微微摇头，“拿来，”他轻喘着，“还有笔。”  
佩姬帮他把床摇起一半，将钢笔递在他手中，然后打开那本计划书翻到签字页，放在他身前。他完全没有去看上面的内容，而是看着她：“你们会去救他的，是吧？不会让他一个人睡在冰底下？”他哑声问。  
“当然，”佩姬回答，“我们会竭尽全力。”  
巴恩斯长长叹息一声，点了点头，他的手指全然不听使唤，努力了好几次，终于在计划书的签字页写下了一个字母，一个歪歪斜斜的大写的S。  
“这……”佩姬想要发问。  
“要是我死了，而你们又找他回来……斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫会看到这个的……别告诉他，别告诉他真相，他不会高兴的……答应我……这是我的条件，唯一的条件……对他说参加实验的只是个普通的Soldier就好……”  
“我们不会让你死的。”佩姬忍不住说，那一瞬间她多么希望自己说的是真话。  
“别傻了，”巴恩斯笑起来，就连病痛也无法削减他笑容的魅力，他一笑，又会有姑娘为他心碎了，“我知道我会面对什么，如果可以，我倒宁愿死了的好……斯蒂夫的好姑娘，答应我，什么都别和他说。”

多年之后的佩姬•卡特总是会想起那个场景，她想要遗忘，却没有办法遗忘。那个人一直都是斯蒂夫的朋友，从来也不曾是她的朋友。她很难理清自己对他的观感：她同情过他，敬佩过他，也许后来，还恨过他：她恨斯蒂夫写给他的每一封信，她恨斯蒂夫和他那些只有他们两个人才能听懂的笑话，她恨他面对命运时那种可怕的坦然、那种圣徒般的承受力——起初她恨他随时有能力毁掉她所拥有的一切幸福生活，后来甚至恨他竟是真的不想要毁掉她的幸福生活。他的目光从她身上滑过，他很清楚，他们都很清楚，只要他想，但是他自始至终没有这么做过。  
多年之后，佩姬终于醒悟到他是真的爱着斯蒂夫，虽然那种爱是畸形植物上结出的腐败果实，为世俗唾弃，被神明诅咒，是理应洁白无垢的斯蒂夫身上永远擦不去的污点，但那依然是爱，他的确爱他，爱他胜过爱自己，胜过爱这世间万物，然后她明白了这就是她恨他最大的理由。

1953年，神盾局遭受了自成立以来最为重大的一次挫折，当那场见鬼的战争终于结束，她接受了斯蒂夫的求婚。  
她当然会嫁给他，他是最优选择，她没有理由说不。

“……你会后悔的，佩姬，”听到了这个消息，霍华德对她说。  
——与此同时，在已逝的光阴里，有一个老人也在说着同样的话：“你会后悔的，佩姬，我不会祝福你，因为你一定会后悔。”  
那时候的她是如何回答的呢？  
“不会比嫁给你更后悔。”她告诉霍华德。  
“哈！也许吧，这我不否认。”那花花公子摸了摸他的小胡子——十年了，他们认识十年了，“不过你真的觉得嫁给斯蒂夫是个好选择？我不是说他很差劲，我们都知道他是个好人，从某种意义上说他甚至完美无缺，他还是我们的朋友。但嫁给他？天哪！你当真确定要和块盾牌睡一辈子？”  
佩姬长吸一口气，她感觉受到了侮辱。  
“我们在一起很久了，”她冷冰冰回答，“我觉得他比你强，特别是在床上，如果你当真想要知道的话。”  
她没看霍华德的表情，话一讲完就转身离开——十年之前或者十年之后，她的回答还是一样的，她愿赌服输。

婚礼的前一天，她和斯蒂夫去阿灵顿看她父亲。那位参加过第一次世界大战的老兵就安眠于石碑之下，沉睡在整个世界的凄风冷雨之中。忽然之间她很想知道父亲会怎么说。  
她挽紧斯蒂夫的手臂，斯蒂夫叹息着把他的大衣解下来披在她头。  
——生命就是一座充满了岔路的大迷宫，在结果到来之前，你永远也无法知道什么样的选择才是正确的，你唯有愿赌服输。  
他会为我骄傲，佩姬想，父亲一定会为我骄傲。

她结婚了。  
在婚礼结束的当晚他们离开了美国本土，斯塔克非常大方的将他的私人飞机借给他的朋友们（“现在你们留下一个倒霉鬼孤家寡人啦，真不公平，我也要去结婚。”他说。）飞机载他们跨越重洋，多年之后再度回到欧洲大陆，回到他们曾经并肩战斗过的地方。  
那大概是佩姬一生中最为快活的光阴，他们去了英国，和MI6的几位先生女士共进晚餐；他们穿过重建于废墟之上的伦敦城，试图寻找那间曾经一起庆祝过圣诞节的小酒馆，只可惜一无所获；他们还去了法国，在巴黎的蓝天下，佩姬和西蒙娜•德•波伏娃一起喝下午茶。  
“您是女性之光，卡特女士，”波伏娃说，“自身发光，而不靠反射男性的光辉，您是这样的女性。”  
“谢谢，我是您的忠实读者。”她微笑，“那时我就有预感，我们会成为朋友。”  
她们全程用法语交流，那是母亲的语言，佩姬想，妈妈，你也会为我骄傲吗？

那是多么完美、多么完美的日子啊，她的生活远离阴霾，只有阳光，甚至连斯蒂夫都鲜少提及那个名字。只有一次，那是在旅程的最后，他们钻在巴黎的古董店里寻找伴手礼。他们给霍华德买了一副古董墨镜，给尼克•弗瑞买了一支和他完全不相配的夸张的包金手杖，他们几乎给所有的朋友都买了礼物，佩姬自始至终咯咯直笑，觉得自己重新变成了一个小女孩儿。她的好心情一直维持到斯蒂夫从柜台上拿起那个漂亮的工艺摆件，那是两只依偎在一起的鹿和背景茂密的森林，瓷釉白如新雪。“这个可以等巴基结婚的时候送给他，”斯蒂夫说，他的手指爱怜地抚摸着光滑的鹿角，脸上带着那样温柔、那样温柔的微笑。  
在那个瞬间，佩姬忽然生出一股巨大的、漆黑的冲动，她差一点就要对他说：“别傻了，巴恩斯不会结婚的。”她差一点就要告诉他一切——也许她真该告诉他一切，她将享受他脸上的表情，然后把接下来的命运全都交给上帝来决定。  
可是，那是男人的上帝啊，她苦笑，上帝给予女人的命运是炉灶和产床，祂才不会照看她。  
佩姬掏出钱包，冷静地开始数钞票付账——冷静一如她打开那些黑色封皮的任务报告之时。

没错，上帝从来不会照看她。就在从法国回来的第二个礼拜，某天清晨，她忽然感觉下腹一阵刀割般的剧痛，有什么湿热的液体正顺着大腿汩汩流下。“斯蒂夫！”她想要尖叫，声音却哽在了喉管里，细弱犹如悲鸣。千万年来蚀刻于遗传因子里的知识已然告诉她发生了什么，她不是从没有见过血的温柔淑女，她的梦里有哭嚎的亡灵，她的手上从不干净，但那并不是这样的血！  
“斯蒂夫——”她再次呼叫，然后才想起他昨夜在神盾局加班，他根本没有回家。  
血一直在流，她昏了过去。

再度醒来的时候，佩姬眼前只见一片雪白，鼻端都是消毒水的味道。她艰难地挪动头，没有找到斯蒂夫，却看到了他。  
她不知道他怎么会在这里——哦，不，当然了，他当然会在这里。巴恩斯穿着一件纯黑的丝绸衬衣，在他手边，床头的柜子上摆放着一支小小的花瓶，花瓶里插着朵纯白的玫瑰花。  
呵，他是来参加葬礼的吗？她的孩子的葬礼，连名字也不会有的小宝贝的葬礼。  
“你醒了？”他看到了她，把身子凑近了一点，“斯蒂夫在外面和人说话，我去叫他进来。”  
不知为什么她竟摇了摇头，她艰难地张开口，她看着他的绿眼睛一个字一个字对他说：“是你把死神带来的吗？Winter Soldier？”  
他脸上的表情好像被人打了一枪。  
“……我去叫斯蒂夫进来。”他站起身，出门去。

佩姬长长呼出一口气，闭上眼，只觉天旋地转。在一片支离破碎的混沌中她能看见他们俩，她能看见他拥抱着心碎的斯蒂夫，分担他的失去，抚慰他的伤痛，他们两人便可自成世界。十年了，她已经34岁了，霍华德的鬓角甚至已能看到根根银丝，可他们依旧还是一副青春模样，光阴残酷地掠夺了所有人，只放过了他们两个。  
一个念头忽然钻入佩姬的脑海：再过十年、二十年、三十年、四十年，甚至更久，到了下个世纪，当她垂垂老矣，鸡皮鹤发，衰朽如同风中残烛，他们是不是依然会保持着今天的模样？于时间中永恒？

那一刻她醒悟到无论她能拥有他多久，终有一日她注定会失去斯蒂夫，喜乐荣华都会在她口中化为灰烬——或早或晚。

-3-

佩姬•卡特知道自己毕生都会记得这一刻，记得1960年这个深秋的夜晚。  
人的一生也许真的是座岔路众多、盘结纠缠的巨大迷宫，你可能误入歧途，也可能转回起点，不走到出口不能判断正确与否；但总有某个瞬间，你会突然意识到自己正站在命运的十字路口，一旦跨过这个点，云雾般飘忽不定的未来就会瞬间塌缩成一个凝固状态，再也不可违拗，亦将无法挽回——她想，现在应该就是这样的时刻。

“……斯蒂夫不会赞成的。”佩姬几乎是下意识地说。  
霍华德冷笑一声：“这话现在还有意义吗？他已经背叛了我们，他已经抛弃了你。”   
佩姬想要强迫自己保持镇定，手指却颤巍巍不听使唤，钢笔从指间滑落于地，眼泪也同时夺眶而出，冲掉她脸上的脂粉。  
“别这样，佩姬，”霍华德心烦意乱道，“现在不是哭的时候，我们时间有限，等搞定了这件事你大可以哭个够。”  
“如果我签下了我的名字，霍华德，”她告诉他，“斯蒂夫永远不会原谅我的——我们就真的完了。”   
“难道你现在还在心存幻想？”斯塔克愤怒地咆哮，“别自欺欺人了，佩姬，你又不是傻瓜，你早就知道会有这么一天的，不是吗？想想看，这么多年来我们在他身上花了多少心血啊，他听到的每一句话，写下的每一个字，还有那个叫莎伦的小丫头，这点你甚至连我都瞒着！我们已经做了所有能做的一切，但它还是发生了，你又能怎么办？我们又能怎么办？”  
——是啊，她又能怎么办？恍惚中佩姬想，她已竭尽全力，难道就该愿赌服输？  
她的人生是怎么变成现在这副样子的呢？

没人想要那样对待巴恩斯——纵使她恨他，恨他的存在令斯蒂夫不能完美，恨他是他的弱点和先天缺陷，恨他们之间那种不名誉的热情宛如地壳下汩汩流淌的火红岩浆，随时可能喷涌而出，带来灾难性的后果，毁灭所有人辛辛苦苦努力的一切——但她从来没有想要折磨他，想要让他痛苦，当然没有！对此她可以发誓。  
那只是一种合作，各取所需，事实上，他们也一直合作的很好。实验进展着实令人鼓舞，他们得到了大量数据用以血清，而巴恩斯也得到了他的第二次生命。也许他们的确不该轻信皮尔斯，不该被他的夸夸其谈蒙蔽，不该给他那么多不必要的权力，那个决定实在糟糕透顶；但皮尔斯已死，他已付出了代价，整个1953年神盾局几乎都在收拾他留下来的烂摊子，他们全都付出了代价，难道不是么？是人总会犯错，唯有万能的上帝才能幸免，难道不是么？  
但是没有用，对斯蒂夫而言，这些理由全都没有用。佩姬悲哀地想，他从来都活在理想的世界中，那个非白即黑的世界，他只要看到了就无法装作没看到，他苛求他人亦如苛求他自己——但是这世上只有一个斯蒂夫•罗格斯啊，并不是人人都能成为美国队长。

霍华德•斯塔克拉过一张椅子，坐在她面前。“佩姬，我们无路可退了，你知道的吧？我们要是回头，一切都完了。‘重生计划’走到现在，早就不单纯属于神盾局，就算我们现在放弃，就算我们说‘不’，那些高高在上的老家伙，他们会答应吗？才不会！与永生的希望相比，花多少钱，死多少人，对他们来说又算得了什么呢？”  
“我知道你爱斯蒂夫，佩姬，我可怜的姑娘，我也爱他，我不是个讨人喜欢的家伙，我几乎没有朋友，你和他，你们就是我仅有的朋友，我怎么可能不爱他呢？当然，偶尔我也恨不得打碎他那口完美的牙，”霍华德苦笑，“他有时候简直让人无法忍受。”  
“归根到底我是个凡人。”霍华德说，“我没办法符合高贵的美国队长的标准，但他是高踞于神坛之上的英雄，英雄有一个就足够了。人类从来不是靠大义和良善占据食物链顶端的，靠的是弱肉强食、不择手段生存下去才进化到今天，这才是凡人的路，凡人靠血前进。物竞天择适者生存，兔子被猎豹吃掉，它会怨恨吗？它有资格怨恨吗？同样的，如果我因此而死，也不会指望我的儿子替我报仇——我当然会有儿子的，不过生死有命，愿赌服输。”

“就算我们不考虑这个，就算我签字，整个委员会统统签字给你最高授权，”佩姬提醒他，“你确定就能找到他们吗？一个巴恩斯已经够难对付了，你和我都清楚这一点，现在还要加上斯蒂夫，他熟悉神盾局的一切就像你熟悉你的咖啡杯。”  
“我当然清楚斯蒂夫的能力，还有巴恩斯，我仔细想过了，唯有超级战士才能抗衡超级战士，我们现在没有，但不代表我们就不会有，我们总要试一试，”霍华德说，“哪怕就试最后一次。巴恩斯身上的‘锁链’并没有断掉，所以我们还有机会……佩姬，我们已经做了那么多，走了那么远，眼看着胜利在望，就这么放弃了，你甘心吗？”  
佩姬沉默，她付出的不比他少，她甚至为此失去了婚姻与爱人——她真的能甘心吗？

“……其实我也想过停下来，”霍华德继续说着，“事实上，玛利亚也希望我停下来，我们谈过了，谈过很多次。对，我是在说辞职的事，在说退休，不做这个了，管神盾局怎么样，我要去环游世界，去做什么都好，也许我会让NASA把我的名字刻到月亮上去，我可给了他们一大笔钱呢，管他的！我有钱，我有足够让我甚至让我儿子孙子花天酒地一辈子的钱，我有钱，我乐意！可是，佩姬，”霍华德俯低身子，深深望进她的眼睛里，“在我内心深处始终有个声音在说话，它让我不要停下——我不想停止，尽管玛利亚会为此伤心，为此生我的气。因为我知道这件事有意义，有意义、并且那样迷人，未知永远令人迷醉，永恒的滋味甜如蜜糖，更何况我们真的只差一步了，只差最后一步就能到达成功。”  
霍华德弯腰捡起佩姬掉落的钢笔，发现笔尖已经摔折了，于是他从自己口袋里掏出一只黑色皮盒，打开，推到她面前。在盒中的绒布上，两支旧钢笔并排放置，尖端闪着黯淡的铜色。  
“这是我收藏的小玩意儿之一，”他告诉她，“有点年头了，但依然好用，也很有意义：1941年，罗斯福就是用它在租赁条约上签了字。”  
佩姬从皮盒中取出一支笔，拿在手里沉甸甸的。“就是它带来了战争。”她轻声说。  
“不，它带来了胜利！”霍华德断然道，“它带来了美国今日的繁荣——繁荣始于战火，正如同进步源于牺牲，世间之事尽皆如此。”

是啊，尽皆如此，佩姬悲哀地想，正如同失去乃是凡人的宿命，所以人类追求永生，才宛若飞蛾扑火。  
她用那支笔在授权书上写下自己的名字，只有两个单词，她已多年未曾这样签过字：  
佩姬•卡特。  
她只是佩姬•卡特了。

六个小时之后，霍华德•斯塔克拿到了委员会所有成员的签名，暂时拥有了对“重生计划”的最高权限。佩姬能猜到他想做什么，她太了解他了，她也是这世上最了解整个计划的人之一：就像他自己说的那样，唯有超级战士才能抗衡超级战士，他们是天选之子，是人类进化的希望。  
厄斯金博士唯一一份完美血清给了斯蒂夫，而基于其初期配方和九头蛇的秘密知识制造出的缺陷版血清则塑造了巴恩斯，或者说塑造了Winter Soldier这个幽灵传奇。而这些年来，按照佐拉博士的想法，神盾局也在研制自己的超级血清——却不是基于斯蒂夫的血样。初期实验早已证明，那对普通人来说太过强力，副作用大到不可接受，攻克这一难关的方法随着厄斯金博士的死业已失传。不过皮尔斯的突发奇想给了他们崭新思路，目前神盾局研发的血清便是以巴恩斯现有的血样为蓝本进行改良和提纯的，这无疑安全得多，也迂回规避了大部分副作用问题。事实证明这的确是个天才的想法，就在半年以前，试验成功了——或者说，几乎已经成功了，作用于各种生命体都能带来极其显著的效果，副作用也在可承受的范围内，现在只需要将之用于人身。  
五份神盾局版本的超级血清，意味着五个潜在的超级战士。五个对两个，这就是霍华德的信心所在。

血清注射的时候佩姬就在现场，正如同多年前她亲眼目睹发生在斯蒂夫身上的奇迹一般。这一次没有各种轰鸣作响的机器，亦没有满地的电缆和意义不明的射线，一切安静而有序，在无影灯亮白的光辉下依次发生。五位志愿者，四个男人和一个女人，他们将经历四十八小时的反应期，然后脱胎换骨，超凡脱俗。  
当痛苦的嚎叫声响起时，她转身离开。

佩姬•卡特走在萧瑟的秋风之中，孤独、寒冷，一如多年之前那个离家出走的少女。多年之前她的心中有无限渴望，有幼稚的野心和永不熄灭的火焰，多年之后她唯有迷茫与虚无。二十三载光阴从她指间倏忽流走，她握得越紧它们就消失得越快，最终掌心里只剩迷茫与虚无。  
——曾经有个小小女孩儿，她不愿守在高塔上，做个呆等王子来拯救的笨公主；她梦想成为英雄，跨骑白马，仗剑屠龙。  
可是命运最终拐过一个弯，她嫁给了英雄，自己却变成了恶龙。  
佩姬忍不住笑起来，直至笑出眼泪。她伸手擦拭，皮肤上突然感觉到了一粒冰凉的星点。佩姬抬起头，发现有雪花正从纽约阴霾不开的铅灰色云层里纷纷扬扬落下，原来冬天终于到来。  
Winter，她念着这个词，突感一阵莫名心悸。  
别回头，她对自己说，你已无处可去，无路可退。  
所以，千万别回头。

十二天之后，在神盾局十三层的办公室里，电话铃声突然响了起来，是那部鲜少响起的红色电话机。刺耳的铃音回荡于空旷的楼层中，犹显得往日里熙熙攘攘的此间冷寂宛若坟墓。斯蒂夫已经抛弃了她，而血清实验结束后，霍华德也带着那五位超级战士踏上了追捕之旅。  
“一旦他们离开美国，我们就满盘皆输，”临走时他对她说，“没时间做后期测试了，只好在实战中慢慢来……佩姬，还记得你告诉我的话吗？你对我说过这世上男人能做到的事情女人也可以做到，对不对？那么，证明给我看，证明适合你的位置不在厨房——我去把斯蒂夫带回来，在我们回来之前，神盾局就交给你了。”

她拿起电话。  
那一边信号很差，断断续续的，线路里都是杂音。打给她的人不是霍华德，而是尼克•弗瑞。  
“卡特女士，”他对她说，声音里有鲜见的急切，“事态已然失控，你必须立刻离开神盾局，我叫希尔特工接应你……记得，不要走在开阔地点，在建筑物中也要远离窗户……你随时可能身处危险之中……”  
“等等！”佩姬抓紧听筒，向着线路里的那个家伙叫喊，“到底发生了什么事？斯蒂夫呢？三天前霍华德不是说找到他们了吗？霍华德在哪？”  
电话那边一阵沉默，死寂般的沉默，死。唯有滋滋的电流声刺痛她的耳膜。  
“……情况很复杂，”终于，尼克•弗瑞开了口，“希尔特工会告诉你一切……斯蒂夫逃脱了我们的包围圈，他和Winter Soldier……至于斯塔克先生，他已确认死亡……”  
死了？佩姬的眼睛茫然睁大，怎么可能？怎么可能？怎么可能！  
玛利亚怎么办？他们有没有告诉玛利亚？她该怎么告诉玛利亚？

“实验失败了，卡特女士……我们放出了怪物，”尼克•弗瑞的声音渐渐没入背景杂讯里，“冬天将降临在每一个人头上。”

（第九章 完）


	10. A线：布洛克·朗姆洛（终）

-1-

“……你现在改变主意还不晚。”朗姆洛忽然说。  
巴恩斯闻言把目光从车窗外收回来，转脸看向他，神情中有显而易见的感伤，令朗姆洛的心为之刺痛。  
“你没有对他说实话。”他指出。  
“我说了实话，”巴恩斯反驳，“只不过没有告诉他全部……你到底想说什么？”  
是啊，我到底想说什么？朗姆洛茫然地想。就在几分钟前，那家伙给了他们车钥匙，和他们说再见，甚至没有屈尊降贵亲自送到停车场，就转头去为他神盾局局长的漂亮椅子忙碌了。所以他们终于摆脱了这一切，他正该嘲笑才对，或者干脆闭嘴，就这么驾车离去，开始他们早该出发的旅程——他究竟在发什么疯？

“也许你该选择留下来，”朗姆洛勉强自己说下去，不去看巴恩斯的眼睛，“如果他能赢，他能保住他的位子，也许也能保护你，风险说不定还要少一点儿，毕竟他们有最好的医生，如果你告诉他实情……”  
“所以你希望我留下？”巴恩斯打断他的絮叨。  
朗姆洛只觉一阵心烦意乱，他实在不擅长进行这种谈话。该死的他想冲他吼我当然不希望你留下，我恨不得那家伙从此人间蒸发，而你只有我——但是我知道你想要他，你也需要他，我害怕有一天你会后悔此刻的决定，而我会发现你后悔了，我可受不了那个，那会杀了我的。  
可是这字字句句全都他妈的矫情到可笑，光想想已经令人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，怎么能够说出口？朗姆洛张开嘴好半晌，最后只憋出一句：“不！当然不！操他妈的你知道我什么意思！”他瞪视他。  
停车场昏暗的光线里，巴恩斯的脸上是前所未有的郑重其事。“我不知道，”他平静回答，“操他妈的我不知道。”  
“你……”朗姆洛咬紧牙关，喉管壅塞，又感觉到了那股熟悉的怒火，他的人生总是饱含怒火——为内心中的软弱与不自信，为这混蛋已经在他的生命中占据了太多太多。

两个人就这么对视着，全都不发一言，终于，巴基•巴恩斯轻轻叹口气，凑过来将手插进他鬓边的短发里，他将他的头拉近，给了他一个吻。  
“我不会改变主意的，布洛克，”他承诺，“我选择了你——七年前我就做了决定。”  
朗姆洛揽住他，在他的喘息声中激烈地回吻。他感觉有温暖的液体淌过他们的皮肤，沾湿两人的脸颊，却分辨不出那究竟是谁人的眼泪。

布洛克•朗姆洛从未料到他们的关系能够维持七年，事实上，在巴恩斯之前，他也从未和任何人维持过任何形式的亲密关系，他天生没有这种能力。当1953年7月他搬进他的破公寓时，他总觉得他在不远的将来就会离去，如同曾在他生命中出现过的任何一样宝贵东西，命运那小婊子不可能放过他，命运总会把一切都夺走，而他除了表示自己根本不在乎之外什么都做不到。他们是没有未来的，因为他这个人注定就是没有未来的，他只不过是地球上亿万庸人中的一分子，在世间挣扎苟活，过一天算一天。  
可是，必将到来的末日却始终没有来，不知不觉间，他竟习惯了他身体的温度，习惯了他剃须膏的味道，他乱七八糟的小物件占据房间里每一个角落，他的存在感更是把他的人生塞得满满当当。有一点朗姆洛必须得承认，巴恩斯的确是在认认真真做他的情人，远比自己所能想象的还要认真许多：不止在床上、在公寓里，甚至在公开场合、在任务之中，他们都毫不避讳地相处，当朗姆洛偶一失神习惯性地去吻他的嘴角的时候，他会在众目睽睽之下坦然接受，仿佛那是再寻常不过的一件事——滚他妈的猥亵罪！奇怪了，他们从未就这件事交流过，但特别容易就达成了默契，容易到过了很久很久朗姆洛才醒悟过来。也许有人因此不满说过什么屁话，但至少他们都不傻，反正从来没有传入过朗姆洛的耳朵。  
有时候，当他在他身体里的时候，当高潮过后他抚摸着他汗湿的卷发陷入恍惚，他会觉得他是属于他的，就像他早就已经属于他了；他会觉得那个一直存在的漆黑影子业已黯淡，业已在他们的故事中灰飞烟灭，只余渺茫回响，迟早会消散无踪——但事实上，它始终徘徊不去，就像是一个不甘心进入坟墓的幽灵。  
那幽灵的名字当然就叫斯蒂夫•罗格斯。

越深入巴基•巴恩斯的生活，你就越能感受到斯蒂夫•罗格斯的存在，他几乎无处不在。1953年，因为亚历山大•皮尔斯的死，他们一整年都在休假，7月底两人正式同居，从那时起，朗姆洛隔三差五就能看见巴基坐在书桌前写信。他总是写得很慢，涂涂改改，甚至有时候写到一半就那么摊开信纸放在那里，一放就是好几天，简直像是故意展示给他看的。好吧，他得承认他也的确看了，内容怎么说呢，出乎意料的……寡淡，总是不着边际没有主题，或者是一小段琐碎的回忆，或者是某日经历的流水账（通常真假参半，不得不承认，巴恩斯相当会编故事），几乎不使用任何感情强烈的词汇，真的很难想象写信的人和读信的人会从这封信里得到什么乐趣，但他始终在写，一封又一封。巴恩斯写好了信从不封口，他通常直接交给神盾局某个后勤人员，而那人也负责将斯蒂夫•罗格斯的回信转交给他，朗姆洛就见过几次，巴恩斯的名字总是用工整的蓝墨水写在雪白的信封上，但每一个信封都是被裁开了的。每每这种时候，朗姆洛总会对那个身居高位的大人物产生由衷的怜悯，怜悯以及鄙薄。  
除此之外，巴恩斯也会和罗格斯见面，每一次时间都不太长，两三个小时，最多半天。如果某一天他打扮的特别光鲜精神出门去，并且刻意告诉朗姆洛归来的时间，他八成就是去和“老朋友”吃饭了，朗姆洛努力想要表现的毫不在乎，有什么好在乎的？反正他总会按时回来。  
噢，有一次，只有那么一次例外。那天巴恩斯于午餐前出门，一直到天色黑透都不见踪影。朗姆洛花了两个小时试图说服自己那没什么，他比平时更早的关灯上床，却翻来覆去无法入睡。他感觉冷，感觉床又大又软非常不舒服，感觉空荡荡的，就像是有人在他身体上挖了一个洞。真见鬼，也许这就是他讨厌和人亲密接触的原因，你一旦让某个人进入你的心，进入你的生活之中，他就会和你的骨肉长在一起，割去时必然会疼。  
朗姆洛在床上辗转反侧，一直到午夜过后才意识朦胧，他也许睡过去了一小会儿，但很快就被巴恩斯归来时发出的声音惊醒。他一动不动，躺在床上侧耳倾听，听着他在外间开关柜门，然后是浴室里的一阵水响，他想他要回到床上了，回到他身边来，可是并没有……朗姆洛终于忍不住起身，走到客厅打开灯，发现巴恩斯正站在沙发旁，赤裸着上身，手中拿着一件纯黑的丝衬衫。  
“把你吵醒了？”他回头笑了笑，开始把衬衣抖开套在身上。  
“怎么？这么晚了你还要出去？”朗姆洛靠着门框说。  
巴恩斯仿佛犹豫了一瞬，随即轻声回答：“我去趟医院，佩姬流产了，她失血太多，已经抢救了好几个小时。”  
“谁？”朗姆洛一时没有反应过来。  
“佩姬•罗格斯。”巴恩斯说，低头系纽扣。  
“哈！那婊子？”朗姆洛忍不住笑出声，这消息简直大快人心，“救不活才好呢。”他尖刻地评论道。  
巴恩斯不赞成地瞪他：“喂，别这样，一个宝宝没了。”  
他妈的罗格斯的小崽子关我屁事？朗姆洛耸肩，而且也不关你的事，不过这句话他没说出口。“你去能有什么用？”他嗤笑，“反正孩子已经没了，何必管她死活？”  
巴恩斯把头别向一边，好吧，他懂了。  
“我开车送你去，你可以在车上睡一会儿。”朗姆洛立刻说。  
“不用了，你继续去睡吧，我不困。”他回答，想了想，又加上一句，“我会尽快回来的。”  
“行了吧，听我的。”他断然道。转身回房穿牛仔裤。

那天凌晨他开车送他去医院，讽刺的是，那地方他们可一点不陌生。就在几个月前，当他和巴恩斯从那见鬼的大洋彼岸死里逃生回到美国之后，曾在那间与神盾局有紧密关系的私立医院盘桓许久，巴恩斯更是因为血清发作的副作用住了整整一个半月重症监护室。他很好奇罗格斯知道不知道这一点，不过毫无疑问，他那躺在床上的老婆肯定知道，她曾经来过多少次啊！每一次都趾高气扬冷若冰霜，面无表情站在病房门口听汇报，那铁石心肠的婊子！朗姆洛把车停在马路边，忍不住再次笑出声来。  
“见到她替我带个话，祝她心碎而死。”朗姆洛冷哼一声。  
巴恩斯没理他的幼稚言行，径直拉开车门下车去，在深沉的夜幕中走进了医院的后门。  
此时朗姆洛本该驾车离开，返回自己的狗窝蒙头大睡，今夜说不定他会做个美梦呢。可是不知为什么，他竟不想走，他摇低玻璃窗，把车子熄了火，从方向盘下掏出香烟，摸出一根点燃。夜风扑着他的脸，青雾缭绕如丝如缕，等这根烟烧成灰烬，他锁上车子也跟着进了医院。  
命运就是这么讽刺，十足让人发笑，他直上顶楼的特别病区，竟真的在巴恩斯曾经挣扎求生的病房里发现了罗格斯的老婆，她的名字缩写就标在门卡上：P.G，甚至连门口站着一个便衣特工这点，也和当初一模一样。而在那一层走廊尽头的观察室里，他也找到了他想找的人。  
透过墙上的玻璃窗，朗姆洛能清楚地看到背朝走廊的神盾局局长，以及面朝玻璃微皱着眉头，满脸关切的他的好朋友。斯蒂夫•罗格斯双肩低垂，身形竟然有些佝偻，仿佛被沉重的事实压弯了一样。忽然，他向前倾身，朗姆洛几乎以为他想要吻巴基，他几乎都要冷笑，可是并没有，美国队长只是紧紧拥抱他的朋友，把头靠在他的肩膀上，而巴恩斯的手在他头发里摩挲，嘴唇开合，念念有词。这一切是如此流畅、如此自然的发生着，朗姆洛立刻醒悟到，那就是他们的相处方式，是他们共同拥有的那些光阴遗留的印痕。  
他确信他们两个从未睡过，巴恩斯和他在一起之前没有，之后也不曾，他真心觉得这是件不可思议的事。他知道巴恩斯想要那个人，瞎子都能看得出来，他几乎情愿为他死，而罗格斯局长和他最好的朋友之间，显然也不如他希望的那般“体面”，他们两人过分的亲密毋庸置疑。有时候朗姆洛真想不通他们为什么没有搞在一起，那件事真的有这么难吗？比拯救世界更难？比在枪林弹雨中活下来更难？如果成为英雄与伟人的代价就是必须假模假式的活着，宁愿一封一封去写那些莫名其妙的信，也不敢去吻你想要的那个人，那感谢上帝他只是个无可救药的小人物！  
玻璃那边的两个人显然正沉浸在自己的世界里，朗姆洛心如止水，转身离开。

巴基•巴恩斯直到第二天夜里才回到公寓，进门时满身疲惫，脸上有隐约的忧伤。他一言不发爬上床，紧紧挨着朗姆洛，把自己缩成一团。忽然之间，朗姆洛心中满溢的愤怒和妒恨全都不翼而飞了，只剩下单纯的爱怜，他刚一伸出手臂，他就枕到了他的肩头，那只是夏末秋初的九月，可是他身上好冷啊，于是他把他搂得更紧一些。  
他们很长时间都沉默不语，只有彼此的呼吸与心跳应和，鼓荡如同潮汐。巴基感觉到了他身体的变化，伸手摸索他的下体，被他轻轻拍掉。“你先睡会儿吧，”朗姆洛努力想把话讲得够强硬，声音却因克制的欲望而变得沙哑干涩。他在他怀里轻笑，像只猫儿一样蹭了蹭，在他臂弯间找了个更为舒服的位置。朗姆洛感受着他头颈的重量，心中生出说不出的愉悦，就像是一块错误的拼图终于被推回了原位。  
过了许久之后，久到他的皮肤彻底温暖起来，朗姆洛都要以为他已经睡着了，巴恩斯却突然开了口。  
“斯蒂夫……斯蒂夫是我的理想，”他说，第一次主动在他面前提起那家伙，“他不光是个好人，还是最好的朋友……永远目标明确、矢志不渝，让你忍不住着迷，想要跟随他前进……曾经只有我能看到他灵魂里发出的光，后来，终于，那光芒照耀了全世界……”   
巴恩斯喃喃说着，话语越来越含混不清，他为什么告诉他这个？他知道他在说什么吗？朗姆洛寻思，也许此时此刻他以为自己正在梦中？  
就在这时，他听见了自己的名字。  
“布洛克，你们两个其实有点相像……”巴基说。  
朗姆洛怔住，他从未觉得自己和神盾局局长有何相似之处：他是超人，他是凡俗；他是英雄，他是恶徒；他是大众情人美国偶像，而他是见不得光的阴沟鼠……他们简直就犹如镜中倒影，互为映射，互为反衬，他实在搞不懂巴恩斯的想法。  
“我们一点都不像。”他干巴巴反驳道。  
怀中人的嘴角勾出一道弧线，喉咙里发出低低的回声，就像是一只打呼噜的猫：“你们真的有点像……你们两个全都活得全力以赴，而且你们都是固执的混蛋，”他喃喃道，“你也许不会发光，布洛克，但是你很温暖……”   
他的声音越来越低，就那么靠在他的肩侧，真的睡着了。  
巴恩斯的皮肤在他的手指之下，鼓胀的肌肉如同温柔的钢铁。他也非常、非常的温暖。朗姆洛轻轻叹息，把被单向上拽了拽，盖住两人的肩膀，然后在彼此体温的包裹下，很快也进入了梦乡。

——他们才不像呢。  
如果他是个好人的话，如果他也是个英雄，如果他是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，他知道自己应该怎么做：他现在就该去那间医院，把那个装腔作势的性无能大块头拎出来，用枪指着他的太阳穴告诉他他错过了什么、辜负了谁，也许再顺便一枪毙了他那个冷血的老婆。  
他情愿把那命运的宠儿呈在银盘子里送给他的巴恩斯，把他真正想要的给他，把全世界最好的都给他——如果他是个好人；如果爱是牺牲奉献，爱是恒久忍耐。  
只可惜他是个反派；他是如果有必要会对妇孺开枪的恶棍；他对这偏见横行的残酷世界、对那些以各种大义为名中饱私欲的人类统统束手无策，只能眼睁睁看着他被命运撕碎……他只想把他留在自己的臂弯之中。  
久一些，更久一些。

也许这根本就不是爱，他并没有爱一个人的能力。  
但他期望有一天，能有资格为他而死。

-2-

真遗憾，罗格斯的老婆并没有就此一命呜呼，命运终究毫无公正可言。到了1953年底，搁置了一年之久的“重生计划”再次启动，一个身材高大的独眼黑鬼接替了死去的亚历山大•皮尔斯的位置，成为了项目的直接负责人，他和巴恩斯似乎很久以前就认识了。  
“嗨，巴基，好久不见。”他这么招呼他，脸上却殊无笑意。  
“所以你也为他们工作了，弗瑞？”巴恩斯开门见山问道。  
“我为‘重生计划’工作，不为任何人。”那黑鬼平静回答。  
巴恩斯报之以无所谓的耸肩。“都一样。”  
“不一样，”尼克•弗瑞摇着他那颗光头，“委员会阅读了有关皮尔斯事件的报告，毫无疑问，这人选是个重大失误，我们郑重请求你的原谅。”  
一直旁听的布洛克•朗姆洛实在忍不住插嘴：“假如哪天我毙了你，也会记得请求你原谅的。”  
尼克•弗瑞转过脸来，面容肃然，仅余的那只独眼闪烁精光。“朗姆洛先生，”他这么称呼他，“我劝你在做任何事情之前都能先考虑一下后果，你要知道，对于你担任项目管理员是不是称职这点，委员会中有很多不同意见，有几位先生女士觉得你和巴恩斯中士的私交太过……亲密了，这对工作不利——而至少现在，我还是倾向于支持你的。”  
“你……”朗姆洛心头火起，立刻就想发作，巴恩斯却伸手制止了他。  
“别威胁我们。”他警告弗瑞。  
对方摊开一双大手：“我无意威胁任何人，巴基。我只希望大家合作愉快，记得吗？战时我们曾是朋友。”  
巴基•巴恩斯的眼皮微微下垂。“从我签了那个文件起，弗瑞，我就没有朋友了，”他告诉他，“尽管履行你的职责吧，而我会履行我承诺过的，就是这样。”

平心而论，尼克•弗瑞是个比亚历山大•皮尔斯好一百倍的负责人，尽管他依然是巴恩斯的监狱长，但此监狱比之彼监狱，起码要文明一千年。至少他会听取他们的意见，尽量表现得通情达理；至少从1954年起，他们再也没有被迫接受难度过分的作战任务了——当然，这个“过分”还是相对于超级战士的能力而言。  
只可惜，这一切都晚了，实在已经太晚。亚历山大•皮尔斯想把他变成一件顶尖的武器，他用各种各样的艰难困苦去磨砺他的霜刃，最终他成功了：巴基•巴恩斯，或者说Winter soldier的确强悍远超人类极限；但同时，他也失败了，因为这柄绝世名刀虽然足够锋利，却也已经薄到透明，随时都有可能折断——那些伤痕出现过就不会真正消失，它只会一点一滴堆积在身体内部，痊愈的永远只是表面那一层皮肤。  
将他向两个方向撕裂的力量还在持续作用着，血清依旧在日日夜夜折磨着巴恩斯，虽然从未开口抱怨，但Winter的能力的确在增强，出现的次数愈加频繁，他的行为也越来越像个真正的人类；而与之相对的，巴基的精神则在日渐凋萎——很多个夜晚，当朗姆洛将昏睡的情人抱在怀里，他感觉自己都能看到他苍白皮肤上浮现出的倒计时，几乎都能听见那晶莹的灵魂在虚空中逐渐崩解的声响，就像是一片一片坠落的雪，融化在无边的暮色中。  
每当这样的时刻，朗姆洛总会怀疑自己的决定，乃至唾弃自己的占有欲。巴恩斯的心灵之泉已经枯萎，他的生命之钟正在逼近终点，他被撕裂过太多太多次，已经彻底无法恢复如初。他重病沉疴，命运把他的一切火花都拿走，却只把自己留给他，而他并不是他的药……长此以往，巴基的下一次血清失控只是时间问题，而那也许就会是最后一次。既然他无法救他，他就该放手，也许别人、也许那个人可以像拯救世界一样把奇迹带来，也许他能将生机之火注入他枯竭的身体，也许一切都还来得及……甚至有那么两三回，朗姆洛几乎都已下定决心，可是只要巴恩斯醒过来，只要他用那双漂亮的绿眼睛望着他，向他微笑，那些无私的念头立刻就会烟消云散，他明白自己根本无法放手，那实在太难了，比把心挖出来还要困难好几倍。  
他只有搂紧他，只有喃喃祈祷，他已经有许多许多年不曾祈祷，上帝从来不曾回应他的恳求。  
这一次同样如此。

那一年的年底，厄运再次敲门。那时他们刚刚完成一件难度适中的任务，就接到了返回纽约基地的通知。当年那个基地刚刚启用不久，在距离纽约城神盾局的新址仅仅几十英里之外，无论设备条件还是便利程度，都远超法国荒凉海岸旁的前一处；而相应的，他们对它的厌恶程度也远胜之前。  
在朗姆洛的印象中，那里就是充斥着钢铁骨架和消毒水臭味的怪物巢穴，身着作战服蒙着脸孔的特工以及披着白大褂的医疗人员穿行其间，活像是钻在地板下啮咬腐肉的吱吱叫的鼠群。朗姆洛总要拼命克制自己，才能勉强忍住想要揍扁他们鼻梁骨的冲动，而每一次检查间的门在他面前关上，巴恩斯的背影消失在门的另一边，他都会被铺天盖地的负疚感攫住，感觉自己是个令人作呕的帮凶。  
那一次甚至更糟，也许比之前任何一次都要糟。当巴恩斯换好了宽松的检查服，面无表情走进中心实验室时，他的脚步突然在半途停住。朗姆洛从未见他如此愤怒，几乎目眦尽裂，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，一个名字从他齿缝中挤出：  
“阿尼姆•佐拉，怎么会是你！”  
那个畸形的怪物就站在房间的另一边，被一群白老鼠簇拥着，大到不成比例的脑袋上挂着稀疏的毛发，鼻梁上的圆形镜片反射着冰冷的光。他向他微笑，笑容如同蛇蜥。  
“巴恩斯中士，我的‘好孩子’……”他这么叫他。  
下个瞬间，巴恩斯已发出一声咆哮，如受伤的野兽般猛扑过去，紧接着便被早就在旁边严阵以待的护卫们持枪逼退，拉开保险栓的咔嗒声响成一片。  
佐拉博士抬手推了推鼻梁上架着的眼镜：“真荣幸，你还记得我啊。”  
巴恩斯脸上的表情恨极欲狂，简直像是要不顾一切冲上前，哪怕代价是被五六支机关枪打成筛子。朗姆洛再也无法袖手旁观，他一把抱住他，用自己的后背隔开他和那些黑洞洞的枪口。  
“Calm down！”他冲他大吼，随即被他眼睛里的磅礴怒意震慑得哑口无言。那一刻，朗姆洛竟然无法确定这依然是巴恩斯，还是他已经失控变成了Winter。  
巴基浑身肌肉紧绷，仍然蓄势待发，而举着镇静针的白大褂们开始鬼鬼祟祟从背后逼近。  
“滚！”朗姆洛冲他们怒喝，他张开双臂用力箍住他，试图唤回他的理智。真的，他从未见他如此模样。

巴恩斯奋力挣脱他的怀抱，退后半步，转身大喊：“霍华德•斯塔克！佩姬•卡特！给老子滚出来！”  
声音在密闭空间里回荡，他的目光从老鼠群中掠过，无人敢与之对视，更无人应答。于是他又喊了一遍，这一次愈加怒意勃发。  
厚重的安全门终于滑开，弗瑞排开众人走了进来。“巴基，不用喊了，他们不在这里。”他说。  
“叫他们来见我，现在！或者我去神盾局见他们，他妈的我不在乎！”巴恩斯咬牙。  
“他们不会见你的，就算他们肯见你，你难道猜不出他们会说什么话？省省吧，有问题你可以和我谈。”弗瑞回答。  
巴恩斯深吸一口气，攥紧拳头：“这是怎么回事？他怎么在这里？”  
弗瑞脸上的表情依然未变：“佐拉博士现在受神盾局保护，他制订的改进方案已经通过了委员会的审核。所以，请你冷静，巴基，‘重生计划’需要他，毕竟，他对此最有经验。”  
“经验？你知道他的经验从何而来吗？”巴恩斯厉声逼问，“和魔鬼交易，这就是神盾局的所作所为？难道你们统统变成了纳粹？1945年我答应加入的时候你们可不是这么说的，斯塔克告诉我这一切都是为了人类的福祉，他承诺过他和红骷髅不一样！所以我一直忍耐，我尽力配合，我始终履行我的承诺——而这就是结果？你们骗了我！”  
尼克•弗瑞的那张扑克脸依然没什么表情，但他的目光却无疑在回避巴恩斯的凝视。旁观的朗姆洛冷冷想，他至少还懂得羞愧。  
“我不知道他们告诉过你什么，巴基，”弗瑞等他说完，方才开口，“但我会尽我所能……”  
“闭嘴吧，你什么都做不到！你们都一样，你们这群腐烂变质的垃圾！”  
“你冷静点！”弗瑞的声音也开始拔高，“其实他们的很多做法我也不尽赞同，但这都是委员会的集体决定，我的意见固然改变不了什么，你的意见更是如此。所以，冷静一下，巴基，事已至此，你再怎么愤怒都于事无补，我真的想和你平心静气好好合作，不要逼我……”  
巴基的回答是“呸”的一声啐在地上：“我不信任你，”他说，“我从现在开始，不会再信任神盾局的任何人，我拒绝继续合作！”  
又一拨黑老鼠从门外鱼贯而入，散立在弗瑞两侧，那长长短短的枪口统统指向中间，而他则报之以冷笑。  
“……开枪吧，”巴恩斯的声音骤然沉静下来，烈火冻成了寒冰，“我早就活够了。”

这句话就像一柄尖刀，在朗姆洛的心口翻搅，他意图阻拦的手臂在半空中僵直，又颓然落下。巴恩斯并没有回头，但他的手却顺势捉住了他的手，两个人双掌交叠，紧贴的皮肤间漉漉都是汗水。  
朗姆洛的情绪就这么忽然平静下来，他开始觉得就这么死在此地，和他死在一块也许正是自己所能希冀的最好结局——死得其所，不过是一死而已。  
他回握得更紧一些。  
他在发抖，他的手心好烫啊……

尼克•弗瑞轻声叹息：“巴基，如果非如此不可，我会下令开枪的——但你要想清楚，你的生命并不只属于你自己，你也没有那么容易舍弃它。我们只要打伤你，限制你的行动能力就可以达到目的，而我保证可以做到这一点……只是，真的，我并不愿那么做，我更不愿造成无谓的附带损害，你并不想再换一个管理员，是吧？”  
巴基•巴恩斯的肩膀紧绷，他的喘息越发粗重。  
“何况，你要知道，即使你死了，‘重生计划’也已经不可能停止。委员会的决心你也许无法想象，这么说吧，即使今天你死在这里，他们明天立刻会招募来其他志愿者、更多的志愿者，十倍、百倍，更加强壮的人，更懂得服从命令的人，这世上想当美国队长的家伙满坑满谷……我想佐拉博士也不在乎从头再来一次。”  
“你……”巴恩斯无法说下去了，他真的开始发起抖来。等朗姆洛发觉情况不对为时已晚，他的颧骨下浮现出两片不正常的潮红，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着他苍白的额头滑落，他的手从朗姆洛掌心滑脱，身子摇摇晃晃软倒下去。  
“巴恩斯！”朗姆洛连忙扶住他，立刻就明白发生了什么：一股磅礴热力正从他体内涌出，仿佛骨髓中烧起了无形的烈焰；他的呼吸已然紊乱，脉搏狂跳几欲刺破肌肤。  
“血清失控了!”朗姆洛嘶声喊道，“快！快拿急救针来，还有呼吸机！”  
白老鼠们吱吱喳喳叫着，惊慌失措围拢上前。

“……巴恩斯中士的情绪太过激动了，”一个刺耳的声音突兀响起，阿尼姆•佐拉博士摇摇晃晃走过来，跪倒在巴恩斯身边，分开他的眼皮检查扩散的瞳孔，那宝石般的绿色已经被中间的空洞挤成了窄窄的一环，他对朗姆洛说，“他失去意识了，必须立刻用药压制血清反噬，把他交给我。”  
朗姆洛脑中一团乱麻，他本能地警惕和犹豫，将他搂得更紧。“如果你胆敢动什么手脚……我发誓，我发誓一定活剥了你的皮！”  
“嘿嘿，我能做什么呢？”那侏儒发出一阵刺耳笑声，“我只是个囚犯啊，你以为那些枪只是为你们预备的吗？何况，巴恩斯中士可是我这腐朽生命中唯一有价值的东西了，他是我的最高杰作，如果我的死可以换来他的完美，我连眼睛都不会多眨一下……你能理解这种感觉吗？我明明是个凡人，却可以通过他的生命永存不灭，直到时间尽头，哈哈哈……”  
这是一个疯子，朗姆洛想，一个邪恶的疯子，就像是如今的神盾局，他几乎因此不寒而栗。他想巴恩斯也许宁愿就这么死去，尘归尘，土归土，从此远离痛苦与煎熬，他绝不会愿意再次落入他们的魔掌；他还想假如自己现在伸出手，说不定一把就可以捏碎这怪物的喉咙……但是……但是……但是……朗姆洛松开双臂，他还是将他交了出去。  
“快救他，”他对佐拉说，声音几乎是在恳求了，“一定、一定要让他活着！”  
他没办法放手。  
他真的做不到。

巴基•巴恩斯最终活了下来，从他的第七次血清失控之中再度死里逃生。佐拉博士显然对此非常满意：“现在有了足够多的第一手数据，我会继续改进我的方案，”他兴奋地搓着双手，向尼克•弗瑞汇报，“我有信心，真的，我现在真的有信心了，‘重生计划’一定会成功！我会因此而名垂青史！”  
弗瑞看着他的眼神中有毫不掩饰的厌恶与轻蔑，只是冷淡地点了点头，然后把脸转向另外一边：巴基正躺在那里，在房间中心的病床上昏睡，皮肤惨白面容枯槁，两颊明显凹陷下去。他的一只手背上插着输液管，另一只则被布洛克•朗姆洛握在双掌之间，他时不时低下头去吻他的指节。自从巴恩斯初步脱离危险，他始终就是这个样子。  
弗瑞不禁暗叹一声，表情复杂地摇了摇头。

朗姆洛在病床边守足三天三夜，如无必要，完全不肯离开那张椅子。最后他终于坚持不住，昏昏沉沉睡着了，梦里充满了炮弹呼啸的鸣叫和无线电步话机刺拉拉的杂音，恍惚中他仿佛再度回到了血肉横飞的战场上，回到了1945年的柏林外围阵地……有多少年、有多少年他不曾做过这个梦了？噢，不，这不是战场，这只不过是一部他曾经看过的拙劣的战争宣传片，画面晃动，光影变幻，被风吹皱的幕布上有两个年轻人，他们正开心地欢笑着，那么年轻，那么健康，那么无忧无虑……  
梦中有人叫他的名字：“布洛克……布洛克……”他猛地睁开眼，异国他乡的硝烟消散无踪，他发觉自己依旧身陷牢笼，被他的命运重重绑缚，无处可逃。  
“……布洛克？”唤他的人正坐在病床上，长发凌乱披垂脸侧，看上去又单薄又脆弱。  
“巴基？”他忍不住这么回答——他妈的他当然知道他的名字，他只是……他只是不确定自己有没有资格这么叫他。  
——可是这并不是巴基•巴恩斯。  
“我在哪儿？你、你为什么哭啊?”那人对他眨着眼，衬着消瘦的脸型，他的眼睛看上去赫然更大了，又大又纯真，就像是个未经世俗沾染的孩童。  
这不是巴基•巴恩斯，这是他的Winter。

“别哭啊，”Winter对他说，伸出手笨拙地去抹他脸上的眼泪，“布洛克，你很疼吗？”  
朗姆洛在泪光里笑出声来，是啊，他怎么能放手呢？Winter需要他啊，在这世上，他只有他，他就是他的一切。  
“我没事儿，”他告诉他，又问，“你肚子饿了吗，Winter？”  
Winter的眼中都是懵懂，他点点头，又摇摇头：“布洛克，我讨厌这里……我要回家。”  
朗姆洛吸了吸鼻子：“好，”他回答，“我们回家。”

-3-

Winter恢复得很快，血清在他身体里已经流淌了十年，他的复原能力简直超乎想象。到了1955年初，他轻松通过了佐拉博士的身体检查，除了灵魂上看不见的裂痕又多出一道，外表甚至更加健康强壮。朗姆洛将他带回纽约城中那个小破公寓，他们回了家。  
但是，直到春天到来，窗外行道树的叶子重新发芽抽长，渐成荫庇，Winter依旧还是Winter，他始终没有转变成巴基•巴恩斯。

这事从无先例，虽然近年来Winter出现的愈加频繁了，但从未占据身体超过三分之一时间。就像是正常人每天用十六个小时活动，用剩下的八个小时休息，对患有严重失眠症的巴基•巴恩斯来说，Winter出现的时候，就是他真正睡觉的时候。可是这一次，他无疑睡得太久太久了，久到让人不禁开始害怕，开始怀疑他是否还能再度醒过来。  
朗姆洛的恐惧与日俱增，却无法与任何人言说。他不信任神盾局的那些白老鼠们，Winter更是对所谓的“治疗”恨之入骨——是的，比之从前，Winter的确安定了许多，但他依然是个随时可能失控爆发的人形核武器，朗姆洛可不敢忘记这一点。而且还有一种可能更为可怕，Winter无疑是比巴基•巴恩斯更为强大的战士，简直是理想的杀戮机器，“完美而纯粹”，亚历山大•皮尔斯不是经常这么说吗？假使巴恩斯真的从此消失，那些疯子们也许只会拍手欢呼吧？朗姆洛简直不敢继续想下去。  
所以他只有等待，在恐惧的煎熬中独自等待。

就在他几乎都要绝望的时候，1955年5月，距离巴恩斯的第七次血清失控足足过了半年，某次午夜梦回，朗姆洛忽然发现枕边空了。他脑中一个激灵，瞬间产生某种预感，立刻清醒过来，径直喊他的名字：“巴基！”似乎听见了应答，但他全然不敢置信，生怕那不过是自己过度担忧产生的幻觉。朗姆洛跳下床，光着脚走出卧室，然后便看到了从书房门缝里泄露出的灯光。  
巴基在那里，正坐在书桌旁，在他面前摆着一只大大的纸盒，盒盖半开，露出里面捆扎地整整齐齐的信件，一封又一封。  
朗姆洛的喉咙动了动，却没能发出声音。上帝啊，他只是想，我的上帝……  
巴基回过头，对他露出微笑。“嗨，”他说，语气云淡风轻，好像他们昨天才见过面。  
天杀的！他有多么想念他的笑。没有这笑容他是怎么活下来的？  
巴基脸上在笑，目光中却分明只有哀愁。  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”他说。  
时间仿佛在这一刻扭曲折叠，等朗姆洛再度恢复思考能力，他发现自己的手指已经插进了他的头发里，正托着他的后脑倾身吻他，而他喘息着回应。  
“你好了是吗？真的好了？”朗姆洛问，却完全等不及回答，再一次去吻他的嘴。  
巴基•巴恩斯在他唇边低笑：“我想是的，我没事了。我也没料到会睡那么久，刚才看到日历简直吓一跳。”  
所以这混蛋醒来的第一件事就是来看信，朗姆洛酸酸地想，不过这回刺痛感比之以往轻减了许多，也许他已经习惯，他想他迟早会习惯。  
他拥抱他，吻他，身体很快就有了反应，真奇怪，虽然朗姆洛也会和Winter睡在一张床上，但他们之间的亲密关系始终止步于半抚慰半帮忙的手活儿，真刀实枪干一场？那实在是……连想象都觉得怪异无比。可巴基不同，巴基总能激起他的欲望，点燃他的火焰——欲之火，爱之火，从身体到灵魂。  
巴恩斯显然发觉了他的变化，他的笑容中带上了些许促狭。他妈的他简直受不了他这么笑！这只会让他头脑发热，什么都顾不上，满心只想把他压倒在任何一个平面上大干一场。  
所以他就这么做了。

“……这么说你没和Winter做过？”一番折腾过后，他们终于回到床上，彼此汗湿的肢体交缠，又疲惫，又轻快，巴基忽然侧过身来，用手撑着头，这么问。  
朗姆洛只觉脸上隐隐发烧——见鬼，他怎么会有这种反应？“瞎说什么，”他呵斥他，“他简直是个没长大的小鬼，我又不是恋童癖。”  
巴基放声大笑，笑到双眼弯成弧形：“布洛克，有没有人告诉过你，你会成为一个好老爹的？”  
“滚吧！”他只觉脸上更热了，忍不住冲他呲牙。  
巴恩斯笑个不停，笑着，又凑上来亲了亲他的胡渣。

那天晚上，在高潮过后他们并没有如往常那般拥抱着迅速入眠，互相分享体温以及血肉肌肤的生命力，让心跳声彼此应和，诉说他们依然活着的事实。那天晚上，他们在窗口洒落的月光下聊起天来，在身体极度的慵懒、舒适与放松之中，理智的门栓松脱滑落，朗姆洛被莫名其妙的冲动攫住，他竟然给他讲起了那不勒斯，那些事，他原以为自己都忘了。他颠三倒四讲着那个光脚在逼仄街巷里踢球的脏兮兮的小男孩儿，他短暂可悲的童年；那不勒斯……还有见鬼的比尔哈基姆，幼稚的理想胎死腹中的那个青年，他的前半生。他告诉他从未想象自己能够活到30岁，而下个月他就要33岁了，这多可怕！他说：“这多可怕啊！我比你还老了！”  
“哪有啊？我已经38岁了。”巴基提醒他。  
他伸出手指轻触他的脸，语气不自觉地轻柔起来。“瞎说，你那么年轻……巴基，”他叫他的名字，“我将老去，一天比一天更老，而你会永远年轻。”

——别离开我。  
你依旧和我们初遇时一样，而我已经老了。  
你们是有无穷时间的怪物，而我只有我的一生。  
当我老到拿枪的手会颤抖，当我老到无法挡住向你射去的子弹，我就会离开你，带着记忆回到那不勒斯，去度过我的余生。  
当那一天到来，我会把你还给他；但是在那之前，你是我的。  
答应我，你是我的。

从那一夜起，似乎有什么东西悄然改变了，某种说不清道不明的奇妙情绪。他们会更多地交谈，很多个夜晚躺在床上什么都不做，仅仅交谈。巴基也开始给他讲述一些尘封往事，那个生长于布鲁克林老城区的骄傲男孩儿，天不怕地不怕，坚信自己有朝一日定会成为英雄。  
他的故事里总会有斯蒂夫•罗格斯，不过那个罗格斯和宣传片中高高在上的美国队长不同，他又弱小，又执拗，因为弱小而愈加执拗，从某种意义上来说他很愚蠢，但同时朗姆洛不得不承认，那是一种极有魅力以及吸引力的愚蠢，信念、毅力、勇气，从某种意义上来说都是愚蠢，可人类总会被这样的东西吸引，就像是会因为一朵玫瑰花而感受爱情。  
那种熟悉的情绪又来了，他非常非常讨厌，总让他感觉脆弱的情绪；他总会无法控制自己，因而说出蠢话，做出蠢事，然后追悔莫及。也许他本来就是个无可救药的蠢货。  
“……所以你想要他。”他怎么会说出这种话？他别扭的语气连自己都快听不下去了。  
“也许吧，”巴恩斯脸上的笑容渐渐凝固，原本那么融洽的气氛开始变得莫名诡异起来，“也许我曾经想要他，也许我现在还想要，谁知道呢？反正那都不重要了。他……他喜欢女人，他和佩姬•卡特结婚了，你知道的……他没选择我，或者我从来不曾是个选择……我们还是做朋友比较好，斯蒂夫是这世上最好的朋友。”  
“如果有一天，我是说如果，他后悔了……你就会离开，是不是？”  
——该死的，他就不能闭上他的臭嘴吗？  
巴恩斯的神情彻底改变了，仿佛直到此刻他才想到还会存在这种可能性。“布洛克……”他开口叫他的名字，现在他叫他名字的时候已经越来越多了，但是他没能继续说下去。  
“好吧，我知道了，”朗姆洛回答，“那个，我们谈过的，我记得：我们不绑定责任与义务，你随时可以结束。”  
他为什么要说出来呢？他妈的他为什么要说！朗姆洛在床上翻了个身，背对着巴基，觉得自己是个幼稚的白痴，他此刻不想让任何人看到自己的脸。  
接着他就感觉到了他，身体的线条，肌肤的温度，他从背后环住他的腰，声音吹在他的颈项间。  
“我……我从来没有这么想过，我不知道……当我们年轻的时候，说实话，我并没有勇气告诉斯蒂夫，我一直在等他开口，在我们两人之间，他从来都是更有胆色的那一个……后来，后来发生了太多事，我的脑子被他们搞得乱七八糟的，我对自己说把这些都忘了吧，尽量别去回忆……我怕我会忍不住后悔，后悔当初不该瞻前顾后；我怕我会心生怨恨，怨恨这命运对我不公……但是无论后悔还是怨恨全都无事无补，毫无益处，我知道如果被这些情绪抓住，就会变成怪物，我就真的完了……”  
朗姆洛觉得自己的心正在滴血。“别说了，”他打断他，他将掌心覆于他伸过来的手上，十指交叉，用力握了握，“你当然可以后悔，每个人年轻时都做过后悔的事……你当然可以怨恨，你该恨他们……所以，别说了，我们不该谈这个，他妈的也许明天我们就死了，我们根本就不该谈的。”  
巴恩斯沉默不语。看吧，他果然把事情搞砸了——布洛克•朗姆洛你这蠢货，什么时候你才能学会闭嘴？  
他忍不住叹息一声：“快睡吧，忘了那些蠢话。”  
片刻后，巴基在他颈后回答：“对不起，朗姆洛，我现在还不能给你答案。但我会想一想，给我点时间——假若命运还肯给我时间的话。”  
“……没事，你可以慢慢想，”朗姆洛回答，“答案是什么并不重要，在你做出决定之前我会一直在这里……现在，睡吧。”  
——在你决定离开我之前我会一直在这里，这句话他没有说出口。

没人清楚命运会留给巴基•巴恩斯多少时间，他沙漏中的沙子早就停止了掉落，也许他就会这样凝固于光阴之外，直到宇宙的终焉；亦或者就在下一刻，沙漏的玻璃会突然碎裂，其间所有的沙砾将瞬间流泻一空，彻底无可挽救——谁又知道呢?  
他的情形始终时好时坏，但就算处于最好的状况下，也很难让人对未来产生什么乐观的希望。从1956年起，每一次有任务的时候出现的都是Winter，到了1957年夏天，巴基更是在毫无征兆的情况下突然陷入了血清失控，这是第八次，这一次他没用半年那么长的时间去恢复，或者说，从那之后他再也没能真正恢复。很快，朗姆洛就惊恐地发现，Winter已开始在这个身体中占据主导地位，也许就在不远的将来，真的会有那么一天，巴基•巴恩斯会永远沉眠于精神之海的未知深处，徒留躯壳，和那有着别的名字的另一半灵魂，行走于人世间。  
也正是从那一年起，巴恩斯不再和斯蒂夫•罗格斯通信了。或者应该这么说，他依然在一封接一封收到他的信，但他从不回复。  
他甚至不再出门和他见面。

“我告诉他我在东欧，不知道什么时候才会回美国，”某日，当布洛克•朗姆洛装作不经意地提起这件事，巴基回答，语气非常平淡，“就让他这么以为吧。”  
“他是傻子吗？”朗姆洛实在忍不住，这话他早就想说了。  
“哈哈，也许吧，有时候我也这么觉得，”巴基微笑，笑容中满是怀念，“他总会相信我的话，从很多年前起就是这样，所以骗他真是一点难度都没有。”  
这一次朗姆洛吸取了教训，他总算管住了自己的嘴巴，没将这个话题继续下去。

命运依旧在下滑，1957年、1958年、1959年，不断不断往下滑，未来是漆黑不见底的一团迷雾，且在日渐逼近，越来越近。  
“……我要回家，”又一次久别重逢之后，巴基说，“我梦见了布鲁克林，我想回家。”  
我也总是梦见那不勒斯，朗姆洛想，我期望有一天可以死在那里，死在故乡的艳阳下，让海风把我的骨头吹干。  
“好的，”于是他回答，“如你所愿。”

1959年7月，他们回到了布鲁克林，回到了巴恩斯家的老房子。那里从巴恩斯的父母相继离世后便已荒废，早就成了白蚁以及蜘蛛的巢穴。整整一个夏天，还有紧接着的那个秋天，除了任务和“治疗”之外，两人把所有的空闲时间全都花费在此处，他们打磨地板、翻新家具、粉刷外墙、扎起围栏，除了花园里的玫瑰丛因为疏于打理业已枯死之外，整座房子几乎恢复了旧观，甚至更加舒适美丽。  
回到故宅，似乎也给了巴恩斯神奇的力量，他的状况奇迹般的开始好转。当冬天到来，大雪降下，壁炉里的火焰熊熊燃烧，他有时甚至可以连续出现好几天。当然，Winter出现的时候也不错，朗姆洛和Winter一起过了圣诞节，他们跑遍整座纽约城，最后买了一只前所未见的巨大姜饼屋，Winter喜欢姜饼屋。那只姜饼屋就一直摆在二楼的空房间里，足足花了一个星期才被分拆吃完。  
奇怪的很，Winter就是喜欢那个空房间。

圣诞节过后，巴基•巴恩斯再度出现时已经是1960年1月了——欢迎来到了六十年代。  
“……我想明白了，布洛克，”巴基说，那一天他们坐在起居室的沙发里看着窗外纷纷扬扬落下的雪花，喝加了肉桂粉的蛋酒，“我现在非常快活，真的，踏实、温暖、快活……那些我原以为全都被夺走再也无法拥有的东西，它们又回来，但是这样是不够的。他们骗了我，或许我早就知道这一点，或者我也一直在欺骗自己，可现在，谎言已经破灭，我不愿这样继续下去。”  
“离开这里很难，”他留恋地摩挲着沙发的扶手，“真的很难，但是我必须走。”  
你会死在半路上，朗姆洛想说，或者更糟，你会被他们抓回去，关在笼子里度过余生。但是他却没这么说。  
“你的身体怎么办？你还能坚持多久？就算我们侥幸成功了，我还能见到你几次？你离那一天还有多远？”  
巴恩斯的唇边缓缓浮现一个微笑，“如果失败，我将死而无憾；而假使我们侥幸成功，即使在不远的将来我睡着了，再也醒不来，我也会知道， Winter正在安全的地方呼吸着自由的空气，没有人再给他下命令，他可以做自己想做的事，而你和他在一起——你会一直和他在一起，是不是？”  
“……是的。”朗姆洛回答，他会做到这个，至少他能做到这个。他可以想象他们穿着亚麻衬衫，脸庞被地中海的骄阳晒成古铜色，他们可以坐在夜晚的银河下烤牡蛎吃，配冷掉依然美味的玛格丽特披萨。天啊，他做梦都怀念那味道，巴基会喜欢的，Winter甚至会爱死它，相比之下，美式披萨简直是烤过的橡胶皮。

“好的，”于是他回答，他唯有如此回答，“一切如你所愿。”

-4-

后来又发生了许多事，有的好，有的坏，命运的宠爱与诅咒纷至沓来，几乎令人措手不及。  
1960年3月，巴恩斯身体中的血清突然毫无征兆地安定下来，常年与他相伴的严重失眠和间歇性低烧全都不治而愈，甚至连不稳定的人格转换也有了极大改善，整整一个月，Winter都没有出现。  
“只是有点累，这里好像有人在说话，我却总是听不清。”巴恩斯用手指点点太阳穴，对朗姆洛说。  
“那……”朗姆洛欲言又止，他突然想到假如——只是说假如——巴恩斯的血清真的像皮尔斯那老鬼曾经预言过的那样，终于“升级”完毕，达到了“完美”，那是不是意味着Winter就再也不会出现了？这对巴恩斯无疑是件好事，可是Winter……Winter……难道就这么消失了吗？  
巴基仿佛能听见他内心的矛盾和纠结，微微一笑：“今晚我尝试叫他出来，”他说，“你也要努力点，让我好好睡一觉。”

那一天朗姆洛的确很努力，于是巴恩斯在他的注视下睡足了六个小时，罕有的恬静安宁宛如婴儿。天亮之前他醒了，他一睁开眼朗姆洛就知道，他又一次变成了Winter。那瞬间朗姆洛不知道自己是该庆幸还是该难过，Winter没有随着血清的稳定而消失，固然令他松一口气，但同时这也再次证明了已有的创伤绝不会一笔勾销，超级血清也许无所不能，可以治愈一切肉体上的损害，但它终归无法治愈撕裂的灵魂。  
“你……你还记得什么吗，Winter？”朗姆洛问，“你还记得上一次见到我是什么时候吗？”  
Winter把头微微偏向一侧，皱眉思索良久，不确定地回答：“……昨天？我、我记得我睡了一觉，我做了一个梦……”  
“什么样的梦？”  
“是个……是个好梦，我很开心，我和你在一起，布洛克……其他的我醒来都忘记了。”  
朗姆洛在内心中轻叹一口气，却也忍不住摸了摸他的头发：“没事，是个好梦就好，你不需要记得……你想吃巧克力吗？”

两天之后巴恩斯回来了，朗姆洛问了他同样的问题：“你还记得什么？”  
巴基脸上带着狡黠的笑：“我记得你又给Winter乱买零食了，然后还忘记叫他刷牙。”  
朗姆洛满面愕然，这就是血清稳定带来的改变吗？巴恩斯醒来时能想起那些“梦”了？  
“笨蛋，骗你的！”巴基大笑起来，“只是我满嘴都是巧克力的味道，甜到发苦了，这谜语可不难猜……事实上没什么大变化，和之前一样，只是我不用睡很久了，也不再觉得难受。”  
“那就好，无论如何这是好事。”朗姆洛判断。  
“也许吧，”巴基脸上的笑容渐渐黯淡，“但这件事我们很难隐瞒太久。”  
朗姆洛将手覆在他的手上：“我知道，我们必须抓紧时间。”

他们有那么多准备需要做：制定方案、规划路线、采购物资、寻找交通工具……一切的一切，时间永远不会够用。与此同时，隐瞒这个秘密也开始变得艰难起来，一天比一天更难。虽然巴恩斯有极佳的演技，但朗姆洛能清楚感觉到尼克•弗瑞的怀疑与日俱增，更别说对巴基的身体状况最为清楚的佐拉博士了，隐藏在圆形镜片后的那双小眼睛永远闪烁着意义不明的冷光。1960年的神盾局早已是个庞然大物，触角与爪牙遍布世界各地，而其中八成的力量集中在美国本土，就像是一张密密麻麻的蜘蛛网，将两人牢牢困在网中央。纵使他们离开了神盾局配给的小公寓，纵使他们在巴恩斯家老宅的翻修过程中全部亲力亲为，绝不留下一丝漏洞，却依然难以逃脱遍布整个街区和城市的一层层严密监控——机会绝不可能有第二次，一旦失败就是万劫不复。  
机会还没有来，那家伙却突然出现了。  
那次朗姆洛以一个单人任务为掩护，搞到了两套假身份，兴冲冲开车跑了一千英里路回到家，一打开门，就看见某个金发傻大个矗在身前，而他的情人正拿着一双鞋子从楼梯上下来——他妈的还是朗姆洛的鞋——笑容全无阴霾，简直像在自内而外散发光辉。  
这笑容多么熟悉，年轻、恣意、绝无烦恼，多年之前曾通过银幕传遍整个战地，深深烙印在朗姆洛的记忆里，激发他的爱与欲望之火。而如今，他又看到了它，却只觉心如刀割。  
他忽然忆起，巴恩斯还没有回答自己多年以前的那个问题：“如果有一天，斯蒂夫•罗格斯后悔了，他回来找你，你就会离开我，是不是？”  
他已不敢去想答案。

那天斯蒂夫•罗格斯滚蛋了，但他带来了厄运却留了下来。逃亡计划已如箭在弦上，出发前巴恩斯却坚持要再去一次基地。“我总是不放心，”他告诉朗姆洛，“这一次我们也许能找到你的医疗档案。”  
朗姆洛参与“重生计划”已经整整15年了，在腥风血雨中出生入死的日子则更为长久，半生与硝烟为伴，身上大大小小的创伤不知凡几。其中最严重的一处正是1948年耶路撒冷围城战留给他的纪念品，就在左边肩膀上，皮肤表面疤痕纵横凹凸不平，血管与肌肉之中则是神盾局的医生们植入的人造代体，以替换掉内里粉碎的骨头，保住他那条胳膊端枪的能力。从那之后，他的肩膀总是时不时疼痛不已，还曾经有一次不听使唤，不得不再次经历了手术。巴恩斯总是怀疑那些白大褂一定在他身上动了手脚，朗姆洛并不觉得奇怪，有时候连他自己都会怀疑，但是那又有什么关系呢？他的生命本就轻若鸿毛，不值一提。他是个特工，还是特工里最脏的那一种，他从未期望自己活过三十岁，他昔日的战友和部下早已大半凋零，他们这种人根本就不该活过三十岁。重要的是巴恩斯，唯有巴恩斯，那一夜他们根本不该去冒险的。  
只可惜他们去了，只可惜为了确保战力，那一夜去的还是Winter，谁也无法预料他会突然失控，他上一次失控还是好几年前的事。至此，事态彻底无法收拾，Winter罔顾命令不肯撤退、Winter中枪、Winter情绪崩溃拒绝沟通……直到一天一夜之后，巴基总算从那具身体里苏醒过来，费力压制住Winter的狂躁，朗姆洛才敢解开他腕上的特质手铐。  
“我们必须走，在神盾局反应过来之前，马上走！再不走就走不了了！”朗姆洛熬得通红的眼睛几乎冒出火来。  
巴恩斯似乎犹豫了一秒钟，终究还是点了头：“好的，我们立刻行动。”  
可是当他们回到家，去拿准备好的必要物资时，斯蒂夫•罗格斯，又是这家伙，他的那张鬼画符毁掉了一切。  
——那不勒斯依旧在大海的那一边，如果我现在无法带你走，你还会和我走吗，巴基？

计划至此彻底脱轨，再也无法挽回，最终的结果就是那个讨厌的家伙不请自来，像一团嚼了太久的口香糖一样牢牢粘在巴恩斯的裤脚上。说实话，朗姆洛必须承认，罗格斯的能力的确不同凡响，他不光有超卓的记忆力，规划与统筹的能力更是强大到令人震惊的地步。他轻易发现了他们原定计划中的若干疏漏，并且立刻着手补救，看得出来，他情绪并不高，但周身依旧散发着镇定与自信，让人忍不住生出信心，想要依赖和服从。忽然之间朗姆洛就醒悟到了什么是超级士兵，什么是英雄以及领袖；理解了巴恩斯那句“从灵魂中发出光来，让你忍不住着迷，想要跟随他前进”究竟是什么意思——甚至在他的内心深处，除却深黯的愤怒与微妙的自惭外，也有一小块战士的本能想要信任与服从，何况巴基•巴恩斯，这世上最了解的人、最爱他的人、他最好的朋友？  
——你该把他还给他，那一小块自己在悄声耳语，为了他，你也该把他还给他，他当然值得这世上最好的——而那并不是你。  
但与此同时，身体中其他部分却爆发出无边怒火，从骨头深处烧穿皮肤，朗姆洛再也压抑不住，长身而起，巴恩斯抬头看他，满脸都是疑惑。  
“你们先谈，我去抽根烟透个气。”他努力板着脸回答。

朗姆洛真没想到，斯蒂夫•罗格斯会放他们离开，他怎么舍得让他走？但他们的确告别了神盾局的安全屋，终于踏上旅程。  
“也许你该选择留下来……”车子发动之前，他说。他害怕有朝一日他会后悔，他受不了这个。  
“所以你希望我留下？”他则反问。  
接着，猝不及防，巴基•巴恩斯给了他答案，那个他等了很多年的答案。  
“我不会改变主意的，布洛克，”他承诺，“我选择了你——七年前我就做了决定。”  
真奇怪，人在极端快活的时候，竟然会想哭。

他们就此出发，抱着破釜沉舟的决心，要么成功，要么死在半路上——死亡的滋味无疑比失败要好。可是，就在计划中的第二站，那个阴魂不散的家伙再度出现了。好吧，他又小瞧了他。  
这回朗姆洛已经没有余力发怒，他将两肘搭在方向盘上，埋头深呼吸。忍耐，他对自己说，现在这些事都不重要，重要的唯有巴恩斯，他做了决定，你就该相信他的决定，记住，他答应你了。在他们从1953年至今难以定义的亲密关系中，有追逐，有试探，有回馈，有嫉妒，也曾有鸡毛蒜皮的纠纷与惊天动地的争吵，唯独没有欺骗——真实，也许这就是他唯一赢过斯蒂夫•罗格斯的东西。  
所以他该相信他，一切都是为了计划的成功，为了他的安全。只有一次机会，必须成功。  
哪怕代价是自己必须忍受一段真他妈操蛋的旅程。

朗姆洛坐在驾驶座上开着车，余光总忍不住扫向后视镜。后排座位上，巴基正斜倚着窗玻璃闭目假寐，而罗格斯的眼光一秒钟也没有从他脸上移开。  
早干什么去了？朗姆洛不由从心底发出冷笑，但同时也暗自唏嘘起来。虽然不愿承认，但他的确从那家伙身上看到了自己的影子，他完全能理解那份近乎神经质的过度关注，生怕自己多眨半下眼，生命中唯一重要的宝物就会如朝露般消融在空气中。  
真他妈的蠢！他想，他们三个，人人都是傻子。

车子经过一个荒僻的十字路口，信号灯由红转绿，路中心却依然有一只癞皮狗盘桓不去。朗姆洛伸手按了一下喇叭，那狗儿夹着尾巴小跑逃开。  
身后的罗格斯说话了，声音里都是不满：“别这样，巴基睡着了。”  
朗姆洛冷哼一声，他知道巴恩斯根本没有睡着，他不敢睡的。Winter很可能还没有恢复正常，他们没有时间去安抚他，甚至没有机会去尝试，现在放他出来，天知道又会惹什么麻烦。  
“我没睡，就是休息一下。”果然，巴基说话了，眼睛依然闭着，没有睁开。

这只是龃龉的开始，就算朗姆洛能理解那家伙，甚至心有戚戚，却也完全没办法生出半分好感，他相信罗格斯对他同样如此。他们两人几乎在所有的问题上都抱持相反意见，到最后连朗姆洛都说不清自己到底是真的那么认为，还是单纯在为了反对而反对——他相信罗格斯同样如此。他们两个简直像是一对关在笼子里的傻鸟，迫不及待竖起身上的羽毛，全不管是不是露出了光秃秃的尾巴。朗姆洛越来越无法压抑内心的火气，对罗格斯的每一句话都忍不住冷嘲热讽，在内心深处他很清楚这种行为蠢爆了，简直像是个青春期毛都没长齐的小男生，但他就是忍不住……唯一可堪安慰的是，罗格斯的表现也成熟不到哪里去——上帝啊，他真的曾经身居高位，是个了不起的大人物吗？愿上帝保佑美利坚！  
“……够了吧！屁大点事有完没完？”到最后，又是巴基看不下去，对他们怒目而视，“都不愿意去的话，我去好了。”话音未落，他已拉开门径直下了车。  
这本是计划中一个小环节，他们将利用神盾局网络布控的漏洞，获取必要补给和最新情报。朗姆洛和罗格斯面面相觑，下意识都想追出去，但最终又因为愚蠢的竞争意识，两个人都没有动，只眼睁睁看着巴基压低了头上戴的棒球帽，快步走进了路边的便利店。  
朗姆洛的内心烦躁无比，这些天来他总是烦躁无比，他忍不住摸出香烟点上，叼在嘴里，用力咬着过滤嘴。  
果然，那婆婆妈妈的家伙又开始多嘴多舌：“你出去抽，巴基讨厌烟味。”  
如果不是理智尚存，朗姆洛几乎想要和他打一架，就在此时，就在此地，就算被打到吐血，他也想在那张年轻而英俊的脸上猛揍一拳，打歪他的鼻子——那张脸和他十六年前在战地荧幕上看过的一模一样，真他妈的可恨！  
“他才不讨厌烟味，”朗姆洛故意吐出一大口烟圈，“他只是讨厌人咳嗽。”  
好吧，幼稚就幼稚吧，老子就是忍不住，怎么样？

他原以为罗格斯又会反唇相讥，然后无聊的口舌之争将再度开始，直到巴基回来把两人全都骂得狗血淋头为止。可是这一次并没有，身后人突然就没了声音，那几乎实质化的趾高气扬全都消失不见，片刻之后，朗姆洛忍不住回过身，震惊地发现罗格斯的手指正从脸上移开，眼角有明显的湿痕。他妈的战场英雄、国家象征也会因为一句话哭鼻子吗？朗姆洛的心中充满了不真实的感觉，不知怎的他就问：“你后悔吗？”  
罗格斯侧过脸望向窗外，唇边溢出一个苦笑。“如果可以让时间倒转，我愿付出任何代价。”他说。显而易见，那是真心话。  
朗姆洛再一次在他脸上看到了自己的影子，曾经的自己，坐在圣基娅拉教堂断瓦残垣前的自己：生命空无一物，孤独而彷徨，哀伤而绝望。  
“切……”他打开窗玻璃吐掉烟蒂，从齿缝中挤出嘲笑。他希望自己能表现得更加残酷一点。  
罗格斯则回以一个短促的鼻音。

不知过了多久，朗姆洛又问：“你怎么跑出来的？你不是被弹劾了吗？”真奇怪，巴恩斯从未问过任何事，他是不是已经猜到了答案，还是他根本就不想知道答案？  
“我辞职了。”罗格斯云淡风轻回答。  
虽然已有预感，朗姆洛依然震惊地睁大了眼睛，他当然知道神盾局局长意味着什么。“……你老婆会气疯掉。”末了，他说。  
“噢，你很熟悉佩姬？”  
朗姆洛忍住没有骂脏话，他以冷笑代替：“很熟？当然不了，打过交道而已，见识过那颗石头心。在她眼中我大概就是块脚底泥吧，毕竟我身上又没穿国旗。”  
罗格斯沉默不语。  
他抛弃了一切，朗姆洛想，地位、妻子、名声，并不是说说罢了，而是当真抛弃了这一切，义无反顾，只是为了巴基•巴恩斯。  
——和我一样，他的内心在说话。  
只不过晚了十六年。

巴恩斯从便利店中走了出来，腋下夹一只小小的帆布包，手中端着咖啡。他走到停车场里，将纸杯中的液体一饮而尽，趁仰头的工夫，隐蔽而警惕地观察四周，然后捏扁纸杯丢进垃圾箱，快步向他们走来。  
他将手中的帆布包通过敞开的车窗递给朗姆洛。“该我开了吧？”他问他。那瞬间朗姆洛忽然生出一股冲动，真想就这么拉低他的脖颈，深深吻他的唇，但终究还是忍住了。  
“没事，我再开两小时，然后换罗格斯，你再歇歇吧，伤还没好利索呢。”他回答。  
他知道，假若他吻他，他是不会拒绝的；而他们的嘴唇轻触的每一下，于后座那人而言都无异于洞穿心脏的子弹。他当然有权享受这份快意，享受他同样拼尽此生方才得到的无上权力——但这没必要。  
真的，已经没必要了。

-5-

再遥远的路也有尽头，再漫长的相送也不过是离别的序曲。他们一直往南，时而偏西，时而偏东，时而折返兜个圈子，绕过繁华市镇和人烟稠密之地，不断更换交通工具混淆行迹。十四天之后，三人终于来到南卡罗来纳州东海岸的一个老港口，这里百年前也曾兴盛一时，但随着经济中心往北转移，如今早已衰落破败，不复旧日景象，只偶有慢吞吞的老货船往来于巴哈马群岛。按照计划，他们将以巴哈马为跳板，横渡整个大西洋，就此离开美洲大陆逃出生天。  
布洛克•朗姆洛将车子停在港口附近一处树林后，熄了火，拔出车钥匙攥在手心里。车子后座的两人既没有动，也没有说话，诡异的沉默凝结在空气中。事实上，自从半天之前他们第一次看到指向这座港口的蓝色路标时起，斯蒂夫•罗格斯就再也没有开口说过半个字。他们都很清楚，离别的时刻已经到来。  
朗姆洛丢下钥匙，从旁边的座位上捞起外套，头也不回的撂下一句“我去抽口烟”，他下车走出几步远，坐在后排的巴基•巴恩斯如梦方醒，连忙打开车门叫住他。  
朗姆洛回头笑了笑，在树林的荫蔽下，巴恩斯的双眼幽绿近黑，深如潭水。  
一阵热流在他心中涌动，朗姆洛折回车边：“我去港口瞧瞧……半小时后回来,”他告诉他,“船会趁晚潮起航，所以，还有时间。”  
巴基张开嘴，欲言又止。  
朗姆洛忍不住弯下腰，在他唇边轻轻落下一个吻，一触即离，像羽毛那样温柔。  
“别后悔，”他低声告诉他，“无论怎样，别让自己后悔。”  
不待巴基回答，朗姆洛已转身离去——无论结果如何，他觉得自己这一生已然无悔。

港口距离树林最多十分钟路程，朗姆洛满怀心绪踟蹰而行，对周遭景物统统视而不见。几乎已经看到了海边栈桥，他才突然反应过来，虽说这破地方着实荒凉，但似乎也不该荒凉到举目四望空无一人的地步。这念头一出，多少次生死关头培养出的直觉瞬间发挥了作用，他几乎不假思索便掉头狂奔。无数思绪在脑中翻飞：这是一个圈套？不可能啊，无论是他、巴恩斯还是那个家伙，都是追踪与反追踪的顶级专家，他们分明已经再三确认过绝对没有缀上“尾巴”，怎会如此？究竟是哪里出了问题？  
就在这危急关头，朗姆洛的左肩猛地爆发一阵剧痛，比之前若干年中的任何一次不适都要严重十倍百倍，猝不及防之下，他几乎踉跄跌倒，几乎以为自己又中了枪。但那绝不是枪伤，痛楚分明自身体内部传出，隐没于血肉之中，就仿佛皮肤下窜动着滋滋作响的电流。  
只短短数个呼吸间，痛感已再度增强，半边身体全然失去了知觉。朗姆洛咬紧牙关，用颤抖的右手费力撕开领口，垂头望向伤处，却只见一点红光正在皮肤下面诡异闪烁，照亮其上凹凸不平的疤痕，每一闪都激起一股电流，在他体内肆虐，引发难以抑制的抽搐。  
朗姆洛大惊失色，这他妈是什么鬼！那些该死的混蛋究竟对他做了什么？  
他竭尽全力想要忽略肉体上的痛苦，继续向前，内心深处有个声音在拼命嘶吼：危险！危险！危险！巴基需要你！可是又一波更强的电流袭来，彻底麻痹了他的肌肉，朗姆洛失去平衡，重重摔倒在尘土里。

疼痛愈演愈烈，也许过了几秒钟，也许过了半小时，一个声音忽然出现在他头顶，那种冰冷、坚硬、毫无人味的声音，令他想起了Winter——想起了很多很多年前，那个初次相遇时的Winter。只不过与当年冷酷到空无一物的Winter不同，那声音里还有一股显而易见的暴虐气息，宛如嗜血凶兽。  
“……报告长官，‘锁链’已回收。”那声音说。  
一阵无线电背景杂音响起，有个男人在其中焦急应答：“……他的定位器会持续发射电流脉冲，不用管了……目标一定就在附近，全力展开搜索，锁定之后迅速报告，快点！”  
声音入耳，朗姆洛的心迅速跌入冰点，他已听出这是谁，他已约略明白了这是怎么一回事。霍华德•斯塔克……倾巢而出的神盾局……多年前就植入他肩膀里的遥控定位器……呵，他们叫他“锁链”呢，这就是他们让他这个不合格的管理员一直留在巴恩斯身边的原因吗？  
一股绝望的愤怒陡然充斥胸臆，如同喷发的活火山，熔岩流进他的四肢百骸里，带给他烧灼与撕裂的同时，也给了他前所未有的力量。朗姆洛挣扎着爬起身，努力从枪袋中掏出枪来，他不需要反击，甚至不需要自保，只需要拉开保险锁轻扣一下扳机……巴基会听见，巴基会明白，他会成功逃脱的，现在还来得及！  
他几乎已经成功了，却在那个瞬间，某样东西突然自他胸前耸出，朗姆洛根本没有看清，甚至没有感觉到特别疼痛，那东西就缩短消失了，他的身体破开一个洞，大量液体汩汩涌出，转眼间，满身满手都是刺目的红。  
是柄战斗刀，他模模糊糊想到。  
远处似乎有人在呼唤他的名字，然后是枪声，此起彼伏的枪声，就像是一场突如其来的雨，砸落在朗姆洛逐渐黑暗的世界之中。

……冷。  
出乎意料的，死亡的滋味并不算痛苦，只是冷。比血更冷，比冬天更冷，比世人的肮脏野心更冷。他的意识在一片冰湖中载沉载浮，生命中发生过的和再也不会发生的事统统席卷而来，整个人就像是穿行于梦境组成的迷宫。  
……真有趣啊，他竟然还在做梦……死去的人也会做梦吗？

布洛克•朗姆洛梦见了撅着嘴满脸不高兴的Winter，梦见了像只猫儿一样蜷缩着入眠的巴基•巴恩斯；他梦见他们回到了那不勒斯，或者那根本就不是那不勒斯，只不过是一个完全陌生的城市，他和他在其间并肩前行，偶尔目光碰触，就会交换一个小小的微笑——他梦见他们在一起，就这么过了一年又一年，直到有一天他老得再也拿不稳枪，满头乌发转为银霜，而他依然还是他们初遇时的模样，美得犹如一道照彻黑暗的光芒……在梦里，朗姆洛悠然走过了自己的一生，当终点到来时，他只觉平和安宁——回首来路，每一步、每一步都那样清晰，活着、爱着、竭尽全力，至此再无遗憾，亦无奢求。  
虽然上帝从未回应他的祈祷，但上帝总归是仁慈的。祂给了他一件珍贵赠礼，令他此生不曾虚度。

“……巴基……巴基•巴恩斯……”在梦里，朗姆洛轻轻呢喃那个名字，他在哪儿？他好吗？他一定平安无事是不是？巴基•巴恩斯配得上完美无缺的人生，他配得上世间美好的一切，他的旅途不该到此为止……所以，他一定要平安无事才好。  
上帝啊，恳求您！

有人在说话，声音穿透冰霜与迷雾，响在极高远处，仿佛又响在他耳边：“……巴基没事，不过他现在还不能来。”  
是谁？  
朗姆洛费尽全身气力方才勉强睁开眼，视野之内是一片亮白的光晕，其间似乎有个模糊人影。  
“……谁？”他想问，喉咙却火烧火燎，只能发出嘶嘶的气音。  
那人影却仿佛能明白他的意思，答道：“是我，斯蒂夫•罗格斯。”  
这名字仿佛激活了头脑中的某个开关，虽然无比缓慢笨拙，但他又可以开始思考了——难道我没死吗？朗姆洛努力去想，我怎么会没死呢？这是哪儿？神盾局把我们抓回来了吗？巴恩斯呢？还有Winter？  
他有那么多问题要问，却还不来及将其中任何一个说出口，另一个影子已凑过来，占据光晕的中心，紧接着手臂皮肤轻微刺痛，用不了几秒钟，他的世界再度陷入了黑暗。

至此他睡了又醒、醒了又睡，任疼痛和虚弱如影随形。每次睁眼身边只有面无表情的白老鼠们。几天后朗姆洛基本恢复了语言能力，可无论问什么，那些该死的家伙统统不发一言。疑虑与担忧开始如野草般疯长——不仅巴基始终没有来，甚至连罗格斯也不再露面了，究竟发生了什么事？他真的安全吗？  
就在快被胡思乱想逼疯的时候，一个年轻女人不请自来，突然出现在朗姆洛的病房里。她金发披散，穿件裁剪合宜的神盾局制式套装，这打扮令朗姆洛立时戒备，对于神盾局的女特工，他可从来没有什么好印象。  
女人怀抱一只记录夹，把录音机放在他的枕头边，板着脸问了一堆诸如姓名国籍出生年月之类的狗屁问题，朗姆洛哪里有心和她扯淡，径直问：“巴基•巴恩斯在哪？”  
“这超出了我的权限范围，朗姆洛先生。”那女人从记录夹上翻起眼皮，冷冰冰回答。  
“操你妈的权限，”朗姆洛咒骂，激烈的情绪引发了一阵轻微咳嗽，好容易压抑下来，他追问道，“那斯蒂夫•罗格斯呢？这总可以说了吧？听着，小妞，你不回答我的问题，就别想老子回答你的。”  
对方脸上现出一股清晰可辨的怒意，她咬了咬嘴唇，告诉他：“罗格斯局长在工作。”  
靠！所以那家伙又是神盾局局长了？  
“告诉罗格斯，老子要见他，现在就要见！好了，你可以滚了。”他咬牙道，只觉气血上头，天旋地转，肺部隐隐刺痛，床边成堆的仪器中有一台开始嘀嘀蜂鸣。  
一只白老鼠犹犹豫豫推门进来。“13号特工，”他招呼她，“病人情况不稳，你看是不是等等再……”  
那女人对他摇摇头，白老鼠犹豫片刻，脑袋终于缩了回去，门又关上了。她理了理头发，伸手按停录音机，尽量压低声音对他说：“巴恩斯先生正在接受审查，所以，朗姆洛特工，我劝你乖乖合作，你的回答对他很重要，对我们都很重要。”  
“审查？”听到这个词，朗姆洛的眼睛瞬间睁大，神盾局果然抓住了他！这是某种拷问或者刑罚的隐语吗？他可不信这所谓的审查真的只是字面意思，只是软禁和没完没了写报告那么简单，他又不傻。朗姆洛深恨自己不争气的身体，他的左手还绑在固定器里不得动弹，右手则连拿勺子喝麦片粥这种事都做不好，他挣扎着想要坐起身来，再度引发了那嘀嘀的警报声。  
“冷静，请你先冷静！”女特工回头看了看房门，声音更低了，“巴恩斯先生很安全，局长……不，罗格斯先生正在努力，他要陪他应对委员会，所以不能亲自过来，他们想要废止‘重生计划’，这需要很多证据，每一件可能的证据……总之现在的局势非常复杂，绝非三言两语能说清楚的，朗姆洛特工，假如你想帮他们的话，就请认真回答我的问题，一定要说实话。”  
朗姆洛沉默了，目光定定望着她的脸。  
许久，他问：“证据呢？让我相信你……相信你们，证据呢？”  
13号特工忽然露出饶有兴味的笑容，这是进门后她第一次显现出人性化的一面。“吃完巧克力要刷牙——巴恩斯先生让我这么告诉你。”  
朗姆洛忍不住也笑了。真是个混蛋，他想，天啊，他有多么想他！  
“……把录音机打开吧，”他告诉她，“还有，来杯水，我嗓子疼。”

当那女人带着两盘磁带和厚厚一摞记录纸匆忙离去时，朗姆洛也不是全无收获。经过一番旁敲侧击和讨价还价，他得到了很多重要信息：比如“重生计划”出现了致命缺陷，比如霍华德•斯塔克已经死了，再比如，巴基其实并没有被抓住，他是自愿回来的，因为放眼全世界，唯有神盾局可以救他的同伴，为了把他从死神手里硬生生抢回来，必须发生一个奇迹。  
布洛克•朗姆洛伸出他的手，那只颤颤巍巍，还无法完全控制的右手，“奇迹”发生了，他想，他似乎明白了些什么。  
他仰躺在病床上，长长吐出一口气，用手背遮住眼睛。

接下来的日子又只余等待，从黑夜到白昼，一天复一天。朗姆洛成为了最为听话的模范病人，为了早日恢复健康而竭尽所能。他不再愤怒，甚至不再徒劳追问任何事情，只是休养生息，默默积蓄力量，他想万一那个人回来了，也许还会需要他的帮助，他要等到那一天。  
他并没有等太久，他的伤势恢复的也比正常人要快，虽然只快一点点，并不算很夸张。就在朗姆洛终于摆脱了左肩固定器的那天夜里，半梦半醒之间，忽然听到有人在说话：“你能动得了吗？让点地方给我，外面好冷……”  
一时之间朗姆洛以为自己在做梦，抑或是体内的吗啡终于过量，引发了要命的幻觉。但是那声音听起来非常真实，比声音更加真实的则是温度——身边的床铺一沉，两只冰凉的脚毫不客气地塞进了他的被子里，贴在他的小腿外侧大喇喇汲取热量。  
布洛克•朗姆洛瞪圆双眼，不可置信地望着咫尺之外的那张脸，他真没料到，经历了一番生死之后，竟然会是这样的重逢。  
仿佛凭空出现的巴基•巴恩斯正侧躺在病床边缘，在夜灯昏暗的光芒映照下，向他露出微笑。  
“嗨，布洛克，”他说，“好久不见，想我了吗？”

万幸他早已脱离了危险状态，身上不再连接那些医疗机器，否则此刻血压飙高、心动过速的警报声肯定已经响彻房间。朗姆洛哪里还能记得身上有伤，下意识就想紧紧拥抱这个失而复得的精灵，当然，紧接着，他就因为自己的莽撞行为吃到了苦头，不争气的左肩痛得他失声惊呼。巴恩斯也吓了一跳，他从床上一跃而起，担心地问：“你没事吧？”  
我怎么会有事呢？朗姆洛想，我简直开心极了！  
他小心翼翼向左边挪了挪，尽量忍耐牵动伤口引发的不适，给他腾出一块空间。“快上来，”他对巴基说，“该死的你怎么冷成这样？”  
巴恩斯再次躺回他身边，这回动作轻多了，还小心翼翼拉起被子盖住两人，那双脚依然贴在朗姆洛的腿侧，这是他们的身体唯一接触的部分。  
“已经是冬天了，”他回答，“纽约城在下雪呢。”

整个世界都在下雪，但这间小小的病房内依旧温暖如春。  
“……你还好么，巴基？”朗姆洛问他，“他们没对你怎么样吧？”  
“绝对比你想象的要好，”他舒服地在被子下面动了动，“事情……蛮复杂，改天有空和你讲，不过现在已经没大碍了。”  
“……你们给我注射了血清，所以我才能捡回一条命，对吧？”  
“恩……严格来说，其实你早就注射过血清了，在你肩膀中枪的那一年，皮尔斯就让人给你注射了我的血液提取物，不过，你的体质很特别，几乎没有产生效果，无论是正面的改造还是相反的副作用都很微弱，所以他们判定实验彻底失败了，没有继续下去的价值——至少在斯蒂夫找到的原始记录里是这么说的。”  
“可是……”朗姆洛想起那穿胸一刀，更觉疑惑，“如果血清对我无效，这么重的伤势，我怎么可能活下来？”  
“不是全然无效，只是……你对血清不敏感，几十毫升肯定是没用的，达到一定数量自然就会起效了……万幸斯塔克随身携带着全套医疗设备。”  
“你……”朗姆洛震惊失语，他几乎能看到那画面，看到鲜红的液体顺着透明软管不断流入他的身体，看到巴基•巴恩斯的心脏泵出生命之源，维持着两个人的生机，一步一步将他从亡者的国度拉回人间。  
巴恩斯打了一个大大的哈欠，仿佛快要在这张狭窄的病床上睡着了：“没什么，你该感谢我们血型一样……明天再聊行么？我好多天都没睡安稳觉，困死了……”  
“……好。”朗姆洛怔怔回答，他感觉到旁边那人的身体渐渐放松，他的头无意识地靠近他，呼吸吹拂在他颈项间。  
他很快就睡着了。在朗姆洛身边，他总能睡得又香又沉。  
他的脚终于暖和起来。

虽然朗姆洛还有许许多多疑惑没有答案，虽然他也不相信麻烦真如巴基说的那样轻描淡写，但那统统不是问题，毕竟巴基•巴恩斯已经回来了，而他们还会有很多很多个明天。

(第十章A 完)


	11. 尾声A：一路顺风

尾声 A 一路顺风

1961年3月，早春的纽约港。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯和巴基•巴恩斯在栈桥上漫步，走走停停。从他们的右手边一直望过去，是矗立在薄雾中的自由女神像，而面前不远处的泊位上，排成两列的旅客们正鱼贯登上一艘巨大的远洋客轮。  
终于到了分别的时刻。

巴基停下脚步，放下手中的旅行箱，他回头确认了一下，又把脸转过来，对斯蒂夫露出微笑，那微笑几乎在闪闪发光。  
“……你有什么打算？”斯蒂夫问他，“我是说，你们有什么打算，等到了里斯本？”  
巴基耸耸肩：“谁知道呢？也许先到处走走瞧瞧吧，我可以边走边想。还记得吗，斯蒂夫？很久很久之前我们聊过的，当战争结束之后想要做什么，你说你想回家，而我想旅行全世界——你看，现在梦想实现了，多好啊！”  
斯蒂夫当然记得那件事，他觉得他应该接上一句俏皮话，但他着实不擅长这个。此时此刻，任何一点一滴关于过去的回忆都只会令他的喉咙里越发堵塞，最终他只好笑一笑，算作回答。  
“那你呢？你有什么打算？”巴基反问他。

我会留在这里，与我的责任为伴，斯蒂夫想，这一次我将直面所有真实，不屈服，不矫饰，无论那将多么艰难困苦。我要处理霍华德的身后事，帮玛利亚保住他们的公司，与委员会里那些腐朽的活死人们角力，让神盾局重新回到正轨，实现很多很多年前，三个年轻人曾在新泽西那间秘密地库里彻夜不眠，描绘出的宏伟蓝图——我们曾经多么年轻而单纯，多么雄心勃勃、骄傲自大；那样的三个年轻人，觉得世上的一切困难都可以克服，从没料到未来最恐怖的威胁不是敌人的武器，而是自己的心。  
我要继续去做很多很多年前那个斯蒂夫•罗格斯想要做的事，维护宪法，履行职责，保护国家的安全与民众的生活，化身坚盾抵御外敌；我要将“重生计划”彻底埋葬于黑暗里，然后像自由女神像守护纽约城一样成为它的守墓人，为了我们所犯的错误和所付出的代价——也为了你。  
但是这些他统统都没说，话到嘴边变为一句：“我想……我想我会和佩姬离婚。”  
巴基的脸上立刻浮现出隐隐的担忧，那神情斯蒂夫可有多么熟悉。他总是为他操心，而他总是习惯于他在为自己操心；习惯于得到他的爱，习惯于沐浴在他无所不在的爱意里……而从今往后，他必须开始习惯别的……  
——够了！斯蒂夫•罗格斯，他对自己说，别想！至少此时此刻先别想这个。  
“我知道这话我来说听上去很奇怪，”巴基皱着眉，“是的，我不喜欢佩姬，也许从一开始就没真心喜欢过，后来就更不会了……但公平点说，她有她的理由，这你得承认。离婚是件很严肃的事情，你不该草率做决定，如果是因为我的事……”  
“不，这和你无关，”斯蒂夫打断他，这个话题对他来说非常艰难，但那是巴基，所以又没那么难，“我们的问题不在这里。我……说真的，其实在我想要结婚、决定结婚的时候，并不懂结婚意味着什么，并不真正明白。我……我从来都不知道幸福的婚姻生活究竟是什么样子，我以为只要两个人没矛盾、不争吵、安安心心过一辈子然后再生两个孩子就很好……但那不对，那是不够的。的确，我们几乎不争吵，但那只不过因为我们都在过着自己的人生，从来没有过‘我们的人生’，只有‘我的人生’和‘她的人生’，我们不争吵只不过因为彼此都很明白，有些矛盾只要一说出口就会无法挽回，所以还是视而不见为好……她是骗了我，但我又何尝没有向她隐瞒过我的真实想法？我并不想单纯怪责佩姬，我想这里面我的错也许更多……但无论如何，我已考虑清楚了，这段婚姻应该结束——我会和她好好谈谈，满足她的所有要求，然后离婚。”  
巴基看着他的脸，长久的、长久的没有回应。最后他叹口气，走近半步拥抱他，把他的脑袋压在自己肩上。  
“斯戴维，”他在他耳边喃喃说，“你这傻大个，你让我怎么放心你啊？”  
“去你的，”斯蒂夫努力在他肩头微笑，“管好你自己吧，你这爱操心的家伙。”

已逝的岁月在这一刻忽然潮涌般袭来，那样熟悉，那样鲜活，几欲令人心碎。  
“……好吧，”巴基•巴恩斯放开他，“不是佩姬，也可以是别人，祝你找到一个真正能和你共享人生的人。加油吧，你一定能办到的，你能办到任何事，我早就告诉过你，只要多笑笑，别像个老头子就好，姑娘们会被你迷住的，相信我总没错。”  
斯蒂夫忍不住笑出声来，这又是曾经耳熟能详的台词。“是的，我能做到的，你放心吧。”他回答。  
——我已经找到了那个人。

尖利的汽笛声突然在空气里拉出一道长音，两人身后的栈桥已然半空，船员们正在大呼小叫招呼最后的乘客登船。斯蒂夫强迫自己微笑，我能做到的，他对自己说，我能做到这一切。  
他几乎是贪婪地望着眼前的巴基•巴恩斯，望着他那件黑色的长大衣，他的牛仔裤和那双休闲皮鞋，他眼睛的颜色和他的微笑，只想把这一刻永远的烙印在记忆里。巴基的头发剪得很短，看上去年轻得不可思议，就像是光阴陡然倒转，一切都回到了故事开始之前。  
他记得那是很多很多年前的往事，也是在这样一个码头上，他挤在人群中送别他的朋友；他记得那是一艘军用运兵船，喷着高耸的黑色煤烟，身前身后到处都是穿军装的男子在和他们的恋人吻别，空气中溢满离愁别绪。那天巴基背着他的行军包，站在栈桥上回头朝他望，笑容如同冬日暖阳，他向他挥舞军帽，短发被海风吹得飘飞起来。  
他想起来了，那一天站在人群中的自己正在祈祷，祈祷他一路顺风，祈祷他平安归来，祈祷噩兆远离幸运随行，祈祷不久的将来自己就能去到他身边，享受重逢的至大喜悦。那一天的自己能清晰地感觉到肋骨下有一股不可遏止的强烈冲动，就像是胸中鼓荡着的第二颗心，当年他不知道那情绪是什么——或者他假装自己不知道，可是现在他已经懂了。他已然明白那是萌生于灵魂中的爱火：朋友之爱、兄弟之爱、伴侣之爱；他是他骨中之骨、肉中之肉、血中之血，此生此世无可替代，独一无二。  
——可是已经来不及了，已经来不及。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯看着巴基•巴恩斯，试图想象当他离去之后、当他真的消失在自己的人生之中时会发生什么事。其实那一切也许不会有太多变化，和之前的十六年差不多，他告诉自己，只不过内心深处那个只留给一个人的小领域将尘埃满布，再也无人到访；只不过无论痛苦、疲乏、矛盾、压力……再也没有人可以听他倾诉，只是这样而已。他确定自己能够挨过去，能照常履行职责，甚至还能开怀大笑——只是那世界将是灰色的，天空、大地、人群，一切的一切，都是深深浅浅不同色调的灰，仅此而已。  
他想他能承受这个。  
他已经依赖了他太久，远比他自己以为的更加依赖，他习惯于依赖与索取，那么现在就到了回馈的时候。  
他想他能做到。  
他该放他自由了。

“……对不起，巴基，”他叫他的名字，他不能流泪，不能悲伤，他要努力微笑——但是他开始觉得自己可能做不到。  
“对不起，在你最需要我的时候，我不在你身边……”最终他这么说，这不是全部，但的确是他的悔恨之源，他将为此悔恨终生。  
巴基再次倾过身子和他拥抱，用一只手轻拍着他的背，比社交礼貌允许的程度更亲密，时间也更长久——在多年前的那场别离时，他也曾经这么做过，当年的那份贪恋依然还在指尖流连，与此时此刻新生的不舍交织在一起。  
“对不起，我没办法继续照顾你了，斯戴维，”他也在向他说抱歉，“对不起，我答应过你我会陪你到最后，但是我没能坚持，我没能一直等，我……我爱上了别人……”  
斯蒂夫的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，一句话梗在他的喉咙里，但是他不能对他说“我爱你”，这句话已经足足晚了十六年，现在他该放他自由了。  
——在那一次别离时他就该告诉他的，当他穿着那身帅气的军装与他拥抱，他就该这么对他讲，然后这故事一定会有个完全不同的结局，那可有多么好！  
“……Jerk，”他努力吸着气，忍耐即将夺眶而出的泪水，“干嘛道歉呢？你真是装着全世界的傻气……到了那边记得给我写信，再偷懒玩消失我发誓我真会揍你的……”  
“好的，我保证……Punk。”而他回答，用力搂了一下他的肩，如同时光从未改变。

巴基•巴恩斯放开手，提起行李箱转身步上栈桥，走到一半的时候他又停下脚步，回头给了他一个微笑，两只手指并拢在额角边，随即斜斜上扬，他在和他说“再见”。  
——没事的，目送他的背影，斯蒂夫想，我可以等：十年、二十年、五十年、七十年……我可以一直等到时间的尽头。直到有一天你平安归来；直到有一天当我在人群中孤单前行，疲惫不堪，只需要转过一个弯，抬头时就会看见你站在街道的那一边对我微笑，笑容如同冬日暖阳。在那瞬间连绵不绝的冷雨会停，我灰白的世界会再度拥有华丽色彩……在此之前，愿你一路顺风，愿噩梦远离幸运随行——而我会一直等待。  
我有无限的时间，我当然可以等。  
这一次，当你再度归来时，我绝对不会放你走了。

到了那一天，故事会继续，就像是在广袤的银河中，一颗星终于找到了另一颗星，然后我们就可以绕着彼此转动，直到永恒——到了那一天，就再也不会孤独了。  
在那一天到来前，我可以忍耐，我可以等。

“再见，我的……朋友。”他轻轻回答，声音被海风卷起，吹向未来。

未来终将到来。

***

汽笛声中，踏板一截一截抽起，脚下的甲板忽然一阵晃动，船已离岸。  
布洛克•朗姆洛目送着港口渐行渐远，直至消失无踪，唯有盘旋的海鸥飞翔于灰色的云层之间，朝阳的辉光为它们的翅膀笼上红霞，他想这大概是自己最后一次看到美洲大陆，他不会再回来了。而自始至终，巴基•巴恩斯就站在他身边，眼睛眨也不眨地凝望水天交接处，神情若有所思。  
朗姆洛正犹豫着要不要开口，巴基忽然说：“海水很凉的。”  
“嗯？”朗姆洛一愣。  
“而我讨厌游泳。”巴基继续道。  
朗姆洛满腹狐疑，完全不知道他在讲什么。  
巴基转过身，斜倚着栏杆对他微笑：“所以别再问我后不后悔，更不准告诉我你可以一个人走，或者诸如此类的屁话，因为我不会跳船游回去的。”  
“哈！”朗姆洛不禁笑出声。笑着笑着，他竟然觉得眼角有点热。

“也许……你是该好好想想，什么对你最好。”他忍不住告诉他。  
巴基•巴恩斯嗤笑一声：“打住！别替我决定什么才是对我好，我心里有数。”  
说着，他从怀中掏出烟盒和打火机，点上一根，咬在嘴唇中间。妈的，这家伙叼烟的样子，简直像是Winter在吃棒棒糖，朗姆洛不由想。他低头望了望自己依然吊在绷带里的左臂，“我的呢？给我来一根啊。”他要求。  
巴基对他伸过来的右手熟视无睹，转头向半空中吐出一口悠长的烟气：“我该说的已经说了，你就没什么话和我讲吗？”  
这下子朗姆洛彻底糊涂了。讲什么？这是什么谜语？他到底想干嘛？

“……唉，”巴基深深叹口气，弹掉香烟，用手将海风吹乱的额发拨向脑后，他的双眸绿如艳阳高照时的水面，荡漾着粼粼波光，“有些话我一直觉得挺蠢的，我一直觉得，心里明白就好，根本不必说出口，我们又不是小姑娘，是不是？所以，我这辈子都在等着别人先开口……不过现在我想明白了，那其实没必要，而且你实在太笨了，所以我已经不愿等待……”  
布洛克•朗姆洛的眉毛渐渐拧成一团。  
“听着，我就说一次，”巴基•巴恩斯将身子倾向他，在他耳边吐出一句话，然后勾起嘴角笑笑，转身返回船舱去。留下朗姆洛一个人如遭电击，呆然立于原地，脑海中乱成一锅粥——那是他母国的语言，是全世界最适合表白的语言。  
“……Ti amo.”巴基说。

“我爱你。”

（尾声A完）  
（叉冬线 全文完）


	12. B线：斯蒂夫·罗格斯（终）

-1-

事情不该是这样的，斯蒂夫•罗格斯想。

此刻他驾驶着一辆老旧掉漆的蓝色福特，直接把油门踩到了底，在弯弯曲曲的乡村公路上狂奔，心中只有这个念头。他用一只左手掌握方向盘，右手则时不时伸向副驾驶席，贴在巴基•巴恩斯裸露的手背皮肤上感受体温。巴基在发烧，他身上的大片鲜红已经氧化干结，血压低至临界值，陷入了间歇性的昏迷之中。  
“斯蒂夫……斯蒂夫……”巴基闭着眼，连嘴唇都惨白失色，断断续续呼唤他的名字。斯蒂夫•罗格斯努力眨动双睫，拼命压抑正在夺眶而出的泪水：“我在这里，巴基，我在这里，”他回答他，“坚持住！坚持住！我们就快到了，只要你坚持！”他似乎听见了巴基低低的笑声，但是却不敢回头去看，眼泪模糊了他的视线，他用手背飞快擦拭。真的不该是这样的，他想。  
巴基逐渐沉默下来，一时间密闭的车窗内只有发动机隆隆的轰鸣，不知过了多久，斯蒂夫忽然听到了那个名字，轻似雪片，宛如叹息，在狭小的空间飘荡，终至消散无踪。他的心脏猛地一跳，几乎是下意识地，斯蒂夫狠狠踩住刹车板，车胎发出刺耳尖叫，在公路上滑出一段长长的距离才终于停稳。斯蒂夫解掉安全带，将身子倾过去：“巴基！”他喊他的名字，他的声音都在打着颤。巴基毫无反应，那只手垂落腿侧，头歪向一边，面容隐藏在车顶灯洒落的阴影里。斯蒂夫•罗格斯只觉得虚空中有一双看不见的巨掌，正在慢慢扼紧他的脖颈，把他赖以生存的氧气全都夺走，恐惧攫住他的心，他简直没有勇气将手指伸过去探查——  
巴基•巴恩斯的呼吸停了。

***

是的，他曾经祈祷过，很多很多次——向上帝，甚至向魔鬼，向这世间有形无形有灵无灵的一切伟大力量。他愿付出任何代价，只求光阴倒转，让他能阻止那些悲剧，弥补那些悔恨；他愿付出任何代价，只求巴基•巴恩斯能够留在他身边。  
但是，事情不该是这样的。

当那块指示港口方向的路标第一次出现的时候，斯蒂夫•罗格斯就陷入了绝望之中。不，或者不该这么说，早在那之前，当他抛弃一切重新拿起他的盾，甚至当他终于对他说出那句话，而巴基的回答却是“我当然知道你爱我，我也爱你，但爱情从来都不是生活的全部”的时候，他的绝望就已经开始了。原来绝望不是一种固定不变的状态，而是一层深似一层的硫磺业火，斯蒂夫觉得自己在下坠，一直一直向下掉落，而地狱永无尽头。  
他在出发之后第九天的夜里做了那个梦。他梦见自己回到了1944年，回到了那列穿梭于阿尔卑斯山中的火车之上。一切都和记忆相同，他被光束枪击倒，盾牌脱手飞出，巴基冲出来捡起他的盾，特意将盾牌换到另一只手，试图将那个机器混蛋从他身边引开。接着，巴基就从轰开的破洞处飞了出去，那毫无疑问是斯蒂夫•罗格斯一生中最为惊恐的时刻，他奋不顾身扑过去找寻他，他看到他抓住车厢外的铁管悬吊在半空中，他拼命向他伸出自己的手——在现实中，他抓住了他，但是在那个黑暗的梦里，铁管先一步断裂，巴基像一片雪花般被冷风吹落，而他眼睁睁看着他消失无踪。在那个瞬间，世界一片死寂，唯剩鼓膜深处的血流发出轰鸣……斯蒂夫•罗格斯大声叫着巴基的名字苏醒过来，汗水已将身上的T恤浸湿。  
那个噩梦实在太过真实了，真实的就好像曾经发生过一样，真的就好像他已经失去了他。在那个无名的汽车旅馆中，在黑暗的没有窗户的房间里，美国队长彻底情绪崩溃，像个没有自控力的孩子一样失声痛哭，把脸死死埋在散发着霉味的枕套中。  
曾经有一个少年，他觉得自己的人生就是一块雪白的画布，而在那画布的某个角上，画着他的巴基，，巴基就是他的布鲁克林、故乡以及家。后来他长大了，命运让他变成英雄，也让他忘记了自己是谁。他拼命在画布上涂抹其他色彩，描绘各种风景，他分明知道当这张画完成的时候，最美的当然还是最初，但是那时候他实在太年轻，年轻就意味着贪婪和自大，意味着永不满足，他将自己的好运视为理所当然，他以为想要的永远都会属于自己。  
那个少年可有多么愚蠢啊！巴基从来不是角落里的某个美好形象，他是将整块画布固定在正确位置的那颗图钉。没有了他，即使画遍了这世间所有的瑰丽奇景又怎样？  
而他要失去他了，就要失去他了……

再遥远的路也有尽头，再漫长的相送也不过是离别的序曲。布洛克•朗姆洛摔上了车门，他将这最后的短暂时间留给他们两人。  
巴基静静望着他，长途跋涉令那张脸略显憔悴，下巴上还生着没有来得及清理的胡茬。  
“抱歉，斯蒂夫，”他向他微笑。那微笑化成了插向他心口的刀。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯知道自己应该坚强，他的理智在说着他该放他自由，像个真正的好朋友那样送上祝福，为了他的爱，为了巴基曾经为他做过的一切。这是他应得的，他该付出代价。  
但是那太难了，实在是太难、太难了，时间的定义被无限延展，他已能清楚的看见自己的整个人生，以今时今日为临界点，划分出白昼与黑夜。只是向未来看一眼，他便觉不堪重负。  
“对不起，巴基，”他回答，几乎因此而哽咽，“我很后悔，非常非常后悔……”  
巴基脸上露出心痛与不忍，他张开手臂与他拥抱，揉乱他脑后的乱发。“噢，斯戴维……”巴基叹息般呼唤他的名字，侧脸在他的鬓角落下冰凉的亲吻，自从母亲离世后，只有他会这么叫他——再也没有了，从今往后再也没有了。  
“我很抱歉，”他告诉斯蒂夫，“我很抱歉……”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯唾弃自己的软弱，他曾经那么多次下定决心，一定要微笑着送他离开，但是事到临头，他发觉自己真的做不到。他们拥抱了很久，方才缓缓分开，斯蒂夫看到巴基的脸上也有湿痕，他也终究没能忍住泪水。  
“……我爱你。”斯蒂夫告诉他，这话说的不合时宜，但已经冲口而出，“记得这个……求你了，记得这个。”  
“我也爱你，斯戴维，”巴基微笑着，拭去眼角滚滚而下的热泪，“从很久很久以前开始，直到永远……我永远都爱你。”  
他们再一次拥抱，这次短暂得多，也生硬客套得多。在情感的爆发之后，他们必须退回去了，退回到好朋友的位置。在这世界上，并不是相爱的人就注定在一起，上帝不会确保任何事，爱情从来都不是生活的全部。

事后想来，正是在那时候，当车内的两人彻底沉浸在自己的情绪之中，浑然忘却一切时，变故已然发生了。然后如雪崩一般，一件小事推动了另一件小事，越滚越大，最后彻底失去控制，不可挽回。  
他们真不应该让朗姆洛一个人离开去港口，更不应该过于盲目自信，认定已完全摆脱了神盾局的追踪，可以稍微放松一下。他们终究还是低估了佩姬和霍华德，特别是霍华德，低估了“重生计划”多年来的经营与积累。其实巴基曾经怀疑过的，怀疑神盾局在明知道他与朗姆洛之间不该有的亲密关系的情况下，为什么不索性替Winter Soldier换一个管理员？那显然更符合安全原则。起初他以为也许是朗姆洛身上也在进行着秘密的血清实验，但这个可能性后来被否决了。巴基百思不得其解，无论如何也想不到，答案其实很简单：朗姆洛与他关系如何从来不在神盾局的考虑范围之内，他存在的意义不在于他的态度，而在于他本身——从12年前起，他的身体中就埋藏了特制的脉冲定位装置，可以在一定范围内进行远距离激活和控制，朗姆洛每一次因为旧伤复发而入院治疗，都不过是对这装置的维护与更新罢了。起初这也许只是作为一个心血来潮的实验，但最后却成了拴住巴基•巴恩斯的无形锁链，而他与他的关系越紧密，这锁链就越是牢不可破。  
终于，他们依靠那“锁链”追来了。当斯蒂夫和巴基从自己的情绪中摆脱，开始察觉到周遭的异样时，已经来不及。他们抛下汽车去寻找朗姆洛，刚刚走出不远，就撞上了一名强壮的光头男子，穿着没有标记的纯黑作战服。光头男瞥了他俩一眼，低头向着手中的对讲机报告：“斯塔克先生，已发现目标……对，两个在一起……坐标是……”斯蒂夫向他抛出他的星盾，那男子轻松闪躲。斯蒂夫和巴基对望一眼，都明白强敌已至。  
“你先走！”斯蒂夫对巴基说。他们两人之间的默契已然深入骨髓，无需过多解释什么。敌人显然也不愿同时以一敌二，他甚至带着一点不怀好意的微笑，目送巴基的身影奔出树林，回头对斯蒂夫说：“Captain，你不会以为只来了我一个吧？”  
斯蒂夫此刻根本没有和人聊天的打算，在他的内心之中，预警的钟声正鸣响不绝。事已至此，多说无益。  
他握紧飞回来的星盾，昂起头，径直道：“来吧！”

-2-

一记重拳被星盾挡住，钢铁的拳套刮擦着振金表面的喷漆，发出刺耳噪音。斯蒂夫在盾后飞起一脚踹向对方小腹，对方转身闪避，同时冲他的侧肋挥拳反击……陌生的面孔、非人的力量、以及不可思议的灵活性，答案似乎已经呼之欲出。  
“重生计划”果然成功了，这个念头在斯蒂夫心中闪现。说实话，他并不畏惧面前的对手，因为他很清楚，战斗能力绝不只限于肉体的发达程度或者某种天赋异禀，更需要清醒的头脑和无数的经验积累——而论及后两者，他对自己的信心其实远超对于血清本身。  
他从未享受过暴力，从未因此而感觉优越，但他同样不得不承认，他享受那种肾上腺素持续飙升的奇妙境界，那种头脑中有明确目标，整个世界收缩到方寸之间，了解敌人是谁并且专心致志将其击倒的单纯过程。有时候他也想，也许自己真的是为战斗而生。

“……你要在那玩意儿后头藏多久，老头子？”对手发出恶毒的嘲弄，“你早就该退休了，你这样还算美国队长吗？”很好，这代表他已开始失去耐心。斯蒂夫依旧一言不发，第三次采用同样的防御姿势，在多数情况下，星盾的作用其实并不是单纯的保护，而是一种心理战术，否则，它干嘛要漆成一个靶子？如他所料，对手果然被自己的思维惯性俘获，使用了几乎与之前相同的战术应对，斯蒂夫趁机持盾转守为攻，突然加快了进击节奏。猝不及防之下，对手的呼吸开始混乱，不由自主向后退避。已经晚了，斯蒂夫冷冷想，三秒钟后他的拳头结结实实轰在敌人胸口，耳中听到了骨头断裂的脆响——确认对手也有血清并非全无益处，至少他出手不必考虑是否需要留力的问题。  
“……藏到你自己犯错为止，小鬼。”尘埃落定之后，斯蒂夫才开口回答对方的垃圾话。而那不久前还趾高气昂的光头男子已经满脸是血，意识不清。斯蒂夫拎着他的衣领将他从地上拉起来，逼问道：“霍华德在哪儿？”  
那人似乎想要回答，张开口，却只从齿缝间涌出一股鲜血，喉咙里发出呛咳的声音。而几乎与此同时，一阵凌乱的枪声在远处响起，斯蒂夫的心脏立时漏跳了一拍。  
——你以为我们只有一个吗？  
巴基！

他在地面上倒扣着的星盾边缘一踩，星盾飞起，恰恰好被他伸手捞住，固定在前臂上。斯蒂夫在那人的小腿处狠狠补上一脚，确保他失去追击能力，随即头也不回向枪声来处奔去。

几分钟后他在一片开阔的缓坡上找到了巴基•巴恩斯，巴基半蹲在地上，与满身是血、一动不动的朗姆洛在一起，而在他们两人四周，十米范围之内横七竖八倒着至少六位神盾局特工，满地都是丢弃的弹药和枪支。  
“巴基！”他快步奔过去，顺带转头观察四周，从战术方面考量，目前这位置实在是太不利了，趁追踪者还未赶到，他们必须尽快转移。  
可是巴基毫无反应，他似乎完全没有听到斯蒂夫的呼唤，依旧保持着那个半蹲的姿势，背部紧绷，头颅低垂，所有的注意力都集中在躺倒的朗姆洛身上。  
斯蒂夫再唤一声，赶到近前，不由自主倒吸一口冷气。他终于看到了之前被巴基的身体遮住的朗姆洛的上半身：整个左肩鲜血淋漓，翻开的皮肉下一片焦黑，还有若有若无的红光断断续续闪烁着，一把军用短匕首插在他的左胸，直至没柄——这个一小时前还在和他针锋相对的男人此刻面色惨白如纸，双目紧闭，显然已经断了气。  
斯蒂夫打从内心深处生出一股深沉的愤怒——是的，当理智失控，在那些最为扭曲绝望的噩梦深处，他曾阴暗地希冀过他的消失，但当这件事当真于眼前发生，他却只觉得愤怒。他……他的确讨厌朗姆洛，他对他在巴基生命中占据的位置又妒又恨，他们永远也不可能成为朋友，但这绝对不意味着他的死就是正确的，更不意味着杀害他的人可以这么做。这不对。只因为没有血清，只因为已经被“有效使用”，他的生命就不再具备价值，就该在并无必要的情况下被轻易剥夺，轻易到仿佛用笔在纸页上划掉一个名字——这不对！  
霍华德……假如是霍华德下令如此，假如他该为这件事负责的话，斯蒂夫为其间隐含的极度冷酷和轻慢而感觉恶心，为这种对待活人如同对待机械零件一样的态度而感觉恶心。也许这就是为什么他们始终在欺骗他，因为他们很清楚他会为此而感觉恶心。斯蒂夫强迫自己将注意力扭转过来，如今的局面下，纠结于这点显然并不明智。  
“巴基，”他第三次呼唤他的朋友，“我们必须走，马上！否则就来不及了。”巴基依旧充耳不闻，斯蒂夫直到此时才发现，他的手和死去的朗姆洛的手紧紧握在一起。  
“我们可以……可以带他走，如果你想。”他补充道。  
虽然这提议实在愚蠢透顶。

巴基还是没有动，而变故却在此刻发生：一小队特工出现在陡坡的高处，另外两个方向，则分别走来一男一女，和之前那个光头男一样，都穿着纯黑的没有标记的作战服。来不及了，追兵已至。  
“巴托克没到啊？Captain，你把那光头佬干掉了？”女人环顾四周，率先开口。  
“……他在树林那边，你们可以送他去急救。”  
斯蒂夫冷静回答，此刻不同之前，他倒希望这种无聊对话越漫长越好，他不敢回头看巴基的情况，只保持戒备尽量向他靠近，将他护在自己的防御范围之内。  
“哼，那废物。”女人脸上现出轻蔑的神色，另外一边的男子更是发出一声嘲弄的咕哝。  
斯蒂夫敏锐的发觉到他们显然毫无同伴意识，不光是对那个被他打倒的巴托克，甚至彼此之间也刻意保持着安全距离，至于另一边的普通特工们，对这两人的态度更是显而易见的恐惧与提防。  
霍华德啊，你究竟将血清给了什么人？斯蒂夫不由在心中喟叹，他最担心的事情果然发生了。而非常讽刺的一点是，此刻对于他们这差不多算是唯一的利好消息，假若今日可以逃出生天的话，最大的希望显然就是敌人在作战配合方面的先天缺陷。

“别他妈废话了，直接搞定他们，斯塔克还等着呢。”那男子一边说，一边从背后取下一挺手持机枪，显然，对于霍华德，他的话语中也缺乏敬意。  
“等一下，看看Winter Soldier在干什么。”那女子反对，她已发觉了巴基的异状。其实在她开口之前，斯蒂夫敏锐的听力早就捕捉到了巴基发出的局促的呼吸声，以及仿佛在忍耐苦痛似的强自压抑的低吟。他几乎动用了四倍的意志力才克制住自己不要回头张望，众敌环伺，无论是什么变故，尽量保护他都是第一要务，这时候对他本人的直接关心毫无益处。  
“管他呢，”男子烦躁回答，“打两发不就知道了？”他抬起手中武器，随意扣下了扳机。  
子弹打在斯蒂夫飞挡过来的星盾上，激起串串火花，混战就这么猝不及防的开始了。

这两人的实力与之前那个巴托克相若，显然在接受血清注射前就已是普通人中的顶尖水平，强化后更有了质的飞跃。斯蒂夫以一敌二，还要分心身后，只有勉力支撑。为了有效牵制敌人，他不得不放弃对自身某些次要部位的防护，很快腿上就中了一脚，而紧接着，那女人手中的匕首自他肩头划过，血迅速从割破的夹克裂缝中涌出来。如果他们得到的命令不是制服他而是要取他性命的话，斯蒂夫想，他也许早就坚持不下去了，而即使他们不会轻易痛下杀手，这样的局势持续下去也只会越来越不利。而更为可怕的是，他眼角的余光忽又扫到一批刚刚赶来的神盾局特工，以及带领他们的第四位黑衣人。  
霍华德究竟有多少份血清？斯蒂夫一阵心悸……却在这时，枪声响了。  
枪声来自身后，是小口径的手枪，一声接一声，频率并不急切，甚至还带有一种古怪的韵律感——是巴基！  
在醒悟过来的那一刻，斯蒂夫身上背负着的千钧重担全都不翼而飞，他的精神再度回复那种高度集中的稳定状态，仿佛世界上只剩下敌人与自己。他不再分出余裕去关注巴基的行动，但那刚刚赶来的第四人并未加入他这边的战局，所以应该是已经和巴基交上了手吧？几乎不假思索，斯蒂夫的战斗模式也自然而然的调整了，变得更加富有进攻性，与之前的保守策略判若两人。因为他知道此刻有人正在守护他的背，他可以完全放心，那简直是一种肌肉记忆，他的身体记得与巴基并肩战斗时那种心有灵犀与酣畅淋漓，那种无可替代的安定感。现在他们是二对三，再加上两队担任外围火力封锁随时可能朝他们发射冷枪的神盾局特工，但是斯蒂夫已经成竹在胸，他知道他们一定会赢。  
因为他和巴基在一起。  
只要他们在一起什么样的困难都不在话下。

战斗进行的很快，不过两分钟，便以一种斯蒂夫全然没有预料到的方式宣告终结：毫无预兆的，三发点射子弹从他身后突兀而至——最近的一发几乎擦过他的脸颊——全部打中了他的对手之一，两发在躯干上，最后一发直接爆头。那男子前额中心出现了一个焦黑的弹孔，血和白浆从脑后喷出，至死依然是满脸的不敢置信。  
而不光是他不敢置信，同样的震惊也出现在斯蒂夫脸上，他甚至下意识以为这子弹肯定不是来自巴基，或许只是对方某人的误射。巴基怎么会这么做呢？他怎么就能笃定斯蒂夫一定不会往右方稍微移动几英寸？事实上连斯蒂夫自己都无法确保这一点。那么答案只有一个：巴基并不在乎会不会误伤甚至误杀他，只在乎射中敌人取其性命——斯蒂夫再也无法保持冷静，他已彻底将剩下的那个女人抛诸脑后，转头望向他的伙伴，只看见巴基刚才用来射击的枪支已经丢在了地上，正手持一柄连护手都被染红的战斗刀与最后赶来的那名黑衣男子揉身近战，动作凌厉狠辣，下手毫不留情。那男子似被他的气势所慑，突然后退一步掏出手枪向巴基射击，但巴基的动作却比他更快，他并不躲闪子弹，反而毫不迟疑疾扑过去，左手猛地扳开对方持枪的那只右臂向下压，右手的匕首直刺而出。枪声响了，巴基的左侧腰腹间爆出一捧红花，他却仿佛毫无知觉，甚至没有一丝颤抖，就那么面无表情的用右手短刀割断了对方的喉咙。  
又一个人倒下，满脸同样的不可置信。他不相信会有人只为争得一招先机，就用自己的血肉之躯去挡子弹；不相信有人冷酷、精准到宛如一架没有痛感的机器。  
斯蒂夫只觉自己被一道从天而降的雷霆劈中，他张开口却突然发不出任何声音。而他的对手，那名同样接受了血清强化的女人爆发出歇斯底里的尖叫，向那些在外围踟蹰不前的神盾局特工们：“开枪啊！你们还等什么！”

她的气急败坏却只起了反作用，那些特工心胆俱裂、不进反退，甚至有几个胆小的径直掉头走避，不过片刻功夫，已全部一哄而散。接下来的事情就容易了，斯蒂夫没费多少功夫便持盾将他的对手击倒，他逼问她：“你们还有什么布置？霍华德在哪儿？”  
那女人的精神已近崩溃，她暗色的瞳孔中忽然出现了一道身影，她尖叫起来……随即，枪声又一响，伴随着斯蒂夫的大吼：“不，巴基！不！”可是已经晚了，太晚了，那女人心口的位置开出一个可怕的血洞——几乎和朗姆洛尸体上的致命伤在同一处。

斯蒂夫只觉浑身冰冷，仿佛周遭气温骤然降至零下，连呼吸都被寒霜冻结。他颤抖着、颤抖着呼唤那个名字：“巴基……”  
“Who the hell is Bucky？”  
一个陌生、低哑且毫无感情的声音回答。

-3-

他认得这个人，斯蒂夫醒悟到。

无数片段在他脑海中一闪而逝：暗夜、月光、从水塔顶端一跃而下的身影，以及背后传来的扳机扣动的轻响……他记得朗姆洛惊恐的高喊，记得后脑的那记重击，记得自己曾经在生死之间打了一个转——就如同方才他向他身边的敌人开枪之时。  
面前的这个人不是他的巴基——巴基说过，因为血清的副作用，在他的身体里诞生了另外一个人，就像是红骷髅变异的脸，就像是双头蛇——所以那是Winter Soldier,幽灵故事、传奇杀手，一个生命中从未有过斯蒂夫•罗格斯存在的陌生人，也许比霍华德所有的超级战士加起来都要危险，危险一百倍。  
但是他的脸……巴基绝对不会视人命如草芥，巴基绝对不会将斯蒂夫的生命置于危险之中，他绝对不是巴基！但是他站在那里，他的脸……  
“巴……不，Winter Soldier……”他称呼他，“你受伤了。”

那个人低头看了一眼自己的侧腹，那里的衣服正在迅速被鲜血染红。他面无表情的将手按在伤口上，用力之重连旁观的斯蒂夫都感到一阵莫名刺痛。他转身，走到最近一具尸体前略显艰难的跪地，在敌人身上摸索。斯蒂夫忽然明白过来，他也许在找东西包扎伤口。  
“车上有急救包。”他忍不住说。  
那个人的动作停了，回过头，与他四目相接，仿佛第一次发现了斯蒂夫的存在。那双曾经多么明亮的绿眸此刻深黯犹如阴影中的青苔，斯蒂夫只觉自己被吸入了那瞳孔里，吸入一道旋转着的、爆裂的黑色飓风。  
那是他的愤怒，斯蒂夫豁然醒悟：尽管脸上几乎没有表情，但毫无疑问他在发怒——暴怒，以及哀恸刻骨。  
因为布洛克•朗姆洛死了。

Winter Soldier在那死尸身上一无所获，他缓慢地站起身，捂住伤处的手不自主地颤抖了一下，斯蒂夫的心跳也跟着错了位。他看着他走向另一具尸体，又要重复之前的过程，斯蒂夫试图劝阻：“你不要随便移动了，伤口会撕裂的，我帮你找……”  
他的话并没有说完，因为眼前的这个人毫无预兆转过身来，面无表情向他举枪射击。Winter Soldier似乎完全没有受到剧痛与失血的干扰，动作依旧那么精准且流畅。幸好两人之间尚有一段距离，幸好斯蒂夫始终维持着高度戒备，这才及时反应过来，用星盾挡住了连串的子弹。紧接着，他还没调整好防守位置，Winter Soldier已经裹携着疾风骤雨般的攻击猛扑而至。  
在斯蒂夫的一生中，曾经经历过无数大大小小的战斗，但他真的不记得，有哪场战斗如此令他心惊肉跳。Winter Soldier真的很强，比起霍华德的超级战士们那些虚有其表的强大，他的能力显然来自于千锤百炼的实战，每一击都简洁有效，毫无花俏；更可怕的是，比起他自己是否会被眼前那把刚刚取过人命的匕首刺中，斯蒂夫更担忧巴基……不，更担忧Winter Soldier会不会因为这些攻击动作而使得枪伤进一步恶化。  
“够了！”斯蒂夫高喊，“巴基……或者Winter Soldier，无论你是谁，够了！快停下！”  
回答他的是匕首从上往下的一击，“当”的一声被星盾挡住，Winter Soldier忽然松开手，任匕首掉落，转而翻腕抓住星盾的边缘，向一侧扭转。尽管受了重伤，他的力气依旧大得惊人，斯蒂夫被他的攻势带动，凌空旋转了半圈，持着的星盾也脱了手。  
Winter Soldier握紧那面盾挡在身前，与他拉开几步距离肃然而立，大口大口喘息着，汗珠如雨从额头滑落。  
“够了，别打了！”斯蒂夫站定身形，也在喘着气，他大声吼道，“如果你非要杀我，也等我先替你止血再说。”  
他看得很清楚，在那星盾后面，鲜红已经浸透了半边裤管。  
斯蒂夫只觉心如刀割。

Winter Soldier的脚步忽然一个踉跄，他的头低垂下去，几乎无法稳住身体，这一定是血压降低造成的间歇性晕眩。斯蒂夫再也无法坐视旁观，他再顾不得Winter Soldier会不会又像变戏法一样从身上不知道什么地方变出枪来直接毙了他——他现在可是连盾都没有——管他呢！他总不能眼睁睁看着他的血流光。  
斯蒂夫径直冲过去，全然无视星盾后面突然伸出的又一把柯尔特（果然）。“开枪吧！”他告诉他，“我不会伤害你，你看，你拿着我的盾，我并没有武器，所以，我并不想伤害你——如果你不信那就开枪！”  
他知道那是Winter Soldier，他知道那不是巴基：巴基从来不会露出那种愤怒、惊恐、迷茫又惶惑的神情，巴基绝不会与他为敌……  
他知道那不是他的巴基——但无论他是谁，如果这真的是一个斯蒂夫•罗格斯会死于他手中的世界，那，不活也罢。（1）

他并没有开枪。  
柯尔特手枪与星盾一起跌落，他倒了下去。

***

他们开来的那辆老式福特里有朗姆洛事先准备好的急救包，谢天谢地，里面塞满了足够多的药品和止血带。斯蒂夫将巴基——或者是Winter Soldier，或者管他是谁——小心翼翼倚放在汽车前盖上，然后打开大瓶医用酒精的封口，对着他侧腹血肉模糊的伤处倾倒下去。  
巴基发出一声细不可察的呻吟，依旧昏迷不醒。

好消息是：伤口的状况比想象中要好，子弹应该只是单纯贯穿，并未破碎，也未在体内撕出空腔（2），甚至还避开了腹部的大动脉；如果Winter Soldier在选择以身阻拦之前就考虑到了这一点，那么他的战斗意识的确令人咋舌。而坏消息无疑则是：伤者理所当然失血过量，口鼻旁出现了一环黯淡的白圈，并且当斯蒂夫因为满手都是滑腻的鲜红几乎捏不住手术针和缝合线的时候，就已经清楚地感觉到了，巴基正在发烧。  
没错，如此严重的创伤当然会引起后续感染以及体温上升，但……不对，绝不该是现在，出现的实在是太早了。更何况在斯蒂夫的印象里，“高烧”这个词放在巴基身上，总归是一个极坏的预兆。他永远也无法忘怀在那个多年以前的圣诞节，他在医疗帐篷里握紧他枯瘦的手：“巴基，坚持住……我必须、必须出发了，命令已经下达……红骷髅的飞机即将起飞……求你，坚持住，等我回来……我一定会为你回来，你也要为了我坚持……求你了，好不好？”  
那一天，他的眼泪滴落在他们交叠的手掌间，但高烧不退、人事不省的巴基始终毫无反应。  
如同此时此刻。

斯蒂夫替他缝合伤处，裹上层层止血绷带，然后将车子的副驾驶位置放倒，让巴基半躺进去。  
“霍华德应该不会就此放弃，我们先离开这里，你需要去医院。”斯蒂夫对他说。  
巴基一言不发。  
斯蒂夫伸手拭去眼角渗出的液体，坐进驾驶席，点火。  
现在不是伤感的时候。

他们就此开始逃亡。  
按照地图以及斯蒂夫脑子里储存的相关信息，最近的可能设有血库的城市还在两百多英里之外，但他们别无选择。唯恐过度颠簸，斯蒂夫不敢全速行驶，每半个小时还要停下来让巴基补充水分。陷入了深度昏迷后，巴基已经失去了自主吞咽的能力，斯蒂夫不得不含着清水一口一口哺喂给他，尽量让他多咽下一些。巴基的嘴唇干裂起皮，但依旧柔软，每一次他们两唇相接，对斯蒂夫来说都无异于甜蜜的酷刑。他多希望能够在正常的情况下与他亲吻，而不是此刻——此刻他口中的呼吸越来越炙热，也越来越急促，他赫然烧得更厉害了。  
上帝啊！斯蒂夫喃喃祈祷，求你，求你！

也许是仁慈的神明终于倾听了他的祈求，天色渐暗时，巴基的体温开始下降了。虽然没有降到正常水平，但至少不再是那种令人恐惧的高热。当夜幕低沉，斯蒂夫忽然听见身侧传来一声低低的呼唤，他几乎觉得自己的名字是世界上最为动听的单词。  
“巴基！”他哽咽道，“是你吗？”  
他顾不得身后是否还有人追赶了，连忙将车停到路边，然后打开车内的照明。在昏黄的灯光下，巴基的脸色看上去不那么惨白如纸了，他挣扎着、挣扎了好几次才睁开眼睛，再次低声说道：“斯蒂夫……”  
“我在这里，”斯蒂夫握紧他的手，“我在这里！”  
巴基极轻、极轻地微笑了一下，那笑容几欲令他心碎。

“……水……”巴基说。  
斯蒂夫连忙抬起他的头，将水瓶凑到他唇边，巴基费力地吞咽了两口，气管中忽然一阵呛咳，又全部呕了出来。液体从他的嘴角流下，已经变成了粉红色。  
斯蒂夫只好又用之前的方法，才让巴基顺利喝下半瓶水。  
“……你偷吻我。”巴基闭着眼睛，喘着气，指出。  
斯蒂夫只觉胸口生出一股巨大的爱意，以及同样巨大的哀痛与怜惜。他又俯身过去轻轻亲了一下他的唇。“我光明正大地吻你。”他回答。  
“呵……Punk。”巴基评论。

只这几个单词似乎就用尽了他全部的气力，差不多有五分钟，他几次试图开口都没有成功，只是持续不断地喘息着。  
“别说话了，”斯蒂夫满心不忍，“你再歇歇，天亮了我们就能到达城市，你必须输血。”  
巴基困难地摇摇头：“……朗姆洛……死了？”他竭尽全力吐出几个字。  
斯蒂夫喉管一酸：“是，”他回答，“对不起，我们在逃亡，所以我只能……我只能把他丢下。”  
一滴热泪从巴基的眼角滑落。他长长地喘息着，仿佛在努力积蓄力量。  
“斯蒂夫，我记得……那句话……with your……till the end……of the line……但是，不能……我们走的不是同一条路，同一条……Winter不行……对不起，斯戴维……对不起……”  
“别说了！”斯蒂夫试图阻止他，眼中的泪水再也无法抑制，“求你了，别说了，巴基……你走什么路，我就走什么路，现在轮到我说那句话：I`m with your till the end of the line！”  
“……傻瓜，”巴基发出低低的笑声，“你这个傻瓜……”  
他再度陷入昏迷之中。

事情不该是这样的，斯蒂夫•罗格斯绝望而狂乱地想。  
他已不能呼吸。

-4-

当亮光第一次在远方出现的时候，斯蒂夫麻木的脑子竟然没有立刻反应过来那是什么。他依旧机械性地踩着油门，在一片漆黑的乡村公路上狂奔。直至夜风夹杂着巨大的轰鸣声悬浮于头顶，连车窗玻璃也无法隔绝；直至明亮的探照灯在车辆前方的路面上投下巨大的光斑，像舞蹈一般左右摇摆。  
所以这是一架军用直升机？也许还漆着生产厂商斯塔克公司的logo。  
是霍华德。

斯蒂夫慢慢把汽车停稳，突然感觉到一股疲惫席卷全身，他将双肘搭在方向盘上，深深吸气、吐气、再吸气，努力振作精神。然后他回头，再望一眼身侧巴基宛如沉睡的面孔，打开门下了车。  
带着他的星盾。

只这片刻工夫，已有七八辆吉普从公路的两个方向包抄而至，将蓝色的老福特严严实实堵在中间。斯蒂夫走到探照灯的光圈里，头顶螺旋桨的噪音几乎可以撕破耳膜。他抬手半遮眼睛极力上望，在刺目的蓝白冷光之后，霍华德•斯塔克正站在直升机敞开的舱门处，脸色僵硬如铁，乱发在夜风里翻飞。  
“斯蒂夫•罗格斯！”他用扩音器大喊，“快点投降！”  
斯蒂夫环顾四周，神盾局的特工们正陆续从开来的汽车中钻出，他们以车身为掩体，架起各式武器装备。  
“罗格斯！”霍华德催促，“快点投降，别逼我下令开枪！”  
斯蒂夫不为所动，依旧肃立原地，面对着暗夜里无数大大小小的枪口。他试图看穿夜色，与每一个敌人目光相接，到头来却发现，无人敢向他直视，他们都将脸藏在了夜视瞄准镜后面。  
“我为什么要投降，斯塔克？”斯蒂夫反问。

他的声音穿透冷风，穿透马达的噪音与弥漫在空气中的肾上腺素，于四周激起一片涌动的暗潮。霍华德显然被这回答激怒了。“那好啊，来啊！用你的星盾把我们统统干掉好了，美国队长！”他辛辣地讽刺道，“用他妈的我给你的血清和我给你的星盾！”  
“是厄斯金博士给了我血清，他要求我不要忘记过去的自己，永远做个好人，我承诺过，我一直为此而努力；”斯蒂夫反驳，“至于星盾，斯塔克，的确，星盾来自于你，但它从来都不属于你，那是军方物资，很遗憾，你的中间名不叫美国政府。”  
霍华德简直暴跳如雷：“你尽可以翻脸不认账，罗格斯，我无所谓。可你对星条旗发的誓言呢？你手按圣经发过誓的！”  
“我发过誓，我发过两次，”斯蒂夫承认，“在1944年入伍的时候我发誓支持和捍卫美国宪法，反对一切国外和国内的敌人，并以此为前提服从命令；在1946年于神盾局就职的时候我再次发誓维护法律、对抗敌人，我发誓恪尽职守、忠诚不渝——我记得我的誓言，斯塔克，我从未忘记。”  
“那解释你的行为啊，罗格斯，向所有人解释你为何袒护Winter Soldier？你知道他是谁吗？你知道他做过什么？你知道他手上染了多少人的血？他是二十年来最危险的杀人犯！”  
——我不知道他手上染过多少人的血，我只知道他已快将身体里的血流干，斯蒂夫想。  
“我只知道他是巴基•巴恩斯，优秀的战士、国家的英雄，我的伙伴与最好的朋友；我知道他从未选择过后来发生的一切，他从未拥有过选择权。而你，霍华德•斯塔克，一直是你们在替他选择人生，现在你却告诉我，他是一个杀人犯？”  
“你去对那些尸体说这套鬼话吧，罗格斯！就在几个小时之前，九人丧命，三人重伤，这也是我替他选择的？接下来你是不是要指控我洗了他的脑？”  
“那你想对布洛克•朗姆洛的尸体说什么？”斯蒂夫针锋相对毫不退让，“斯塔克，你杀了他，你们的人杀了他，先下令杀人的是你！如果你真的坚持要以谋杀罪逮捕巴基，那我要求你公开承诺：会为他请律师，给他公正审判，你必须承诺将重生计划的全部资料毫无隐瞒地提交法庭与陪审团，绝对不干涉整个流程，让民众了解这一切，让美国宪法来公正的判决他——只要你承诺，我就缴械投降，我保证！我会任你处置，我会和巴基一起承担所有后果，绝不使用武力反抗，哪怕法官判我们死刑我也甘心引颈就戮，这就是我的全部条件——只要你向我承诺，怎么样，斯塔克？”

霍华德不说话了，他在悬停于半空的直升机上愤怒地瞪视他，两人之间只有铁一般的缄默。  
许久，他终于开口，今夜第一次他用他的名字称呼他，仿佛他们还是至交好友。“你疯了，斯蒂夫，你已为他彻底失去理智。他是你的朋友，那我呢？佩姬呢？你想过我们没有？我会下令的，斯蒂夫，哪怕结局是不得不面对佩姬的眼泪，我也会下令，哪怕今天非要杀掉你才能带回Winter Soldier，我发誓我真会这么做。”

争论至此，就像是他和霍华德之间曾经发生过的每一次分歧，到最后都难免演变成无用的废话，到最后总是无话可说。  
谈判破裂，斯蒂夫冷静地想，他提起星盾立于胸口。  
“来吧。”他说。

霍华德•斯塔克握紧手中的对讲机，用力之重，几乎要将那层塑料硬壳捏碎。他知道自己已经骑虎难下，他明白他必须果断决定，抢得先机，否则将彻底失去对局势的掌控权，毕竟他面前站着的不是一个普通人，是个货真价实的英雄和领袖，是已经站在神坛上的美国队长，无论是谁面对他，都很容易滋生出动摇情绪，被他的那一套看似坦荡实际暗藏私心的说辞所蛊惑——犹豫的时间越久，这种可能性就越高。但同样的，正因为他是美国队长，“向美国队长开枪”甚至“将美国队长射杀”这种决定，本身就具有着难以估量的严重性，与之后会出现的种种政治问题相比，连佩姬的眼泪都显得轻如鸿毛了。霍华德深刻的感觉到自己立于两难之间，而与此同时，一想到罗格斯定然是料中了这局面才会如此有恃无恐，更对他生出强烈的愤怒来。  
——他为什么一定要毁掉他们辛苦经营十六年的一切？他为什么就是不明白？

“……斯塔克先生，请把协商权交给我。”耳机里突然传来一个声音，让霍华德感觉自己仿佛被针刺了一下。  
“弗瑞？你搞什么！”霍华德怒道。  
“请授权我和斯蒂夫再谈一次，我们应该和他再谈一次，”地面上担任实际指挥的尼克•弗瑞在电波里说，“如今这个局面对我们彼此都没有好处，斯蒂夫会理解的。从现场留存的血迹看，Winter Soldier很可能已经受了重伤，我们必须考虑到他无法在混战中活下来的可能性。”  
霍华德打从心底感到一阵烦躁，整个事件从一开始就遭遇着各种不顺利，新接受血清注射的五名特工不光在实际战力上让他失望，以四敌二竟然三死一伤，更麻烦的是他们与Winter Soldier有很大不同，他们性格暴烈易怒且服从性很差，非常难以驾驭，明明在接受血清注射前没有这种倾向的……霍华德及时制止了自己继续想下去，现在不是反思实验是否失败的时候，目前重要的事情只有一件，他必须把Winter Soldier活着带回去，否则失去了他，再加上佐拉已死，“重生计划”15年的积累转眼就会成为泡影，他根本无法和委员会的大佬们交代。  
“……好，我给你授权，”霍华德下定了决心，“你再尝试一次，如果依然失败，就动手抢人，无论如何一定达成目标。”  
可是，就在他话音刚落，尼克•弗瑞还未正式接管的短暂空挡里，整个通话频道突然爆发出一片刺耳噪音，就像有几百根尖针在同时刮擦黑板，各小组的特工们有的把耳机摔在地上，还有的忍不住咒骂起来，整个指挥系统立时瘫痪。  
就在这瞬间，一辆神盾局制式的黑色防弹吉普突然从两旁包夹的车队中猛冲出来，坐在副驾驶位置上的男人头戴防毒面具，将身体伸出车窗外，他的肩膀上分明扛着一只巴祖卡火箭筒（1），发射口明晃晃的荧光标致鲜艳夺目。不知是谁当先大喊，特工们连忙寻找掩体躲避，那火箭筒已发射出去，装填着的却不是制式的破甲炸药，而是一落地便腾起大片烟雾的催泪瓦斯弹。现场彻底一片混乱。

“快走，Captain！”吉普车停在了老福特旁边，那男子一边给伪装成火箭筒的发射装置装弹，一边向斯蒂夫扔了个过滤面具，“菲尔的干扰器管不了太久的。”  
是萨姆•威尔逊。  
“大概还能再管两分钟。”驾驶位上，同样戴着防毒面具的菲尔•科尔森探出头来瓮声瓮气补充。  
那一瞬间，斯蒂夫•罗格斯简直有流泪的冲动，他知道这绝不仅仅是化学药剂的作用。  
他迅速套上面具，将巴基从福特车中抱出来，一起钻进了防弹吉普的后座。“行了，走了！”萨姆大喊，他又向车窗外发射了一个烟雾筒，此刻外面已响起七零八落的枪声。菲尔•科尔森猛踩油门，车子仪表盘上的指针瞬间从零跑进了红色区域，在发动机的轰鸣声里，吉普车从乡村公路的路基上直冲而下，弹跳着消失在南卡罗来纳州的夜幕中。

“你们怎么来了？”斯蒂夫问，他将巴基的上半身搁在自己腿上，用手臂环住他的肩膀，警惕地望向车后。  
“偷偷跟在独眼龙后头来的呗，”萨姆回答，“反正我和科尔森都被停职反省了，不来白不来。”  
“其实、其实我怀疑弗瑞先生发现了，不过他没跟斯塔克先生汇报，”科尔森补充道，然后免不了又兴奋起来，“CAP！快说说看Winter Soldier怎么了？我窃听了他们的内部线路，你们打了一场？真可惜我俩当时没赶到！”  
“巴基中弹了，失血过多，出现了呼吸骤停，我替他做了心肺复苏，现在体温基本降下来了，但是……一直昏迷着……”斯蒂夫回答，他也不知道该如何解释巴基与Winter Soldier的关系，他宁愿相信醒来的依旧是他的朋友，而不是那个敌我不明的可怕杀手，“我们必须带他看医生……注意！菲尔，快关车灯！”他突然抬高了声音。  
“什、什么？”菲尔•科尔森习惯性服从命令，同时望向后视镜，却只看到一片漆黑，“什么都没有啊？”  
没人回答他的话，因为紧接着，车子右前方爆发出一团明亮的光焰，巨大的轰鸣声和狂暴的气浪同时袭向吉普车。幸好爆炸偏出了一段距离，并且神盾局标配的座驾着实性能出色，被掀得两轮离地半边悬空行驶了足足十几码终究还是没有翻倒过去，只是几乎所有的玻璃上都布满了密密麻麻网状的裂缝。  
“我擦！竟然真用火箭弹！”萨姆•威尔逊从座位下面爬起来，不禁破口大骂。菲尔•科尔森则一边掌握方向盘，一边手忙脚乱摸索出一台改装过的对讲机，打开了按钮。“我就是用这个监听他们的通话线路的，”科尔森解释。  
对讲机中此刻充斥着滋啦啦的电流声，以及霍华德断断续续的咆哮：“……弗瑞……快阻止尼克•斯宾塞（2）！他妈的……他会弄死……Winter……Soldier……”  
“尼克•斯宾塞是谁？”斯蒂夫拽下安全带将巴基绑好，问道，他并没有听过这个名字，这实在异乎寻常。  
“斯塔克的超级战士之一，和你们干掉的那些一样，鬼知道斯塔克从哪里挖出来的，都是一群疯子！”萨姆狠狠啐了一口吐沫。  
“我总觉得他精神……不大正常，”菲尔•科尔森补充道，“其实之前的实验就出了问题，但是Cap，你知道，为了追你们，没那么多时间做测试……”

“往右！”斯蒂夫突然喊。  
科尔森连忙将方向盘打死，几秒钟后又是巨响与光雾，一枚火箭弹爆炸在他们之前行进的方向上。  
“把你的枪给我，手枪就行，萨姆，”斯蒂夫下令，“你来做火力掩护；菲尔，倒数结束你就开始走蛇形，我顾不到你了。”  
菲尔•科尔森精神一振，大声回答：“是，CAP！你放心！”萨姆•威尔逊连忙将自己的配枪递过去，还有两排备用弹夹。  
斯蒂夫挥拳将满是裂纹的后窗玻璃整个掀掉，眼睛一直望向无尽的黑夜里，只有他能够在这种低亮度环境清楚地看见在他们身后追赶的死神。他静静倒数：“三”、“二”、“一”……科尔森驾驶汽车猛地转向，与此同时，萨姆的轻机枪也开始向黑暗中大片大片倾泻子弹。  
在枪口喷射出的火光的照耀下，隐约可见百多码外一辆同样型号的吉普车上，有某个健硕黑影高出车顶，肩膀上扛着火箭筒。斯蒂夫半个身子钻出后车窗，双手持枪稳定地射入黑暗里：“砰”、“砰”、“砰”、“砰”……  
那身影一顿，似乎有声惨叫随风飘至。斯蒂夫钻回后座，将手枪抛还给萨姆，而科尔森已经兴奋到无法抑制，像坐过山车的孩子一样大声尖叫起来。  
“哇，太帅了，CAP！”他喊道，“简直太特么带劲儿了！”  
萨姆•威尔逊也在大笑：“我以为美国队长不会用枪呢。”他说。  
斯蒂夫几乎是不假思索就答道：“怎么可能？只不过有巴基在的时候轮到不到我用枪……”他的声音忽然低下去，吉普内出现了诡异的冷场，只有夜风从敞开的车窗钻进钻出。  
“咳咳……那个……斯塔克先生已经控制了附近的所有大中型医院，”科尔森建议道，“也许我们该先回纽约去……”。  
“不用，Cap,”萨姆•威尔逊突然灵光一闪，“我倒真认得一个Doctor，就住在北卡罗来纳，不过他不是医生，是个生化学家，我猜他能帮得上忙。”

注：1，巴祖卡火箭筒：美军二战和二战后通用的反坦克无后坐力火箭筒，它的确是可以发射烟雾弹等特种炸弹的，威力大但是精度差。  
2，尼克•斯宾塞：蛇盾漫画系列的主笔编辑，没啥好说的，去死吧！

-5-

萨姆的朋友名叫斯科特•朗，就如他所说，是个生化学家。“我俩是在一个‘小麻烦’里认识的，”萨姆介绍道，“他应该……怎么说……还不错？”不知道为什么，听了这种对白，斯蒂夫真有点不想知道这是个什么性质的麻烦。  
斯科特是位长相十分和善的中年男子，带着一点科学家的疯狂气质，当他睁着惺忪睡眼顶着一头乱发辨认出站在自己面前的人是谁的时候，兴奋的劲头简直像是菲尔•科尔森。  
“哦，天哪，天哪，这太棒了！美国队长!真可惜凯西不在家，”他抓着斯蒂夫的手不住摇晃着，不断絮絮叨叨，“凯西是我女儿，你一直是她的偶像，你懂的，小女孩儿那套，白马王子什么的……所以请一定给我留张签名照，Captain！”  
斯蒂夫不得不打断他滔滔不绝的发言，他告诫他：“非常感谢，朗先生，可是，我必须让你明白，我们来这里是为了寻求你的帮助，而这件事本身是有风险的，我现在正处于麻烦之中，你和我扯上关系，严格上来说已经触犯了法律。”  
斯科特耸了耸肩：“那又怎么样？你们肯定认得很多厉害家伙，会来找我，这可是种荣耀。好吧，直说，想让我做什么？”

一个小时之后，斯科特•朗将巴基安放在他那栋大宅子的某间客房里，静脉里滴注着营养液。“我们出去说？”他建议，然后带着斯蒂夫走到楼下的客厅。  
“巴基怎么样？”刚一落座，斯蒂夫就迫不及待问。  
“我尽力以我拥有的医疗条件给他做了检查——我想在普通医院的急诊科你们所能指望的也不过如此了，我这里说不定还能强点呢，不过结论……有点奇怪……”他似乎欲言又止。  
斯蒂夫的心开始往下沉，虽然他觉得自己已经做好了最坏的打算，他小心翼翼问道：“巴基的状况有多坏？”  
“多坏？哦，不！”斯科特道，“你理解错我的意思了，Captain，事实上按照正常的医疗诊断来看，巴恩斯先生的数值很好，血压、心跳、体温和其他基础指标都在正常范围内，只是有点虚弱罢了，他的身体状况真不像是个枪伤未愈的病患。”  
斯蒂夫愣了几秒钟，又问：“那他为什么不醒？”  
“这……”斯科特挠头，“这就是我觉得奇怪的地方了，我已经给他戴上了脑波监控仪器，也许有偶发的脑部异常放电现象在间歇性刺激神经中枢造成他持续昏迷，不过这一时半会儿看不出端倪的，至少要监测24小时吧——如果他会睡超过24小时的话。”  
斯蒂夫长舒一口气，点点头，不由自主将自己的身体向后陷在舒服的古董沙发椅里，他似乎放下了一点心，但又放不踏实，整个人都像是轻飘飘悬在半空中。“我们也许等不了24小时，待得太久真的会给你带来危险，”他说，“不过我们的确需要修整一下，非常感谢，朗先生。”  
“嗨，Captain,我早说了，这没什么，”斯科特摆摆手，“不过你要不要去睡一会儿？楼上空着的房间随便使用，你看上去很累。”  
“噢，不了，谢谢，我就在这里不碍事吧？这里上楼去方便一点，”斯蒂夫连忙摆手，“我很好，真的。”  
“好吧，随你，”斯科特耸耸肩，忽然又想起了什么，“那你有空帮我签照片了吗？”

又过五小时，斯科特•朗早已心满意足告辞去了自己的实验室，其间斯蒂夫上楼了八次，每一次都只看到巴基静静睡着，气息悠长，甚至连身体都没有移动半分。朗博士的脑波监测仪始终亮着绿灯，记录纸上也是仿佛能催眠般的无尽的正弦波形。斯蒂夫再一次下楼回到沙发里，他是真的开始感觉累了，他已经超过36个小时没有睡眠，虽然还不至于对身体产生什么实际影响，思维确实已经渐渐开始丧失集中力。  
但是他依旧不想去休息，甚至没有尝试闭眼，这念头本身就令他恐惧，他深怕醒来时这世界又已改变模样，令他终身悔恨，他要悔恨的东西已经够多的了。  
萨姆•威尔逊忽然走进客厅里，他只穿了件深灰色T恤，脖子上绕着白毛巾，显然刚盥洗完毕，一脸神清气爽。萨姆毫不客气地打开冰箱，摸出两罐冰啤酒，然后丢给沙发上的斯蒂夫一罐，自己则盘膝坐进对面的沙发里，打开啤酒一气灌下大半。  
“睡不着？”萨姆问他。  
斯蒂夫低头把玩着手中的啤酒罐，一圈一圈旋转，好像想从上头看出什么惊天秘密。最终他还是打开了拉环，浅呷一口，反问：“科尔森还在睡？”  
“呼噜震天响，”萨姆撇嘴，“那个没心没肺令人羡慕的家伙。”  
斯蒂夫不禁莞尔。“谢谢你们来，非常感谢。”他说。  
“行了，”萨姆摆手，“我们心甘情愿的，不是为你这声谢，就像你说的，这是我们的自由意志。”  
“哈！”斯蒂夫只觉胸口一片温暖，他举起手中的啤酒罐，“敬——自由意志，”他说。  
两人相对而笑，把啤酒一饮而尽。

“嗯……Cap,”气氛轻松下来，萨姆却欲言又止。  
“叫我的名字吧，”斯蒂夫告诉他，“我已决定这件事情结束后，就把星盾交还回去，我不会继续承担那个称号了。”  
萨姆显然大惊失色：“这怎么行！”  
“这当然行，”斯蒂夫平静回答，“在身为美国队长之前，我首先是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，我可以当回原本的斯蒂夫•罗格斯。”  
萨姆•威尔逊的脸色渐渐严肃，犹豫半晌，他问：“Cap……不，斯蒂夫，如果我的问题太过……私人，你可以拒绝回答，但是，我不得不问，因为神盾局里蔓延着各式各样的流言、很不好听的流言，关于你和巴恩斯中士的关系……”  
斯蒂夫双手交握，落在大腿上，平静地问：“他们说我什么？精神异常？同性恋？或者更难听的……鸡奸犯？亵渎基督？”  
萨姆的脸色显然十分尴尬，但他并没有否认。  
斯蒂夫续道：“萨姆，我一生都在努力做正确的事，我觉得我应该这么做、必须这么做：作为一个士兵我必须勇敢，作为一个公民我必须忠诚，作为神盾局局长我必须以国家的利益为第一位，作为一个男人……我应该爱女人，必须爱女人，是的，必须！你懂我的意思吗？男人应该去爱女人，这是上帝与律法规定的事，上帝和律法一定是正确的，对不对？”  
“……但是，渐渐地，我发现，我开始不明白什么是‘正确’了，因为我的所有身份对我自己的要求是矛盾的，在面对很多问题时，士兵罗格斯有他应该做的选择，美国队长却有其他的选择，而神盾局局长……这无疑更复杂，我必须承认，我身为神盾局局长做过的许多事情都罔顾了自己的道德观念，它们仍在日日夜夜折磨我内心深处那个属于原本的斯蒂夫•罗格斯的灵魂——在这种情况下，到底什么才是‘正确’呢？哪一种‘正确’更有价值？萨姆，你能告诉我吗？”  
萨姆•威尔逊茫然地摇了摇头。  
“这太难了，”斯蒂夫也跟着摇头，“但是有时候我们必须回答，非回答不可，而现在就是这样的时候。是的，巴基是我最好的朋友，也是对斯蒂夫•罗格斯来说在这世上最重要的、无可替代的那个人——我爱他，不光是、不光是对朋友的那种爱，对兄弟的那种爱，事实是，我爱他，斯蒂夫•罗格斯爱巴基•巴恩斯……如果你想知道的是我们之间是否存在性关系，我只能告诉你：严格来说，还没有，但是，并非说我只期待柏拉图式的爱……只是、只是我一直觉得，这不正确，我不该这么想……我觉得我能克制那欲望，就像是克制贪婪、嫉妒、虚荣……我能做到，我以这样的自己为傲，所以我把那感情藏在心底，甚至刻意与巴基的私生活拉开距离，我想这样才是对的，这样对我们两人都好，对所有人都好……我一直是这么以为的，我的自以为是将他一个人丢在噩梦之中——我真傻，不是吗？”

斯蒂夫长长吐出一口气：“我是个凡人，萨姆，而且是个在很多地方都不怎么聪明的凡人，我出生之前父亲就去世了，我母亲很爱他，但那种爱对我来说是很抽象的，我并不知道夫妻之间的爱是什么样的，我也并不真正明白婚姻应该具有的意义，我什么都不懂。在我接受血清注射之前，女孩子们根本不会把眼光停在我身上，虽然当年的我绝对不会承认，但现在我可以对你说实话，我很失落，非常失落。于是我对自己说没关系，你不需要成为所有人的焦点，只要找到正确的那一个就够了，一定会有一个姑娘无视你衰弱的该诅咒的躯壳，发现你还拥有其他价值，发现你本身的可爱之处……你只要找到她就够了。你可以请她跳舞，然后向她求婚，终其一生爱她，保护她，为她而战斗，直到死亡将你们分离。她就是上帝赐予你的伴侣，你的骨中之骨，肉中之肉，血中之血……曾经我以为，佩姬就是那个姑娘，那个正确的舞伴。但她爱的究竟是斯蒂夫•罗格斯还是美国队长呢？我不知道，恐怕她自己都未必知道。生命不该有假如，但假如实验失败我没有变成超级战士，她还会爱我，嫁给我吗？我很清楚那答案……这当然不是佩姬的错，我想我也的确爱过她，毕竟她是一个多么优秀的女性，但她不是巴基。”  
“瞧我多么愚蠢，萨姆，这么多年之后我才终于明白，其实那个上帝应许我的人早就出现在我的生命中了，他一直都在。他符合我对命定的另一半所有的理解，他美丽、善良、坚强，他爱我只因为我是我，他爱斯蒂夫•罗格斯本身，与一切虚名和附加的称号无关——唯一与预料不同的是，他不是一个姑娘。你看，也许这就是上帝的玩笑，他没有把我和巴基之间的随便哪个人生成一个姑娘，否则我们早就在一起了，我早就是这世界上最幸福的那个人了。”  
“这就是我和巴基的故事，萨姆……我想明白了，我一直认为正确的事其实是错误的，真正的‘正确’并不该由别人来决定，而是由我们自己的心。我扪心自问，我对巴基的爱没有什么可耻的，相反，可耻的是那个作茧自缚，自欺欺人的过去的自己。因为我的愚蠢，最终伤害了巴基和佩姬，我伤害了他们两个……”

——在意识到唯一正确的那个人是谁之前，我们总会走错路爱错人结错婚，因为懵懂因为虚荣因为性冲动因为他人的看法，这样的故事每时每刻都在发生。  
——我们以为夜深人静时钟表滴答滴答的声音只是半梦半醒之间的幻觉，但其实唯有那声音是真实存在的，是永恒的时间中不变的规则，是生命中真正具有意义之事。而我们习以为常的白昼里的喧嚣热闹，只不过是蒙蔽我们耳鼓的无价值的噪声罢了。

“……做错了事情就要付出代价，萨姆，做错了事情无论付出多少代价都要努力改正，人生就是这样一个过程。自己选择，自己决定，自己承担后果；这就是我的自由和我的人生，我现在就是在为此而竭尽全力——不是作为美国队长，而是作为内心深处那个最初的我，作为斯蒂夫•罗格斯。”  
“你怎么知道他就是正确的那个呢？”萨姆问，“也许他也不过是另一种虚幻，另一种虚荣心，另一种愧疚感或者另一种……性冲动，斯蒂夫，多年之后你会觉得他和卡特一样，只不过是你犯的又一个错误，那该怎么办？”  
“不，萨姆，不……”斯蒂夫向他微笑，“巴基和佩姬不一样，他和任何人都不一样，”他指指自己的胸口，心脏的位置，“他一直在这里，一直都在。”  
“可是，你的牺牲……”  
“你觉得我在牺牲吗？你很同情我？觉得我失去了一切，半生积累转瞬就一无所有？不，不，我告诉你，恰恰相反，现在是我十年以来，心境最为安稳的时候。在我年轻的时候，曾以为走下舞台奔赴战场就是真正做自己，可多年以后我才明白，无论是美国队长、神盾局局长还是其他什么，同样都是马戏团里的猴子，当我舍弃这一切，回到一无所有的最初，我又是我了——这才是真正的我。我终于重新找到了自己为之战斗的理由，我明白了自己是谁，我回到了正确的道路上……我很幸福，真的，未来也许非常残酷，但此刻我很幸福。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯如是说。

听了斯蒂夫的话，萨姆•威尔逊半晌没有言语。于是斯蒂夫自嘲的一笑：“抱歉，萨姆，可能我真的有点累了，真的、必须说点什么，不光是对你说，其实也是对我自己……我可真啰嗦，是不是？”  
萨姆如梦初醒：“噢，不，Cap，我当然没觉得你啰嗦，我只是觉得，怎么讲好呢？我以前觉得美国队长很棒，很不错，而现在我觉得斯蒂夫•罗格斯也蛮赞的，不比他差。”  
斯蒂夫大笑，笑声震动胸腔：“谢谢，”他告诉萨姆，“非常感谢，这毫无疑问是我听过的最棒的恭维。”  
“这可不是恭维，”萨姆摇头，“不过，Cap……斯蒂夫，接下来你打算怎么办？按照你之前告诉我们的，现在最麻烦的地方其实不在于斯塔克的追踪，我觉得他现在未必能追到我们了，而在于，嗯……Winter Soldier，是吧？”  
“没错，”斯蒂夫苦笑，“等他醒过来，我想和他谈谈，无论醒来的是巴基——那当然最好，还是Winter Soldier——那也许会有麻烦，我们必须谈谈，然后才能决定接下来该怎么做。我们必须等他醒。”  
“你走后我和菲尔仔细整理了一下手头的‘重生计划’资料，发现了一些以前没注意到的关于Winter Soldier的线索，虽然不算多：似乎他们给他做过心理测试，认定他智商很高，但是心智极不成熟，并且有严重自闭倾向，很难与人沟通。我们甚至还找到了布洛克•朗姆洛提交的报告书，他似乎坚持认为Winter Soldier是个独立人格，而并非巴恩斯中士的某种……某种精神异常……”  
“巴基也是这么认为的，”斯蒂夫承认。  
“那……斯蒂夫，其实我们还发现了另外一件事，事实上正是因为这个发现，我和菲尔才最终决定必须要来找你。我们手中的资料毫无疑问的显示，随着血清作用的加强，Winter Soldier这个人格本身也在变强，而巴恩斯中士的人格则相反……这趋势非常明显，不容辩驳……”  
斯蒂夫怔住，他的眼光紧紧盯着萨姆•威尔逊：“你想说什么？”  
萨姆在他目光的逼视下不由紧张起来，吞下一口吐沫：“我的意思是说，斯蒂夫，你得做好准备。也许醒来的那个人迟早不会再是……或许他现在已经不再是巴恩斯中士了，你要准备好……”

那股窒息的感觉忽然又回来了，巴基的声音回荡在耳边：“我爱你……但是我们走的不是同一条路……Winter不行……”巴基在他身旁停止了呼吸。  
“不——”斯蒂夫下意识回答，他感觉话语突然艰难，喉管里塞满了沙，“醒过来的会是巴基，当然会是他，在他昏迷之前我们有过对话的……假如、假如……假如真的不是，假如不再是他了……那Winter Soldier就是、就是巴基留在这世上最重要的东西，是他留给我的最宝贵的遗产，那什么都不会改变。”

——假如我们下定决心，牺牲一切，也要挽回过去；但事实最终证明，过去的就过去了，永远无法被战胜呢？  
我们该怎么办？

——如果明知道必败无疑，我们该怎么办？  
那个瘦小的少年在尘封的光阴里静静回答：“那又有什么关系呢？我的一生都是在打永远也赢不了的战斗啊。我会坚持，I can do this all the day，然后期待奇迹发生。”

“……那什么都不会改变，”斯蒂夫重复道，“巴基会回来，总有一天他会回来，在那之前我会照顾好WinterSoldier，我会一直等，I can do this…”  
——我们都有无穷无尽的时间，所以我会继续努力下去，直到有一天奇迹终于发生。  
——奇迹总会来，就像是对痛揍你的问题少年挥拳的从天而降的天使。  
——总有一天他会回来，是不是？

I can do this…till the end of my life.

交谈至此结束，两个人相对静默着，各自想着心事，都没有再继续聊下去的意思。斯蒂夫终究还是在萨姆的强硬要求下于沙发上打了一个盹儿，半睡半醒时他做了个光暗交织的怪梦，醒来却忘却了梦的内容，只感觉到胸腔里那颗心在怦怦狂跳。  
“几点了？我睡了多久？”他问向正在对面座位里看书的萨姆。  
萨姆•威尔逊瞅了瞅腕表：“一个多小时不到两个小时吧，”他回答。  
“巴基呢？”斯蒂夫问。  
“我半小时前去看过，还在睡呢。”萨姆说。  
斯蒂夫长舒一口气，他把身上盖着的毯子取下来，放在一边：“我上去瞧瞧。”

他还没起身，菲尔•科尔森已经打着呵欠走了进来：“嗨，CAP！”他说，“我睡过头了吗？”  
“没有，”斯蒂夫回答，“我也刚睡醒。对了，菲尔，还没跟你道谢。”  
“为什么要道谢？”他反问，“我们是Capteam嘛，就像是你的咆哮突击队，你说过的，还记得吗？”菲尔•科尔森眉飞色舞。  
“我记得，”斯蒂夫微笑，他还是又说了一声“谢谢”。

“对了，”科尔森问萨姆，“你拿了我的对讲机吗？就是我用来监听的那一部？”  
“什么？”萨姆摇头，“没有啊，你放在车里了？”  
“我记得拿下来了啊，”科尔森疑惑，“刚才睡醒想打开试试咱们还在不在监听范围内呢，怎么都找不见了……”  
听到这里，斯蒂夫脸上的笑容瞬间消失，他豁然起身，三步并作两步跑上了楼梯，萨姆和科尔森对望一眼，也急忙跟了上去。  
巴基原本睡着的房间内已经空无一人，只有仪器在依旧空转，发出滴滴声响。玻璃窗上被类似钻石刀的东西割出了一块不大不小的空洞，但是非常奇怪的，竟然完全没有触发整座宅子安装的监控警报。  
三人愣住，菲尔•科尔森当先跑到床前查看，原本以防万一固定在巴基手腕上的皮条全都被某种利物割断了，可是他们明明已经拿走了他身上全部可充当武器的东西。萨姆•威尔逊则立刻转身：“我去看看咱们的车，”他说。  
“不必了，”斯蒂夫摆手制止了他，“他肯定把车开走了，他……Winter Soldier实在很聪明，非常、非常聪明，他毕竟是这二十年来最成功的……幽灵传奇，是我的错，是我太过掉以轻心了。”  
“他逃跑了，那我们现在怎么办？”科尔森问。  
“他不是逃跑，我想我知道他去了哪儿……菲尔，你能想办法联络霍华德吗？或者弗瑞？告诉他们有危险，非常危险。”  
“Winter Soldier想杀他们？为什么？他什么武器都没有啊？就算去了也是自投罗网。”  
“因为，”斯蒂夫艰难地回答，“因为布洛克•朗姆洛死了，我不知道Winter Soldier会怎么想，但我猜，他会选择复仇……我们现在不得不考虑最坏的情况——假如他早就醒了，一路上都在假装昏迷，假如他听到了我和霍华德的对话……”  
“而且，他也并非什么武器都没有，”萨姆•威尔逊补充道，“别忘了，整个逃亡计划始自他和布洛克•朗姆洛的布置，也许附近真有他们事先预备好的补给点或者安全屋作为B方案，这可能性很大……”  
三个人全都沉默了，良久，斯蒂夫说：“行动吧，追踪Winter Soldier，或者联络霍华德，我们现在就动身。”

——可是，却已经来不及。Winter Soldier就好像融化于草叶间的露水，彻底消失的无影无踪。而丢失了监听装置，他们也没法定位目前正在独立行动的霍华德一行人。当斯蒂夫辗转通过神盾局纽约总部终于联络上尼克•弗瑞的时候，宝贵的30个小时已经过去了。  
“听我说，尼克，”斯蒂夫在电话线里急切道，“霍华德很危险，非常危险，你们要立刻……”  
他的话并没有说完，因为弗瑞已经打断了他，弗瑞的声音疲惫的就像是死了一回：“斯蒂夫，太晚了，太晚了……我也是刚刚得到消息，就在20分钟前，霍华德•斯塔克先生遭遇狙击，当场……当场身亡……”

斯蒂夫手中的听筒掉落于地。

-6-

十天之后，斯蒂夫•罗格斯回到了纽约，他并没有去神盾局总部，而是直接联络了尼克•弗瑞，现在他是这烂摊子的临时负责人。  
“你没有找到他。”他们在一处位于地下的保密基地里见面后，弗瑞直接这么断言，甚至没有使用疑问语气。  
“的确没有。”斯蒂夫承认。他们找到了那辆玻璃全破的黑色吉普，丢弃在一处小镇的公共停车场里；他们还找到了那间当真存在的安全屋，屋内有只空空如也的冰箱；他们甚至找到了远距离狙杀斯塔克的那个狙击点，在某栋安保相当严密的政府大楼顶层，谁也不知道杀手是如何进出这里的——他们唯独没有找到Winter Soldier本人，甚至没能靠掌握的现有资料推测出他的意图，谁也不知道他下一步将会做什么。  
“你放任一个失控的顶尖杀手在人群中游荡，斯蒂夫，”尼克•弗瑞毫不客气地指责他，“这简直比在幼儿园里丢一把打开保险的冲锋枪更蠢。”  
这比喻几乎刺伤了斯蒂夫，他立刻反驳：“Winter Soldier不是一把枪，他是个人。我也并不认为他当真失控了，他的行为模式明显很冷静，也很缜密，否则，到现在这么多天了，不可能仅仅只是霍华德一人出事。”  
“是啊，死一个斯塔克还不够严重吗？”弗瑞讽刺道，“还需要死个谁来提醒这世界他的存在，约翰•肯尼迪（1）吗？还是理查德•尼克松？离选举日只剩几天了，斯蒂夫，密切关注这件事的可不止神盾局一家。”  
斯蒂夫不得不承认，尼克•弗瑞说得很对，换做是除他之外的任何一个人，都不敢断言Winter Soldier不会捅出更大的娄子，谁能保证他绝对不会去刺杀新总统呢？但问题是，此时此刻，斯蒂夫必须这么相信，因为假如连他都不信，这困境就当真毫无希望了。  
“我知道问题很严重，情况也很紧急，所以我来向你寻求帮助，”斯蒂夫说，“目前看来，因为……某种原因，巴基的人格一直没有出现过，否则他一定会想办法和我联系的，现在这一切都是Winter Soldier在主导，而我们必须知道他在想什么，才能在人群之中把他找出来。为此，我需要关于他的一切资料，关于‘重生计划’的一切还未公开的档案，以及关于……布洛克•朗姆洛的所有东西，我只能来找你了。”  
尼克•弗瑞的那只独眼冷冷望着他，始终面无表情，好一会儿，他说：“这些……你应该直接去找卡特女士，我承认，我参与了整个计划的后半段，但只有她和斯塔克才是核心人物。即使我能给你那些东西，一样都要通过她。”  
斯蒂夫沉默。  
尼克•弗瑞的表情软化下来：“斯蒂夫，自从斯塔克出了事，我和卡特就离开了总部大楼，那里目标太明显，假如Winter Soldier真想再杀什么人的话，我们两个的可能性显然最高。你看，所以现在你我不得不在这个老鼠洞里见面，而卡特，她坚持待在家里……斯蒂夫，回家去吧，你自己去对她说——她需要你，神盾局也需要你，特别是现在这种混乱时刻。”  
斯蒂夫依旧沉默，许久，最终他开口道：“尼克，我打算和佩姬离婚。”  
“你疯了！”尼克•弗瑞立刻表示反对，他猛地向后一靠，不可置信地摇着头，“你简直让我怀疑那些子虚乌有的屁话是不是真的了。”  
“是真的，”斯蒂夫承认，“至少其中应该蕴含着真实的部分，不过这不是重点，我和佩姬只是……只是没有办法继续共同生活下去了。”  
“那也没必要离婚啊，”尼克•弗瑞说，“别忘了你是个公众人物，斯蒂夫，你是美国队长，你的拥趸会怎么想？别闹了，美国队长不会离婚的，更不能是个同性恋！过不下去可以不过，这么干的人多了，何况卡特也不会同意的，她需要罗格斯这个姓氏，虽然她自己不爱承认这一点。你们可以坐下来好好谈一谈，然后你就会发现，没有什么不能解决。离婚对你们两人都没有任何好处，你是嫌那些小报记者们不够兴奋是吗？你猜猜消息一出他们会怎么编排你？”  
“我也不打算再做美国队长了，”斯蒂夫继续道，“我会交出星盾，随时，或者就是现在——如果我能确定该交给你的话。”  
这下尼克•弗瑞彻底愣住了，他完全不知道该说什么才好。他大睁着那只独眼瞪了斯蒂夫好一会儿，终于开口：“你他妈的真是疯了，斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你到底想干嘛？以此来要挟我们？我告诉你，这没用的，这事儿的重要性早就不是神盾局能独自承担的了，我不信你想不明白。”  
“我没想要挟任何人，我发誓，”斯蒂夫平静地告诉他，“只是我知道，以我个人的能力已不足以应对如今这么复杂的局面——我一直都在竭尽全力，不拖不欠，希望最终能让所有人都满意，但是现在我很清楚，我根本做不到，我必定会对不起一些人，甚至伤害一些人，我只能接受这结果。”  
“你他妈真是疯了！”尼克•弗瑞只能重复这评论，“为了巴基•巴恩斯你真的已经彻底失去理智。而且那个人、那个人真的还是巴基•巴恩斯吗？”  
“他是巴基，或者是Winter Soldier，对我来说没有区别。”斯蒂夫说，“我必须找到他，保护他，就是这样。”  
“那你打算怎么办？不做美国队长你还能做什么？就算你成功找到了他，保护他，你们就能迎来完美大团圆了？一旦你和佩姬离婚，一旦全美国知道了你们之间的关系，知道你为了一个脑子有问题的前杀手抛弃一切，你觉得他们会把你当成一个大情圣赞颂？错！才不会呢！我告诉你，普罗大众的愚蠢和恶毒远远超乎你的想象，你当真会身败名裂的，斯蒂夫，失去一切，人人喊打，就算麻烦都能完美解决，就算没人追究那些命案，你们也无法在这世间容身，你打算怎么生活？带着巴基•巴恩斯一起去咖啡厅打工？”  
“如果真那样的话，我们可以当一对流浪汉，”斯蒂夫回答，“白天我在法拉盛草地公园摆个摊子帮人画像赚面包钱，巴基可以坐在长椅上喂鸽子，晚上我们睡在地铁站里，那里很暖和，在纽约有上万人这么活着，我们当然也可以。”  
尼克•弗瑞再也无法保持冷静，他几乎都在咆哮了：“你认真的……你他妈竟然是认真的！”  
“不，我在开玩笑呢，”斯蒂夫微笑，连他都佩服自己在这种时刻还能够笑出来，“因为那实在……实在是太幸福了，我简直不敢想，就在刚才，我对你说这段话的时候，几乎要起鸡皮疙瘩。真的，这只是我的白日梦，如果付出区区代价就能达成心愿，我立刻就会跪下去感谢上帝。但我想，也许命运不会待我如此仁慈，为此我已做好准备。”  
“你在发疯，斯蒂夫，我怎么一直没发现你是个这么疯狂的家伙？”  
“今年我四十二岁了，弗瑞，我们的很多朋友都没能活到这个年纪，再不发疯就晚了。”斯蒂夫告诉他，“而且说实话，你没有见过当年的我，我十五岁的时候可比现在疯多了。”

半个小时后，斯蒂夫•罗格斯离开了地下基地，他达成了目的，尼克•弗瑞承诺会将他要的东西尽快交给他，“送到总部办公室还是你家里？”他问。  
“请送去萨姆•威尔逊那儿，”斯蒂夫告诉他，“我已经辞职了，那不再是我的办公室。”  
“所以那也不再是你家了是不是？罗格斯，你这冷酷的家伙。”弗瑞讥讽道，斯蒂夫报之以苦笑作答。  
离去时他还试图交出他的星盾，但尼克•弗瑞立刻变了脸。“我手上的烫手山芋够多了，别想丢给我！我只是特殊时期的临时负责人，别再给我增加工作量了！”  
“好吧，”斯蒂夫点头，“我明白了。”

那天黄昏时分，他来到曼哈顿岛自己的公寓楼下，这是他所有计划中最为困难的一环，但也是必须面对的一关。逃避只会造成更大的伤害，这道理他要能早二十年明白就好了。  
他站在门廊前抬头仰望，那个熟悉的位置挂着密闭的百叶窗，隐有光线从缝隙间透出。  
他站足五分钟，然后上楼去。

佩姬•卡特靠坐在卧室的小沙发上，背朝着门口，身上只穿一件晨衣。她褐色的头发披垂肩后，显然疏于打理，已经失去了往昔的美丽光泽。  
斯蒂夫走进屋子时她并没有回头，但似乎很清楚来者是  
谁，于是开口问他：“……Winter Soldier打算什么时候来杀我？”  
不需要闻闻屋里的味道，只要听这声音，斯蒂夫就知道，她喝醉了。  
“我并不认为他会来……但假如他真有这个打算的话，我会阻止他的，”斯蒂夫回答，“我会保护你。”  
“哈！”佩姬尖刻地笑了一声，转过身，“你是为了保护我？还是为了保护他？”  
斯蒂夫几乎是震惊地发现佩姬今天没有化妆，双眼红肿，皮肤黯沉，右边脸颊上有连串明显的褐斑。她是一位多么爱美的女子啊，甚至在炮火连天的战地也总是尽心修饰自己的妆容，即使彻夜加班只睡了两个小时第二天也会把自己打扮得光鲜靓丽。斯蒂夫都要想不起来上一次见她如此憔悴甚至衰老是什么时候的事了……哦，对了，那是1955年秋天，他们失去了第三个孩子，同时也失去了最后的希望。  
斯蒂夫能感觉到自己胸口那针刺般的痛。他爱过她，他恨她，并且，他欠她的。

“斯蒂夫，到我这儿来，”佩姬扶着额头，向他招手，“我头很昏，这会儿站不起来。”  
“你喝太多了，佩姬。”斯蒂夫说，他转去厨房接了一杯水走回卧室，将水杯放在佩姬手边的矮几上，然后在她对面的沙发里落座，身体前倾，双肘落于膝头。  
佩姬的目光落在他脸上，长久地一动不动，忽然，她闭上眼，泪水瞬间夺眶而出，她喃喃道：“瞧你，斯蒂夫，我真害怕看到你的脸，你的样子和1943年时简直一模一样……你恒久不变，你是唯独被时间放过的……你就像这残酷的时间本身。”  
“……时间从来不会放过任何人。”斯蒂夫回答。  
佩姬混乱地摇着头，话语颠三倒四，仿佛梦呓：“我告诉过霍华德，如果我签了字，你会恨我的，你再也不会原谅我了，我一定会失去你——我已经失去你了，是不是？可是假如我不签字，我的存在意义又在哪里呢？我在老去，一天比一天更老，我没有孩子，我的丈夫站在我身边，那么近，但却触不可及……我只有神盾局，只有我的工作，以及一个荒诞的梦，如果血清可以成功，那么一切问题都可以解决，我可以陪你到时间尽头，总有一天也许我真的会得到你——结果我赌输了，斯蒂夫，我愿赌服输……你想说什么，那就说吧。”  
斯蒂夫深深吸一口气，他从口袋里掏出钥匙串，其中一把是公寓的，另一把是办公室的，剩下的小钥匙大抵都属于抽屉和保险柜，他将它们放在矮几上，就摆在酒瓶和水杯旁边。  
“我们离婚吧，佩姬，”他几乎是在艰难背诵，“我已把签好字的协议书放在客厅的桌子上了，我承诺放弃一切，只希望你同意。我们离婚的事情是否对外公布，或者你打算怎么对别人说，我都没有意见，至死我都会对此事保持沉默。”

佩姬的眼睛慢慢睁开，她并没有立刻回答他的建议，而是问：“你爱过我吗，斯蒂夫？看在我们失去的孩子们的份上，对我说实话——你爱过我吗？”  
“我爱过你，佩姬。”斯蒂夫回答，他并没有说谎。只要闭上眼睛，他仿佛依然能够看见年轻时的她：小酒馆中的烈焰红裙，白宫露台上的烟花，还有胜利日的那支舞。他的胸中的确曾有悸动流过，现今虽已干涸，但遗迹犹存；那曾是真真实实的。  
“不，你没有，”佩姬却摇头，“你从来不曾对我说出心里话，任何麻烦你总是‘我很好我没问题的’，你总是很完美……完美且冰冷，斯蒂夫，你所谓的‘爱’多么冷……曾经我以为你就是这样的人，这只是某种天性，可是后来我明白并非如此，因为你对他从来就不是这样的，你只是把心给了别人……你知道这么多年里我都在想些什么吗？不，你不知道，你根本没有关心过，你甚至没有发现我在痛苦，我在该死的嫉妒——这样的你，怎么能把对我的一点点小施舍叫作‘爱’呢？”  
“……对不起，佩姬。”斯蒂夫说，末了，他真的只有这么说。

“呵呵……看吧，就是这样……你总是这样，”佩姬发出一连串神经质般地低笑，“我宁愿你和我大吵一架，指着鼻子质问我为什么存心害你的巴基，也不想听你再说什么‘对不起’了……我真恨你，斯蒂夫，我恨你直到此刻依然如此冰冷、没有温度，依然只想摆脱我，依然和我无话可说。”  
——美国队长为他的自由与公正而战，斯蒂夫•罗格斯为巴基•巴恩斯而战，那佩姬•卡特呢？谁会为她而战？  
——在我年轻的时候，曾以为世间至大的恐怖不过是让爱的疯狂吞噬掉人类最为宝贵的理性，但当我年老，当我的青春已成灰烬，最大的缺憾也正是此生注定无人如此疯狂对我。  
上帝哪，这是怎样一个可笑的故事啊？

“……滚吧！”佩姬疲惫地说，将身体彻底陷入沙发之中，“从我的世界里滚出去。”  
她听见斯蒂夫•罗格斯起身离开，听见他在房间内走来走去，开关抽屉和柜门。酒意朦胧之中，佩姬忽然忆起了不久之前的往事：就在上个秋天刚刚开始的时候，他们因为“重生计划”和孩子的问题陷入了又一轮循环往复的争吵，斯蒂夫也是这么怒气冲冲的收拾东西的。那时候的她很笃定，就算他走了，也很快就会回来，然后他会让步，他必须让步，从来都是他让步……不过一个多月工夫，她的人生怎么就变成现在这个样子了呢？  
她听到斯蒂夫的脚步声再度出现在房间门口，却没有走进来，她听见他在说：“再见，佩姬，如果你需要我，请给我写信。”  
直到此刻那个事实才在她的人生中轰然砸落：他不会再回来了。  
佩姬知道他们不会再见面。

——也许会……当她年老，当她白发苍苍，当她必须依靠呼吸机才能苟延残喘，当她对时间的感觉彻底混淆，忽梦忽醒，不知道自己身在何方。那时候他会来到她床前，拉着她的手，叫她“我最好的女孩儿”，而他还会像现在这么年轻，这么英俊，这么恍若当年，仿佛周身散发光线的神祇。  
他会用他的爱与温柔护持她，送她穿过生与死之间幽暗的隧道，穿越那种至大的恐怖，直到普通人注定的命运之地去，他会是她的抬棺者、他的守灵人，他会哀悼她，也会记得她，并让那记忆随他到时间尽头。  
她终究无法得到他，但她会因此而不朽。

——也许到了那一日，她会对他说：“我真高兴放了手，让你不孤独，让你有自己的生活；我真高兴没有把你一个人留在这世上。”  
但是此时此刻，她还做不到。

房门“砰”的一声关上了，佩姬•卡特在寂静中独自坐了很久。然后她打开始终紧握的手心，那里躺着一枚古董指南针，外壳满布战火的痕迹与岁月的沧桑。曾经的那个姑娘正从玻璃片后面向她凝望，她是多么年轻而完整啊！野心勃勃，对这世界充满天真的梦想。  
佩姬猛地将盖子扣拢。

她恨他，她爱他。  
她终究恨他，她毕竟爱他。  
这就是她的故事了。

注：1,1960年11月8日，约翰•肯尼迪以微弱票数优势击败理查德•尼克松就职美国第35任总统，这个故事就发生在大选如火如荼的时候，嗯，当然，我写这个梗主要是因为3年后冬冬干掉了肯尼迪（别信！）。

-7-

两套换洗衣物、少许个人用品以及薄薄一叠现金，这就是斯蒂夫•罗格斯从他的七年婚姻中拿走的所有东西，他将其余的一切都留给了佩姬，虽然那根本无法抵偿三个失去的孩子和一颗破碎的心。他们的婚姻从一开始就是个错误，当你分明心有所属却因为对方的性别选择和其他人结婚时，这错误就已铸就，所以归根到底，无论佩姬做过什么，他才是罪魁祸首——归根到底，他欠她的。  
他欠她的，正如他对霍华德的死负有责任，他不会忘记这一点。他们三人之间曾经的爱和友谊，以及那些真真实实存在过的快乐时光，如今已成为压在他肩头的沉重的十字架，他知道这是自己的又一个代价，他必须背负着走下去，继续走下去，直至生命尽头。  
每个人都有权利决定自己的人生，人人生而自由。但自由从来不会无条件从天而降，自由的代价从来都是高昂的。  
我愿付出那代价——我将持续付出那代价，然后继续向前。  
斯蒂夫想。  
I`ll deal with it.

离开曼哈顿，斯蒂夫知道自己应该去找萨姆，威尔逊已将自己的住处贡献出来作为现在这个小小的Capteam的联络基地，但是他却突然有了其他想法。  
他回去了布鲁克林。  
那间快要倒塌的旧公寓还是上一次离开时的样子：扭坏的门锁、散架的沙发、一塌糊涂的家具防尘罩，甚至他之前带来的皮包和换下的脏衣服也都静静躺在角落里，上面积满了尘土，彻底成为这废墟的一部分。命运的飓风在短短几十个昼夜间摧枯拉朽，两次走进这里的自己早已经是两个完全不同的人了。  
巴基……哦，巴基。

一股突如其来的冲动在他心中产生，斯蒂夫转身跑下楼，在漆黑暗夜中跑过两条窄街，跑到那个转角，他的脚步骤然停顿……那瞬间他下意识以为自己只要向右迈出两步，就能看到巴基，看到他站在门前的台阶上，弯腰将报纸捡起来。他会拢一拢垂落的发丝，笑着对他说：“嗨，斯蒂夫，这还真是个大惊喜啊，不是吗？”  
斯蒂夫深深吸一口气，转过脸，那栋二层小楼的蓝白墙围隐没于阴影里，所有的窗户都是漆黑一片，几道明黄的警戒线将门口全然封死，不远处停着两辆没有标志的吉普车。  
斯蒂夫再往前走几步，车灯突然大亮，爆发的刺目白光让他不由自主抬起手遮在眼前。几个黑衣人鱼贯从车中钻出，全部荷枪实弹，严阵以待。  
“……Captain？”忽然，一个疑惑的声音传来。  
斯蒂夫睁开眼，辨认出招呼自己的是一位神盾特工，曾经参加过他主持的实战训练课程。  
“史密斯，”他叫出那人的名字，“你们在这里……等Winter Soldier出现？”  
史密斯显然也听说了那些传言，对待他的态度颇有些不自然，不过还是回答了这个问题：“是的，Captain，我们奉命封锁此地。”  
斯蒂夫的目光大略扫过现场，只用了一秒钟就得出结论：尼克•弗瑞可不是霍华德•斯塔克，他实战经验极其丰富，从来都是个精细的现实主义者，他安排的这点人手是绝对不可能成功抓捕Winter Soldier的，除非……除非他们得到的命令其实是当场击毙？  
斯蒂夫抿了抿嘴角，知道自己应该再去见一次那只老狐狸。“如果我想进去呢？”他转头示意巴基的房子，问史密斯。  
史密斯脸上露出非常为难的神情：“Captain，请不要……”他拼命压低声音，向他使眼色，“这儿可不止咱们一家。”  
好吧，斯蒂夫懂了，他环顾四周几栋建筑物敞开的窗口，他必须去见尼克•弗瑞。  
他向史密斯点点头，然后转身离开。

回到破公寓里，时针已经指向了凌晨两点，斯蒂夫却全无倦意。他枯坐于自己前半生的荒冢之中，就像是个快要化为岩石的守墓人，心中有无数念头纷至沓来。如同之前做过无数次的那样，他试图想象巴基——或者说想象Winter Soldier此刻在哪里，他要做什么；那个一半是自闭症儿童，另一半是难以理解的天才的家伙，当某天他生命中所有的一切突然颠覆，仿佛生下来就生活在白天的人突然被丢进黑夜里，他会怎么办？除了复仇，驱动他的人生继续向前的动力是什么？他与这世界唯一的链接——布洛克•朗姆洛已经死了，他还曾建立过其他的人际关系吗？或者从某种意义上来说，目前全美国都在寻找他却没有一点消息这件事本身，就是一个最大的好消息，至少意味着他还没有发疯，至少到目前为止，他还平安无事。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯沉重地叹口气，站起身来在房间内走动，尝试活动四肢。他必须做点什么来打断自己的思路，否则他难免会去想接下来的那个问题：巴基呢？为什么这么多天过去了，巴基从未出现过？或者他出现了，却不肯联络自己……斯蒂夫立刻摇头甩掉这个想法，这不可能。  
——对巴基、或者Winter Soldier此刻是否安好，是否远离饥饿和寒冷全都一无所知，绝对是种不折不扣的酷刑。  
纯属偶然间，斯蒂夫将头侧向窄窗，通过那个狭小的空处凝望屋外的黑暗。这间破公寓所在的街区从几十年前起就是都市贫民的聚集地，经历了半个世纪的风风雨雨，房子本身早就破败不堪，如今稍有条件的住户都已搬走，彻底成为了瘾君子和社会边缘人的秘密巢穴。自斯蒂夫记事起，楼下的那盏路灯就一直虚有其表，从未好好亮起过，入夜后窄街上更是几无行人。可是此刻，有一个男人的身影却分明站在灯柱下，藏在阴影最为浓密的角落中。即使以斯蒂夫的视力，也只能勉强分辨出他穿着一件厚外套，头戴深色棒球帽。当斯蒂夫的目光落在他身上的时候，他也正好抬起脸，望向斯蒂夫公寓的窗户。  
巴基！  
斯蒂夫立刻冲出房间，甚至没来得及捞起放在沙发旁的星盾。他只恨窗子实在太小，只恨门外的楼梯逼仄蜿蜒，几个呼吸之后，当他奔到街上，灯柱下早已经空无一人，窄街左右寂静无声，仿佛之前那一瞥，只是个思念过度形成的可悲幻影罢了。  
但那是巴基。  
或者Winter Soldier——管他是谁！  
那是他。

“……你就不能停止说谎，是不是？”早上八点整，斯蒂夫•罗格斯再度出现在尼克•弗瑞的办公桌前。  
“我没说谎，”尼克回答，放下手中刚刚端起来的热气腾腾的咖啡杯，“只是……我们都要各司其职。”  
斯蒂夫狠狠瞪他，这就是他没办法真心喜欢上尼克•弗瑞的原因。弗瑞只信任他自己，他总是对万事万物充满怀疑，他的领导风格与斯蒂夫截然不同，无论是当年在战场上，还是后来在神盾局里。  
“所以你们早就打算杀了巴基？”他继续逼问。  
“那不是巴基•巴恩斯，那是Winter Soldier。”弗瑞纠正他，“而且不只‘我们’神盾局，其实‘重生计划’委员会，以及CIA，还有其他一些部门……好吧，实话实说，目前差不多全美国百分之九十九的相关机构都已接到了秘密指令，力求在选举日前彻底排除这个安全隐患。”  
斯蒂夫深吸一口气：“为什么？这和霍华德的策略完全相悖。”  
“斯塔克死了，死于Winter Soldier的枪口，如果你还记得的话，斯蒂夫，”弗瑞面无表情续道，“不过这只是关键之一；另外一个重点在于，五天之前巴托克也死了。”  
巴托克？斯蒂夫想起来了，是霍华德的超级士兵之一，那个被自己打成了重伤的光头男子。  
“Winter Soldier又出现了？”这是他的第一反应。  
“不，”尼克•弗瑞脸上现出一点犹豫，“巴托克死在了联邦医院里，有大约二十名目击证人，完全能够排除他杀。”  
“那他是……”  
“他死于某种……癫狂状态。其实接受血清之后，他们五人就一直性情暴戾、难以驯服，医护人员和看守的‘重生计划’特工均能证明，巴托克是在正常治疗过程中突然发疯的，直接后果是六人死亡、七人重伤，病房和毗邻的走廊尸横遍地，现场惨不忍睹……最后我们为了控制局势，不得不将他当场击毙，而接下来的尸检结果表明，他有严重的颅内出血和明显的器质性病变——我们解剖了其他几人的尸体，情况几乎完全一致，只是没有他这么严重，也许这就是血清的副作用，是直接导致他们性情大变乃至疯狂的根本原因。”  
“我想你也非常清楚，斯蒂夫，委员会的那些老不死之所以执着于‘重生计划’，根本原因早就和当年不同了。当年你们想要打造一支精英团队，与纳粹对抗，尽早结束战争，而现在，那些半只脚进了棺材的老家伙们只是在做一个长生不老青春永驻的梦罢了——他们想要成为你，绝不是想痛苦至极的变成一个疯子。”  
“所以，斯蒂夫，事实证明‘重生计划’彻底失败了，也许佐拉的道路从一开始就是错误的，你真的只是个不可复制的奇迹——至少委员会已经就此达成了共识。”尼克•弗瑞说，“至于Winter Soldier，毫无疑问，现在他已失去了独一无二的重要价值，他现在是个废弃资产，你了解那些人收拾烂摊子的标准流程。”

“操他妈的不准这么叫他！”斯蒂夫一拳砸在弗瑞的办公桌上，“他是个人！”  
尼克•弗瑞露出某种类似好笑的神情：“Language，Cap!我以为你不会说脏话。”  
斯蒂夫横他一眼：“滚你妈个蛋！操你的我当然会！我是在海军码头上长大的，你想不想知道我还会做什么？”他冲他怒吼，“所以事到如今，你还是不打算开诚布公是吗？”  
弗瑞注视他良久，然后慢慢向后靠在椅背上，两手交握置于胸前，“当然不是，”他说，“你看错我了。”

11月6日，距离选举日还有24小时。纽约布鲁克林区格林汉姆公墓，一场葬礼正在进行。死者无知无觉睡在漆黑的棺木里，被两个掘墓人用绳索沉入墓穴。穿法衣的神职人员开始念诵祷文：尘归尘，土归土。一旁平置的石制墓碑上草草刻着：布洛克•F•朗姆洛，1922—1960。  
没有墓志铭。  
一切都显得那么正常，镶黑边的讣告连续两天登载在纽约各大报纸的公告版面，甚至现场还有人在真心实意为死者哀悼：那是个头发漆黑的高大男人，和三两同伴站成个小圈子，当仪式结束，掘墓人开始给棺木覆土的时候，他的抽泣声彻底变成了真真切切的哀哭，他哭得简直像个孩子，或者一只蠢笨的大狗。  
站在人群角落，身穿一件皮夹克扮成致哀者，用帽子和墨镜隐藏自己面容的斯蒂夫却只觉得这一切都荒诞极了。

他从来都不是布洛克•朗姆洛的朋友，从来都不是。但仅凭两人有限的接触，斯蒂夫就能断定此刻躺在棺材里的那个人如果泉下有知，对这场闹剧只会嗤之以鼻，或许还会连篇骂出污言秽语。  
太可笑了，不是吗？为“重生计划”卖命，因“重生计划”而死，然后被杀死他的组织当成一个奉公守法的忠诚雇员埋葬，继续利用他的葬礼来达成其他目的——这是怎样一种“物”尽其用啊！斯蒂夫忍不住语带讽刺地问向身边人：“你们还打算给他一颗星，是吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”同样乔装改扮的尼克•弗瑞穿一件连帽衫，戴着黑色大墨镜，闻言耸了耸肩，“如果真能钓出Winter Soldier，做到全美国所有特工都没做到的事，我觉得朗姆洛先生完全值得一颗金星，反正他也是神盾局秘密名册上的一员……斯蒂夫，只有写下来的历史才是真正的历史，纠缠于实际发生了什么毫无用处——这有什么不好？这对所有人都好。”  
斯蒂夫报之以一声冷哼。

是的，这场闹剧正是为了引出Winter Soldier——如果斯蒂夫那天晚上看到的是真人而并非幻影的话，至少说明他的确已回到了纽约。既然选举日迫在眉睫，既然他们翻遍了全城也无法找到他的踪影，那么只有这个不是办法的办法了。此刻，整个格林汉姆公墓实际上已被封锁，四处埋伏着各大机构的便衣特工们，形成了一张密不透风的大网，只待目标现身就立刻合围。首选方案的确是逮捕，但只要Winter Soldier持械反抗，这些人全部都获得了抢先开枪的许可。  
这就是斯蒂夫•罗格斯与尼克•弗瑞，与数不胜数的高官显贵们几天来磋商的最终结果，也是他所能得到的那些上位者的最大让步了。  
“Captain，”那些人对他说，“我们的确信任你，你甚至是我孩子的偶像，但是我们不能拿国家安全开玩笑。所有迹象都表明，Winter Soldier无法控制自己的行为，他不是个正常人。”  
“既然你们认为他不具备民事行为能力，那么相应的，他也就没有义务为自己的行为负责，是不是？那么作为现存于世的和他关系最近的成年人，我申请从现在开始成为他的监护人，我会为他负责。”  
“Captain，别为你做不到的事情承诺。”他们警告他。  
“我能做到，”斯蒂夫摆出他最为标准的“美国队长脸”，斩钉截铁回答，“当然能！我会做到的。我曾经做到过的那些事，你们都忘了吗？”  
——他衷心希望当年卖债券时上过的演技培训课现今依然不过时。

日光渐渐西斜，无论是法袍里穿着防弹衣的神职人员，还是伪装成掘墓人的便装特工们再怎么磨磨蹭蹭，葬礼也不得不宣告终结。那哭得两眼通红的大个子和他的同伴们离开了公墓，其余扮作吊唁者的演员们在墓园中毫无必要的踟蹰不前。尼克•弗瑞的耳机中，各种质疑声响成一片。  
“真可惜，看来他远比我们想象的更聪明，现在我们黔驴技穷。”弗瑞瞪向斯蒂夫，仿佛以为是他在捣鬼。  
“或许他只是没有看报纸的习惯，”斯蒂夫平静回答，“你们还打算继续守下去吗？”  
“至少守到明天早上吧，”弗瑞叹气，“也许杀手天生喜欢夜晚，不过我要重新部署人员。”  
“……那我先走了。”斯蒂夫说。  
“什么？”尼克•弗瑞一愣。  
“我觉得他不会再来了，所以我要走了。”斯蒂夫重复。说完，不待弗瑞反对，已从附近的隐蔽地点取出装星盾的包裹，转身往墓园出口而去。落日的余晖在天空的表盘上一格一格无声移动着，除了他，谁也没有注意到，在本次行动的戒备范围之外，远方某片正在建设的楼群里，偶尔会有亮光于脚手架间一闪而逝。在那个高点，只要有一副高倍望远镜和超人的视觉能力，就能够将整座开阔的墓园和墓园中的鬼把戏全部尽收眼底。  
——他不会再来了，因为他已经来了。

-8-

他穿一件脏兮兮的深红上衣，配同样脏兮兮的工装裤，肩头背一只破旧帆布包，佝偻着肩背从工地的侧门走出，步履匆匆，看上去就像是个再寻常不过的流动短工，按日结算工钱的那种。1960年的纽约城，一座座高楼正在拔地而起，处处都是尘土飞扬，处处都是这样灰头土脸的建筑工人，毫无特色，没有标志，只要走入人群中，立刻就能凭空消失。  
无论这身打扮，还是刻意伪装的动作举止，对他来说全都不过是一种不假思索的本能行为，是完成任务的当然步骤——这是个任务，他执行过很多很多这样的任务，他知道该怎么做，他知道。他很棒。  
给自己一个任务，他默念，然后完成他。除此之外，其他的事情都没有思考的必要。  
他不是为了思考而生的。

他离开主干道，转入一条背街的窄巷，这附近有许多半废弃的地下室，有些甚至还算舒服，而且最重要的是，这里并没有拿着枪追捕他的人。  
“Calm down，Winter，calm down！”他的脑子里的那个声音在说话，“这里是城市，不是战场，你很安全。记住，不要随意掏枪，那反而会引来麻烦的。”  
“布洛克，”他的嘴唇无声翕动，吐出一个名字，“给我一个任务，我需要一个任务。”  
“……噢，不，”他突然站定脚步，握紧手中的背包肩带，断裂的思绪重新连接起来，他又开始思考了。  
“你不会告诉我……你死了。”他对脑子里的那个声音说。  
他忽然觉得胸口很不舒服，也许他又受伤了？不过这也没什么大不了的，他总在受伤，然后伤口总会痊愈，这是固定流程。他决定找个安全的地方做一次自检。  
——那个男人便在此时无声无息从两栋矮楼的缝隙间钻出，出现在他面前，背后背着他那滑稽可笑的盾牌。

他认得他。  
布洛克说过的，他是神盾局局长，他不能杀了他，他会惹来麻烦、大麻烦。他不该惹麻烦。  
他果断转身，打算向来路折返，几十码之外就是主街，挤满熙熙攘攘的人流，他会消失无踪，他做过很多次。他很棒。  
“巴基！”那人在身后喊。  
谁他妈是巴基？他想。  
“……Winter！”这次他喊了他的名字。  
他不由自主停下脚步，回过头。

他认得他。  
他说过不会伤害他，他也并没有伤害他。虽然曾把他绑在一张床上，往他身体里打奇怪的液体，但那液体没有让他疼痛。  
他不是敌人……也许？  
“Winter，”那男人重复，“等等，我想和你谈谈。”他向他伸出手，似乎想要拉住他的胳膊。  
他下意识向后闪躲，不管他是不是敌人，这不安全。  
那人将手缩了回去。

“我……你……你还好么？”他问。  
他不知道该怎么定义“好”，他决定还是应该离开。这个人与任务无关。他的任务——可他的任务是什么？他该给自己一个任务。布洛克最后给自己的那个任务已经过期了。  
“你不能独自行动，你现在很危险。”那人对他说。  
他知道何为“危险”：战场，枪，疼痛，死亡……死亡……死亡……危险无时无刻不在那里。  
“你看到讣告了是吗？你知道今天是布洛克•朗姆洛的葬礼，对吗？你刚才在楼顶观察我们？”他话可真多。  
“……布洛克死了。”他告诉他。  
对面那人突然住了嘴，张大眼睛。他的眼睛是蓝色的。  
“报纸上说的是假的，他没在那里……他死了。”他有一点喜欢那种蓝色，所以这次他多说了几个字。  
布洛克死了啊，他不是也知道吗？他记得他在那里的。  
他的胸口又开始难受了，他需要一次自检。  
他讨厌这个。

“Winter……”那个人的表情改变了，他读不懂其间的含义，人的脸远比战术手册要难得多，他也讨厌这个。  
“那是朗姆洛的葬礼，他们……我们安葬了他，把他埋在墓园里……”  
“那布洛克活过来了吗？”他打断他，他开始觉得烦躁，人死了还能活过来吗？不能吧？至少他从来没见过。他已经死了，报纸为什么还要骗他说他在那里？  
“哦，上帝……”神盾局局长忽然以手捂脸。  
他知道“上帝”，布洛克总说那家伙是婊子养的混账，意思是布洛克讨厌他，所以他也应该讨厌他。  
他决定了，他要离开。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯只一愣神工夫，就看见Winter Soldier——不，他是Winter，斯蒂夫提醒自己，他听过朗姆洛这么叫他，刚才他自己显然也认可这个名字——就看见Winter忽然毫无征兆转身向窄巷出口跑去，动作又快又轻盈，像是某种矫健的猫科动物。  
“Winter，停下！危险！”他连忙喊，此地距离格林汉姆公墓还不够远，如果发生什么骚乱，尼克•弗瑞的人绝对会在几分钟内赶到，那样可就麻烦了。  
可是，Winter却不再理睬，他越发加快了脚步。斯蒂夫没有别的选择，只好迈足狂奔，就在眼看快要追到的时候，Winter突然像身后长了眼睛一样飞速回转，手上凭空出现的匕首直削斯蒂夫伸出的右腕。斯蒂夫只得缩手躲闪，试图踢腿攻击他的下盘，延缓他逃跑的行动。仅仅数秒钟，两人就已在极近的距离内交手几个回合，不知不觉间，相互的站位也有了改变。  
Winter将手伸进了从肩头取下的背包里，斯蒂夫的战斗经验立刻告诉他对手要掏枪了。他也适时把背后的星盾拿在手中，后退两步挡于身前，同时不忘继续努力说服对方：“别开枪，外面有很多人在找你！”  
可谁料Winter却是虚晃一枪，他趁斯蒂夫后退的空档，早闪身躲进侧面的另一条窄巷里，抓住一道倚在建筑物旁的防火铁梯，奋力向上攀爬。等斯蒂夫追过去，Winter早已借力跃上二层，同时狠狠一脚将活动的铁梯从高处踢落。铁梯直向斯蒂夫砸来，斯蒂夫只有闪身躲避，又耽搁几秒钟，Winter已上到三楼，攀住一家住户的阳台，径直跃了进去。  
斯蒂夫收回上望的目光，将盾背回身后，连退十几步，然后快速助跑腾身飞跃，猛地抓住二层阳台上的铁栏杆。他蹬住墙壁借力，将身体甩向高处，脚尖稳稳勾在凸出墙面的排水管道上。紧接着是三层，四层，直到楼顶。一分钟后，他站在楼顶四下张望，在不远处一群等红灯的行人之中，捕捉到了那个将头发于脑后草草扎住的男人的背影。  
毫不犹豫地，斯蒂夫抓着星盾就跳了下去，马路上瞬间响起一片惊声尖叫。

他知道这会暴露目标，还会引来尼克•弗瑞，但他别无选择。凭借刚才只言片语的交流，他就了解到Winter也许的确是个独立的人，但这个人的思路无疑既直白又奇诡，是当真无法揣测。他有预感，如果这次放走了Winter，也许就不会有下一次机会了。他必须抓住他，无论如何。  
他们在大街小巷中一追一逃，穿过惊叫的人群和狂乱的车流。他们从某座公路桥下钻过，迎面的车道上忽然冲来一个骑着哈雷摩托的青年，Winter仿佛猎豹般纵身扑上去，将那青年胯下正在行驶的摩托车夺过，只一个心跳工夫，他便依靠身体的惯性与强横的臂力将摩托硬生生掰转180度，加速驶离，两人之间的距离猛地拉大了。斯蒂夫狠狠咬牙，紧跟着也跳上了同向车道一辆轿车的前盖，在车主的尖叫声里，两人一前一后钻出了桥底。  
远处，似乎传来刺耳的警笛声。

斯蒂夫踩在车头上双足用力，猛然跃起，扑向摩托车上的Winter，随即一起摔在地上，接连翻滚了几圈依旧余力未消。斯蒂夫忍住全身骨头散架般的痛楚，奋力爬起身，抢先将Winter牢牢按倒在水泥地面上。  
警笛声已越来越近。  
“听我说，Winter！”他冲他低吼，“别浪费时间了，听我说完我就放了你！”  
“听着！我是……我是斯蒂夫•罗格斯。”他说。一瞬间他突然有股巨大冲动，想要告诉他“我是你的朋友，我伤害过你并因此而悔恨，我爱你胜过这世间一切；求你和我走，我会用我的生命保护你”——但那些话都是对巴基•巴恩斯说的，并不该讲给眼前的Winter，所以他只能告诉他自己的名字。  
Winter的拼命挣扎忽然停顿。  
斯蒂夫连忙接下去：“因为你杀了霍华德•斯塔克，很多人在抓你，你非常危险，他们不打算让你活着了。我现在放你走，但你要答应我，不要再杀人了，行吗？”  
Winter不声不响。已经没有时间了。  
“尽量往东北方向跑，等安全脱身后一定来找我，你知道我住在哪里的……”  
“……我不知道。”Winter终于开口。  
“Yes，you do!”斯蒂夫断然反驳，“我看到你了，你在看我家的窗户——那天晚上是你，没错吧？”  
Winter静静沉默着。斯蒂夫忍不住想在他脸上探寻答案，可是那双熟悉的绿眸里只有他读不懂的闪光。  
“你是斯蒂夫•罗格斯？”Winter突然问。  
“我是，”他点头，“所以那的确是你，对吗？快回答！他们要来了！”  
“是我……所以你是在……给我一个任务？”  
“什么？”斯蒂夫听不懂。但是已经来不及，警笛声就在一个街区之外了。他猛地松开手，冲Winter喊：“快跑！记得我的话！不要再杀人了！”  
Winter爬起身，却并不着急离去，而是用一种古怪之极的眼神深深望着他。就在斯蒂夫快要急疯的时候，他终于点点头，转身向东北方向奔逃。  
几乎就在同一个瞬间，鸣响警笛的七八辆车子已赶到现场，十数名荷枪实弹的各部门特工大声吆喝着从里面钻了出来。斯蒂夫将目光自Winter消失的地方收回，高高举起了双手。

五分钟之后尼克•弗瑞终于赶到，他还没有走到近前就开始对他咆哮：“斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你这样是会被起诉的！你怎么能这么做？你故意放走了Winter Soldier！”  
“……那是巴基。”斯蒂夫全然无视他的呵斥，他微垂着头，出神般喃喃复诵。  
“他是Winter Soldier！早已经不是巴基•巴恩斯了！你究竟要怎样才会接受现实？”尼克•弗瑞的光头上青筋暴跳。  
斯蒂夫抬起脸，他的眼眶中隐有泪光闪烁。“不，那是巴基！”他回答弗瑞，“也许他的确变成了Winter，但巴基依旧活在那具身体里……那天晚上的确是他……Winter知道我家在哪里，可他不应该知道的……所以，是巴基……巴基还在……他会记起我，他会记起一切……他会的。”

“……随你处置吧，”说完，斯蒂夫从背后卸下星盾，径直抛在尼克•弗瑞脚边，“还给你们，我已经不需要它了。”

-9-

——你的名字？  
——斯蒂文•格兰特•罗格斯。  
——出生日期？  
——1918年7月4日。  
——你是否正在为境内或境外的其他组织工作？  
——没有，这一切都是私人行为。  
——你是否有其他同谋者？  
——不，这是我个人的决定。  
——那请解释你为什么要放走Winter Soldier？  
——我的首要目的是确保他的性命，他不该死在那里，我别无选择。  
——那你知道他会给国家安全带来巨大威胁吗？  
——我并不认为他会给国家安全带来巨大威胁，他绝非丧失理智的杀人狂，他从未表现出这种倾向。  
——你有没有想过假如他再度发起暗杀行动会造成多大的损失？  
——那么他有吗？已经好几天了，他有吗？霍华德•斯塔克的死是有直接原因的，我并不觉得他会继续这么做。

在那之后的整个星期里，斯蒂夫•罗格斯一直于某处安全屋“接受调查”，神盾局的特工以及其他机构的专业人士们纷至沓来，用各式各样的问题对他进行疲劳轰炸。而他的态度一如既往，自始至终实话实说，他并不觉得有什么隐瞒的必要。  
七天之后，尼克•弗瑞终于出现了，带着满脸怒气告知他即将被释放，且暂时不会因为妨碍公务被起诉，但他必须处于神盾局的监控之下，不得随意离开纽约市，有需要时要随叫随到。  
“好的。”斯蒂夫答应，这并不是他想过的最坏的结果。  
“……他妈的你倒是爽了，丢下一堆烂摊子让我收拾。”讲完公事，弗瑞忍不住开始发牢骚。  
“Winter没有再出现吗？”斯蒂夫问，其实他心中已有了答案，假若Winter又闹出了什么乱子，他绝不可能这么轻易过关。  
“连个鬼影子都没有，”弗瑞恨恨回答，“这下你满意了吧？”  
“你们还认为他会刺杀总统吗？对了，顺便问一句，最后谁赢了？我错过了竞选日。”  
“肯尼迪险胜，至少目前为止他还活得好好的，”弗瑞说，“白宫来电诘问美国队长为何缺席总统就职晚宴，他们怀疑你在为尼克松抱不平——为什么这种破事也要我管？”  
“直接告诉他们我辞职了，”斯蒂夫平静回答，“或者死了，或者随便什么。”  
“美国队长不会辞职！美国队长更不会死！你见过米老鼠和唐老鸭退休吗？”弗瑞断然否决。  
斯蒂夫不禁大笑：“天哪，我才不是荧幕上的虚拟角色，我是个人。”  
“我知道斯蒂夫•罗格斯是个人，但美国队长不是，民众们不是这么期望的，你不会到现在还不明白吧？”  
“我明白，”斯蒂夫的笑容渐渐黯淡，“我当然明白。”  
“斯蒂夫，美国需要你，我们更需要你。”  
“你们需要的是美国队长，”他纠正他，“需要我的是巴基，他现在只有我了。”

自那之后又过了一个半月，转眼间，圣诞将至，大街小巷中挤满了欢笑的人群，Winter却始终毫无踪影，仿佛一片雪花无声无息融化在了夜幕里。他的名字依旧挂在各大机构最危险逃犯的名单上，但因为缺乏线索和有力证据的支撑，优先级已经很靠后了，毕竟这世界时时更新，总有更可怕的敌人登场，总有反派层出不穷。  
进入十二月，一切似乎都回到了正轨：萨姆•威尔逊和菲尔•科尔森先后复职，甚至连佩姬都重归神盾局，尼克•弗瑞不用继续孤军奋战了，到头来，除了关于斯塔克公司股权的继承官司正在联邦法院如火如荼进行，十六年的“重生计划”几乎什么都没有留下，什么都没有改变，不过像一场久远的噩梦——而如今，梦已醒。

斯蒂夫正式搬回了布鲁克林，搬回了那间稍加整顿的旧公寓。白天他继续整理手头的资料，搜集线索，制订各种计划和方案，奔波于纽约城的大街小巷之间；夜晚则会在窗口点亮一盏灯，期待那光明能将Winter带回他身边。可惜无论白昼还是黑夜，他从未如愿以偿。有时候他也会气馁，会忍不住心灰意冷，他想也许那人已不在纽约，甚至不在美国，也许他已经去完成当初和布洛克•朗姆洛的某个约定，早就远渡重洋去了大海那一边——或者更糟，或者他已遭遇不测，甚至已被秘密逮捕和处决，他们今生再也没有重逢之日……斯蒂夫咬紧嘴唇，努力摒弃那些思绪的杂音，平复胸口近乎锥心刺骨的疼痛感。  
“不，那是Winter，但那也是巴基……所以他一定会回来。”他对自己说。  
他必须这么坚信。  
他坚信着。

尼克•弗瑞是这陋居的首位访客，某日午后，他不请自来。他当然知道他住在哪里——尼克瞎掉的那只眼睛永远能看透一切。  
“……难道你就打算这样下去吗？把自己埋在故纸堆里发霉，傻等Winter Soldier从天而降？”  
“当然不会，我这辈子已经等得够久了，”斯蒂夫告诉他，“等我将这些资料归整完毕，如果他还不现身我就会出发去找他——无穷时间，无尽世界，任何蛛丝马迹，直到找到为止。”  
“那我们也许还会合作，”弗瑞提议，“毕竟神盾局在全球范围内都有外勤任务，而且我们有充足的资金和发达的情报网。”  
“你是在说想雇佣我吗，弗瑞局长？”斯蒂夫微笑。  
“我只是代理局长，”弗瑞没有笑，“看看我的肤色，还有我丢掉的这只眼睛，世界真心还没有宽容到这个程度。”  
“我相信这世界会改变的，”斯蒂夫平静告诉他，“虽然现在还不够好，但总有一天会变好。”  
“希望如此。”弗瑞冷哼。  
“谢谢你的提议，”斯蒂夫点头，“我会考虑的……你就是为这个来找我的？”  
“不，其实是另外一件事，”尼克•弗瑞递给他一张纸，“你自己看吧。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯将纸展开，发现那是一份调查许可证，上面填写着他的个人资料与巴基家房子的地址。  
“虽然我猜你不在乎来一次非法闯入，但有这个还是方便点——上个星期的例行巡查，我们的人偶然在那屋里发现了间秘密地下室，有些东西你可能会感兴趣。”  
斯蒂夫抬起头来，他突然有一种奇妙预感，突然觉得那张纸重逾千钧。  
“你自己去看看就知道了，”弗瑞说，“我觉得那些东西应该属于你，所以没让人拿走归档。”  
“……非常感谢。”斯蒂夫回答，这句话是真心诚意的。  
“没什么……圣诞快乐，斯蒂夫。”尼克•弗瑞向他摆手道别。  
“圣诞快乐，尼克。”斯蒂夫机械性地回答，然后他才突然醒悟到今天是12月24日。  
他等弗瑞离开，穿上外套出门去。

——终于，他又回到了这里，回到了永存于过去时光中的伊甸园。  
一切都还是他上次离去时的模样，巴基家的老房子似乎有某种奇妙魔法，可以将发生在其中的所有往事全部原封不动储存下来，令它们于记忆中永恒。  
斯蒂夫走过积着薄薄一层灰土的地板，呼吸着微带腐味的闭塞空气，感觉光阴的碎屑在整个空间内回荡：他能看到两人初遇时13岁的巴基，简直像只片刻也停不下来的野猴子，脸上、胳膊上、膝盖上总是挂满还未痊愈的伤痕；他能看见17岁青春洋溢的巴基，身形已经抽高肩背却还单薄，一笑露出满口漂亮的白牙；他还能看见26岁的巴基，身穿军装歪戴军帽走在人群中，是无数女孩子的梦中情人；他甚至看见了多年之后的巴基，久别重逢，坐在他对面喝一盒冰牛奶，把吸管顶端咬出一个又一个凹洞，两只眼睛亮得就像装着星星……那些幻影全都一闪而逝，仿佛遗失在光阴中的幽灵——他甚至还在客厅的角落里看到了一个身材瘦弱的金发少年，正目光灼灼地望着自己。  
“我会找到他的，我会一直保护他……你放心吧。”他告诉过去的斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
少年向他微笑，仿佛在说“加油”，然后也消失了。  
斯蒂夫坐进起居室的沙发，把盒子放在自己面前的茶几上。

神盾局特工在隐秘地下室的保险箱里找到的东西，正是这满满一大盒依照时间顺序排列的信，用绳子细心地捆扎着，最早的那些已经陈旧发黄，边角上泛起点点潮斑。打开盒盖的一瞬间，斯蒂夫心中持续的隐痛再也无法压抑，他的手都在发着抖，他当然知道这是什么，这就是他们之间十五年的光阴，这是他写给巴基的那些信。

他深呼吸，拆开第一捆信札，随意取出其中一封：这信是写在一张印刷着医院抬头的便签纸上的，字迹凌乱而潦草，只有寥寥几行。

巴恩斯中士：  
他们对我说你回到战场去了，有人告诉过你你  
其实是个自作主张的混蛋吗？恭喜你，如果之前没  
有，那么现在有了。你为什么就不能告诉我一声再  
走？你忘了我是你的长官吗？为什么没人拿你的  
调令给我签字？哼，现在你可得意了，是不是？  
说实话，我真羡慕你，我宁愿回去听炮响，也  
不愿继续待在这鬼地方任人摆布，我觉得我已经恢  
复了，至少差不多已经恢复了，可是完全没人听我  
的话。对此你会怎么说呢？我仿佛能听见你在唠唠  
叨叨“斯蒂夫死一次也不能让你变老实啊”，你当  
然会这么说的，是不是？  
祝平安，请一定要平安！我很快就会去找你的，  
当然我更希望战争能在那之前结束，让你空跑一趟  
最好不过。  
被你抛弃的可怜长官 于纽约  
1945年4月

读到这里，斯蒂夫忍不住笑出声来，他的脑海中清晰地浮现出自己用还不太听使唤的右手握紧铅笔头，趴在病床边缘写下这些字的场景，他还以为早就忘记了呢。但是那笑容并没有维持多久，很快就化为了眼角的湿意，他想到那时的巴基其实已经参与了“重生计划”，正在承受血清的折磨，正被迫去最危险的地方做那些他其实不愿意去做的事。这封信他是什么时候收到的？从发黑的折痕看它曾经被打开又折起，重复过很多很多次——巴基曾经将它随身携带吗？他是否经常读它，在血与死亡之间，在他想念他的时候？  
斯蒂夫折起便签纸，将它小心翼翼收回信封里，然后抬手擦拭眼睛。

他又取出另外一封，继续读下去，这简直像是一种自虐，像是握着刀柄在心脏里反复搅动，但他完全是个无可救药的瘾君子，他就是无法停止。  
斯蒂夫读着读着，猛然发现，从1948年下半年起，他的每一封信都被人用裁纸刀整齐的裁开了（这绝对不是巴基拆信的习惯，他很确定），并且背面盖有一个红色的戳记，戳记中心是只展翅雄鹰。这无疑是神盾局的标记，可这不对，他记得很清楚，他一向小心区分公函和私信，写给巴基的那些从来都只使用空白信封、姓名缩写以及私人地址。斯蒂夫突然明白了什么，漆黑的愤怒刹那间充斥胸臆，佩姬？或者霍华德？更大的可能是他们两个一起，就是从这时候开始，他们把他圈养在笼子里，然后于四面八方摆满荧光屏，只让他看到他们想让他看的东西，是吗？  
到了1952年的那一扎，第一次出现了半张信纸，被裁断的毛边处依旧盖有那枚暗红戳记，刺目地仿佛干枯的血迹。斯蒂夫仔细读了又读那仅剩的上半截内容，他实在想不起自己原先在后面写了些什么，他丢下信纸，被翻天覆地的恶心感包裹，只觉得难受至极。

1960年的平安夜，从下午到黄昏，再到夜幕低沉，斯蒂夫一直在读信，期间数度因为情绪失控而不得不停下来，垂首于房间内逡巡。当他终于读到一封写于五年前的信笺的时候，眼泪再也无法止歇，于微黄的纸页边缘打出几点湿痕，那封信的内容其实平平无奇，但在信纸的背面，却出现了巴基的笔迹。那是他的名字，一个接一个，一行接一行，直至占满半张白纸：斯蒂夫、斯蒂夫、斯蒂夫……泪水彻底模糊了他的视线，斯蒂夫•罗格斯情绪崩溃，在往事的余烟中痛哭失声。  
这就是他们的激情与眼泪、谎言与真实，还有懵懂的爱和最终的错过……  
——这就是巴基•巴恩斯隐秘的心。

那一天晚上斯蒂夫没有回去自己的住处，而是合衣躺卧在巴基家二楼空房间的地板上，任旧日尘埃将自己彻底掩埋。他思念他，不可抑制、摧心裂肺般思念他，从与巴基相识之日算起，在他整整三十年的人生里，这种思念便一直没有停止过——当他近在咫尺，他思念他嘴唇的触感他皮肤的温度；当他远在天边，他思念他温柔的笑容他明亮的眼睛——而在此时此刻，在这属于感恩、团聚以及阖家欢庆的日子，思念的洪流以无坚不摧之势彻底碾压过他孤单的形体，他饥渴的灵魂在空虚的躯壳内鸣叫，如一条不顾一切吞吃自己尾巴的蛇。  
然后，当零点的钟声敲响的时候，他来了。

起初只是窗玻璃上一记极轻微的敲击，紧接着是铁质插销滑动的刮擦声，窗户突然洞开，屋外的寒风席卷而入，瞬间就将室内带着霉味的陈腐空气一扫而空。斯蒂夫从地板上支起身子，凝望着洒落的月光间那个熟悉又陌生的人影。  
“……Winter，”心中澎湃的快意简直要将他的胸口胀裂了，“圣诞快乐。”他用颤抖的嗓音对他说。

那个身影在原地停顿了许久，仿佛在考虑是否该转身跳窗而逃。斯蒂夫努力掩饰自己的紧张，同时绷紧肌肉，做好跃起追逐的准备，无论如何，这一次他是绝对不会放他走的，绝对不会！  
“你是……斯蒂夫•罗格斯？”那个身影终于开口问道。  
“是我。”斯蒂夫回答。  
“我知道你，”那人说，“布洛克告诉过我，如果有一天他死了，让我来找你。”  
泪水再度涌入斯蒂夫的眼眶，他几乎哽咽着回答：“好的，我会保护你……我会一直照顾你，代替他……所以，请你留下来。”  
Winter沉默着，斯蒂夫紧张地连心脏都在砰砰狂跳。  
“……你为什么哭呢？”Winter突然问。  
“我？”斯蒂夫一愣。  
“你哪里受伤了？”  
“不，没有，”斯蒂夫努力微笑，“没有……我只是太开心了。”

Winter向他走近两步，离开了窗口背光的位置。这下子斯蒂夫终于能看清他脸上的表情了，并不是紧张，或者惧怕，而是一种茫然混杂着微微的吃惊。  
“为什么我的胸口会疼？”他开口问他，“每次想起布洛克，就会疼得受不了……我病了吗？”  
“我想不是……其实我的胸口也会疼，每次想起……每次想起巴基的时候……我爱他，我失去了他，我因此疼痛，你也一样，是不是？”  
“我……我不知道……你会给我一个任务吗？”  
“……我不会给你一个任务，你不需要任务了，你可以做自己想做的事。”  
“我不知道……”  
“那我会陪着你，直到你弄明白自己想要做什么为止……我会一直陪着你，我们可以一起活下去。”  
I`m with your till the end of the line.

——人类终究无法战胜时间，也注定无法挽回过去；我们是那样傲慢、匆忙、自私且愚昧的生物：总是辜负春光，徒然叹惋秋叶，总是艰难追索，然而所得非求；但我们依然要活下去。  
——带着所有的快乐、悲伤、悔恨、希望……珍惜身边的一切，珍稀点点滴滴的光阴，努力活到死亡到来的那一天。  
——我们要活着，然后祈祷奇迹会发生。

斯蒂夫长长呼出一口气，只觉心绪前所未有的平和安宁，他拍了拍身边的地板，然后索性平躺下去，将双手垫在脑后。  
他等待着，也许过了七十年那么久，Winter终于迈过两人之间短短几步的距离，走到他身边，然后也僵硬地躺倒，和他一起，并肩躺在空房间的地板上，就像是两个十六七岁的少年。  
“……那为什么看到你，我的胸口也会疼？”他忽然开口问他。  
斯蒂夫在黑暗里微笑：“我想你是知道的，只不过你暂时忘记了……而总有一天你会想起来的，总有一天……”

——就像是一棵在冬天里枯死的树，春风吹来时，也会重新冒出嫩绿的新芽。冰封的溪流终将潺潺解冻，逝去的光阴会以另一种形式归来，总会有那么一天。  
我们都要活下去，等待奇迹的发生。  
——等待，以及永远满怀希望。

（第十章B 完）


	13. 尾声B：此去经年

1963年8月28日，华盛顿特区，早上七点半。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯推开路边某家咖啡馆的门，里面已经人头攒动。他穿一件半旧的格子衬衫、蓝色牛仔裤，戴着墨镜和棒球帽，虽然距离在媒体上经常露面的日子已经过去了好多年，可走在人群中斯蒂夫还是会时不时被辨认出来，不得不维持必要的伪装。  
尼克•弗瑞说的很对，民众需要美国队长，他们爱他，无论他是否在职，是否公开露面，无论他是漫画书里的角色还是有血有肉的人，他们执拗地不肯遗忘。

“超大杯拿铁，谢谢。”他对收款台后的服务生说，同时递上零钱。  
服务生随手接过钱塞进抽屉里，转身去煮咖啡，根本无心关注客人的相貌。她所有的注意力全都被柜台下面那个小小的收音机吸引去了，新闻播报员的声音正从其中传出，虽然音量被调得很小可依旧逃不过斯蒂夫的耳朵。  
“……以上路段将在本日实施交通管制，管制时间分别为……请无关人员注意人身安全，提前避让游行队伍……如遇突发情况及时拨打报警电话……”  
斯蒂夫的目光扫过墙上挂着的黑板，那上面有一行手写的粉笔字：今日午后歇业。  
他接过自己的咖啡，再次道了谢，走到窗边一条长桌前落座，端起杯子浅呷一口。玻璃窗正对着国家广场的方向，在视野尽头，象征独立与自由的华盛顿纪念碑高耸入云，它美丽的尖顶正在朝阳下熠熠生辉。

五分钟后，店门开阖，一个身穿浅色裙装的年轻女士走了进来，她留着披肩的金发，也要了一杯咖啡，随即来到斯蒂夫身边落座。  
“嗨，莎伦。”斯蒂夫和她打招呼，目光依旧直视前方，随时注意着咖啡馆外的动向。他们两人的影子一并倒映在面前的玻璃窗上。  
“嗨，Cap，”莎伦•卡特的声音有点不稳定，她犹豫着侧头看了他一眼，又立刻把脸转了回去。  
“……好久不见。”她对他说。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯微笑：“是啊，好久不见。”  
“你今天来这儿也是为了公事？”莎伦问。  
“算是吧，”斯蒂夫回答，低头搅动咖啡杯中的小茶匙，“你知道，我现在给弗瑞打工呢，他可见不得人闲着……你呢？你们也加入警戒了？”  
“恩，我们……”莎伦顿了顿，又把声音压低了一些，“我猜咱们的任务差不多吧，反正今天能抽调的人手都过来了。”  
斯蒂夫又笑了一下，算作回答。  
沉默忽然落到两人之间，他们并肩静静地喝着杯中的咖啡。过了好一会儿，莎伦终于积蓄了足够的勇气，她再次提起话头：“那么……他呢？我以为会看到你们两个的。”  
今天第一次，斯蒂夫侧过头看向她，温和地说道：“Winter也来了，这会儿应该已经在广场上了，他有他的任务。”  
“他好吗？”莎伦又问，“你们两个……还好吗？”  
Winter依然沉默寡言依然不稳定依然像把打开了保险的枪多过像一个活人，但他与他早已亲密无间。其中一个证明便是从一年半前开始，他们两个几乎每晚都会睡在一起，单纯的、字面意义上的睡在一起——就像是两只相依为命的小动物，或者是两个还没到青春期的纯真少年。  
但这是他们之间的事，所以斯蒂夫只是耸耸肩，尽量轻松地回答：“他很好。我们两个都很好，真的。”  
——的确是真的，虽然那隐隐的疼痛依然持续着，斯蒂夫想也许自己终其一生都无法彻底摆脱它了，就像Winter也许终其一生也不会再度变回他记忆里的那个巴基•巴恩斯，但是斯蒂夫自己也永远无法变回1935年的豆芽菜了，不是吗？他们只是都改变了，只是都被时光的流水冲刷洗礼，他们依旧是他们——至少有那么一部分依旧是他们本身，仅此而已。  
已经很好了，斯蒂夫想，他由衷地感谢上帝。  
他真真切切感觉幸福。

莎伦•卡特转过头，长久地凝望斯蒂夫•罗格斯的侧脸，突然有点恍惚，仿佛自己又变回了多年前那个大学刚刚毕业的实习小妞，呆望着少女时代的秘密偶像活生生站在面前，着魔一般就是无法挪开视线。多傻啊，她默默对自己说，明明你已经是个独当一面的CIA探员了，为什么在他面前，依旧像是长不大的小女孩儿呢？  
“Cap……”她欲言又止。  
“莎伦，”他平静告诉她，“美国队长已经失踪很久了，请叫我的名字吧……对了，我还没有问，你过得好吗？有男朋友了吧？”  
“没有呢，”她莫名有点慌乱，“你知道，做我们这行的，总是忙得没有私人时间……”   
不知道为什么，两人之间的气氛变得莫名尴尬，莎伦连忙捧起杯子喝下一口咖啡，努力平复心绪：“斯蒂夫，我专程来找你是因为……你知道，我现在供职的部门……其实去年我的同事经手了一个案子，密级非常非常高，具体我也不是很清楚，只是偶然了解到了一点皮毛。”  
她将一张小小的旧名片倒扣在桌面上，用尽量不引人注目的动作推向他那边。斯蒂夫微微疑惑着将名片小心收在手心里，然后翻开手掌看了一眼，他皱起眉头。  
“查尔斯•泽维尔？基因学博士？这是……”  
“我不方便多说，斯蒂夫。但是，你真的应该试一试，上面有他的住址，带你的……带你的搭档一起去，我相信他能帮上忙。”  
斯蒂夫将卡片收进衣兜：“谢谢你，莎伦，非常感谢！”他真诚地说道。

莎伦•卡特的目光怔怔地望着他，左手神经质般攥紧咖啡杯的把手，攥到指关节隐隐发白。此时此刻她彻底忘记了今天这个约会其实是承担了很大风险的，她忽然生出某种不可理喻的冲动，想要开口说些什么丧失理智的话，可是一双嘴唇仿佛是铁做的，舌头又沉重又僵硬。  
斯蒂夫也转头深深望了她一眼，忽然低低叹息，他判断窗外马路对面那个一直坐在长椅上看报纸的人很可能就是神盾局或者CIA的眼线，他们两个此刻的一举一动说不定都已被记录在案，可是他还是倾过身子，给了金发姑娘一个拥抱。  
莎伦•卡特的整个人都在他怀里绷紧了，她只觉得耳鼓中嗡嗡鸣响，感觉到一个轻若无物的亲吻落在了自己的发际线上；她听见他的声音在她耳边说：“非常感谢你，好姑娘……你这么年轻，别辜负了春光……你该去谈恋爱。”  
那拥抱只持续了短短几秒钟，斯蒂夫•罗格斯就放开了莎伦•卡特，他站起身来，径直走出了咖啡厅。

上午十一点，阳光遍洒大地，天气晴朗而炎热，斯蒂夫走在通向国家大草坪的街道上。此刻四处都是行人，其中非裔超过半数，但同时也有白人、犹太人、拉丁裔和美洲原住民的身影。道路两旁每隔几步就站着一名全副武装严阵以待的警察或者士兵，斯蒂夫从他们中间穿过，走到一辆停在小巷内的黑色汽车前。有位黑衣特工从车中钻出，递给他一支车载电话。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫，”尼克•弗瑞的声音从听筒中传来，“刚刚FBI紧急联系我，他们接到线报说美国队长会参加下午的演讲，是真的吗？”  
“美国队长几年前就在任务中失踪了，现在只有Nomad（1），”斯蒂夫回答他，“我知道胡佛（2）在想什么，告诉他，我是个士兵，不是个政客，我很清楚自己该怎么做，叫他省省吧，他那些小把戏对我没用的。”  
他不顾弗瑞还要啰嗦，径直挂断了电话。一旁的神盾局特工满脸迟疑地对他说：“总部请您即刻返回……”  
斯蒂夫将电话还给他，笑着回答：“抱歉，我下午请假，我要去参加游行。”

他走到了游行队伍中间，身边的同伴来自美国各个州，为了“工作与自由”结伴向华盛顿进军：男人和女人，老人和孩子，天主教徒、贵格会教徒（3）、无神论者，黑人、白人以及其他有色人种，民谣歌手、工会成员和社会活动家们……所有参与者都穿着漂亮体面的服装，如出席盛大的野餐会般兴高采烈，在因为民众非比寻常的热情而紧张到脸色苍白的两万名军警的注视下，如潮水般徐徐涌向林肯纪念堂。  
半路上，斯蒂夫悄悄收拾了一个不怀好意的摄影师和两个酒气醺醺的醉汉，他们骂他“佐治亚来的臭黑鬼”，而他在打昏他们之前微笑着回答“不，我来自布鲁克林”。等他快要接近终点时，林肯纪念堂与华盛顿纪念碑之间广阔的国家大草坪上已经聚集了超过二十五万人，游行的组织者们在纪念堂前的台阶上搭起了临时主席台，依次发表演讲，扩音喇叭将他们的声音送向四方。  
斯蒂夫掏出了通讯联络设备，接入那个事先设置好的保密频段，按下了通话钮：“嗨，Winter，我已到达C区域，你在哪？”  
滋啦啦的电流声里，Winter的声音传了过来：“……抬头往上看。”他说。紧接着，他的声音、周遭所有的声音都被草坪上传来的雷鸣般的掌声淹没了。  
斯蒂夫依言抬起头，看见金牧师（4）正从右侧的通道走向中心演讲台，在不住挥手向人群致意。他的目光继续向上移动，在雪白的大理石廊柱顶端，林肯纪念堂的屋顶上，一群身穿海军陆战队制服的防暴人员正严阵以待监视着下方的动向，而远离他们的另一边，孤零零站着个黑衣人影，身前架着支狙击枪。  
斯蒂夫忍不住咧嘴笑起来。“我去找你！”他向着对讲机说，他只来得及说出这么一句话，掌声再度响起，金牧师的演讲开始了。  
“……100年前，一位伟大的美国人——今天我们就站在他象征性的身影下——签署了《解放黑奴宣言》……”

Winter肃立在灿烂的阳光之中，俯视着脚下五光十色涌如浪涛的人流，高音喇叭的声音于天地之间回荡，阶段性爆发的掌声如潮汐般一浪一浪漫过广场。  
“……当我们行动时，我们必须保证向前进。我们不能倒退。现在有人问热心民权运动的人，你们什么时候才能满足？”  
“……不！我们现在并不满足，我们将来也不满足，除非正义和公正犹如江海之波涛，汹涌澎湃，滚滚而来……”

“……Winter？”身后忽然有人呼唤他的名字，他闻声回头，看见斯蒂夫从屋顶的安全门内钻出，正向他走过来，阳光洒在他漂亮的金发上，闪着细碎光芒，就像是脚下水池上反射的凛凛波光。一股前所未有的莫名冲动忽然填塞了他的胸口，撑得他只觉满胀胀的，他不由自主弯起了嘴角。  
“你很开心？”斯蒂夫来到他身边，和他并肩站在一起。  
Winter没回答，只是静静站在那里，两个人一起聆听脚下传来的声音。

“……我们不要陷入绝望而不可自拔。朋友们，今天我对你们说，在此时此刻，我们虽然遭受种种困难和挫折，我仍然有一个梦想，这个梦想深深扎根于美国的梦想之中。”  
“……我梦想有一天，这个国家会站立起来，真正实现其信条的真谛：‘我们认为真理是不言而喻，人人生而平等’……”

“我想……我们正在见证历史，”斯蒂夫忽然说，他侧过头看他，“你觉得呢？”

“……今天，我有一个梦想。”  
“我梦想有一天，幽谷上升，高山下降；坎坷曲折之路成坦途，圣光披露，满照人间……”

Winter却没有回答他的问题，他一直一直望着斯蒂夫的眼睛，感觉自己已然陷入了那两泓苍穹般蔚蓝的水色里。自己的心中有什么东西正在破土而出，像是春天到来时钻出泥地的幼弱的绿芽，在向上生长，又脆弱又渺小，但正在不顾一切不可抑制地向上长。  
他无法叫出它的名字，他甚至感到本能地害怕，他不自觉地微微颤抖了一下。  
斯蒂夫伸出手，在下垂的袖口间，不着痕迹地握紧了他的手。

“……有了这个信念，我们将能一起工作，一起祈祷，一起斗争，一起坐牢，一起维护自由；因为我们知道，终有一天，我们是会自由的……”

——我们也许走错了路，做错了事，爱错了人，但我们付出了代价，我们就有权利重新开始。  
——这世界并不美好，但我们相信它会越变越好；只要我们在一起，这世界就会越变越好。

“……当我们让自由之声响起，让自由之声从每一个大小村庄、每一个州和每一个城市响起来时，我们将能够加速这一天的到来，那时，上帝的所有儿女，黑人和白人，犹太教徒和非犹太教徒，耶稣教徒和天主教徒，都将手携手，合唱一首古老的黑人灵歌：‘自由啦！自由啦！感谢全能上帝，我们终于自由啦！’”

如疾风暴雨、地动山摇般的掌声和欢呼声在他们脚下爆发，斯蒂夫•罗格斯紧握着Winter的手。  
他想终有一天，他们一定可以像这样手拉着手站在人群中，坦然无惧地站在世人的目光里；那时候他们将笑着谈起从前，笑着面对命运加诸于他们身上的一切宠爱与诅咒。  
而在那之前，他们会为之而战斗。They can do this all day!

斯蒂夫的心中忽然萌生出一股不可遏制的激烈冲动。  
“I love you.”他对他说，无论他是谁，是巴基•巴恩斯还是Winter Soldier；无论他是否能够明白。  
——他终会明白。

“我爱你。”

注：1，Nomad：流浪者。斯蒂夫的新代号。  
2，胡佛：指埃德加•胡佛，美国联邦调查局第一任局长，任职长达48年，极富争议性的传奇人物。他经常利用FBI骚扰政治异见者和政治活动分子，利用宣传武器对这些人进行各种抹黑和中伤，还使用非法手段收集证据，黑材料罄竹难书。另外，嗯，八卦一下，此人终身未婚，性向成谜。  
3，贵格会：一个来源于基督教有神秘主义色彩的教派。  
4，金牧师：当然是指马丁•路德•金和《我有一个梦想》。另外如果《吾血》是部电影的话，电影结尾最后一个画面肯定是灿烂的阳光之下斯蒂夫和巴基携手而立的背影，然后镜头越拉越远、越拉越高，出现脚下大海一样的人潮和远处的华盛顿纪念碑。这也是早在第二章就想好的结尾，无论如何，能够坚持写出来真是太好了！

（尾声B 完）  
（全书完）


	14. 番外A：Santa Lucia

-1-

当我们年轻的时候，那些关于人生的美丽幻想总归是做不得数的，因为我们并不真正明白这个世界如何运转，更不知道将会面对什么样的未来。

-2-

1938年初夏，巴基•巴恩斯坐在海军码头的台阶上，用掌根撑住头，就那么静静眺望远方海天相接之处。那时候恰是黄昏，灰绿色的海面上有艘远洋巨轮拖曳出缎带般的烟雾，正徐徐离港而去，那时候21岁的巴基对他20岁的同伴说：“嗨，斯蒂夫，你知道我的梦想是什么吗？”  
“这我哪知道，”斯蒂夫•罗格斯轻笑，“不过我记得上一次你这么问我的时候，正确答案是你想和珍•哈露结婚。”  
“是吗？我都忘记了，”巴基哈哈笑，“不过那个不算，她都已经去世了，而且我现在更喜欢玛琳•黛德丽……先不提姑娘们，刚才我突然有了新想法，我决定了，我的理想就是环游全世界！怎么样？很赞吧！”

那天，从海军码头走回家的路上，两个人一直在讨论如何才能美梦成真。“我们当然要一起去，”巴基坚持，“没有伴儿的旅行毫无意义。而且画画哪里都能画，你可以当旅行画家，等我们环游世界回来就开个大画展，一幅画卖它十万美元。”  
斯蒂夫走在他身边，双手插在裤兜里，一边听一边笑，一边笑还一边用鞋尖踢着小石子：“闭嘴吧，巴基，你这笨蛋，你知道那是不可能的。”  
“谁知道呢？谁知道未来什么样？”巴基耸耸肩，“说不定真有那么一天呢！”

——这一切都发生在故事开始之前，在一生中最美的夕阳下。无论是他还是他，都以为这样的日子将持续到天荒地老。没有人料到，那时候，青春的白昼其实只剩最后一抹光线，黑夜正在赶来的路上。

-3-

1948年6月，十年之后，巴基•巴恩斯在耶路撒冷新城的营地中惊醒，天还是黑的，外围的隆隆炮声已然停歇。他不确定自己睡了多久，事实上，他甚至不能确定自己是不是真的睡着了。近来他已逐渐失去了睡眠的能力，就像是漂浮在死海上的人，费尽力气也没有办法让自己沉入水底。的确，他闭上眼睛会做梦，但睁开时同样如此——梦里的血和现实中的血交汇在一处，最终再也难以分明。  
按出生日期算，他今年31岁了，但这具身体的时光已经永远停留在了1943年，即使活到下个世纪，他实际意义上的28岁生日也永远不会到来。十年过去，他几乎走遍了整个欧洲，但那全都毫无意义，没有伴儿的旅行毫无意义。他曾有过许多梦想，而如今那些梦都已次第凋零，只剩下一块坏掉的钟表孤独停滞在黑暗里，守卫一朵也许永远也不会开放的花。

有人推开了残破的门，向屋内张望，试探着轻声呼唤：“巴恩斯？”巴基知道自己应该回答，但此刻他真的太累了，刻骨的疲惫与突如其来的回忆几乎将他压垮。他僵硬地倚坐在墙角，一根手指也不想挪动，抱紧怀里的狙击枪。  
“……Soldier？”那人换了另一种语气，还是没有得到回应，于是他走进屋来，是布洛克•朗姆洛。  
“你什么时候变过来的？”朗姆洛来到墙边，在他身旁坐倒，两人之间仅隔着半臂距离。他们过夜的简易营地是城内一处废弃民房，屋顶低矮，周遭太暗了，只从窄小的窗洞里透入点点月华，在地上画出一个惨淡的白框。  
巴基沉默不语，只因他知道朗姆洛的交流对象并非自己，而是他皮肤下面某个没有名字的鬼魂。那鬼魂也是巴基无休无止的噩梦的一部分，时而清晰时而模糊，就像是你凝望着自己的镜中倒影，镜面时而干净时而满覆迷雾。很难形容他对另一个自己的真实感觉，因为那是他，却又分明不是他。在他的认知中，他们两个始终隔着一道镜面互相对视着，始终存在于内外不同的两个世界里。  
最亲近，但也最陌生。

“还是睡不着？那过来……”朗姆洛向他身边靠了靠，把曲起的右膝放平，“枕我腿上吧，”他建议，“你上次这样睡得挺香。”  
巴基知道此时他该表明身份，应该站起来径直离开——就像他一直在做的那样，努力与这癫狂世界里的所有正常人类划清界限。他早已不是他们之中的一分子，平凡的生活再也和他无关。他注定将孤单活下去，直到悬于头顶的达摩克利斯之剑终究落下，直到死亡赐予他约定好的休息，直到那时为止。但是，之前的那个梦已经抽干了他所有的勇气和毅力，现在理智开始不听使唤了。巴基•巴恩斯不该放纵自己的软弱，不该渴望无望之物，不该依赖更不该放松警惕——但那个鬼魂可以。  
总会有这样的瞬间存在，他实在太累了，累到无法坚持再做自己。

于是巴基默默躺倒，头枕在布洛克•朗姆洛腿上，鼻端嗅着无处不在的灰土、硝烟、枪油、以及人体散发出的汗气。这绝对不是一种好闻的味道，但无疑令他感觉习惯，让他莫名安下心来——这气味让他想起斯蒂夫，想起他们并肩战斗的岁月：曾经有过多少次，他们两个挤在窄小的行军帐篷里，共享一条保暖毯，头碰着头，几乎可以共享呼吸。斯蒂夫……他现在正在做什么呢？在给他写那些傻乎乎的信吗？  
不，他不能这么想。巴基眨了眨眼，至少现在还不能。

布洛克•朗姆洛的手指忽然插进了他的头发里，有一下没一下地拨弄着，就像是主人在无意识安抚膝头盘踞着的宠物猫。这感觉……委实太过亲密了，亲密到几近刺痛，巴基的肌肉不由自主绷紧，他该跳起来，他必须跳起来，但是他依旧没有动。他不得不承认自己无限贪恋这点身体接触，他需要这个，他需要人类温暖皮肤的触感，需要爱抚和吻；就算他的心早已坚如铁石，外面包裹着的毕竟还是血肉之躯。如果这是在纽约，在巴黎，甚至在布加勒斯特，他都有办法纾解自己的需要，他可以得到性，用各种办法得到性，虽然都不是他内心深处真正想要的方式和真正想要的那个人，但毕竟聊胜于无。而且有时候，当肉体的饥渴暂时满足，他就能好好睡一觉，不做梦，更不会在梦醒时发现自己身在彼方，瞬间陷入未知的恐惧之中。虽然已经越来越难，但他偶尔的确可以真正沉入黑甜乡安眠到天亮。那会给人一种安全的幻觉，一种他依旧是个正常人的幻觉，简直是种至大的奢侈。  
可是此时此刻，在战火纷飞的耶路撒冷，除了死亡的翅膀如影随形，他什么都没有，什么都没有。

他轻轻挪动一下，在他腿上睁开眼。  
“怎么，你睡不着么？”朗姆洛笑问。  
巴基没有回答，只是一直这么看着他。深色的头发，瘦削的脸庞，微青的胡渣，疲倦的凹陷的眼窝……他似乎直到此时此刻才第一次睁开眼睛将他看进心里，直到此时此刻才恍惚醒悟到这个人不是他连绵不断的梦魇的一部分，而是真真实实存在的个体。自从1943年以来的第一次，某个确切无疑的影像开始渐渐成型，在他混乱的大脑中占据一个位置。  
也许他并非什么都没有——虽然那也许不是他真心想要的，虽然他不是他的斯蒂夫。

“……快睡啊，还盯着我干嘛？”朗姆洛正在对他笑。他就连微笑的方式都和斯蒂夫不一样，他粗鲁、急躁、暴戾、缺乏耐性，他根本和斯蒂夫毫无相似之处。“他妈的我可不会唱摇篮曲给你听的，小崽子。”他告诉他。  
巴基没回答，因为他想那个鬼魂不会回答，只是继续盯着他的脸。  
“操……”朗姆洛又爆了一句粗口，将头别向旁边。不知道为什么，巴基忽然觉得，他好像是害羞了。  
“真拿你没办法。”那个男人嘟囔，接着，巴基绝对无法预料的事情发生了，他竟真的开始哼起歌来，声音由小至大，逐渐汇成一片虚幻的海水，荡漾在这陋室中。

那是一支颇为耳熟的歌谣，巴基觉得自己在南欧某个城市的某间小酒馆里肯定曾听过。布洛克•朗姆洛的嗓子其实并不算好，带着被炮火与劣质烟卷熏烤过的喑哑，似乎还有一点走音。但那曲子确实非常动听，而他梳理着他头发的手简直温柔极了。他反反复复反反复复地哼唱着，直到巴基的身体真正放松下来，他的眼皮慢慢合拢。  
奇迹般的，他竟然睡着了。

-4-

当我们年轻的时候，总以为广大世界只是身边小圈子的放大，总以为所有的故事都会有快乐结局，而我们的初恋总有一天理所当然会成功。  
又是十年过去了，1958年初春，巴基•巴恩斯在布洛克•朗姆洛身边睁开眼，只觉自己的前半生恍如一梦。

天还没有放亮，同床共枕的混蛋依旧睡得四仰八叉。巴基下床走出卧室，桌上放着的台历告诉他，这一觉他已经“睡”了超过五天。  
当你的人生不再是一个持续概念，而是变成了白纸上一连串凌乱的点的时候，你很难对现实世界产生什么正确的观感。闭眼时还是冬日，睁开眼万物已然复苏；前一刻你正感觉饥肠辘辘想要大快朵颐，后一刻胃里已经是沉甸甸的，齿缝里满溢陌生的甜腻。时间的意义至此彻底改变了，连带着外在的一切事物都失去了其固有价值，巴基越来越觉得自己正站在一条湍急的河流中心，无论手里握有什么都难免随水飞逝，他的整个生命都在高声唱着“得不到”、“留不住”、“来不及”。

巴基走到厨房接了一杯水，然后就那么坐在黑暗里，慢慢把水喝掉。他不带任何痛苦地思考一个问题，思考自己大概还会活多久。那杯水慢慢减少，最后他把空了的杯子倒挂在杯架上，回到卧室去。  
布洛克•朗姆洛依旧睡得很沉，巴基在他身边躺下，静静躺了好一会儿，直到情绪彻底安定下来。在他身边，他混乱的脑子总是比较容易安定下来，他的身体早已先一步习惯了朗姆洛的存在——在巴基支离破碎的人生之中，唯有他的存在恒久不变；他就像时间的河水中一个小小的礁岛，无论顺行还是逆流，无论醒时还是梦中，朗姆洛始终在那里，从来都不曾离开。

其实，巴基•巴恩斯并不认为自己是个基佬。  
他知道所谓的基佬、同性恋或者性倒错者是什么样的，在多年以前，从20年代开始，距离布鲁克林不算远的纽约格林威治区就是这种人聚集的乐园。随着年纪的增长，当他渐渐察觉到自己对好朋友、哥们、兄弟斯蒂夫•罗格斯抱持着某种不该有的欲念之后，巴基曾经偷偷去过那里好多次。他在光线幽暗的地下酒吧里看着舞台上的男人们穿着裙子浓妆艳抹狂乱起舞，并不觉得热血沸腾，只是感觉古怪和疯狂。  
和正常的世界一样，即便在那样的环境里他也很受欢迎。总有陌生男人望着他目光灼灼，迫不及待请他喝酒，甚至连几个变装舞男也试图这么做过，但他对他们统统缺乏兴趣。他从没想要穿裙子或者涂口红，他对自己的性别定义很明确：他是男人，并且因此而满足。他是男人，他想承担责任，变成英雄，为国家而战，他是真心这么想的；他毫不娇柔，更不脆弱，他也不需要被谁捧在手心里。没错，他的确渴望同性的身体，渴望紧绷的肌肉，以及想象中有力的挺进；他想要斯蒂夫那双干瘦的手掌握自己的欲望，想在他蓝眼睛的注视下因狂喜的震颤而落泪，他想要把身体彻底交付出去，欣然承受他给予他的一切——但那个对象必须是斯蒂夫，绝不代表其他人也可以。  
从青春期开始，他的性幻想永远都有一个固定的形象，同时也是他内心深处唯一的那个形象，永远都只有斯蒂夫。他从未想象过另外的可能性，从未想象过和其他的男性分享欲望、分享床榻甚至分享人生。  
那怎么可能呢？

——是啊，怎么会变成这样的呢？巴基想，一边想着，一边微笑。他忍不住伸出手去，伸到朗姆洛面前，凌空描摹他眉骨的弧度与鼻梁的轮廓，他忽然生出一股孩子气的冲动，屈起手指轻轻弹在对方的脑门上。布洛克•朗姆洛低声嘟囔了一句意大利语，眉头紧皱，翻过身去，然后继续睡得安稳，甚至还发出了蠢蠢的呼噜声。  
始终徘徊于半梦半醒之间的恐怖影子被这声音赶回了黑暗的角落，巴基扭开台灯，靠在床头开始读一本书。  
他始终微笑着。

第二天，他花了一个上午整理那些信，把它们按照时间顺序排列，然后用绳子捆扎起来，依次放回盒子里。  
巴基思考过是否该销毁它们，但最终还是决定不要这么做，他并不想否定他的过去，对过去他既无懊悔也无怨恨，他没有什么无法面对的。度过了这么多年，经历了那么多事，他早已明白命运赐予我们的一切都有其意义所在，我们拥有过的所有迷恋、渴望、眼泪以及爱，都有其意义所在。

他把最后一捆信放进盒子里，然后盖上盒盖，起身打开书房的门。巴基毫不意外地发现，布洛克•朗姆洛正满脸尴尬站在门外。  
“吃饭？”他向他挑眉。不知道为什么，他就是特别喜欢看他冒傻气儿的样子。  
“……哦……是，吃饭。”朗姆洛如梦初醒。  
巴基走近他身边，给了他一个吻，他才不会告诉他，每当他自我感觉满不在乎的时候，面部表情其实早已出卖了一切，他熟悉那些小细节就像是熟悉自己的掌纹。下个瞬间，巴基就被朗姆洛猛地拉进怀里，他的手臂紧紧箍住他的腰，用力之大几乎让他感觉疼痛。  
巴基长长呼出一口气，在他怀里彻底放松下来。  
“你还好吗？”朗姆洛轻声问。  
“挺好的。”巴基回答。他的确挺好的，他不过是在整理回忆，在收拾一些不会再用到的东西。他想他不会再打开那个盒子了。

朗姆洛满脸的欲言又止，不过最后终究什么都没有说。巴基忍不住将头埋进他颈后隐藏笑容，他想这正是他们两人之间那从未说出口的规则的一部分。  
他想总有一天他会告诉他的，当他所有的噩梦结束之后，那也许需要三年、五年、甚至十年……如果真的会有那么一天的话。

-5-

1968年8月，巴基•巴恩斯从一场好梦中苏醒，第一眼看到的是头顶的皎洁圆月与灿烂星海。他揉揉眼睛坐起来，恍然之间不知自己身在何方。  
“……我们漂到港湾里了。”背后传来朗姆洛的声音，巴基转过身，看见他摇摇晃晃坐于船头，牛仔裤卷在膝盖上，光裸着上半身。是了，他想起来了，他们乘着晚潮泛舟出港，这个季节的墨鱼面最好吃了。  
那些战火与硝烟都已远去，梦里洗不净的鲜血也已干涸褪色。环游世界其实没有什么了不起，因为无论南北西东，无论一千年前还是一千年后，总是同样的故事不断上演，总是同样的爱恨日日更新，如今他们只是行走在那不勒斯窄街上的两个无名之辈。

“你钓到墨鱼了么？”巴基伸了个懒腰，细细体味肌肉间愉悦的酸楚，他问。  
朗姆洛没回答，只是摇了摇放在腿边的铁皮桶，里面立刻发出哗啦哗啦的声响。巴基笑了。  
“你可真能干。”他由衷赞美他。  
“哼，你可什么都没干。”话虽这么说，朗姆洛的嘴角却是向上翘着的。  
巴基大笑：“我会负责吃光它们。”  
“饭桶。”朗姆洛评论。他就坐在那里，抬头遥望天上的银河。

巴基趴在船舷边向幽暗的海面望去，摇曳的波涛中有星光在闪烁。一个黑色的影子漂浮其上，随着水流时而凝聚、时而碎裂，那是他灵魂的映射，是居住在他身体里的鬼。  
巴基伸出手指轻轻拨动海面，那个黑影瞬间化作荡漾的涟漪。  
“嗨，Winter，”他低声打招呼，“你好吗？”

“……你说什么？”朗姆洛在那边问。  
“没什么，我想游泳了。”巴基回答。

巴基脱掉身上穿的棉质短袖衫，就那么跃进了海水之中，溅起的银色浪花在半空中飞腾。那不勒斯湾连着地中海，地中海连着大西洋，大西洋连着布鲁克林的科尼岛。很久很久之前，在那里度过了好几个夏天的青年，用三十年时间跨越了半个地球。  
海水暖和极了，就像是情人的体温。

巴基从水中钻出来，伸手抓住船舷，随着小船一起漂浮。  
“你简直是条人鱼。”朗姆洛在船上微笑。巴基向他招招手，他俯低身子，巴基则奋力挺起腰，直到两人的唇轻轻贴在一起。  
朗姆洛舔了舔嘴唇，舔掉海水的咸意。“你可能真是条人鱼，”他喃喃道，伸出手将巴基额头贴着的几缕湿发拨到脑后，“你一点都没变，真的，依旧还是我们相遇时的样子。”  
月光照耀着朗姆洛肩膀上放射状的伤疤，同时也照耀他鬓边的两道霜华。

“……给我唱首歌吧，布洛克。”巴基忽然开了口。  
朗姆洛一愣：“我才不会唱歌，你说什么蠢话。”  
“你会的，”巴基笑吟吟望着他，双眼微微眯起，闪烁着秘密的光芒，“你会的……我知道。”他断言。

-6-

未来终究会来；  
梦想的确会实现。

命运自有其馈赠；  
只不过和我们当初想的不一样。


	15. 番外B：Yesterday Once More

-1-

他们在泽维尔学园待了两周，直到一天早晨，Winter毫无征兆失控，将盥洗室的玻璃镜子砸了个粉粹。听到巨响赶来的斯蒂夫只看见满地尖锐的破片间混着道道鲜红，Winter赤着双脚站立其中，怔怔瞪着墙上那个圆形的空洞发呆，抱紧自己伤痕累累的左手。  
“……Winter？”斯蒂夫小心翼翼呼唤他的名字，希望这个词能将他从恍惚状态中唤醒。他们经历过类似的情况，有时候Winter就是会突然掉入噩梦之中，对周遭的一切充满攻击性——他希望这次他至少还能认出他是谁。  
还好，他记得。  
“我不想继续了，斯蒂夫。”但是他这样说。

-2-

于是他们决定离开。

在泽维尔教授的办公室里，Winter的情绪终于稳定下来，他沉默着把椅子拉到窗口，然后坐在那里，一直看着外面碧绿的草坪与蔚蓝的天空，不知道在想些什么，或许什么都没想。斯蒂夫•罗格斯站在他身后，尽力掩饰自己的失落，毕竟这是三年以来他第一次看到某种希望——人生最残酷之事莫过于所谓“希望”。他的手指习惯性地抚摸他垂落肩头的褐发，Winter像猫讨厌洗澡一样讨厌剪头发，不知不觉间就越留越长了。

房门打开，将斯蒂夫的思绪截断，长着一张毛茸茸蓝脸的麦考伊博士推着轮椅走了进来。斯蒂夫连忙上前打招呼，首先为碎掉的镜子道歉。轮椅中的泽维尔教授彬彬有礼回应，告诉他不用在意，微笑一如往常。  
对于这个看似柔弱实则极其强大的人，你很难不心生敬意。斯蒂夫正思索该如何开口道别，教授的注意力却已经转移到了Winter身上。  
“你的手还好么，巴恩斯先生？” 他问。  
Winter转过头来，沉默地望着他们。  
教授无奈地笑了笑，伸出一根手指放在太阳穴上，嘴里说道：“我们谈过这件事的，还记得吗？只有说出口的才算数。”

教授忽然抬起头来对斯蒂夫说：“罗格斯队长，我能先和巴恩斯先生单独聊聊吗？”

-3-

“喝茶么？”教授问，“我可以请汉克送茶来。”  
Winter依旧一言不发。  
“那算了吧，”教授耸耸肩，“现在只有我们两个了，我建议我们还是正常聊天比较好。”  
“为什么？你明明可以读我的脑，然后在里面说话。”Winter终于开口。  
“我是可以，但我并不想这么做，这样做对你也没有什么好处。巴恩斯先生，人类是很难互相理解的生物，我们的真实心意往往埋藏在错综复杂的思绪乱流里，连我们自己都不敢面对，正因为如此，各式各样的悲剧才会发生。所以，你更应该学会用语言来表达你自己——记住我的话，只有说出口的才算数。”  
“我……”Winter欲言又止，似乎在努力组织词汇，好一会儿才接下去，“教授，我不想继续了。”  
“你当然有随时停下来的权力，但是……能否告诉我原因？”泽维尔教授皱了皱眉。  
“你让我梦见他，教授……可怕的梦、疯狂的梦、伤心的梦、痛苦的梦，他在我脑子里，在镜子的那一边……还有很多乱七八糟的东西，它们要出来了……我不知道……我很害怕……”  
“我能看出你的恐惧，巴恩斯先生，这清楚地写在你脸上，我甚至不需要动用我的能力，”教授说，“如果你当真希望的话，我可以试着解决这个问题——试着把你脑子里那扇我们一直努力打开的门用力关上，再给它加一把锁，这样其实反而比较容易办到——但我个人并不建议，因为这只是在逃避现实而已。”  
Winter再度陷入了沉默。

“你忘记了吗？游戏规则：说出口的才算数。”教授提醒他。  
Winter艰难地张开嘴：“你会告诉斯蒂夫吗？”  
“我为什么要告诉他？”泽维尔教授反问，“没错，是他提出的请求，但你才是我试图帮助的人。”  
“那你为什么帮我？”  
教授微笑：“原因……其实也挺复杂的，首先我们需要朋友，在我们的孩子长大成人能够自保之前，多一个朋友总胜过多一个敌人，特别是像你们这样的朋友；其次，我个人很钦佩你们为这个世界做过的那些事——无论你们是什么人，我们又是什么人，这毕竟是你我共同的世界——如果没有你们，它如今说不定已经无可救药了……”  
“可那不是我，”Winter打断他的话，“是斯蒂夫和……他，那不是我。”  
“那就是你，巴恩斯先生。”泽维尔教授平静反驳，“至少，那是你的一部分，是你的过去，你的另外一种可能性，你该坦然接受。”

Winter抬起头来，眼眸中是纯然的疑惑与惊惧，像是刚刚离巢的雏鸟，令泽维尔教授由衷的感觉熟悉，这表情他曾在多少孩子脸上见过啊，教授忍不住叹口气。  
“你知道我们是什么人，对吧？”他问。  
Winter点了点头。  
“我们很‘特别’，这种‘特别’与生俱来。但同时，我们又在最普通的家庭里出生，被当成最普通的孩子养育长大，于是，总会有那么一个契机，让我们突然发现，整个世界对我们的期望与我们内心中隐藏的那个自己是不同的——有一天我们一觉醒来，突然不知道自己是谁了，巴恩斯先生，你能明白我的意思吗？”  
Winter沉吟片刻，再次点了点头。  
于是泽维尔教授继续讲下去：“我有一个朋友……很要好的朋友，最好的朋友，也许就像你和罗格斯队长。我的那个朋友受过很多苦，在我‘阅读’你的时候总是会想起他……他坚持认为只有基因赋予我们的特殊之处才是‘真的’，才有价值，除此之外其余的一切都是敌人、都是虚无，都是我们该摒弃的——但我并不这么认为。你瞧，查尔斯•泽维尔是我，Professor X也是我，两者之间的关系绝非你死我活。我是变种人，但我同时也是人类，至少在我内心之中有一个部分，永远都是人类。最终我和我的朋友各自选择了不同的生存方式：他‘杀掉了’人类的自己，而我选择与我的过去共存……”  
“我那个好朋友离开之后，一开始我总想弄明白，究竟他是正确的，还是我是正确的？我曾经很矛盾、很犹豫、也很痛苦，不过渐渐的，我感觉到，这问题也许根本没有正确答案，有的只是‘属于自己’的答案，向左走还是向右走，区别只在于我们选择了哪条路。而这正是我最想教给花园里那些孩子们的事情——不是如何生存，也不是如何战斗，虽然那些都很重要——我最想教给他们要怎样才能与内在的自己和解，弄明白自己是谁，该如何生活在这世上，我希望每一个孩子都能够找到属于自己的答案、属于自己的道路，并且努力走下去——对你也一样，对你我也是如此希望的。所以，你究竟是谁？是Winter Soldier？还是巴基•巴恩斯？或者两者都不是，这只能由你自己来决定。”  
“……我不知道。”  
“没关系，你可以慢慢想，总有一天你会找到答案——我们每个人终究都会找到答案，我们必须找到答案。因为唯有如此，才能够继续走下去。”

-4-

“什么？让我一个人离开？”斯蒂夫•罗格斯惊诧地睁大眼,几乎以为自己听错了。  
“是的，我和巴恩斯先生谈过了，我们两个都觉得，他单独留下比较好。”轮椅中的泽维尔教授微笑着重复。  
“这不……”斯蒂夫想说“这不可能”，和Winter分开？这念头仅仅想一想就令他无法呼吸。但是，之前在请求泽维尔教授帮助的时候，他已经承诺过会服从一切安排。  
“教授，他的情况……很不稳定，你看，他今天早上又发作了，他需要我……”  
“而你更需要他。”教授指出。  
这短短一句话就像是把利剑钉进了斯蒂夫的喉咙，令他所有的辩白统统烟消云散，他愣在那里，足有半分钟。  
“……你说得对，教授，”末了，他瘫坐在椅子里长叹一声，将脸埋在双手之间，“我不能欺骗自己，我必须承认，是的，一切问题都在于，事实上是我需要他……就像是植物需要阳光，就像是人需要水……请你理解……” 

“我能理解，”泽维尔教授的声音忽然变轻了，变得更为温情、怜悯，甚至感同身受，“你们来时，你给我读过你的心，此生至爱随风去，而你被留下，那滋味我很明白……但是，罗格斯队长，当我们用手去抓沙子的时候，攥得越紧，往往流走得就越快，感情、回忆、时间统统如此，统统不以我们的个人意志为转移。所以你必须坚强，比之前更加坚强，为了他，为了你自己，为了你们两个。”  
斯蒂夫缓缓抬起头来。  
“如果你不放心，欢迎前来拜访，我觉得一周一次是个很合适的频率。”教授微笑着说。

-5-

第一周，斯蒂夫到来的时候，Winter正坐在池塘边的树荫下，手中拿着一只硬皮笔记本和一支铅笔。  
他听见他的脚步声踩着落叶而来，于是回过头，露出一个微笑，叫他的名字：“斯蒂夫。”  
Winter看上去很好，非常平和安宁，他的笑容甚至比往常还要明亮许多。一瞬间斯蒂夫几乎生出不可理喻的冲动，他太想他了，想到内心疼痛，整整一个星期都不知道怎么熬过来的；他好想就这么跪下去，跪在他身边，给他一个亲密的拥抱，甚至，他想吻他。  
但是他不会允许自己那么做。

他走到他身边一步远处，停止，蹲下来，视线与他的眼睛平齐，努力用自己最为云淡风轻的语气说话：“嗨，这礼拜过得好么？你在做什么？”  
Winter眨了眨眼睛，然后把手中的笔记本打开给他看。出乎意料的，那里面并没有写字，一页一页都是用铅笔画出的大量线条，其中最容易辨认的部分勉强可以算作抽象涂鸦。  
“这……这是什么？”斯蒂夫凑近身子，想要看得更清楚一些。  
Winter非常自然地也将自己的重心移了过来，与他肩膀挨着肩膀，毫不在意两人之间的亲密接触。他们的身体无疑也在互相思念，距离甚至比心更近。  
“梦。”他轻轻吐出一个词。  
斯蒂夫的心没来由地一阵刺痛，他强自按捺，翻到一页似乎有好多个火柴棍小人的图问：“这个梦说的是什么？”  
Winter默不作声，只是忽然抬起眼，直视着斯蒂夫的眼睛。  
上帝啊，斯蒂夫努力克制内心的震颤，他真想吻他。

他轻轻咬了咬下唇，脑海中灵光一闪，小心翼翼地建议道：“让我也画一幅？”  
Winter望着他，眼中依旧是他永远也看不懂的迷雾，每到这样的时刻，斯蒂夫都忍不住嫉妒泽维尔教授的超能力。忽然，Winter把本子和铅笔递了过去，斯蒂夫惊喜地接过，翻开一页白纸，落笔却不由迟疑。  
他想给他画海军码头上的落日，那最后的好时光；他想给他画遥远的欧洲战场，画奥地利的封锁线、不列颠的晚钟与阿尔卑斯山上的雪……但那些回忆要么沉重、要么伤痛、要么装载着无边悔恨，全都不适合此刻的情景。最后斯蒂夫犹豫再三，画了一朵玫瑰花，很久以前巴基家的花园里就有这么一丛玫瑰花，每到夏日都会灼灼盛放，只是后来枯萎于光阴的魔掌。  
“还记得这个么？”他哑声问。  
Winter用手指轻轻摩挲那朵花，不说话。

一股激烈的冲动毫无征兆地钻入他的血管，斯蒂夫快速再翻一页，运笔如飞，在空白的纸面上勾勒出科尼岛的旋风过山车、海滩上的两个年轻人、漂亮的姑娘、还有一辆冷冻卡车。  
“这是多洛莉丝，你叫她多多，”斯蒂夫微笑，在他笔下，那个脸颊上有着点点雀斑的红发姑娘同样也在微笑着，“你拿我们最后的三美元去给她赢一只玩具熊……”   
“……所以没钱买车票了。”Winter就那么自然而然开了口。

那一刻，极度的惊喜如同霹雳雷霆在斯蒂夫心中炸响，他只觉时间的流速都为之改变了，每一记心跳之间足足隔了一百年。他实在太过激动，以至于无法控制肌肉的力量，“咔嚓”一声折断了手中的铅笔。  
“……巴基？”那个常常压在舌底的名字终于脱口而出。  
Winter眼中的星光瞬间熄灭，仓促一如点亮之时，他垂下眼睫沉默了几秒钟，随即站起身来，从斯蒂夫手中一把抢走笔记本，头也不回地向宅邸的方向走去。  
斯蒂夫还处于震惊过后的恍惚里，反应慢了半拍，等他想要追时，Winter已经跑出了几步远。  
“巴基！”他再喊一声，话刚出口就开始后悔了。巴基猛然转身，向他冲来，满脸都是清晰可辨的怒火。他挥拳砸向他的脸，斯蒂夫踉跄躲闪，直到背脊重重撞上了附近的一棵树，而Winter的拳头狠狠落在了树干上，距离他的耳朵只有几英寸。  
刹那之间，木屑四散飘飞，头顶有枯叶簌簌落下。  
Winter咬紧腮边的肌肉，仿佛在忍耐火灼般的剧痛。  
“我不是他。”他一个字、一个字地说道。

-6-

从Winter毅然决然抽身而去的那一刻起，直到七天之后他再度踏入泽维尔学院，斯蒂夫•罗格斯始终处于煎熬之中。他太后悔了，见鬼的他总是在后悔，他不该那样做的，那样对Winter不公平，甚至……甚至对巴基也不公平——他早就下定决心了，不是吗？  
但是……但是……他记得。  
斯蒂夫并不能够真正理清自己纷乱的思绪，那些希望与狂喜，那些绝望与恐惧……他将头深深埋在摊开的手心里，只觉得自己快要疯了。

“……教授，我……我不该……”斯蒂夫身陷沙发之中，握紧手里的茶杯，想要开口，却数度语塞。  
对面的泽维尔教授浅呷一口大吉岭红茶，并不催促，只是静静等待着。  
过了足足五分钟，斯蒂夫才继续说下去：“我错了……虽然我其实并不是这么想的，其实我已经做好了准备，假如巴基真的……真的无法回来，我也已足够幸运……我实在不该贪求更多，但是……他记得，教授，他记得！”  
“记忆的确会塑造一个人，罗格斯队长，但记忆不能完全决定我们是谁，”泽维尔教授说，他伸出一根手指点了点太阳穴，“打个比方吧，假使我可以在你脑子里制造一段栩栩如生的虚假回忆，比如——这比方也许有点极端——比如你曾经是个纳粹……”  
斯蒂夫听到那个词的时候厌恶地皱了皱眉。  
“……假如我让你相信那一段回忆都是你身上真实发生过的事，那样你就会变成一个满怀仇恨不择手段的强权主义者吗？你会认为唯有暴力才能带来秩序？”  
斯蒂夫摇了摇头：“我想不会……我可能会迷惑、矛盾，会为此而唾弃自己，并且深感愧疚，但我不会……好吧，教授，我想我懂你的意思了。”  
教授点了点头：“巴恩斯先生身上正在发生的就是这样的过程，他同样感觉迷惑，甚至感觉恐惧，至于他究竟是谁，只有他自己才能决定；而无论他最终的决定是什么，都请你尊重——因为这是我们为所爱的人唯一能做的事。”  
“我明白，”斯蒂夫长舒一口气，“谢谢您，教授……我会的，我发誓。”

离开泽维尔教授的办公室，斯蒂夫在三楼的一个房间里找到了Winter。麦考伊博士正在那儿给变种人孩子们上数理课，而Winter坐在圈子外围，膝头放置一本摊开的书，似乎听得很认真。  
斯蒂夫透过门上镶嵌的玻璃向内望，试图说服自己他不是巴基，少年时的巴基从来没有安安静静坐在教室里听过课，他永远精力旺盛，不是在私底下叽叽咕咕聊闲话，就是在老师写板书的时候和斯蒂夫传纸条，永远像只跳脱的野猴子。  
房间内的Winter忽然皱眉思索，下意识地把铅笔头咬在嘴巴里。于是斯蒂夫之前的所有心理建设全都落了空，记忆里那个总是会这么做的男孩子突然前所未有地鲜明起来……他好想他，他好想他。  
斯蒂夫深吸一口气，转身靠在墙壁上，抹掉眼角渗出的泪滴。

-7-

又过一个星期，斯蒂夫再度来到泽维尔学院，他打定主意首先要和Winter道歉。可是等到真的对上那双绿眼睛，却忽然无法开口。  
而Winter也没有提，他好像把一切都忘了，他看上去那么快活，那么富有生气，几乎像是变了一个人。很显然，他喜欢这里，喜欢这童话古堡般的大房子，喜欢满眼无尽的绿意还有树林中那个可爱的小池塘，这里是如此之美，如此静谧安详，宛如世外桃源。他们甚至还遇到了他的新朋友，那是个大约六七岁的变种人女孩儿，留着非常醒目的白金色长发，当斯蒂夫和Winter在林间漫步时，这孩子突然窜出来，将一朵刚刚摘下来的野花放在Winter手中，然后就咯咯笑着逃跑了，一双赤脚从湖面走过，留下片片荡漾的涟漪。  
斯蒂夫帮Winter找到了一只小花瓶，然后教他把那朵花养在房间的阳台上。虽然那不是一枝玫瑰，但Winter望着花儿温柔的表情却和多年前的巴基•巴恩斯别无二致。曾几何时，少年时的巴基从来不肯承认自己像女士们一样热爱鲜花，还总会嘲笑斯蒂夫婆婆妈妈，但对待花瓶中插着的玫瑰，他每天都会记得换水和剪根，从不或忘，一直到花朵凋谢为止。

“……你在想他？”Winter突兀发问，斯蒂夫悚然一惊。  
“什么？”斯蒂夫不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
Winter转过脸去不说话。

“Winter，”斯蒂夫强自压抑胸口翻涌的情绪，挣扎良久，还是决定说出来——也许真的就像泽维尔教授说的，人类是拙于表达真心的愚蠢生物，一切悲剧因此而起，所以只有说出来的才算数，“是的，我在想念巴基，他是我的朋友，而且……我爱他，你知道。”  
“我不是巴基。”   
“的确，你不是，”斯蒂夫努力维持脸上的微笑，“我已经明白这个道理了。”   
“你希望我变成他，但那是不可能的。” Winter回过头来，目光凝定不动地盯着斯蒂夫的脸，语气近乎指责。  
“我……我的确那么想过，”斯蒂夫承认，“但是我错了。我因为自己的原因失去了巴基，我非常后悔，我以为自己已经接受了这个现实，但其实并没有，我……我太想他了……我们当然会想念自己失去的东西、最重要的那些东西、无法挽回的东西，我想念巴基就像……也许就像你想念朗姆洛。但是……是的，你说的没错，那不可能。你不能变回巴基，就像我也不能变回很多年前和巴基在一起的那个人，而朗姆洛不能死而复活，时间把我们都改变了，失去的永不归来。”  
——承认这一点远比自己想象的更加困难十倍百倍，嘴里像在咀嚼尖针，可是一旦说出口，仿佛也卸下了肩膀上长久压抑的千钧重担，斯蒂夫忍不住长长呼出一口气。  
“你看，Winter，巴基不在了，朗姆洛也不在了，他们把我们留了下来，留下我们向前走……请相信我，我的确想要努力做好的，但也许我还差得远，因为这实在太难了……所以，如果有哪里让你不舒服，我向你道歉。”   
Winter摇了摇头，再度陷入了沉默。

“……我想请可比克吃冰淇淋，谢谢她送我的花。”许久之后，Winter忽然说。  
“好的，那我下礼拜多带些来。”斯蒂夫微笑着答道。

-8-

下次来访时，斯蒂夫真的运来了一个夹层填充棉花的硕大保温箱，掀开箱盖，冰凉的白雾奔涌而出，里面是满满的冰块，以及一小桶一小桶封装好的冰淇淋。泽维尔学院的孩子们都疯了，他们把斯蒂夫和Winter团团围拢，上蹿下跳，大呼小叫，没有孩子能抵挡冰淇淋的魔法，不管他是人类还是变种人。  
斯蒂夫乐呵呵地抓着一把钢勺，负责舀出各色冰淇淋球，他的技术出乎意料地娴熟。“参军前，每年夏天我都和巴基去海滩打工赚外快。”他说。而Winter负责向大家分发，他有一种神奇的直觉，总是能凑成最有趣的搭配。他给泽维尔教授送去粉红色的棉花糖口味，给麦考伊博士的蓝莓果霜则蓝得像他的毛，等孩子们统统满意而去，十几只小桶纷纷见底，斯蒂夫把剩下的全都刮出来，堆成了一盒五颜六色的冰淇淋山，递给Winter。  
“你也吃吧，”他笑眯眯说。  
Winter挖起一勺冰淇淋塞进唇间，复杂的甜味杂着冰屑在他口中迅速融化，让他忽然想起了很多很多年前第一次吃到这东西的时候。他忽然就醒悟到了，为什么斯蒂夫会说，因为我们失去了才会特别想念。  
他默默端着那盒冰淇淋，思考许久，最后又挖出一勺，递过去。  
“你吃吗？”他问。  
斯蒂夫笑起来的样子几乎像是在发光。

他们坐在大宅的台阶上吃光了那盒混合口味的冰淇淋山，看着泽维尔的孩子们在四周快乐的奔跑追逐，静静享受彼此的陪伴。无论心中有多少矛盾纠结，两人之间那条看不见的连线早就已经牢不可破，这点永远也不会改变。  
其实斯蒂夫自己也非常喜欢这里，喜欢那些看似无忧无虑的变种人孩子。某种意义上来说，他们与他非常相像，行走在这人世间，却注定与整个世界格格不入。这里就是一群“与众不同者”的避难所，隔绝苦痛，远离尘嚣，在泽维尔教授金色梦想的庇护下茁壮成长。可是，这世上并没有什么伊甸园啊，斯蒂夫越是喜爱他们，就越是忍不住扼腕叹息，如果说这么多年光阴教会了他什么道理的话，那就是没有谁能够闭目塞听独善其身，活在黑白分明的漫画书里——他不能，巴基或者Winter不能，同样的，泽维尔教授和他的孩子们也不能。对他们所有人来说，“与众不同”本身就意味着一条艰难长路、荆棘满途，注定了苦难与纷争，注定了血与痛苦。  
他衷心祈望这些孩子们的童年能够更加长久一些。

“……我下礼拜大概不能来看你了。”他告诉身边人。  
Winter还在舔着勺子，懵懂的绿眼睛猛地睁大。  
“有个工作，不在国内，所以可能要两周左右，我本来不想去，但是……”  
“很危险吗？” Winter打断了他的话，“我也去。”  
斯蒂夫忍不住笑出声，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头发。“没事，”他问，“你在这里待得开心吗？”  
Winter点点头。  
“那就等我回来。”斯蒂夫说。

那一天，他们在中庭的喷水池旁分别，斯蒂夫走出几步回头望，发现Winter依旧站在那里，目送他离去。他向他摆摆手，然后转身继续向前走，又回头时，他还在原地。  
斯蒂夫再也按捺不住，一团火焰在心中燃烧，他像个冲动的青少年一样奔跑起来，径直奔到他面前，伸开双臂给了他一个结实的拥抱。   
也许因为惊讶，也许因为紧张，Winter的身体在斯蒂夫怀中僵硬绷紧，但他并没躲闪，也没反抗，他任他抱着。  
斯蒂夫的嘴唇在他的额头上扫过，如同一个轻如羽毛的吻。  
“听我说，无论你想要叫什么名字，无论你觉得自己是谁，你都可以慢慢做决定，你都可以做任何决定……因为对我来说，重要的事情唯有一件，那就是‘你在这里’——仅此而已。”  
他放开他。

“等我回来。”他说。

-9-

“你确定想好了，巴恩斯先生？”泽维尔教授有点惊讶，“你其实不必这么着急的。”  
“你真的能做到吗？关掉我脑子里的声音？还有那些乱七八糟的场景，让它们不再出现？让我的胸口不再难受？”  
“我想可以，因为我曾经做过类似的事，”教授确认，“这么说你已经决定彻底抛弃过去了？”  
Winter没有点头，却也没有摇头。

“你……你有没有想过，选另外一条路？”他突然问。  
“什么？”  
“像你朋友那样，不再当个人类。”  
“哈，”教授笑起来，“我的确想过的，特别是每次痛恨自己这两条废腿的时候，难免都要想一想……可是那又怎么样呢？你可以欺骗别人，但不能欺骗自己，如果你在做的不是自己真正想要做的事，内心就永远无法安宁，你迟早还是会回到原来的道路上去——你总会做出一样的选择，爱上同一个人，然后再次和他分道扬镳，如果说得浪漫一点，也许这就是所谓命运……所以我没有什么好悔恨的。”  
“可是我和巴基不一样……”  
“他是个坏人吗？你觉得你们会选择不同的道路”  
“……不，”Winter蹙眉思索，“他很……温柔，他会想和斯蒂夫在一起。”  
“你也很温柔。”泽维尔教授笑着说，“那么你想吗？”

“如果……”Winter咬着下嘴唇，“如果巴基回来了，我会怎么样？我会死吗？我会忘记布洛克吗？”  
“也许Magneto已经‘杀掉了’我的朋友，但至少我很确定， Professor X从来不想杀掉查尔斯•泽维尔，所以我猜这答案因人而异——所以问题又回来了，你觉得他会伤害你吗？或者说你觉得自己想伤害他吗？”  
Winter摇头。  
“……至于另外一个问题，答案很简单：我觉得你是不会忘记的，”教授说，“因为我们只要真的爱过一个人，就永远也不会忘记了。”

-10-

斯蒂夫比约定的时间早两天回到了纽约，和神盾局交接完毕后立刻驱车赶往泽维尔学院。他想他了，他几乎无时无刻不在想他。无论他是Winter，还是巴基，都已经是他生命中一个永远无法替代的支点，而全部宇宙承载其上。  
“那个……巴恩斯先生出去了。”泽维尔教授满脸的欲言又止。  
某种可怕的预感突如其来，斯蒂夫连忙动用自己四倍的意志力将之压倒。  
“Winter又失控了吗？”他努力镇定，“他不会突然不告而别了吧？”这种事曾经发生过一次，后果就是斯蒂夫翻遍了半座纽约城。  
“噢，当然没有，你别担心，罗格斯队长，”教授连忙说，“是汉克要带几个大孩子去城里买东西，他说他也想回去看看，我觉得他很久没有出门了，也应该出去散散心。”  
斯蒂夫这才松口气。

“他们今天晚上会住在城里，明天下午大概就回来了，你可以在这儿住一夜。”  
“谢谢您，教授，还是不必了，”斯蒂夫不假思索，我还是去找他好了，然后明天下午再送他回来。”  
“等等，罗格斯队长……”  
“怎么，教授？”  
“……没什么，我想还是巴恩斯先生自己跟你说比较好。”

-11-

斯蒂夫开车返回城里，临别时泽维尔教授的态度让他的心笼罩上了一层浓重的阴影。他试图告诫自己不要胡思乱想，他试图说服自己已经做好了一切准备，但那都没有用。莫名的，斯蒂夫就是知道，Winter必然已经选择了自己的道路，他已经做出了决定。  
如果他永远只是Winter，如果巴基•巴恩斯注定只能存在于记忆之中，而旧日那些瑰丽与痛苦同样深刻鲜明的岁月终成绝响……那也、那也没什么，他觉得自己能够承受。因为他必须承受。  
他会坚强，他必须坚强；为了他，为了自己，为了他们两个。  
他相信这也是巴基希望的。

日暮时分，他回到了布鲁克林，先赶去巴恩斯家的老房子，然后是自己的旧公寓，Winter全都不在，甚至没有留下回来过的痕迹。斯蒂夫开始感觉惊慌，他将车停在路旁，漫无目的地在大街小巷搜寻，他经过一栋又一栋从童年时就屹立于此的摇摇晃晃的老房子，他向杂货铺老板和卖香烟的小贩打听，可惜全都一无所获。  
他能到哪里去呢？他只有他，就像他也只有他，他根本无处可去啊！

不知何时，天空中落下了丝丝冷雨，最令人生厌的莫过于纽约的雨，灰蒙而阴沉，总是不期而遇——斯蒂夫•罗格斯突然停住脚步，那一瞬间，醍醐灌顶。  
雨越下越大，他开始拔足狂奔，全然不顾迅速淋湿的外套和皮鞋，更不顾身畔行人匆匆投来的惊疑目光。他跑啊跑，虚空之中，光阴的洪流咆哮着席卷而过，翻涌出无数记忆的浪花；他像是在这短短的一条路上重温了前半生发生过的所有：那些骄傲与悔恨，那些自卑与奢望，那些得到的、错过的，歉疚的、抛弃的……统统掠过身旁，然后毫不留情奔向远方。  
斯蒂夫跑到格林汉姆公墓门外，雨已经很大了，从天空中不顾一切跌落，在地面上砸出一个又一个小水坑。  
守门人不知所踪，他径直进了公墓大门。

他果然在那里。

空旷的墓园里，那个人站在布洛克•朗姆洛墓前，站在一片凄风冷雨之中，不知道已经站了多久。简单的石制墓碑下摆放着一束白玫瑰，已经被雨水浇透。  
斯蒂夫由奔跑变为疾走，然后渐行渐缓，直到他身边。满腹的千言万语千回百转，说出口却只剩下了婆婆妈妈的埋怨：“你会着凉的，我们先回去换件衣服。”  
那个人转过身来，向他露出一个微笑。在越来越浓密的雨幕之中，那微笑闪着湿淋淋的水光。  
斯蒂夫分明感觉到了胸口的踊跃，那鼓动名为“希望”。  
这世间最沉重之物莫过于所谓希望。

“……Winter？”他小心翼翼呼唤他的名字。  
“斯戴维，”而他回答，“好久不见。”


End file.
